ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality
by ChloroFax
Summary: We all know that "Backstabbers Ahoy!" was a shocking and brutal episode from season four of Total Drama. We all know why. However, what if something were able to stop a certain event in this episode from happening? How will the change affect the rest of the season? This fic will show what might happen. Events in this fic immediately follow those of "Finders Creepers".
1. Backstabbers Ahoy! Part 1

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

**Disclaimer****:** SPOILERS, if you haven't seen season four yet for those waiting to watch in the United States. This fic will spoil events from "Finders Creepers" onward.

**Pairings****:** Cameron/Dawn, Mike/Zoey, Brick/Jo, Dakota/Sam

All Total Drama characters are the property of Teletoon.

After losing the challenge in _Finders Creepers_, the Mutant Maggots attend their first elimination ceremony. However, instead of voting somebody off, Brick volunteers to be eliminated for breaking his 'code'. In a shocking twist, though, Chris instead switches him to the Toxic Rats…

_**Later**_**...**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

(It is late at night, right after the Maggots' Campfire Ceremony. Brick is inside the guys' cabin, now packing his belongings in preparation for switching to his new team.)

Mike: Hey, Brick. Listen, you didn't need to do that, you know. We weren't even going to vote you off anyway.

Brick: I know, Mike. It's just that I wouldn't have felt very good had we voted somebody else off. After all, it was _my_ fault that we lost.

Cameron: No it wasn't! Out of all of us you definitely worked the hardest during that challenge! I think all of us forgot the penalty Chris mentioned, so _we_ should have remembered. Don't blame yourself entirely!

Brick: True, but you remember what happened. I was captured early on during the challenge! I was truly pathetic when it came to being in the dark. By the way, whom would we have voted off?

Mike: Probably Jo. She was being way too cutthroat during the challenge, plus _she_ was the one who told you to go on without us! I actually would've liked to see the look on her face had we actually voted her off.

Cameron: Yes, I concur with Mike. Getting rid of her would've been no loss to us, and she's definitely the most unkind person I've ever met in my life…okay, she's the only unkind person I've ever met in my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that we'd much rather have you here than Jo.

Brick: Thanks guys. Now, before I go, I just want to say that I'm going to miss having you guys as teammates. Although we'll soon be opponents, you guys will still be my friends.

Cameron: Aw, thanks! (He gives both Cameron and Mike a hug, then begins to make his way out of the cabin)

Mike: Oh, and Brick?

Brick: Yes?

Mike: Be careful over there, because some of those guys on the Rats seem a bit shady. Just make sure to stay on their good side, okay?

Brick: Don't worry, I'll be careful. Well, good luck…Maggots. (He salutes his teammates with a tear in his eye, and heads out of the cabin. As he's walking outside, he hears a coughing noise, and turns around to see somebody standing in the shadows.)

? : Well, I guess Mr. Lame doesn't have any game. Why did you quit, you dolt?

Brick (He sighs at this): What do you want, Jo? Make it quick, please, because it's really late.

Jo: Listen, I'm not sure what you were thinking at the ceremony, but I just want to say that you're really lucky Chris let you stay. That was really stupid of you, and you lucked out. Big time.

Brick: I wasn't trying to luck out, Jo. I actually wanted to leave this place, more than anywhere I've ever wanted to get away from in my life. I wasn't being stupid, either; I was trying to leave with my honor intact. Besides, why do _you_ care?

Jo: You know, I really don't know. I guess I could have just let you walk away just now, without saying a single word. However, _I_ think you did this for a reason. Whatever that is, I'm going to find out.

Brick: Listen, Jo. I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I simply quit, but Chris decided to switch me over to the other team. I would have been content with leaving, but it simply seems that that did not happen. Okay? Besides, you…you wouldn't understand. (Jo stares at him for a few minutes, before breaking the silence once again.)

Jo: Look, Captain Crunch. If there's one thing I'm not, it's stupid. I know you're up to something. I'll be watching you, just so you know.

Brick: I'm not the scheming, conniving person that you think I am, Jo. (He sighs.) Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to leave now. Oh, and good luck winning those challenges _without_ me. (Brick begins to walk away with his stuff.) Goodnight, _Jo_. (He continues to walk away, until Jo can no longer see him in the darkness.)

Jo: Oh, I will, Brickhouse. I will. _Just you wait_. (She walks back into the cabin, and falls asleep.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Okay, okay. You want to know why I quit? It's because…if I hadn't, they would have voted off Jo instead. I don't know why, but…she just…I highly valued her as a teammate. She's just really important to me, and I didn't want to lose her. Luckily, I got to stay, as well. Perhaps I'll have another chance to…oh, I don't even know. I just hope I'm not out of time…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Okay, I'll admit that I'm not too happy about Brick leaving our team. I mean, now the Rats are even with us! It's just too bad that we lost...I wish we had won, but I guess you can't change the past. To make matters worse, now I think Brick might ally with the Rats and try to get revenge on us Maggots! We HAVE to win the next challenge…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Okay, I'm in a pretty sticky situation right now. Well, for one I still have some of that spider's webbing all over my hands…gross. Oh, and I also apparently kissed Anne Maria in front of Zoey during the challenge. What the hell am I going to say to Zoey? Christ, **_**everything**_** seems to be going wrong for me today! Oh, and we lost Brick, who was a good friend of mine and was very important to this team. Man, things couldn't get any worse…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

Lightning: Aw yeah! We finally won our first challenge tonight! Sha-PARTY!

Sam: Nah, I'm good man. All I want to do right now is play more of my new game, _Action Island: World Tour_.

Scott: Yeah, I sort of have a headache. I don't really feel like doing _anything_ at the moment. (He says this in a disappointed tone.)

Lightning: Hm. Alright, party can wait. Anyways, WE WON! WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Scott: SHUT UP!

Lightning: Whoops, sorry. Lightnin' just got a little carried away. (Dawn, having heard the noise, walks over to the guys' side of the cabin.)

Dawn: Is everything okay in here? I heard a lot of shouting.

Scott: Oh, it's nothing. Beef-head here was just shouting at the top of his lungs for no reason whatsoever. (He clutches his head.) Ooooooooh, my head…

Dawn: Are you okay, Scott? You appear to have a headache…

Scott: Yeah, a killer one, at that. I just need to go outside for a while for some _peace and quiet_… (He is about to leave, but then he sees Brick at the door, which causes him to jump back in surprise.) Whoa! What is HE doing here?

Sam: Is that Brick? I'm not sure what he would be doing here at this hour…

Lightning: Maybe he's here to congratulate us on our victory! Or, better yet, sha-party with us! Hey, maybe that's pizza he has with him!

Scott: No, no doofus! He's not here to "party", and that's just a duffel bag. (Brick walks into the Rats' cabin, noticing that many eyes are on him.)

Brick: Um, hello guys. What's going on?

Sam: What are you _doing_ here, man? It's really late, you know…

Dawn: And why do have all your stuff with you?

Brick: Well, you see, I was eliminated tonight at my team's elimination ceremony. However, instead of hurling me Chris switched me over to your team instead. I don't know why he did it, but it looks like I'm with you guys now.

Sam: Oh. Well, that's cool, heh-heh.

Lightning: Welcome to the team, Macho-man! I'm sure you're gonna be glad to be on a team of _winners_! Sha-yeah!

Brick: Uh, thanks…man. Yeah, I'm not sure I know all of your names. I'd like to get to know my new teammates, though. (He says this as he shakes Dawn's hand.)

Scott: Ugh, let's save the name game for tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I'm just _really_ feeling bad for some reason…

Dawn: But Scott, we can't be a full team if-

Brick: Nah, he's right. I think we've all been through some, uh, drama tonight. I guess hitting the hay right now wouldn't hurt or anything.

Lightning: Sha-wait! First, we make a toast to our new teammate! (He grabs five of his energy drinks from his duffel bag, then hands everybody one.) To Brick!

Everyone: To Brick!

Scott: Good. Now that that's done, I'm going to go for a little walk… (He turns to the others.) _alone_.

Sam: Um…okay. (He looks oddly at Scott as he leaves the cabin.)

Lightning: All right, time to sleep and to recharge the Lightnin'! (He jumps onto his bed.) Sha-night night, everyone!

(Dawn returns to her side of the cabin, and everybody gets into their bunks. After a few minutes, the lights go out, and everybody is fast asleep.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: All right, now those fools won't know that I'm planning all of their demises out here. They trust me far too much! Ha-ha! Well, on the other hand a few things didn't go as planned tonight. For one, thanks to Sam we actually **_**won**_** a challenge, and now they're all so f**king jubilant about it. Also, we now actually **_**gained**_** another member, so I'm guessing that it will take even MORE time to vote everyone off! Sucks, I know, but I DO have a "Plan B" up my sleeve for this. Watch out, Rats! Prepare to get shortchanged! (He starts to laugh evilly, but accidentally swallows a horsefly, causing him to choke on it and fall headfirst into the toilet.) **

**(Static)**

**Lightning: Team Lightnin' scored BIG tonight! Now we've got it locked, and are headed to stardom! All we need is a few more wins and…Sha-POW! Goodbye Maggots! It's foolproof, I promise you.**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Scott really acted weird tonight. I mean, during the challenge he was just sort of an asshole, but even after that he's acted so…strange. He seems to like being alone, that I can understand. I just have this strange feeling that I should keep an eye on him more… **

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I saw many intense auras tonight. Brick had a large shade of colors that showed he was upset, but somewhat relieved. Maybe that has to do with him and Jo…perhaps. Lightning's was boasting intensely after the challenge; he was very jubilant about the win. Sam was glad to have won for us, since his aura was radiating more than usual, as well. Scott on the other hand…I don't know what to make of him. He's just odd because his aura is so cloudy and…hard to interpret. I guess I'll have to watch him and see what he will do…**

**End of Confessionals**

_**The Next Morning**_**…**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Everybody is sleeping peacefully in their beds.)

Scott (talking in his sleep): Ugh. Nyeh. Land-shark…go away! (Suddenly, a loud noise blares into the cabin, and immediately causes Scott and Sam to shoot out of bed.)

Sam: Great Aunt of Zebes! My ears!

Scott: What the hell is happening?

Lightning (now suddenly awake): I'm up, Coach! Lightnin' is up! (He jumps off of his bunk and runs towards the door, only to crash into Scott and Sam.)

Brick (now waking up to his alarm clock, which is playing the Reveille): Aaaaaaaaah. Rise and shine, soldiers! (He runs outside and passes Lightning, Sam, and Scott who are lying on the ground, moaning in pain, and have the noise ringing in their ears.)

Sam: So, how about that new guy?

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Wow. I've never heard that much loud noise since I played **_**Rock Hero IV: Rock n' Rule**_**! And trust me, that is **_**really**_** saying something.**

**(Static)**

**Lightning: Man, I was having an amazing dream last night! I was about to score a touchdown and win the Super-Bowl! That is, until that **_**new guy's**_** alarm clock woke me up! Plus, there's no **_**way**_** Lightnin' is ever joining the military now, because it'd be real tough to hear that every damn morning! Man, I have to wonder what kind of stuff Brick dreams about…**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Stupid Brick! He's going to get it, you know-like this! (He pounds Brick's alarm clock in his hands and drops it in the toilet.) Ha! Wait…what the- (he is suddenly hit by a stream of toilet water) BLUUUURGH! AUUUGH!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

(Cameron is in his sleeping bag, making observations of Mike's "multiple personalities".)

Cameron (watching Mike, intrigued): All right. Let's see if I can get the next one…

Mike (talking in his sleep): C'mon guys, settle down.

Mike (as Svetlana): All right, six-feet landing, Svetlana. Practice makes perfect…hi-ya… (Mike jumps off of the bed, and lands on the ground with a painful crunch. However, he remains asleep.)

Mike (as Vito): You're goin' down, twinkle-toes…

Mike (as Chester): I've had it with you punks! Can't I get some good old-fashioned sleep around here?

Cameron (taking notes): Fascinating!

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: So far, I've documented four different personalities in Mike: himself, then Chester, Svetlana, and Vito! All have their advantages and disadvantages, it seems. Mike is like a walking, living psychology book, and he's a real page-turner!**

**End of Confessionals**

Mike (now waking up): Ooooooooh man. I have a huge headache…and why am I on the floor?

Cameron: Oh, you fell out of bed two minutes ago. I was surprised you didn't wake up at first, actually.

Mike: That's odd. Hey Cam, listen. I need your help.

Cameron: With what?

Mike: Look, I'm really scared that I messed up things with Zoey. I kissed Anne Maria in front of her, and I'm not sure if she's going to forgive me! What should I do?

Cameron: Well, I say give her time to cool off. Then, maybe later, you can talk to her about it and work it out. Then, you should be fine and dandy.

Mike: Hey, you're right! Everything is going to be fine! (He walks up to the door and swings it open.) All right, world! Prepare for Uncle Mikey! (He marches out of the cabin, with his chest held high.)

Cameron: Um, okay. I just hope he doesn't think he's invincible now…

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

Zoey (yawning): Gee, it sure is a rotten day. (She is sitting on the top bunk, sulking.)

Jo: What? That sure sounds weird coming from you, flower girl.

Zoey: I know. It's just that I feel so…betrayed.

Jo: Betrayed? How? (At that moment, Anne Maria walks in, and is spraying her hair as usual.)

Zoey: YOU! (She lunges at Anne Maria, and starts clawing at her.)

Anne Maria: HEY! Stop it! (She retaliates, which causes Jo to step between them and, quite literally, break the two apart.)

Jo: You two stop it! I don't know what the hell this is about, but just put it aside for now, because you two are _on the same team_.

Anne Maria: Jesus Christ! What the hell was that for, Muffinhead? Don't get your panties in a knot!

Zoey: I need to go out for some fresh air… (She stomps out, and slams the door behind her.)

Jo: Weird. (Zoey proceeds to the outside areas, and walks around while looking sadly at the ground.)

Mike (sees Zoey walking around): Hey, Zoey! It's Mike! I want to talk to you for a- (She ignores him, and continues walking away.) Damn it. I suppose this is going to be harder than I thought…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Campfire Pit**

Dawn: Hmmm… This stone is shaped beautifully. I believe it will do for my collection. (She places it into a black trash bag that she is carrying with her.) Now, I do believe that that some wood from this pit will be nice… (She then looks over to see Brick run over to her, then slow to a walk.)

Brick (while saluting Dawn): Good morning, fellow teammate. Need any help collecting wood? (He leans over to help her.)

Dawn: No thanks. I can collect this wood easily, and only a certain kind will do. You know, you don't have to be so nice to me.

Brick: Okay. But it is in my nature to be nice…there's nothing wrong with that, right?

Dawn: Of course not. Although, just because you have insecurities with your image doesn't mean- (Suddenly, Dawn cups her hands over her mouth, knowing she said something potentially hurtful.)

Brick: Wait, what the- who told you that?

Dawn (now ashamed): Oh, I'm so sorry Brick. I didn't mean to say that out loud. You see, I have this "quirk" that let's me know these things, and…I shouldn't have said that. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings.

Brick: Well, no. You didn't hurt my feelings, Dawn. You're absolutely right. However, I always try to improve myself every day.

Dawn: I…I didn't freak you out? Well, I'm glad I didn't offend you. I guess that I can also improve, as well. I shouldn't say those things. You know, even with what I said, you're a really nice guy, Brick. I'm glad you're on our team now.

Brick: Thanks, Dawn. We are all imperfect. However, I know that people like you and me mean well despite those…_odd_ traits we have.

Dawn: That is very true, Brick. You have a good perception of reality. Now, I have to continue on my rounds, so I'll see you later.

Brick: Goodbye, Dawn! Man, now I feel great. (He picks up a log in one hand.) I now know why I came here to this island! I came to improve, to become stronger, and now I can finally gather the courage I need to- (Suddenly, he hears a whistle blowing.)

? : Ten-hut!

Brick: Sir yes sir! (He raises his hand, hits himself in the face with the log, and falls backwards onto the ground. Then, he looks up and sees a familiar face.)

Jo: Playing patty-cakes with the new playmates, huh? Bet you love doing all that stuff that's so frou-frou la-di–da, right? Well enjoy the honeymoon, G.I Joke! Because today we're bringing the pain!

Brick: Listen to me, _Jo_. Just stop trying to get under my skin, okay? I know you have this, like, _primal urge_ to try and challenge me at every chance you get, but I don't like it anymore. So please, just _stop_. (He gives her a jab in the chest with his finger.)

Jo: What are you talking about, brick-for-brains? (She gives him a push.) If you're trying to make me feel bad that we lost you, then you can think again. See, the thing is, we don't need you anymore! I'm a champion sprinter, shot-putter, and squat thruster! (She thrusts her lower body at him, and as he watches her, he becomes dazed from doing so.) I'm going to whip all of these noodles into shape. (She points to Cameron.)

Cameron (reading from a book): "How to do A Push-Up". Step 1: Lie on the ground. Step 2: Push…up. (He attempts to do a push-up, but he fails miserably at it, and falls back to the ground.) Ooooooooh. My arms…

Jo: Well, we _will_ get them trained sooner or later. Anyways, I'll see you around, Jarhead. (She walks away while looking disapprovingly at Cameron.) Do more, scrawny.

Brick: And a crappy day to you, too! (He stomps angrily away, seething.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: My god! Jo always finds a way to make me mad. I mean, I care about her very, very much, but…she doesn't feel the same way about me. She doesn't understand. I try to be a nice and caring gentleman, but she has no respect for anyone. If only there was a way…**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Man, those push-ups really drained my carbohydrates. If only there was a way for me to gain more strength in my arms…**

**End of Confessionals**

Cameron (still exhausted from the push-ups): God, I'm so pooped right now.

Dawn: Need a hand, Cameron?

Cameron: Huh? Oh, sure. Thank you, Dawn. (She helps him to his feet. While she does, Cameron looks at her, and he finds her to be beautiful. Her hair shimmers in the sun, and her eyes are a light blue. He stares into them for a few moments)

Dawn: Cameron, are you okay? You seem to have a lot on your mind.

Cameron: Huh? Oh, sorry. Heh-heh. Well, to be honest I _am_ sort of stressed. There are so many things that are making me feel kind of out of it, so to say.

Dawn: I know what you mean. Does it have anything to do with your team?

Cameron: I guess. We did sort of fall apart last night, since so many things happened. We lost Brick, and now Mike is in this love triangle with Anne Maria and Zoey. He really likes Zoey, but you see...

Dawn: Vito took over and kissed the other girl?

Cameron: Exac- (He freezes, and looks Dawn square in the eye.) Wait. You know about...?

Dawn: About Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder? Yes. I also know that he is fighting with them for control. Also, Jo is being a bully to you?

Cameron: Holy rabbit pellets! I had thought I was the only one! Yeah, Jo can be mean. She does rule with an iron fist. Anyways though, I'm so glad that you know! Can you tell me anything else? So far I've seen three alternate personalities.

Dawn: Interesting. My senses indicate a fourth personality that has not yet revealed itself to me. We'll likely have to keep an eye out for it, for we don't know what it is yet.

Cameron: Huh. That's some pretty cool information. How do you even know that?

Dawn: I can sense auras, as well as thoughts. It is my gift. People never believe me when I tell them, but I can assure you that I'm not lying.

Cameron: Really? Hm. Okay, I'm going to think of something so you can tell me what it is! (He thinks of something.)

Dawn: Oh, testing me are you? Well, let me see…you're thinking about monarch butterflies!

Cameron (surprised): Spot on! They're my favorite animals. Okay, let me try another one… (He thinks of something else.)

Dawn: You have in your mind…spaghetti and Caesar salad!

Cameron (shocked): My favorite meal! You're really good, Dawn. (He then gets an idea.) Want to try one more?

Dawn (smiling): Sure, Cameron. Anything you say.

Cameron: Okay here it goes… (He conjures up a thought.)

Dawn: Okay, let's see here…I can't see anythi- (Suddenly, Dawn stops talking, and begins to blush. Cameron looks over at her, and smiles. Knowing that she had indeed read his mind, he too blushes.)

Cameron: So?

Dawn (her face now bright red): Wow…Cameron, I- I- I'm speechless…

Cameron: So you _are_ a mind reader. Dawn, I… I think I kind of like you.

Dawn: Oh Cameron…I think like you too. (The two move closer.) Here, this is for you. (She places a kiss on his cheek, and after a few seconds, pulls away.)

Cameron: Thank you, Dawn. I just want to say that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Okay, you're the only girl I've ever met that is this amazing. All I can say is that that's one of the most thrilling things that have happened to me in my entire life. After being in a bubble for so long…

Dawn: I know Cameron. Your life is very visual to me. You've suffered a massive loss of adequate time in the outside world, and have been confined indoors most of your life. You're somewhat the opposite of me- I have spent so much time outside that it is like my home. (She places another kiss on his forehead.) Poor thing.

Cameron: I know. (He realizes something.) Hey, Dawn. I think I have to go. I'm _so_ sorry. But there's something I have to take care of…

Dawn: I understand that it must be important. I'll let you go. But I hope to see you again. Remember, this can be our meeting spot. It's at the pit, and don't you forget. (She pinches his cheek.)

Cameron: I won't, Dawn. I won't. Now, if we don't have enough time to meet again before the challenge, I just want to wish you good luck in today's challenge. Wow, that sounded really redundant.

Dawn (giggling): Not too redundant. Good luck to you too, Cam! See you! (He sets off.) Oh, I just _love_ that boy…

**What new romance has sprouted?**

**What does Cameron have to do?**

**Can Brick find a way to do whatever he's planning?**

**Will Scott cause trouble? And what's his "Plan B"?**

**Will Lightning get a chance to have his party?**

**And can Sam finally beat **_**Rock Hero IV**_**? **

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	2. Backstabbers Ahoy! Part 2

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: After completing the last chapter, I realized that it turned out to be a lot shorter than I expected it to be. Also, I apologize if the last chapter featured little action; most of it was character interaction and stuff to cover what happened in "Finders Creepers". Therefore, if it seemed to be a slow start, I am sorry. Anyways, here is chapter two, which I hope you all enjoy!

Cameron (running frantically): Oh man, I hope I'm not too late! (He runs up to Mike, who is walking outside.) Mike!

Mike: Huh? Oh, hey Cam. What's up?

Cameron: Listen, I need to tell you something.

Mike: Okay, what is it?

Cameron: Now, this may sound a bit weird coming from me, but I'm going to tell you some things that you _shouldn't do_ today.

Mike: Cool. What are some of these _things_?

Cameron: Well, try not to get too frustrated about anything. It may make you a bit, um, "_Chester-y_". Also, don't take your shirt off.

Mike: Um…okay. I won't act like Chester today, I promise. That character _is_ getting old. I never usually take my shirt off, anyways. So don't worry about me doing that. I'm kind of sensitive about being shirtless.

Cameron: That's cool, Mike. I can't really brag about my physique, either.

Mike: Well, thanks for the advice. I'm glad to have you as a friend Cameron.

Cameron: We're friends? Awesome! You're my first real friend, you know. I wasn't very social in my life prior to now.

Mike: Cameron, buddy, I haven't had it easy myself. You see, I've had many people pick on me in life because I had…

Cameron (now interested): Yes?

Mike: …some…err, _autistic_ disorder. I was different so people picked on me because they could. They made me think something was wrong with me and I had very few friends early on in my life.

Cameron: Whoa. I'm sorry, Mike. I really had no idea.

Mike: Well Cameron, I think that we all have had our difficulties in life. I guess some have more or less than others. Your case actually sounds better than mine, because I'd…I'd much rather spend my whole life in a bubble than be fun of like I was. (He begins to slightly tear up.)

Cameron: Oh, I don't know Mike. Being in a bubble is not that fun, especially if it's been for years. (Both stand in silence for a few moments, before Cameron speaks again.) So, how's it been with Zoey?

Mike: Not good. She won't even speak to me! Maybe she hasn't finished cooling off yet…oh, forget it! She probably has already given up on me! I mean, I care about her very much, but I'm afraid it may not work out in the end! God, I really _am_ a failure.

Cameron: C'mon, Mike! Don't give up! Here, let me go and talk to her with you… (Both walk off to find her.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Man, things have not been good lately. I mean, my team was off to a great start and, even though we had some minor issues among ourselves, it never got too bad. But now, everybody is super divided, and I'm not sure if we can hold ourselves together anymore!**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Okay, I know that Mike wasn't exactly telling the truth when he told me he had autism. He actually has MPD, but I can understand that he doesn't want to tell anyone. ****I've noticed some things that triggered certain personalities. For example, Chester comes out when he's frustrated. Vito comes out when his shirt is off. Svetlana appears when he needs to be aerobic in any given situation. That last one is useful, actually, but the rest are usually very annoying and useless.** I have come to a belief that he may be hiding it mainly from Zoey. Why? I'm not sure. I guess his past of being bullied may discourage him from opening up to the others. He probably doesn't want to scare her away, like he has other people. Poor guy…

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Sam and Lightning are relaxing in the cabin, and are sitting on their respective bunks.)

Sam: All right! I finally did it! I beat _Rock Hero IV: Rock n' Rule_! I won! Wow, it feels so fulfilling for some reason…

Lightning (watching Sam play): Hey man, speakin' of winning, we are SO going to win today's challenge! We won the last challenge, so if we can win more and build up some momentum, we'll be unstoppable! Sha-boo-yah!

Sam: That's a good mindset to have, man. I think you're right, we CAN win more now, plus we have Brick to help us. He's a strong guy, I guess.

Lightning: You said it, man. Lightnin' can't wait to win now! (Suddenly, his stomach begins to rumble.) Ah. Time to refuel! (He gets out his protein powder, and looks inside the container.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sam: Dude! What's wrong? It sounds like a shaman warlock cast a screaming spell on you!

Lightning: And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Anyways, Lightnin' was ROBBED! Lightnin' feared this might happen…

Sam: What did they steal? Your weapons, or your armor?

Lightning: My protein powder! Stuff's priceless, man.

Sam (not really caring): Yeah, that's _totally_ worth freaking out over…probably…

Lightning (holding the scoop): Scoopie, I will find the monster who did this. Lightnin' _swears_ it!

Sam: Dude, you _named_ the scoop from your container? Super weird. That's about as crazy as actually _nicknaming_ Pokémon! For example, lots of people like to name their Metapod…

Lightning: C'mon, man! Snap out of your little gaming world! (He grabs the game from Sam.)

Sam: Hey!

Lightning: Listen, I'm really serious about this, man. Now, I'm no expert at trackin' criminals, but Lightnin' knows from experience that sometimes a thief will strike the same place twice! It could happen again!

Sam: So…do you think they'd steal from me, too? (He looks nervously around.)

Lightning: Yeah, man! It can happen to anyone! See, one time my Pops said that he'd never get stolen from, and that the house was always safe. Unfortunately, one day…we were robbed, and we had to get reimbursement! So humiliating…

Sam: Whoa. Sorry man. I had no idea that happened to you.

Lightning: …but it get's worse, dude. The next week, we were moving back in with our things, and then…Sha-BAM! Same guy robbed us, same way, and same time at night. My Pops got so scared that he had us flee the country, cause he was a big name in town. Pops didn't want people to screw with us, so he got all of his belongings trucked away immediately. Now we live in Canada, and that's why Lightnin' is on this show, man.

Sam: …Wow. Dude, you've been through a lot, haven't you? I guess I can see what you're saying, but I'm sure that things will be fine here. I'll hide my game, and if I see your protein powder anywhere, I'll tell you.

Lightning: Thanks, dude. You're a good guy, I'll say. (Suddenly, Scott walks in.)

Scott: New guy shows up, protein goes A-wall. _Do the math_. (Sam and Lightning exchange glances, wondering if this could be the case.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Man, Lightning is a much deeper guy than I thought. I guess he came to this show to fill the void that was his family's lost fortunes and stuff. Maybe now if Lightning makes another bone-headed move I'll be able to stand him a little better…**

**(Static)**

**Lightning: Lightnin's Pop almost lost everything he had during those robberies. Luckily he wasn't robbed of his rings-those are the most priceless things in his possession. Hopefully, Lightnin' can keep winning and make Pops proud! Sha-biggity BAM!**

**End of Confessionals**

Sam: I'm going for a walk, man. (He leaves the cabin and walks towards the woods.) Geez, this game really stresses me out. (He continues to walk around or awhile, and then sees Dakota, who is hauling some heavy objects.) Hey, Dakota!

Dakota: Huh? Oh, hey Sam. What's been going on with you lately?

Sam: Well, our team won for the first time during the last challenge. We even gained a member! I just wish that you were on it, though. It really hasn't been the same without you on the Rats.

Dakota (struggling to pull the objects along): You miss me? Aw, thanks! That's really sweet of you, Sam.

Sam: Yeah, I really do. Hey, mind if I help you haul all this junk?

Dakota: Oh, I wouldn't mind that at all, Sam. (He grabs a large pipe, and carries it on his back.) You know, you don't have to be so nice to me. I mean, you're not one of Chris' interns or anything. Not that I'm complaining, but what makes you be so…kind and considerate?

Sam: I don't know, Dakota. I guess I just like spending time with you. Plus, you're likely going to break your back if you do all this alone.

Dakota: Sam, you're probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met! I want to thank you for helping me haul all this _shit_ across the island. I still really want to kick Chris's ass for making me do it, but you being here made it enjoyable for me.

Sam (blushing): I…um…thank you, Dakota. (They now have arrived back near the cabin area.) Well, I enjoyed our walk. Want to meet again sometime?

Dakota: Sure! I always enjoy your company…(She runs her fingers through his hair, sending chills down his spine.)…_Sam_. Well, see you later! (She gives Sam a huge hug.)

Sam: You too! (Dakota walks away, and waves at him before going back into the woods.) Man, I love that girl…

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Oh yeah! Dakota is so totally amazing! I mean, she's really hot and stuff, but she also is very nice and relatable to. I think she may even like me, too! Plus, she touched my hair. Oh man…(He waves his arms wildly around in the air) Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

Anne Maria: Dude, this day is so fail. I mean, if I was with my girlfriends right now I could have done SO MANY more productive things.

Jo: Well, too bad. Right now we don't really have anything to do, so stop complaining about everything.

Anne Maria: Jesus Christ, Mary-Sue! Why do you have to be such a critical person? I was just sayin'. Say, where has Red gone? She's been actin' awful secluded today…

Jo: Well, you were being kind of a bitch to her. Actually, you're kind of a bitch in general.

Anne Maria: See? Always critical. Anyways, you seem to be a bit down yourself. What's bothering ya?

Jo: Acting _nice_ now, huh? Well I'm just a little upset about some things that I don't really want to talk about. Maybe I'll feel better later.

Anne Maria: You suffering through winning withdrawal, sweetie? Well, I'm not really happy that we lost, either. However, I'd just let it go for now. We'll just try to win today to make up for it.

Jo: Yeah, that's easy for you to say. Look, that's not all that there is to it, but like I said I don't want to talk about it.

Anne Maria: Are you sure? C'mon. You can tell me anything…

Jo: I seriously doubt that.

Anne Maria: …Why don't you trust me?

Jo: Because. You're not very trustworthy, you know, plus you'd probably tell everyone on the team about me behind my back if I told you anything.

Anne Maria (now a bit hurt): HEY! I do NOT do that sort of stuff! You know, I'm only trying to be nice to you, but you just keep pushing me away! You can't just assume that I'm some preppy bitch that gossips about everything! You also need to stop being so mean and let people just _talk_ to you! Just…lighten the hell up, Blondie!

Jo: Go eat a dick.

Anne Maria: YOU EAT A DICK! (With that, Anne Maria angrily storms out of the cabin, slams the door behind her, and walks swiftly towards the communal restroom. As she struts by, Cameron and Mike walk by her.)

Cameron: Anne Maria? Are you okay?

Anne Maria: NO! I need to some time to myself, okay? (She slams the door to the restroom behind her as she enters it. A faint crying noise can be heard from outside the restroom.)

Mike: Buddy, we are in some deep trouble.

Cameron: Yes sir, we are. Pretty much every girl on the team is now beyond reasoning with. They all just are so…pissed off with one another.

Mike: I wonder if any of our girls are going to be able to put that aside for the challenge.

Cameron: Probably not. However, I think we should still try to see about Zoey. (As if by mention, Zoey suddenly walks into their view.)

Mike: Zoey! I need to talk to you! (When she sees Mike, she turns around and crosses her arms.) Zoey, please! Just listen to me for a minute! (He and Cameron slowly approach her.)

Cameron: Zoey? Listen. We know you're upset but we _need to talk_. We can't be so dysfunctional, you know. Just for a minute, please? (After a few moments, Zoey sighs and gives in to his request.)

Zoey: Can I talk with Mike? _Alone_?

Cameron: Sure. (He turns to Mike and whispers in his ear.) _Good luck, buddy_. (He walks away, leaving the two alone.)

Mike (nervous): Zoey? Listen, I know you're not very happy with me right now, and I can understand that. I just want to tell you that…I'm sorry. I don't actually like Anne Maria, okay? I think you're an awesome girl, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the chance to make it up to you. I was just caught up in the moment, and she just pulled me into a kiss, and…I regret all of it. Can you possibly forgive me? (Zoey stands there in silence, taking in what he said. Finally, after a long silence, she speaks.)

Zoey: Mike, what you did really hurt my feelings. That is a given. I don't mind you acting with your characters, but I think you need to tone it down just a little bit. Now, I really am going to need for you to work with me if I'm going to give you back my full trust. Understood?

Mike: Yes. I understand. I'll tone it down for you- I promise. Are we all good now? (Zoey looks up, into Mike's eyes.)

Zoey: Well, I'm not mad at you anymore. I just wanted an apology. Now, I'm going to go take care of some things first. After that, I'll meet you in the main lodge for breakfast. (She begins to walk away.) Be sure to save me a seat, okay?

Mike: Okay! You can count on me! (As Mike walks to the cabin, he silently fist-pumps.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: All right! I'm **_**so**_** glad that Zoey was able to forgive me- now she and I can talk again! Now, I'm probably walking on thin ice still, so I'll have to make sure that my personalities don't come out at the wrong time. Otherwise, I think I'm in the clear for now. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

Mike: Cameron! I did it! I finally got Zoey to- (He is suddenly cut off by Cameron screaming, which fills the entire camp with the echoes of his voice.) Cameron? What's wrong?

Cameron (panicking): My book! Somebody took it, Mike!

Mike: Book? What book? (He suddenly remembers.) Oh! You mean the book about the Monarch butterflies?

Cameron: You mean _Danaus plexippus_? Yes, that's the one! Mike, I think somebody stole it!

Mike: Why would somebody steal a book on Monarch butterflies? I mean, not that it isn't important, because I know it means a lot to you. It just doesn't make any sense. What they even _do_ with it aside from read it?

Cameron (gasps): What if they want to burn it? Ooooooooh that would ruin my life! I just want to find out who did it and rip their head off! RRRGH! (He throws many punches at his pillow, and then stops.) Ugh. Sorry about that. I'm just really upset.

Mike: I know, Cam. I'd be really upset if somebody stole something of mine, too. Look, I'll help you find it, and when I find them I'll bring them in here so you can punch them if you want. (This makes Cameron smile.)

Cameron: Thanks Mike. You know, you're a great friend. I'm glad you have my back. (Suddenly, the two hear the shrill sound of screaming ring throughout the camp.) What in God's green earth _was_ that?

Mike: I don't know. Let's go see if they're okay!

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Cameron and Mike show up at the Rats Cabin, and walk inside to see Sam throwing pillows and other objects around in the cabin, with Dawn at his side.)

Sam: No! No, no, no, no, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dawn: Sam! Calm down! What is wrong?

Cameron: What happened here?

Sam: Somebody…somebody stole my game!

Mike: _What_?

Dawn: I heard him scream, and I immediately came over here. I can't believe that somebody would do this!

Sam: Lightning was right! Earlier he told me that somebody had stolen his protein powder, and he said that thieves would sometimes strike a certain place twice! He said it could happen to anyone! Man, I should have heeded his advice better… (He sits down in the corner, sulking.)

Dawn: Lightning got robbed? That's strange…I don't see why anybody would do that.

Cameron: Hey, you know somebody stole from me, too. They stole my book! Wait a minute…does this mean we have a major thief amongst us?

Mike: Could be… (Suddenly, Brick bursts into the cabin.)

Brick: Is everybody okay? I heard a scream- is anyone hurt?

Dawn: No, but somebody stole from Sam. It really upset him because whoever did it stole his game- it meant a lot to him.

Brick: Curses! Only the lowest form of scum would do such a terrible thing…who do you think did it?

Sam: I…I don't know. However, we can only hope it didn't get hidden anywhere hard to find. We'll all keep an eye out, okay?

Everyone: Agreed. (Suddenly, Chris comes on the intercom.)

Chris (on the intercom): All right, kiddies! It's time for breakfast! Head down to the mess hall to get some nourishment before today's challenge! Oh, and today's food will be supplemented with protein- you little weasels need to put on a little muscle for the stuff that's to come!

Lightning: PROTEIN! (He whizzes by the cabins and straight into the mess hall.)

Brick: Well, to be honest that does not surprise me one bit.

Dawn: I agree. Let's go eat breakfast, now. (All of the campers make there way to the main lodge.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: So, I guess somebody is going around and stealing everybody's stuff. That can't be good. I'm just devastated because my favorite game was in my gaming handheld when it got stolen. So, when I figure out who stole everything, I'll just let them have a taste of my…FALCON. PUNCH! Or, if they're on my team and we lose, I'll just vote them off. Either way, I'll be satisfied.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I tried sensing to see if anybody had guilty thoughts or taints their auras. I could not detect any in the area, but sometimes such things are not easy to find out by simply reading aura or thoughts. I will have to find out later who did this…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: You know, I heard a lot of yelling outside a few minutes ago, but I didn't feel like checking it out or anything yet. Instead, I decided to sit down for a while and think about some things that have been going on in this game. You see, I've been doing well so far, but I'm starting to get these weird…**_**feelings**_** that are hard to ignore. The only problem is that when I feel them I sometimes lose my focus, and I'm afraid that I may be thrown off of my game. Therefore, I must simply continue to do my best, win challenges, and stand the people on my team. Geez, this might be a little harder than I had anticipated it would be before the show…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Main Lodge**

(Both teams line up at the booth for Chef to serve them their breakfast. One by one, they get breakfast and sit down, until only Lightning and Dawn are left.)

Lightning: Aw, c'mon! How come Lightnin' showed up first, but the others got to get their food before me?

Chef: Because, you weren't standing in line when you came in, so you had to go to the back to wait. Now hand me your plate! (He places a bunch of meat on Lightning's plate, along with an apple. Lightning, however, looks at it strangely.)

Lightning: Uuuuuuuh…

Chef: What's wrong fool?

Lightning: Are you sure this has protein in it? (This causes Lightning to receive a glare from Chef.) Uh, I mean… never mind! Lightnin' will take what he can get. (He walks towards his team's table.)

Dawn: Your chi is looking a little shrunken. Are you all right?

Lightning: Chi? Which muscle is that? (He makes a muscle.)

Dawn: It's not a muscle, it's… I was basically saying you look a little down.

Lightning: Oh. Well, whatever. It don't matter. Lightnin' does NOT do shrinkage. Here, give me that! (He grabs Dawn's plate, empties some of its contents into his mouth, and walks away.)

Dawn: Huh. I guess it wasn't meant to be…

**Maggots Table**

Mike: So Zoey, what's the craziest thing you ever saw at your school?

Zoey: Well, one time there was this one girl who was this, like, rageaholic cheerleader. So anyways, she was doing her normal routine, but then she suddenly attacked another girl who had apparently flushed her panties down the toilet or something. Can you believe that?

Mike: Wow, that's brutal!

Anne Maria: That sounds really disgusting.

Zoey: Quiet, you.

Anne Maria: Whateva. (She rolls her eyes.)

Mike: The craziest thing I saw was when one of the cranes in the construction zone near my school fell over, and the front was sticking into the ground _right next to_ my friend's car! Even better, it crushed the car of his worst enemy, who claimed that his spot was "cooler" than the other one. It was right next to his spot, too!

Zoey: _Killer_. (She looks into Mike's eyes, and smiles. Mike blushes at this, and returns the look.)

Cameron: I never have really seen any of that stuff. It sure sounds fun, though. The most amazing thing _I've_ ever seen is a 747 jet engine. Now it may not seem exciting to any of you, but whenever my mom let me watch TV, I'd see them lift off and fly through the skies! I'm really into science-related things.

Anne Maria: Yeah, I'm no rocket scientist, but I hear that planes are the safest mode of travel! I guess that drivin' a car leaves you with a higher chance of dying! I suppose that now I shouldn't drive with my feet anymore...

Jo: Okay, sorry to interrupt any conversations going on here, but I need to talk to you all for a minute.

Cameron: About what, Jo?

Jo: Well, Stringbean, let me tell you. Okay, so I know that we all are somewhat disappointed with the results of the last challenge. I know that losing can sometimes make us all lose some morale, and feel very _irritated_ with one another (She looks at Zoey as she says this.) However, I can't stress enough that we _have_ _to win_ _this challenge_. I don't want any of you to get thrown off your game by _anything_. Do all of you understand why this is so important?

Mike: Sort of, but tell us anyways.

Jo: Okay. So you see, the Rats are now even in numbers with us. We used to be up two, but since Chris let Brick go over to the Rats, we now both are back to square one again. It's good for them, but not for us. See, if the Rats gain the upper hand, then we may be obliterated from this game, and that is not something I want to happen (Mike and Zoey look at one another worriedly, not wanting for this to happen, either.) Therefore, it is within our best interests to win today. Now, I can sense that there is some tension amongst us, and even I couldn't stand some of you a few hours earlier. But now, we have to put those feelings aside, because in a _challenge_, your emotions can toy with your performance. Knowing how to set emotions aside is the best thing you can do for things like this. Now, I apologize if I seem like a dictator during the challenges. I only intend the best for all of you. Do you maggots understand that?

Cameron (smiling): Yes, Jo. That was a very heartfelt speech, and I agree with all of that.

Anne Maria: Yeah, I get it Jew. Jo.

Jo: SHUT UP! I'm not Jewish! (This grabs the attention of everybody, including the Toxic Rats.)

Sam: Well, it looks to me like we learned a little something new about our friendly neighborhood jockette today.

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Yeah, I live next door to a couple of anti-Semitists. They often are heard next-door yelling and screaming. Plus, they are always down-talking Judaism and advocating their beliefs to my other neighbors. I mean, they're not Nazis or anything, but I always try to drown them out whenever I'm playing on my Swii. Hearing that stuff can really make your blood boil.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Rats Table**

Brick: Listen up, men and Dawn! I have a plan for us to win today. Even though we don't know what the challenge is yet, I strongly believe that we can perform better if we do certain things.

Scott: What are some of these _things_, Sergeant Solution?

Brick: Well, for one we should try to win part one of the challenge, since Chris likely has two parts in this one like some of the others. Therefore, we'll gain an advantage that will likely give us a boost in performance. Hopefully, that can help us best those Maggots.

Dawn: That is a very well thought out strategy, Brick. However, how will you feel competing against your former teammates? (This causes Brick to look over at Jo, and think about the times he was on the Maggots with her.)

Sam: Um, Brick? Brick?

Scott: Hello! We're talking to you, Brickhead!

Brick: Huh? What? Oh, sorry! My answer to that is that I will be fine facing off against my former allies. It's a whole new ballpark, and I'm willing to leave that Maggoty stuff behind. Now, one other thing I wanted to talk about is…wait, where did Lightning go?

Sam: I think he went to go get more food. He mentioned that he'd be having some kind of "party" of his own. I just can't believe that he actually _likes_ Chef's cooking.

Brick: Okay then… I guess that I'll tell you all anyway. So just so you know… (Sam looks to the side, and sees that Dakota is sitting at a smaller table, talking with a strange blonde girl he'd never seen before. He gets up and walks over to her.)

Sam: Hey Dakota! Can I sit with you for a few?

Dakota: What? Oh, sure! I was just talking to Bridgette. She's a new intern here, and apparently she was a competitor on a previous season of this show.

Sam: Really? That's cool. (He turns to Bridgette.) Hey, nice to meet you, he-he. (He shakes her hand.)

Bridgette: Hey, it's my pleasure. So, what do you think of the game? Has Chris been treating you guys okay?

Sam: Well, he _is_ Chris, so I'm guessing you might know the answer…

Bridgette (giggling): Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about that. (They continue to make small talk. Meanwhile, Brick is finishing telling the others his plan.)

Brick: And so that is my plan…hey, where'd Sam go?

Dawn: I think he left a couple of minutes ago, and right now he's over at that table with Dakota…

Scott: Darn shame. I guess that maybe Sam doesn't _care_ about anything you have to say…

Brick: Oh, well. At least you two know…

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Man, two people end up walking out on me when I'm explaining my plan. And I had it so well thought out, too! I guess it isn't that bad, though. Sam really likes Dakota, and I'm sure that it's no secret to anyone. Him spending time with her was fine for me. Lightning, however, I'm worried about just a little. He didn't stick around to hear any of my plans, but that's not what worries me. It's his ego and inability to take advice form other people that make me think he'll be hard to play the game with. Hopefully that can change, but for now he is definitely going to be watched closely by me.**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris (over the intercom): Attention campers! Breakfast is cutting into precious time that you could spend getting injured. Heh-heh-heh! Now, grab your swimsuits and meet me at the dock! Pronto! (The campers complain, because some have not had enough time to finish their food.) You have ten seconds to leave the mess hall before I release…the raccoon!

Anne Maria: The _raccoon_? (The other players laugh at Chris's threat, until they see a box being lowered into the mess hall, and inside of it is, in fact, a giant raccoon.)

Everyone: Aaaaaaiiiiieee! (They all run away from the monster. However, Lightning comes out of the kitchen humming with a lot of food, not noticing the raccoon.)

Lightning (notices everybody leaving): Hey, where y'all going?…Oh well. More for Lightnin'! (He begins to eat all of the food he gathered, not noticing the beast descending upon him…)

**Outside The Mess Hall**

(Everybody, save for Lightning, has gathered outside the mess hall, panting and still shaken by the raccoon incident.)

Jo: What the hell is your problem, asshole? You could have had us killed in there!

Chris: Well, I had to get you out of there somehow. Besides, he isn't actually dangerous. That is, unless you get between him and food…say, it looks like the Rats are missing a member, does it not? (Suddenly, sounds of screaming and terror can be heard from inside the mess hall, and Lightning is flung out of a window, and lands on the ground with a painful thud.) Never mind! Okay, so you all go and suit up for the challenge. Meet me over at the dock in ten minutes!

Jo: Psychopath.

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Okay, I don't see how Chris managed to **_**legally**_** obtain a raccoon of that size and ferocity. He has all these deadly things around the island, so thank god that none of us have been killed yet. For that matter, does he even care if one of us dies? I'm **_**really**_** wondering if he actually was able to waive all responsibility for us somehow. Plus, if I die I want to be buried in my hometown, and not on some stinky, mutant island!**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Oh Mother Nature, please bless these poor animals. I can't believe that Chris would actually have the nerve to imprison these animals in cages and take advantage of their aggressive natures! I'm just praying that he isn't going to use any poor animals against us in any challenges. Remember World Tour? Poor Ezekiel did not deserve to be used as a bounty- all that boy ever needed was some medical treatment. I mean, how do these producers even approach simple problems like a cut finger? They care so little about the well being of anything living on this island except for Chris. What a messed up system…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Communal Restroom (Guys)**

(Everyone is changing into their swimsuits.)

Sam: So what do you think the challenge will be, guys?

Mike: I don't know. Hopefully it doesn't involve giant aggressive raccoons in any way.

Cameron: That, I can agree with. I swear that one we saw was some sort of evil!

Scott: It'll probably be a water challenge. I mean, didn't he want us to change into our bathing suits or something? That's a dead giveaway, if you ask me.

Brick: It will likely be dangerous, no doubt. I can see at least one of us coming out with serious injuries…

Lightning: Well, it won't be Lightnin'! This challenge won't likely even be _shit_. Just sayin'.

**Communal Restroom (Girls)**

Dawn: I think the water is a most beautiful environment. All the little fishies are just so cute, and they nibble on your toes. Some of Earth's most majestic creatures and habitats are underwater…

Jo: Yeah, yeah. That's very heartfelt. Zoey. Lazy. Come over here. (They come to Jo, and then they form a huddle.) Listen up you two. I'm gonna need for you to both put on your big girl panties and, like I told you before, set aside any girly emotions you may be feeling right now. We're going to need to focus and perform especially well today. You ready for this?

Zoey: You can count on me, Jo. I'm ready.

Anne Maria: I'm all set, Sue. Let's _rumble_.

_**Later…**_

**Dock of Shame**

(Both teams are standing on each side of the dock, and have an air pump with their team logo on it.)

Chris: Okay, teams! I hope you're all ready for today's challenge. First off, we have our intern Dakota and classic competitor Bridgette! You may have seen her in the mess hall during breakfast. They will be assisting you during the challenge today.

Bridgette: Hey, just remember that my contract only allows for demonstrations. Don't get any funny ideas, got it?

Chris: Hey, relax. No demo needed. So! Anyways, let me explain part one of the challenge. Each team will go on an expedition for water-skis that are under, well, _water_. One victim-I mean, _camper _will snag the skis for their team in an old-school diving suit, then float it to the surface. Meanwhile, their team will pump them oxygen with _these_ (he points to the air pumps.) Also, there are these cool little devices that I installed into the suits- they let you talk to the other person diving wirelessly, so you can shout insults at them as you race for the skis! Ha! Classic. First team to surface theirs gets a _distinct advantage_ in part two. I'll give you guys some time to strategize before then, so good luck to everyone. And…begin!

**Mutant Maggots**

Jo: Listen up, maggots. I'm diving. Any questions?

Cameron: Um…

Jo: None? Good! Now let me go to town with this thing…

Anne Maria: Hey-o! Are you saying none of us can do it? (As if to answer her, Jo drops the diving mask on top of Cameron, making him fall over.)

Cameron: Jo makes a solid point…

Jo: Listen to Chicken-Legs, get busy pumping air, and _don't_ make me use my whistle. (She looks down at her neck, but she does not see the whistle.) Okay, who took my whistle?

**Toxic Rats**

Brick (looking over at the Maggots): I volunteer to dive for us. I think I can do it.

Scott: Really? Good! Now you can prove your loyalty to your new platoon!

Brick: Huh? Yeah, that's great. (He looks over at Jo, with determination in his eyes.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Okay, this may be the chance that I've been waiting for. For so long I've wanted to have a meaningful talk with Jo alone, but there never seemed to be a chance or right time to do so. Now, however, if I talk to here underwater I might have the chance to tell her a couple things I've wanted to tell her for some time now. I have to take advantage of this opportunity, because it may never come again. Oh, Jo… I hope that my plan for you will work. Hope is all that I have now.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Wow! Brick has quite the plan there. Will it work?**

**Can the Maggot girls forgo their emotions for this one challenge?**

**Will the campers ever find the thief?**

**Can Mike control his multiple personalities?**

**Can Sam go further with Dakota? **

**And will Cameron and Dawn get another moment alone together? **

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	3. Backstabbers Ahoy! Part 3

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Just so everybody knows, this chapter will contain the first elimination of the fic! I have now decided to make every episode three parts, which will hopefully allow for a more structured story. Also taking place is the challenge; because of it, this chapter is VERY long and is the longest one yet! That is all. Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

(Begin chapter…now!)

Chris: Well, it looks to me like we have our two divers! (Brick and Jo are standing next to him, both in a diving suit.)

Scott: All right, _Brick_. You've _totally_ got this. (He half-heartedly fist-pumps.)

Anne Maria: C'mon, Jo! Grab those skis and shove 'em up his ass!

Cameron (wincing): Uh, a little too far.

Anne Maria: Sorry.

Chris: So, here's what's going to happen. On my go, both of you will jump into the water. After that, you will race to untie the skis that are underwater out in the lake. Now, remember the first to team _surface_ their skis wins this challenge. Ready? (Jo gives Brick a menacing look, while Brick's face remains expressionless.) GO! (Both jump into the water, look at each other, and start running towards their destination.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: If there was a best time for me to speak with Jo, it was now. We had these little wireless devices in our helmets that were apparently designed for shouting insults at the other person. However, I'm going to use it to actually clear up some things with Jo. Hopefully she'll give me a chance to talk, because if not, then I may have to raise my voice at a girl. Now **_**that**_** would be tough for me to do.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Here's the plan. If Brick loses the challenge, he can be our scapegoat for when we lose later! It would be a perfect excuse to vote him off- he didn't win us that advantage he had so eloquently promised us! The others are so brainless, anyways- especially that Lightning! He'll probably do pretty much anything I tell him to. If Brick wins this, however, there's still always "Plan B"…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Underwater**

Jo (through the wireless speaker): Eat my dust, Sir leaks-a lot! I'm going to win this!

Brick: Jo, listen to me. While we're down here, _alone_, I want to talk to you about something.

Jo (not listening): Save it for later, butthead! You're not slowing _me_ down!

Brick: No, really, I want to talk to you about something that's _very_ important! There won't _be_ a better time or place!

Jo: _Fine_, but I'm not going to slow down for you, okay?

Brick: Fine. Anyways, do you remember when I quit?

Jo: What? You mean _last night_? I wasn't born yesterday, egghead.

Brick: Stop calling me names, Jo! I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you! So, like I was saying, do you want to know why I quit at our campfire ceremony?

Jo (now paying full attention): Didn't we already talk about this? Anyways, why _did_ you quit? Were you so humiliated by losing for us that you wanted to get your strained ass out of here?

Brick: Well, you see I-

Jo: Wait, I think I know why! It was because you were afraid of the dark, wasn't it? I guess that just one challenge with it was too much for you, huh? Well, I guess it's just too bad that darkness is _everywhere_, and not _just_ on this island…

Brick: Jo.

Jo: Or, better yet, you quit because you thought that I was going to feel bad for you. I actually wasn't feeling a bit of remorse that night, in case you were wondering.

Brick: Jo.

Jo: Actually, I think I've got it! You quit because you _knew_ that you would never become as good as me. I _always_ was able to beat you at _everything_, so you got sick of it and gave up. Well, now I suppose you won't mind when I beat you right now!

Brick: SHUT UP, JO! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG, AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE F**K YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! SO STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND! (This hits Jo very hard, which causes her to slow to a complete stop. Never before had she heard Brick talk to her like this.)

Jo (in shock): …I…I…what…

Brick: You want to know why I quit? I quit for you. If I hadn't done it when I did, then everybody else on our team at that time would have voted _you_ off. You may not have realized it then, but nobody wanted to keep you around after the previous challenge. They were really pissed with you, and thought that you were the cruelest person ever. I heard this stuff firsthand, Jo. They wanted you gone- they wanted to vote you out. I, however, didn't want that to happen, so I stepped up to the plate and volunteered to go instead. And you know what else? You were right about what you said last night. I was lucky that I got to stay. I was completely expecting to be hurled last night, but fortunately Chris gave me another chance. You have no idea what I've done for you, Jo. No. IDEA. (She takes at least half a minute to take all of this in, before she finally speaks once again.)

Jo (completely baffled): Brick…I…I had absolutely no idea. But…why would you fall on your own sword…for me?

Brick: Because I care about you, Jo. You may not have realized it yet, but through all our little bouts and competitions, I've enjoyed your time and company. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, do you understand?

Jo: Yeah, I guess…oh, Brick. Listen, I'm sorry about all those things I said to you just now. Can you please forgive me?

Brick: Yes, Jo. I can. I just want you to know something. Constantly insulting other people isn't the right way of socializing and getting their attention. I know you love to compete with others, but the way you've been interacting with the other people here and I have made you seem a bit…like a bully. I want you to change that, so can you do it for me?

Jo: Yes. Yes I can. I will now try to be more ni- (Suddenly, she begins to have trouble breathing. This causes her to kneel down.)

Brick: Jo? What's wrong? Are you okay? Jo? JO! (He runs over to help her.)

Jo (gasping for breath): …Need…air… (She tugs on her cord.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Dock of Shame**

(Mike is pumping the air for the Maggots, while Zoey is standing next to him, with her foot on the cord. Cameron and Anne Maria, meanwhile, root on Jo)

Cameron: Go JO! Go JO!

Anne Maria: C'mon, girl! You'd better get there before that Jarhead! I _know_ you're stronger than he is!

Zoey (trying to pass the time during the challenge): So, Mike. Can you tell me something interesting you remember about your childhood?

Mike (while pumping air): Well, I'd have to say that I can't really remember anything _that_ fun or exciting. So, let's just say I had it sort of tough back then…

Zoey: Oh. Is it kind of a sensitive subject for you? Sorry if I seemed like I was prying…

Mike: No, no. You didn't know. I've just had some issues that have limited my ability to interact with most other kids. I guess you could say I had some _social_ issues…

Zoey: Well, you seem like a pretty nice guy. I don't see why anybody wouldn't want to hang out with you.

Mike: Really? Thanks, Zoey. You're a very nice girl, you know.

Zoey: Really? Thanks! Yeah, I also have had some hard times in my past. Well, for starters I live in a town that _full_ of jocks. Every Friday night there is some kind of game, and I have to hear their yelling all night. At school, there are also so many of them…almost none were my friends. It really sucks, sometimes.

Mike: Well, I'm sorry you have to go through that kind of stuff, Zoey. Sounds like hell. Say, you look really nice in that swimsuit…

Zoey (blushing): I…I do? Oh, I don't know…

Anne Maria: Hey! Get off the air hose, bozo! (She gives Zoey a push, so that she is no longer on top of it.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Underwater**

Brick: Jo! Speak to me! (Suddenly, the blocked up air flows back into Jo's helmet, giving her air to breath.)

Jo: Aaaaaaaaah. That's a whole lot better.

Brick (overjoyed): Oh, thank god you're okay! What happened?

Jo: I guess some bozo wasn't pumping air fast enough. I'll be sure to reprimand them after this.

Brick: Well, all that matters is that you're fine. So, want to race each other again, fair and square?

Jo (now excited): I sure would! Let's go, Brickhouse!

Brick (smiling at the nickname): Let's do it! (Both begin running towards the skis again. However, little do they know that something is lurking in the water nearby…)

**Dock of Shame**

Zoey (mad at Anne Maria for pushing her): What was that for, _bitch_?

Anne Maria: You were on the air hose! Sorry, but Jo could've been killed because of you!

Zoey: Since when did you become Ms. Nicety-Nice?

Anne Maria: Remember what Jo said? We can't get all caught up in our emotions! Just calm down…

Zoey: DON'T PUSH! (She slaps Anne Maria on the arm. Then, she looks down at her hand.) Yeesh. Are you wearing orange paint?

Anne Maria (now angry): Oh, no. _Nobody_ disrespects the tan! (She gives Zoey and even bigger push, which causes her to fall over and pull Mike's shirt off. He gasps, and then puts a huge smile on his face.)

Mike (as Vito): Ladies! Why fight? There's plenty of candy for everyone. (He flexes his pecs up and down.) Candy being _me_!

Cameron (seeing what has happened to Mike): Uh-oh. Hey, I'm going to go walk along the beach for a little while, okay? I hope nobody minds… (He walks away, hoping to avoid the oncoming maelstrom.)

Anne Maria: Aw yeah, Vito! Give me some sugar, baby! (She begins to feel him up while Zoey, who is in shock, turns away.)

Zoey: _Okay_, I get the message. I hope you mind if I… (Tears begin to fill her eyes.) go for a little…walk… (She begins to cry, and runs off the dock, and down the beach.)

Chris: Wow. All of the Maggots are just running away, huh? Well, I'm not too surprised. After all, they _are_ a huge emotional wreck full of hormones for the most part- (He points to Cameron, who is currently walking down the beach.) _as well as_ a lack thereof.

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey (tears streaming down her face): FYI, Mike- that is NOT toning it down. I can't believe you did this AGAIN. How am I **_**ever**_** going to trust you?**

**(Static)**

**Anne Maria: Princess Goodie-Goodie **_**bettah**_** back off! She tries to push me around, and **_**she's**_** upset? What the hell kind of thought process is **_**that**_**? Anyways, Vito and I are **_**perfect**_** for each other! Well, I'll see how we can do from here on out. Maybe Vito is into **_**my**_** goods. Aw yeah…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Beachfront**

(Dawn is on the shore, collecting seashells to put in her trash bag.)

Dawn: Let's see here. This shell is very beautiful, but do I really want to take it back home after the game is over?...I guess I can take it. After all, you never know if you can find this stuff again.

Cameron: So, Dawn! How are you at this very fine moment? (Dawn turns around to see Cameron walking towards her.)

Dawn: Cameron? Oh, how it is nice to see you. What made you decide to come down here?

Cameron: Well, my team is going through a little bit of drama right now. Plus, I've decided that, since the challenge seems to be taking a while, I could come down here and spend some time with you.

Dawn: Really? Oh, Cameron. That is a very sweet of you to do. So, about your team, is it at all possible that Mike has-

Cameron: Turned into Vito, and therefore made both Zoey and Anne Maria become emotionally irrational girls that got into a territorial quarrel of massive proportions over who is truly his girlfriend and potential lover maybe or maybe not once this competition has ended? Yes. That has happened and I believe it may be a problem.

Dawn: I am sorry Cameron. I understand that Mike himself does truly have feelings for Zoey. However, his personality Vito seems to have the, um, "hots" for Anne Maria. I just hope that poor Zoey doesn't tear herself apart over this… (Suddenly, Zoey walks near where Cameron and Dawn are sitting.)

Cameron: Well, speak of the devil! Er, _angel_. (The two decide to go over to Zoey and comfort her.)

Dawn: Hey there, Zoey. How are you feeling? (She places a hand on Zoey's shoulder.)

Zoey (trying to keep herself from crying): Oh. Hey, Dawn. Honestly? I feel like crap. I'm just so confused- Mike goes and kisses Anne Maria, but then he apologizes saying that it wasn't anything real. However, _just now_ he began to get wild with Anne Maria again, and now I bet she's over there sucking his dick! What a whore! (She throws a rock against a larger rock, causing it to break. She then starts crying again.)

Dawn: I truly understand all of that. However, maybe things aren't quite as they seem. Trust me, I can tell that Mike really likes you a lot. It's all over his aura- the Mike parts, anyways.

Zoey: Really? Wait, what do you mean the "_Mike_ parts"?

Dawn: You'll understand eventually. Mike is a complex human being, but I can assure you that his heart has been devoted to you. You won't be lonely forever, Zoey. That is yet another thing I can assure you.

Cameron: It's true! Mike told me himself. I doubt he and Anne Maria have anything going on.

Zoey (sniffling, but smiling): Well, you guys are all too kind. I can see what you're saying, but it's just so hard…I'll try, though. Wait, there's a challenge going on! We can't miss it!

Dawn: Right you are, dear. Let us go back to the dock to check out the progress! (All three head back to the Dock of Shame.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: You know…Dawn is really a cool person. At first when we all came to this island, she sort of freaked me out with her "your lonely childhood" speech, but I think she's kind of cool now. Sure, there are some things that make her very weird and mysterious. Like, it's as if she's some kind of wizard, though there is nothing wrong with that. I love wizards. Anyways, I'd be happier if the other girls on my team were more like her. That would make things a whole lot more fun for me…**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Zoey is a very easily shakable girl. Due to her past, I think she has some trust issues when it comes to these sorts of things. For example, she had apparently broken up with another boy in her freshman year, because he was only trying to use her in a bet. I'd really hate that. Then again, I wouldn't know what it's like since I've never dated anybody…though I **_**do**_** have Cameron now. I think I may learn some new things while on this island, and hopefully I can make sure that in the process my friends aren't miserable for any reason.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Underwater**

(Brick and Jo continue to run towards the skis, and can now see them clearly in front of them.)

Jo: The skis! I bet you that I can reach mine first!

Brick (playfully): We'll see about that! (Brick then suddenly feels something tug at his cord, stopping him. He turns around, and sees Fang holding the air hose, and grinning at him.) AAAAAAAAAH!

Jo: Brick? Was that you? What's wrong? (She sees Fang, and stops running.) Oh no! Not _him_! Brick, I'm coming to save you!

**Dock of Shame**

(Sam is pumping the air for Brick, but he seems to be having more and more trouble, as he is slowing down.)

Scott: Getting tired already, soft-serve?

Lightning: Get out of the way! (He pushes Sam away, causing him to fall into the water.) Now THIS is how you pump air! (He begins to rapidly pump air, and pant heavily while doing so.)

**Confession Cam**

**Lightning: One time, Lightnin' pumped some balloons for this kid's birthday party. I pumped them up so fast that every kid had one in about twenty seconds, plus there were extra ones left over! I guess that Lightnin' has the best biceps on this side of the hemisphere! (He makes a muscle, and kisses his bicep.) Sha-pump it!**

**(Static)**

**Brick: My life was flashing before my eyes at that moment. Luckily, I was blessed with a miracle…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Underwater**

Brick: I'm too young to die! (Fang quickly is approaching him, with his jaws open.) I'm not going to make it!

Jo: Brick! NOOOOOOOO! (However, just before Fang can reach Brick, the latter's suit suddenly puffs up like a balloon, filled with the air being pumped from Lightning. This causes Fang to bounce off of him, stunned from the impact.) Oh, thank goodness! You're alive! Brick, what should I do?

Brick: Just go get your team's skis, Jo! I won't mind losing this round! As long as I'm in this state, he won't be able to hurt me! Now _run_! Run before he starts going after you! (Jo obeys his command, and runs over to get her team's skis.)

**Dock of Shame**

Scott (talking to Sam): Man, this challenge is taking _forever_. I'm going to whittle something. (He reaches into his pocket.) Wait…where's my lucky shark tooth? Brick must have _stolen_ it! Like how he stole Jocko's protein and Man-Lady's whistle!

Anne Maria: Brick couldn't steal a TV in a riot! What makes you think he's going after all of our stuff?

Scott: Think about it! That dude's been on both teams! He knows what everybody's best stuff is, and he's taking our things to _mess_ with us!

Anne Maria: As if. There's no proof that…hey! (She feels around in her pouffe.) Where's my hairbrush? Ooooooooh that is IT! Brick is going to get a _beat down_. (She makes a fist, and then punching motions into her other hand. As she is saying this, Cameron, Dawn and Zoey arrive back at the dock.)

Cameron: What's going on here?

Anne Maria: Somebody stole my hairbrush! It had to have been Brick! I just _know_ it!

Zoey: Brick? What makes you say that?

Anne Maria: Girl, he's been on both teams! He could be trying to mess with our heads by taking things that belong to us! He could even try to play sides!

Dawn: Huh. That doesn't _seem_ very likely, but anything is possible, I guess.

Scott: _I_ think he's been playing up the whole "honorable cadet" thing to try and fool us all! I bet he's just some hardened criminal that joined the military and decided to bring his thieving ways to this island!

Mike (as Vito): Hey-o. Anythin's possible. So anyways, what da hell is da situation with dis here _challenge_?

Sam: I don't know. They've been down there for a good long time.

Scott: Maybe they're just standing around and talking or some shit. Beats me what could be happening, though.

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Underwater**

(Fang is bouncing Brick around like a Ping-Pong paddle using the air hose. Meanwhile, Jo is busy untying the skis for her team.)

Jo: Don't you worry, Brick. I'll find a way to save you. But for now, I'll get these here skis. God damn, why were there so many knots on this rope? (She finishes untying them.) All right! I got them, and now I just have to get them back to the surface… (Suddenly, she sees Brick flying straight at her, and he knocks right into her, knocking her over on top of her skis. In the process, Brick frees the Rats' skis, and they float to the surface along with him.)

**Dock of Shame**

Cameron: Okay, is this challenge ever going to get completed? (As he says this, Brick comes flying out of the water and into the air, and he lands on the beach down the shore from the dock. A pair of green skis surfaces shortly afterwards.)

Chris: And the Rats win challenge one! (The Rats cheer triumphantly, while the Maggots hang their heads in shame.)

Anne Maria: Man, I was so _sure_ that Jo had it in her to beat Brick! This is just bad… (Cameron puts an arm around her.)

Cameron: Hey, I wouldn't worry! We may have lost this part, but who knows? I mean, the challenge isn't even _over_ yet. We still may stand a chance! (Suddenly, Vito comes over and pushes Cameron away from Anne Maria.)

Mike (as Vito): Hey-o! Hands off my girl, pipsqueak!

Anne Maria: Easy, Vito. He wasn't trying anything on me. That kid was just sayin' that we could still win! What do you think?

Mike (as Vito): Eh, I suppose. We'll just be sure do whateva they're doin' better.

Anne Maria (stroking his hair): That's a good mindset to have, baby.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_**…**

Chris: The Rats are the first to grab water skis! Because of that, they win a McLean-brand speedboat that they get to use in part two of the challenge! (All of the Rats fist pump and cheer.) As for the Maggots, a totally leaky dinghy! (The Maggots groan after seeing their boat.)

Scott: Hehehe! _Suckers_! (Brick suddenly walks up to his team after a long walk along the beach.)

Brick: Rat Company! (He is exhausted.) Man, you guys must have forgotten about me.

Scott: Well, howdy…_stealer_.

Brick: Sir, yes sir! (He salutes Scott.) We will be stealing victory from those Maggots! They won't get away with winning this time! (As he says this, Jo climbs out of the water, still in her suit.)

Jo (while taking off the diving suit): Oh, I wouldn't count on that. I think we can kick your ratty asses six ways to Sunday!

Cameron: We lost the challenge, you know.

Jo: Yeah, yeah. I know. Wait- is that our boat? (Pointing to the speedboat.)

Lightning: _No_, this is _our_ boat. _That's_ yours. (He points to the dinghy. Jo then sighs.)

Jo: We're screwed, aren't we?

Zoey: Yep.

Chris: So, on to challenge part _two_, a totally super deadly boat race. The goal? Ring the most bells on those _totally harmless_ buoys over there. (A seagull lands on one of them, causing it to blow up.) Okay, so they're actually mines. Whatever. Anyways, the team who ends up blowing up the most mines wins. It's as simple as that. Oh, and by the way, Dakota and Bridgette will be on the outskirts to rescue any of you that get injured. They'll also be chumming the water. (He hands Dakota a bucket of gross green stuff.)

Dakota: Eeeeeeew. What _is_ this stuff?

Chris: Leftovers from the previous season.

Dakota: Gross! (She spills some on the front of the canoe she's in, and Fang suddenly pops out of the water and chews the front of the canoe off. Dakota backs up, and narrowly avoids getting attacked by him.)

Bridgette: So not cool! (Scott suddenly freezes up, knowing the shark is in the waters nearby.)

Scott: Um, can we begin the challenge now?

Chris: Sure. Let's not waste any time. Interns! Go test the field.

Bridgette and Dakota: Huh? (Chris glares at them.)

Chris: _Demonstrate_. (The two interns go out into the water in their canoe, and check the course. However, they accidentally run into a mine, and both are sent flying. Dakota lands on an _actual_ buoy with the bucket, and Bridgette is flung to the dock.)

Bridgette: Owwww… (She turns to the host.) What the hell, Chris?

Chris: Hey, I am _not_ going to be held responsible for _your_ actions.

Bridgette: Asshole.

Sam: Hey, Dakota is out there! We have to help her!

Chris: No time, chubby. Let's just start this freaking challenge! It's been long enough! Now, each team must choose three people to ride behind, one to drive, and one to operate the team's gull cannon.

Dawn (terrified): _Gull_ cannon?

Chris: Yeah, you heard me. (Chris presses a button, and the cannons rise out of each boat.)

Sam: Cool! First person shooter…

Chris: Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells- or the other team. _Especially_ the other team.

Cameron: Whoa. The seagulls look very…abnormal.

Chris: Oh, those aren't seagulls. They're half seagull, half rattlesnake. All included with paralyzing venom! Heh-heh!

Sam: Whoa. Psychedelic, man.

Dawn: I will not stand for this! These poor animals deserve far more than to be treated as ammo for a stupid boat! I mean, what kind of sick, twisted alien are you?

Chris: Only the greatest kind. (He flashes a smile at the camera.) So, like I said, the team that shoots the most bells wins. There are three total. Now, choose your drivers, shooters, and riders! Get strategizing!

**Mutant Maggots**

Zoey: I'll drive. If that's okay with everybody, I mean.

Jo: Whatever. I'm gunning.

Mike (as Vito): And I'm tannin'.

Anne Maria: And I'm watchin' Vito! (This causes Zoey to tense up, and grow very angry.)

Jo: I can see that you're angry, Zoey. Now, I need you to listen to me. Don't let that anger get the better of you. Use it to your advantage! Turn that anger into determination, so that you can _drive_ us to victory. Okay? (She pats Zoey on the head.) Now let's do this.

Zoey: Okay. I'll drive for you, Jo. (She looks over at Anne Maria and Mike.) _Not_ for them.

Jo: No, no, no. Drive for the _whole team_. Just forget that you hate them for a minute and remember you need to perform at your best _right now_. Got it?

Zoey: Got it. Thanks, Jo.

Jo: You're welcome.

**Toxic Rats**

Lightning: Lightnin' is driving! Sha-boom! (He hops into the front seat.)

Scott: Shotgun! (He gets behind the gun, and Lightning laughs at his joke.) My Pappy and I have been shooting kitchen rats since I was six.

Lightning: Really? That's cool, man. My Pops let me shoot a gun at his shootin' range once, and he told me I was really good! Far better than some of the older guys, anyway. Sometimes, holding a gun makes you feel like a _man_.

Scott: Now _that_ is something that I can agree with.

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: I bet that Lightning thinks that we're like best friends or something. I mean, he is a useful ally, but only because he'll never catch on to any of my plans. I'll likely carry him to the merge, and dump him sometime after that. Man, I can't wait to do that now…**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Sometimes, Jo is like a big sister to me. She always provides me with awesome advice and encouragement. When she told me that I was going to drive us to victory, I just knew I could do it! I'm going to make you proud, Jo. That, I can promise you. **

**End Of Confessionals**

Brick: So I guess we're…skiing?

Sam: I'm more of a floater than a skier… (Suddenly, Chris whips out a blow horn and sounds it off. This causes Lightning to immediately step on the gas, and quickly drag Brick, Dawn and Sam along with the boat.)

Jo: Let's go, Zoe! (Zoey begins to drive, but far slower than the Rats. This causes Anne Maria, Cameron and Mike to get slowly dragged into the water along with the boat, where they immediately sink into the water before coming back up.)

**Boat de Rats**

Lightning: Sha-zoom, baby! We've got this challenge in the bag! Those Maggots will never catch up!

Scott: Heh-heh. Yeah, _great_.

Lightning: Huh? You don't sound so sure, man.

Scott: What? Oh, I'm just kind of…focused. That's all. I just need to focus. Sorry if I seemed a bit weird then.

Lightning: It's cool, dude. Lightnin' should also focus. I'm going to drive us to _victory_!

Scott (under his breath): _That's what you think_.

**Boat de Maggots**

(Anne Maria, Cameron, and Mike have now ascended out of the water. However, Fang is chasing them, and is not too far behind.)

Cameron: Go faster!

Zoey: It won't go any faster!

Mike (as Vito): Well, shit!

Anne Maria: _I_ think Princess _Goodie-Goodie_ is trying to saber-tooth us!

Cameron: You mean sabotage!

Anne Maria: Whateva, Brainiac. I already know a lot of English, you see.

Mike (as Vito): Hey, don't worry babe. I've got this. (He turns around, and punches Fang in the nose just as he is about to catch up to them.)

Anne Maria: Oh, Vito you are SO the man!

Mike (as Vito): I know babe, I know. (Cameron rolls his eyes at this interaction.)

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: You know, it pains me to see Mike in his Vito form, but there was nothing I could do at that point…I guess that he isn't THAT bad, though, since he is mostly like Lightning, except a little bit…**_**Jersier**_**. Does that make any sense? Oh, whatever. I hope that after this I can help to control Mike's personalities…after all, he **_**is**_** my friend. Besides, wouldn't he do the same for me?**

**(Static)**

**Anne Maria: Vito is soooooo awesome. I just wish he'd stop pretendin' to be Mike all the time. Anyways, it's like Jo said- don't let your emotions toy with your overall performance. Therefore, I couldn't really be payin' attention to Vito during the challenge, but maaaaaan was that hard to do. I mean, he punched a freakin' **_**shark**_** in the FACE! Who **_**wouldn't**_** get turned on by that?**

**End of Confessionals**

Jo: Let's see if we can slow down those Rats! (She cocks the cannon.) Eat gull, losers!

Zoey: Wait, Jo! Hold your fire! We only have three shots in all! We're going to need to save them for the bells!

Jo: I know! However, we only need to hit two out of three in order to WIN! (On the last word, she shoots a gull, and it zooms over towards the Rats' boat. Brick, Dawn, and Sam watch as it barely misses them, and hits Lightning square in the back.)

Lightning: AAAAA! Lightnin' has been hit! Lightnin's…been…hit… (He leans over onto the windshield, clearly in pain.)

Scott (under his breath): Heh-heh…_sweet_. (He raises his voice.) Oh no! Lightning, watch out for those reeds! NuuuuOOOOO! (With this incident, the Maggots gain the lead.)

Jo: Aw, rats! Hehehe! (She then aims the cannon again, this time at one of the bells. However, before she can shoot, a gull flies straight past her, and hits the bell she was aiming for. This makes the mine explode, and creates panic among the other Maggots.)

Zoey: Nice shot, Jo!

Jo: That _wasn't_ me! (The Rats' boat now emerges from the reeds.)

Dawn: Yay!

Sam: Nice one, Scott!

Scott: Heh-heh. Yeah, woo! (He lowers his voice.) Stupid gun! That shot was supposed to have been _way_ off. Man, I _really_ need to stop doing so _well_… (Meanwhile, the Maggots are realizing what happened.)

Zoey: Wait a minute- are you telling me that Scott managed to hit that bell from over _three hundred_ feet away?

Jo: Apparently. (She turns to her teammates riding in the back.) Listen up you three! I need all you to help us, because we can't do this alone, Zoey and I!

Anne Maria: Well then what the hell are we _supposed_ to do, bitch? (She then starts to panic.) Oh no, we're losing! We're gonna lose- again! What do we do? (Suddenly, Cameron gets an idea.)

Cameron: What we _need_ is an Olympian! (As he says this, he looks at Mike. Suddenly, Mike gasps, and Cameron knows that what he wanted to happen did.)

Mike (as Svetlana): It's time for Svetlana to get GYMNASTIC!

**Boat de Rats**

Lightning (still paralyzed): So…so cold…

Scott: Heh-heh, _drag_ man. I guess you'd better pull over. (He gasps.) LOOK OUT! (They are approaching Dakota's buoy, while she is hitting Fang with the bucket.)

Dakota: Get AWAY from me, you big jerk! (She hits him with the bucket.) I said, GO AWAY! (At that moment, the Rats pass her, and the bucket gets caught on Lightning's head.) Hey, my bucket! (She looks down at Fang, and climbs higher up the buoy.)

Lightning (with the bucket on his head): Mmmmmmmm…prooooteein. Bleeeeh… (He lowers his head, which pulls back the speed stick on the boat, bringing it to a complete halt. The riders in the back catch up and crash, falling into their boat. The Maggots pass them.)

Mike (as Svetlana): Svetlana will now perform the triple-ultra mine flip! (Mike jumps out of the water while on his ski, flips in midair, then lands on the mine. After jumping off, his team grabs him before it explodes, and they continue on through the course.)

Sam: Whoa…my head…

Brick: The Maggots are ahead!

Scott: Well, no shit Sherlock.

Sam: _And_ we lost our SKIS! (He points to the skis in the water ahead of them, which they see sinking.)

Scott: Well, blame him! He stopped the boat for chum! (He points to Lightning.)

Dawn: Okay, everybody just _calm down_! I do have a plan, which may be able save us! Sam, you drive.

Sam: Woohoo! It'll be just like playing Wave Racer 64 on my Swii!

Dawn: Brick! You and I will have to ski with Lightning.

Brick (saluting Dawn): Affirmative!

Dawn: And Scott, don't you _dare_ fire any of those poor, defenseless gulls! Those poor things can't even fly after they've been shot, so they could drown! (She stares him straight in the eyes, insisting that he comply.)

Scott: …Okay, _promise_… (He then shoots another one.) Starting now. (This earns him a glare from Dawn.)

_**Seconds Later**_**…**

(The Rats are now riding along the water again.)

Sam: Woohoo! Way to go, Dawn!

Brick: Yes, impressive strategy, teammate!

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: Wow, I can't believe that my strategy actually **_**worked**_**! **

**End of Confessionals**

**Boat de Maggots**

Zoey: Look! The Rats are back in the race!

Jo: Not for long! Those rodents are going to GET SOME! (She tries to shoot, but the cannon won't work.) What the- this stupid thing is jammed! (Suddenly, it explodes right in Jo's face, causing her to fall over.)

Zoey (seeing Jo on the ground.): Oh my gosh! JO! Are you okay? (She abandons the wheel and goes over to help Jo up.)

Jo: I…uh…_head_… (Her eyes are shut, and she can barely move.)

Zoey: Jo! Speak to me! (Suddenly, Jo has a flashback of Brick saying these exact same words to her. Then, out of nowhere, she grabs Zoey and pulls her into a kiss, which completely takes the latter by surprise.) Mmmmmmmmph!

Cameron: Hey, Svetlana. Those were some amazing aerobic skills you displayed there!

Mike (as Svetlana): Yes, I am knowing this…but who is driving ze boat?

Anne Maria (looking over at the boat): Oh. My. God. (The others look over, and see Jo passionately kissing Zoey while her eyes are closed, the latter whom which is unable to move from her position, since Jo has her locked in a hug.)

Cameron: Um…wow. (Meanwhile, the Rats pass their boat and all of them, save for Lightning, see this happening as well.)

Sam: Whoa...that is so HOT! (Brick also sees this, and is speechless.)

Anne Maria: Hey-o, Jo! Is there something you wanted to tell us? (Jo then opens her eyes a crack, and then they suddenly shoot open after realizing what she is doing.)

Jo: Aaaaaaaaah! (She pushes Zoey off of her, and stands up.) What the- what happened? (Zoey is now on the floor, dazed.) What the hell were you doing to me, flower girl?

Zoey: I…I…Guh… (Suddenly, Jo's face looks terrified, and she points behind Zoey.)

Jo: LOOK OUT!

Zoey: What? (Zoey then sees what Jo was looking at- a large group of jagged rocks. However, it is too late- their dinghy goes flying up one of the rocks like a ramp, and lands in the middle of them all. Jo, Zoey and Cameron land painfully on top of the boat, while Anne Maria and Mike land in the water.)

Cameron: Ooooooooh. My thoracic vertebrae…

Mike (as himself): Whoa! Where the hell am I?

Zoey (looks over to see Jo glaring at her): Okay, this is _really_ awkward…

Jo: No shit, Fuzzy Lumpkins. What were you even _doing_? Never abandon the wheel of a moving vehicle! Even _you_ should know that! So much for driving us to victory…

Zoey: I'm _so_ sorry! I was just checking to see if you were okay! And then you suddenly kissed me- I couldn't even move, because you had me in some sort of locked position!

Jo (hanging her head in shame): Er…whatever! Just look at us! We're never going to-

Zoey: Wait! Look, the last bell is just over there!

**Boat de Rats**

Dawn (looking over at the crashed Maggots' boat): Those poor, naked gulls! This is worse than that time we had the school field trip to the chicken nugget factory! I had nightmares for _weeks_ following it!

Brick: Sorry to hear that, Dawn. (He turns his attention ahead of him.) Scott! Sam! There's the last mine!

Sam (still has a nosebleed): You hear that Scott? We're going to win! C'mon, man! Let's finish this off right here! Let's…LEVEL UP!

Scott: Okay! Here goes nothing…

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: No way can we win. Winning will ruin my plan! So I got's to be smart. Smart- Ow! (He pokes himself in the eye with his shark tooth.)**

**End of Confessionals**

Scott: Let's see…this should be just about right…

Sam: Okay, Scott! Fire when rea- (Suddenly, Sam feels a sharp pain run through his back.) One double decaf half-calf decaf… (He faints.)

Scott: Oh my gosh, Sam's unconscious somehow! (This causes the others to scream in panic.)

Brick: Scott, take the wheel!

Scott: But I can't! I'm the gunner... (The boat completely goes off course, and makes a complete 180, sending it in the opposite direction…)

**Boat de Maggots**

Jo: Okay, I have an idea! (She looks at Cameron.) Time to take one for the team, Stringbean!

Cameron: And by take one you mean…? (Jo grabs him and throws him in the air towards the last mine.) AAAAAAAAAAH! (Meanwhile, the Rats' boat flips over, sending Lightning flying through the air in the same direction.)

Lightning: AAAAAAAAAH!

Cameron: AAAAAAAAAH!

(The two crash into one another, then fall down onto the last mine, with Lightning on top of Cameron. They sink into the water, ringing the bell, but no explosion occurs. Chris sees all of this happen through his binoculars.)

Chris: Awwwwwww man. No explosion? Not cool! (Suddenly, a huge explosion can be seen in the distance. Even the dock vibrates at its intensity.) Sha-BOOM! Heh-heh-heh! (After some time, all the contestants are brought to shore by the interns in the old Boat of Losers from season one. Cameron obtained some injuries, so he is bandaged up.)

**Beachfront**

Mike: Hey, buddy? Are you okay? (Cameron is on a stretcher, covered in bandages.)

Cameron (now waking up): Hey, don't think I died on you all. (He is smiling.)

Mike: Buddy! (All of the contestants are watching, and are relieved to see that Cameron is okay.)

Chris: I suppose it would now be a good time for me to announce the winner of this challenge…the Maggots! (After hearing this, the Maggots cheer wildly, while the Rats all hang their heads in shame.) I'll see you Rats at tonight's Campfire Ceremony. You have the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. Until then, toodles! (The Rats walk away, ashamed of their loss.)

Jo: I have to say, Cam, you really pulled through for us today. Nice job! (She gives him a thumbs up, and he smiles at her.)

Cameron: Thanks! (The Maggots return to camp, with high spirits in light of their win.)

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: Wow, I can't believe that I actually won it for my team- again! Man, I know that winning feels good, but when you win and it was because of **_**you**_**, it feels **_**great**_**! The Maggots are back on track for victory! Now, I suppose I should check on Dawn, but I'm sure that she won't be feeling too bad. I think that her decision-making skills are a fine set! I'll just relax for now, therefore.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Oh gosh, things are going to be SO awkward around camp later! I mean, I actually **_**kissed**_** Zoey- RIGHT ON THE LIPS! That is going to ruin my image back home…also, people are going to get the wrong idea. Plus, it definitely tops that kiss from season one in terms of awkwardness! You know what I mean!**

**End of Confessionals**

(The Rats are sulking on their way back to camp, and are in no mood to do anything. Finally, however, Sam breaks the silence.)

Sam: Man, how did that last gull _get_ me?

Scott: Jo had a lucky shot, I guess. (This causes Dawn to turn towards Scott.)

Dawn: _Jo_? Or the guy who shoots kitchen rats with his pappy?

Scott (glaring at Dawn): Well, that's quite a _ridiculous_ thing to say.

Dawn: Whatever. I need to spend some time alone. (She walks towards where the confessional is.)

Scott: _Do you _now? (She walks away, and Lightning begins to walk next to Scott.)

Lightning: Man, I can't believe we lost _again_! Maybe if Lightnin' wasn't knocked out cold, we could've won! However, it looks to me like y'all are too incompetent to win without me. (This earns him a glare from Brick and Sam.) Anyways, let's go relax before the vote. I'm goin' to take a little rest… (He walks into the cabin, while Scott walks in another direction.)

Sam: Wow. Lightning's kind of an arrogant asshole, isn't he?

Brick: Couldn't have said it better myself, man.

Sam: Dude, what should we _do_?

Brick: I don't know, Sam. I think we should try and think about things for a while. Hey, I'm going to go for a run. Want to join me?

Scott: Nah, I'll go in the cabin and relax. Thanks anyways, though.

Brick: No problem. See you in a few!

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: Jo's gun was jammed. I saw it with my very eyes! Unfortunately, everyone was probably paying so much attention to the "kissing incident" that they didn't notice the Maggots' cannon had blown to smithereens! The gull that hit Sam could have only come from our boat! And that can only mean one thing…Scott! HE did it on purpose! I swear to the great Earth Mother that I will expose Scott for the traitor he is! **

**End of Confessionals**

(Dawn angrily exits the confessional, but does not realize that Scott was standing behind it the whole time.)

Scott (evilly): Or _will_ you…?

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Sam is sitting on a chair, while Lightning is lying on top of the other bed across the room, jittery from a lack of his protein.)

Sam: Man, I really wish we had won. I mean, we were SO close! Oh, well. At least we saw some _really hot_ action!

Lightning: What…what hot action? Lightnin' didn't see anything after the gull hit him!

Sam: Oh. Well, it wasn't _that_ interesting. Just some speed boat stuff, so… (Scott walks into the cabin, carrying a black trash bag.) Dude. Isn't that _Dawn's_ trash bag full of her collections?

Scott: Yep. Found it outside, because she _left_ it there. (Little do they know that he is lying…)

Sam: So, um…who do you think we should vote off, Scott?

Scott: Well, I say we vote off Dawn. She wouldn't let me fire the gulls at the Maggots.

Sam: Um, I don't know, man. (He looks over his shoulder.) Isn't Brick the person who's been stealing from everyone?

Lightning: BEEF!

Scott: (He sighs.) _Yes_, Lightning. Beef. Beef is right. (At that moment, Dawn and Brick enter the cabin.)

Dawn: What's everybody talking about? (Seeing her presence, Scott gets up with the bag.)

Sam: Nothing!

Lightning: Nothing…

Scott: Oh, hey Dawn. (He holds up her bag.) You forgot this on the boat- whoops! (He drops the bag on the ground, making everything inside pour out. Included in the stuff is a shark tooth, a whistle, a case of protein powder, and a familiar looking game handheld.)

Sam: Jo's whistle! Scott's shark tooth!

Lightning: MY PROTEIN! (He tries to reach for it, but falls off the bunk and onto the ground instead.) I've missed you!

Sam: (Suddenly, he sees a familiar looking object.) MY GAME! (He now glares at Dawn, and everyone else does, too.) So it was YOU!

Brick (now staring down Dawn): Dawn? You're a thief? (Then, all of a sudden, Lightning jumps to his feet, and walks over to Dawn.)

Lightning: So it was you, huh? (He towers over Dawn.) You're the one who started the whole thieving scheme today? Huh? Answer me, nature whore!

Dawn: What? No…you've…you've got me all wrong! I didn't do it! I swear!

Scott: Then why is _our_ stuff in _your_ bag? Seems pretty clear to me what has happened here!

Dawn (tears now in her eyes): …but, I would never do anything like this! How is this even-

Scott: Nonsense! You, Dawn, have been caught! I believe we should return these items, no?

Dawn: …but Scott I-

Scott: Silence! I will hear no more from you! (He turns to Lightning.) Say, Lightning…what do you say we condemn a _witch_? (Lightning makes an evil grin at this statement, catching on to what Scott is saying.)

Lightning: Sha-BUSTED! (He grabs Dawn by the collar of her sweater, and lifts her off of the ground.)

Dawn: Hey! Stop! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!

Lightning: It's time to expose you to everyone, so they can know you're the lying slut that you are! (He carries her out of the cabin, with her crying for mercy. Brick and Sam, however, exchange nervous glances.)

Sam: Dude, this is a bit overboard, don't you think? Maybe we should stop…

Scott: Nonsense. It's the right thing to do. (He picks up the bag.) Now _let's go_. (With no other choice, they follow Scott outside.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott (whittling a stick): Yeah, I stole all that stuff. I threw my shark tooth in there, too. I was originally going to pin it on Brick, but Dawn got too smart for her own good. So, I slipped them into her garbage bag. Anyways, "Plan B" is now going to enter its final phase, where the "public reaping" will ensue. And then that will be one more person who is gone from my hit list. Ha-ha! Being evil sure is **_**fun**_**. Besides, there's only room on this island for **_**one**_** smart guy! (Suddenly, he hears a familiar noise.) What the? (A stream of water shoots out, pushing him against the ceiling.) Oh nooooooooo!**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

Anne Maria: Ah-ha, aw yeah! Looks like the two lovebirds of Wawanakwa have finally surfaced themselves, professing their love for one another in the midst of battle! (She laughs, as Jo and Zoey, sitting on opposite sides of the room, try hard to avoid eye contact with one another.)

Jo: Shut up. It wasn't even real. It was an accident- it shouldn't have ever happened.

Anne Maria: Oh, wait! I have another one! Zoey and Joey sittin' in a tree, S-C-R-E-…

Zoey: STOP IT! Wow, you really are a bitch. What's your problem, anyway? Are you always making fun of people for fun?

Anne Maria: Oh, c'mon! I thought it was funny! Not to mention a little _cute_…say, I wonder were you _thinking_ about when you were so passionately kissing Red-

Jo and Zoey: SHUT UP, _BITCH_!

**Communal Restroom**

Cameron: Oh man, you hear that? Right after we win the girls are back to square one- fighting with one another. Or, at least with Anne Maria.

Mike: Yep, that's our team for ya. I guess even winning can't satisfy some girls. (Suddenly, shouting and commotion can be heard outside.) What is _that_?

Cameron: I don't know…let's go check it out. (They both go outside to see that everybody else is standing outside in a circle. At the center is Dawn, who everybody seems to be accusing of something.) Uh-oh. What's happening? (He runs over to the commotion.) Zoey? What's happening?

Zoey: Apparently Dawn was stealing everybody's stuff. So, I guess we found our criminal.

Scott: …and that, everybody, is what happened to all of your stuff. Do you have anything to say to all of these people, Dawn?

Dawn (terrified): I…don't…I… (Scott then empties her bag onto the ground for everybody to see. All sorts of items fall out.)

Anne Maria: My hairbrush! (She glares at Dawn as she picks it up.)

Sam: My other games! (There are several of them lying on the ground.)

Cameron: My book? (He holds it up in front of him.)

Zoey: My…panties? (She holds them up, slightly embarrassed as some of the guys look at them.)

? : My bagel! My rubies! My lamp oil! My rope! My cakes! My ship! Mmmmmmmm! (Everybody looks over at Sam, who is playing on his handheld.)

Sam: Whoops! I forgot to turn down my volume for the downloadable C-Di Zelda game. My bad… (Finally, one last item is revealed from the bag.)

Jo: MY WHISTLE!

Cameron: What…but how? (Jo walks up to Dawn, and grabs her whistle from the "stolen" collection of items.)

Jo: I'm going to give you TEN SECONDS to explain why you took _my_ whistle, which my dead uncle _gave_ to me, before I pound your guts out!

Dawn: Jo, I _swear_ to you that I didn't take anything of yours! I would never do that!

Jo: Bullshit! You can't get away with lying to _me_! (She raises her fists at Dawn, who cowers in fear. However before Jo can do anything, somebody gets in between her and Dawn- Cameron.) Hey, get out of the way, weasel boy!

Cameron: No, Jo! I want you to stop right now! Just leave her alone!

Jo: I am going to count to _three_ before I pick you up and toss you over your putrid little friend! Move out of the way, Stingbean. NOW!

Cameron: NO! Go away! (Jo then grabs him by the arm, but two hands grab her shoulders- Brick's hands- and pull her away.)

Brick: JO! Stop! Just let it go… (Her hand clenches up tight, but then Brick grabs her hand, holding it in his, and squeezes it affectionately.) It's okay. Just relax. (After a few moments, she does relax. She then hugs him, and Brick pulls her off to the side to talk, away from the crowd.)

Jo: I'm sorry. It's just…(She tears up.) this whistle is my one good luck charm. My uncle and I were very close and…losing it would've broken my heart. (She now has begun to cry.)

Brick: Jo. Listen to me. It's okay. I understand that you're upset, but I want you to not use your anger to harm others. Do you understand me? (He strokes her hair, and she rests her head against him.)

Jo: I get you. (After a few moments, she stands upright and walks up to her cabin, but turns around before entering it.) Brick…thank you. You've been great to me today. So…good luck.

Brick: Thanks, Jo. (He now returns to the group.)

Scott: Okay, listen up everybody! This is a _Rat_ problem we're dealing with here. So, let us deal with her ourselves at our elimination ceremony! (Everyone walks away, one by one, until Scott, Dawn and Cameron are the only ones left.) See you at the ceremony, _Dawn_. Bwahahaha! (He walks away cackling, leaving Dawn and Cameron by themselves.)

Cameron: Dawn! Oh my goodness, are you okay? (He kneels down and hugs her, and she sobs into his chest.) What just happened?

Dawn (between sobs): Oh…oh Cameron. I'm in deep trouble now. There's no _way_ they're going to keep me after this. I'm ruined! He made everyone believe that I was a thief…(She looks into his eyes.) you don't think that I'm a thief, do you?

Cameron: Absolutely not! Dawn, why would anybody _do_ this to you?

Dawn: I don't know, but…Cameron you have to help me! Don't let them vote me off!

Cameron: (He wipes the tears off of her face.) I won't Dawn. I won't let them do it. I'm going to go talk to them _with_ you. Who do you want me to talk to?

Dawn: Brick and Sam. They're the only ones on my team that I can trust at this point…

Cameron: Okay. Listen, you wait over behind the confessional, and I'll get them. We can talk together. (Suddenly, Dawn gives him a big kiss on the lips, which lasts for at least a minute. After she pulls away, Dawn smiles.)

Dawn: That would be amazing, Cam. Okay. Let's _do it_. (She walks to her spot, and Cameron goes to find the two guys.)

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: I just cannot believe that this is happening. This girl, this **_**amazing**_** girl I know that would never hurt a **_**fly**_** gets accused in front of the entire group for stealing! I mean, how did that even come up? See, I know that Dawn isn't the thief, because she would NEVER have stolen my book on **_**Danaus plexippus**_**. She knows that means a lot to me! It just doesn't make any sense…who in their **_**right mind**_** could do such a thing to somebody like Dawn? I swear, when I found out who **_**really**_** did it…let's just say I'll get Jo to rip their genitalia off for me. It would probably look reeeeeeal nice up on my mantle…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Cameron is outside the Rats' cabin, thinking about what to do.)

Cameron: Now, how am I going to pull this off? I just have to wait…(Suddenly, he sees Scott and Lightning leave the cabin, both with energy drinks. They walk off into the woods, doing only god knows-what, Cameron thought. This lets him go into the Rats cabin to find his men.) Sam? Brick?

Brick: Cameron? Dude, what are you doing here?

Sam: Yeah, man. What's up?

Cameron: I need to talk to you two before the ceremony. It's about Dawn. Here, come outside. (They follow Cameron outside, to behind the confessional. Here, Dawn is waiting.)

Dawn: Friends, I am glad you could make it. Please, hear me out at this hour. (Sam and Brick listen closely.)

Cameron: Look, I can prove that Dawn did not steal your stuff. First of all, I know that she never would have stolen my book- she knows that it means too much to me. See, her and I are very close and…we kind of hit it off today. Right Dawn?

Dawn: Yes, Cameron. That is right. _Please_ don't vote me off tonight! I'm promising you two that I am innocent! (Brick and Sam sit in silence for a few minutes, then speak after taking in the words said by Dawn.)

Sam: You…promise that you didn't take my stuff?

Dawn: Yes, Sam. I promise. (She squeezes his hand sympathetically, and looks him straight in the eyes.) Just _please_ believe me.

Sam: Dawn…I…I believe you.

Brick: Then who _did_ steal everybody's stuff?

Cameron: We don't know. However, I think it is wise for you guys to vote off either Scott or Lightning tonight.

Sam: Geez, I…do you think we should?

Dawn: Both are arrogant boys that have no feelings or consideration for anyone else! I mean, it's all over their aura, now that I look at them. If you vote me off, then they'll just vote you guys off next!

Brick: That…actually could happen. Let's do it. Sam, are you with us?

Sam: I…guess. I mean, Lightning and Scott are sometimes mean, but…are you sure we should do this?

Cameron: Sam, _please_. There are no better people to vote off. Just don't get rid of Dawn…or else I _might_ have to-

Sam: Whoa, easy! Look, I won't vote off Dawn. However, I don't know which of the two other guys should go.

Brick: Dawn, let's go and talk about it. Cameron, thank you for telling us this.

Cameron: You're welcome. (They begin to walk away. However, Cameron stops Brick and pulls him aside.) Brick?

Brick: Yes?

Cameron: …Look out for Dawn for me, okay? I really like her and stuff, so I don't want her to be voted out or hurt. Can I trust you? (Brick salutes him.)

Brick: You have my word!

Cameron: Good! See you, Brick.

Brick: Good night, Cam.

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Okay, so Cameron asked me to watch Dawn's back while I'm on the Rats. I gave him my word that I will. Therefore, the plan for tonight's vote has changed. Also, now that I think more about it, it doesn't seem like Dawn would steal from everybody like we thought she had. Hmmmmmm…I'm suspecting some foul play, here…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Well, I guess I was sort of upset after the whole "game got stolen" thing. However, now I can think rationally about tonight's vote. I'm still not certain if Dawn was the thief or not. I don't know if I ever **_**will**_** know. Of course, that isn't important right now. One of the assholes is going home tonight. They just don't know it yet…**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Well, it was nice knowing you Dawn. Too bad your pretty little mouth opened up at the wrong time. You could've gotten lucky and been my little alliance whore, but…well, you can't change the past, now. Anyways, have a sweet ride on the Hurl of Shame! Ha!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Campfire Pit**

(Chris is standing in front of the Toxic Rats, whom he is, at this point, used to seeing often.)

Chris: Well, well, well. Now if it isn't my old friends, the Rats. Although I'm not really _too_ surprised to see you here tonight, I still can't believe that, given the circumstances, you _still_ managed to screw the challenge up!

Lightning: I guess the winds of winnin' weren't blowing our way today…

Chris: Dude. You guys had a speedboat, and they had a _dinghy_. A freaking dinghy! How the hell did you manage to let them win? _Again_?

Sam: Dude! Can you stop it? We're already feeling like crap as it is!

Chris: Well, I guess it doesn't really matter at this point. So, without further ado, it is now time to get to the votes!

Dawn (whispering): Sam, did you follow the plan we discussed? (He doesn't respond, which worries her.)

Chris (with a plate of marshmallows): Okay, I have four marshmallows tonight, and one radioactive one. That is something you _don't_ want to eat! So anyways the first marshmallow goes to…Brick! (He tosses one to Brick, who gladly receives it.) The next one goes to…Sam! (Sam also catches his.)

Scott (to Dawn): Hey, it was nice _knowing_ you…(She glares at him, and brings her trash bag closer to her chest.)

Chris: The next lucky lame-o Rat is…Scott! (Scott eagerly catches his, and then rips it in half, eating it savagely. Dawn cringes from watching him do this.)

(After this, Dawn and Lightning are the only ones left without a marshmallow.)

Lightning: All right, nature whore! It's time for you to say sha-bye bye! (Dawn gives him a very harsh glare, though Lightning maintains his smug grin.)

Chris: All right, folks. This is the moment that all of you have been waiting for. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Dawn looks nervously at the glowing marshmallow, while Lightning eyes it with confidence.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning!

Lightning: Aw yeah, that's right! It's time for you to- wait, Sha-WHAT?

Chris: Sorry, dude. It seems like your time has come. (Chef hurls the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom at Lightning, who dodges it swiftly.)

Scott (shocked): What the-

Lightning: NOOOO! This isn't happening, man! Lightnin' was destined to go long! Lightnin' was going to win! Besides, nobody said they were going to vote for Lightnin'! Why would anybody want vote off the Lightnin'?

Chris: Well, my protein-obsessed, third person speaking friend, people lie- but the votes don't! Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you made your way to the Hurl of Shame now…

Lightning: NO! I can't lose! I won't lose! I don't know how to lose! Lightnin' hasn't lost at anything in his life, and he sure ain't losin' now!

Chris: Chef? A little help here, please?

Lightning: …Wait a minute! I just realized something! I'm the only black dude here, so maybe they voted me off because… (He gasps) I was the only black guy left! Sha-racists! (Chef grabs him, and starts dragging him to the Hurl of Shame.) First B, and now the Lightnin'? What's wrong with y'all? Stupid, racist morons!

Sam: C'mon, man! Don't be an asshole. I mean, you could try to leave with at least _some_ dignity…

Lightning: Shut up, you! Lightnin' thought you understood, but…now he ain't so sure! I'm glad to leave anyways…all this votin' bullshit…(Chef has now dragged him completely out of hearing range of the campfire pit.)

Chris: Okay…so! The rest of you are all safe- for now! Enjoy your night, and see if you can possibly avoid seeing me again next time. Good luck, losers! (As the Rats walk away, Scott stops them.)

Scott: Listen, you _stupid_ idiots. You all just made a _huge_ mistake…so I'd watch your backs if I were you. (He walks away, seething with anger.)

Dawn: Yeah…I don't think so. (She walks back to her cabin, and sees Cameron sitting in front of his team's cabin. Realizing that Dawn is safe, he can be seen as visibly relieved, and he heads into his side of the cabin.) Good night, Cameron. (After entering her side of the Rat's cabin, she jumps into her bed, and falls right to sleep. Satisfied that she is safe, she awaits the next day, as well as the next challenge…)

**Dock of Shame**

(Lightning is dragged by Chef all the way to the Hurl of Shame. The latter is able to make him step into it, after several minutes of waiting for him to comply.)

Lightning: Man, this is all _bullshit_! The Lightnin' should not have been booted this early! I demand to have a- (He flies through the air, screaming after Chef pulls the lever.)

Chef: Wow. That moron actually used a _singular_ _pronoun_ before he left. That's actually kind of amazing. Anyways, time to go to my air-conditioned trailer…enough shit is enough…(He leaves the area, and eventually retires for the night.)

**Votes**

Brick: **Lightning**

Dawn: **Lightning**

Lightning: Dawn

Sam: **Lightning**

Scott: Dawn

**_Tally_**

**Lightning: 3**

Dawn: 2

**Note: Well, there goes Lightning, everybody! Now, this elimination was probably predictable for many of you, who knew for a fact that Dawn would NOT be eliminated in this episode. Despite that, however, this was certainly a game-changing move, and it WILL affect the rest of the season for sure. Now, despite Lightning being one of my least favorite characters in the series, I actually enjoyed writing for him in this fic- despite his shallowness he actually could be used for many different comedic situations. Regardless, however, I won't really miss him TOO much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first episode, for the entire season will be played out here in this fic! Until the next update, see y'all later!**

**Next time: Runaway Model**

**-What will happen in the aftermath of Scott's failed attempt at eliminating Dawn?**

**-Has Jo begun to show her sensitive side? If so, will it hurt or help her gameplay?**

**-Brick promised Cameron he'd protect Dawn from any danger-can he live up to this promise? **

**-A certain camper will reveal some of their secret past that might change another camper's perspective on them. **

**All of this and more will be covered…next time! **

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Sam, Scott**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	4. Runaway Model Part 1

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Now that _Backstabbers Ahoy!_ has been finished, we will now move into the next episode of season four- _Runaway Model_. Since Dawn was not eliminated in the previous episode (like in the canon episode), this episode will play out a little differently than on the show. Again, it will be in three parts, which I will try to release within less than a few days of each other. Like always, however, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please review! I would love to know your opinions on this story. It makes _all_ the difference. Anyways, hope you like!

_Recap_: Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, both teams were back to having even numbers after Brick switched to the Toxic Rats. The Rats had some difficulties adjusting to his presence, as he often left them feeling quite annoyed. Meanwhile, the girls on the Mutant Maggots let their emotions run wild, which led to several uncomfortable situations between themselves and the others around them. Also, Cameron and Dawn hit it off, sparking a new love interest between them. For the challenge, the two teams raced for victory along the beautiful Wawanakwa waters while trying to ring the most bells on some deadly mines! Despite gaining an early advantage in the challenge, the Rats lost once again due to Scott's sabotaging tactics. Dawn figured out his ploys, which Scott overheard her talking about in the confessional. Then, after a failed attempt by Scott to frame and eliminate Dawn for stealing everybody's stuff, Lightning was voted out after she convinced Brick and Sam to ally with her, leaving Scott as a loner in the competition. Now only nine campers remain. Some will laugh, some will cry, and some will simply tear each other to _pieces_! See what happens next, right here on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Girls)**

(Dawn is now waking up, and as she does a bird flies through the window, landing in the palm of her hand. She strokes its head with her finger.)

Dawn: Well, good morning little one. (The bird chirps.) Why yes, it _is_ a beautiful day. Now, if it weren't for a completely amazing boy I know I may not have been here to see you! Wouldn't that have been tragic? (The bird chirps again.) Oh, I know! The island has become a worse place for you and your friends. I know that there are other cleaner locations, but I could understand that leaving the island would be difficult. Anyways, I'm glad that I could talk to you. (The bird starts flying away, and then heads back outside.) I wish you good luck, my friend! (The bird flies away, and Dawn watches it as it disappears from her view.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I can't even begin to explain how glad I am right now. Just last night it looked like I may have been voted out and shamefully expelled from the game, but I am still here and in one piece. Also, I am going to make**_** sure**_** that Scott does **_**not**_** get away with doing anything else to ruin our chances of success! Now that I realize it, our team must have been suffering primarily due to him throwing all of those challenges! From now on, my eye is going to be fixed quite closely on that no good scoundrel…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Brick, Sam and Scott are all waking up. Brick is making his bed, Sam is looking through his bags, and Scott is still lying down, with a scowl across his face.)

Scott (whispering): Man, this _sucks_. I was so close, but Dawn must've _duped_ me! So humiliating…I was duped. (He sulks some.)

Brick: And, there! The bed has been perfectly made, just like in boot camp. I learned by repeated orders I was given to make it, unmake it, and remake it again, due to my bunkmate always getting it wrong…

Scott: Hey, sorry to tell you this but I _really_ don't give a shit.

Brick: Well. Someone's a bit moody, I'll say.

Sam: Yeah. Hey, does anybody have, like, any video games?

Brick: I don't believe so. Why?

Sam (worried): I think Chris confiscated my last GameBlob. Man, I can't go for too long without video games…

Scott: Maybe you won't be so damn clueless about everything going on if you just took a break from that crap.

Sam: Dude! What is your _deal_? Stop being such a downer. Besides, what's bothering you so much? (At that moment, Dawn walks into the guys' room.)

Dawn: He's upset about last night's ceremony. It's probably because he loved Lightning so much. He must've been so heartbroken when that buff, aggressive boy left that he's now really sad that he can't see him anymore. It's _all over_ his aura, too. (Scott turns and points at her.)

Scott: YOU! You sly little bitch! I'm not sure what you did to slip by last night, but don't think you're going to get away with this! Plus, I'm not gay! Where did that even come from?

Sam (jokingly): Whoa, man. Are you okay? You sound pretty angry… (Scott runs over to him and makes a fist at his face.)

Dawn: Well, I'd say that I _did_. Which reminds me, would you care to explain why you _framed_ me last night? (This causes Brick and Sam to look over at Scott.)

Brick: Scott? Is this true?

Scott: I…uh…leave me alone! (He angrily storms out of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. After he is gone, Dawn turns to the other two.)

Dawn: Okay, you two. I need you to listen to me. That boy means nothing but _trouble_. I'm telling you, he threw the last challenge!

Sam (shocked): Wait, what? Are you saying that- (He thinks back to yesterday's challenge.) _Scott_ shot me in the back with the gull?

Dawn: I am afraid so, Sam. Listen, if we lose the next challenge we _have_ to vote him off. Can you guys do that for me?

Brick: Yes, ma'am! Dawn, you have our full and everlasting support! (Sam nods to this in agreement.) Scott really seems to be a loner now, huh?

Dawn: Precisely so. Now, we will have to keep an eye on him today so that he doesn't throw this challenge, too. Make sure we do NOT trust him with anything important, okay? (The two nod.) Good. Well then let's try our hardest today!

Sam: Hell yeah! Let's DO this! (They form a huddle.) Go Team Rat! (They all stick in their hands and cheer.)

All: TEAM RAT!

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: I absolutely **_**cannot**_** believe this. How did my plan not work? I guess that Dawn was able to seduce Brick and Sam into voting Lightning off with her. What a whore. Anyways, this is NOT good for me. I tried to get rid of Dawn because she **_**knows**_** about my big plan for this game. She freaking knows, and she's STILL HERE! She's probably telling Brick and Sam about it right now! Jesus, I hope this doesn't end up biting me in the ass later. I've worked **_**so**_** hard thus far, and I can't let **_**anything**_** get in the WAY! (He takes out his shark tooth and angrily jabs it into the wall of the confessional several times.) Man, I should probably hurry up and find that immunity idol…or, maybe winning today might not sound so bad…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Jo and Zoey are both alone in the cabin, awkwardly lounging around. Eventually, Jo notices that Zoey has a rather bummed expression on her face. This causes her to worry a little.)

Jo: Zoey? What's the matter? Christ, are you going to act depressed every single goddamn morning?

Zoey: Jo, this game has been pretty stressful for me. I'm sorry if I'm bringing you down, but I just have so many emotions flowing through my body right now…

Jo (seeing her agony): Hey, I know! What do you say that you and I have a little _girl_ time, eh? (Zoey lifts her head.)

Zoey: That sounds fun. I sort of need some time way from the boys right now…

Jo: Awesome. C'mon over with me to the washrooms and we'll hang out, just you and me. 'Kay?

Zoey: All right! Let's go. (They head over to the communal restroom.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: You know, poor Zoey probably is feeling very overrun with those estrogenic hormones, making her all moody. I think that she's also been having a hard time with Pointy, who I'm guessing is doing some back-and-forth thing with her and Pouffe Head. I just think she needs to spend some time with another girl to get away from all the men in her life. Sometimes us women can get that way, it seems. **

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Jo is like that big sister that I've never had but always wanted. Sure, she sort of is a bit rugged, and has a bit of a "Type-A" personality. However, she's just so nice and caring to me. I don't know why, but maybe it's because she sees me often as a little bit in need of a friend. I'm glad she's my friend. I'm sure that she'd help me if I ever needed any, as well as vice versa…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Communal Restroom **

(Jo and Zoey enter the restroom, and lock the door behind them. Already inside of it, however, is Anne Maria, much to their dismay.)

Jo (trying to ignore Anne Maria): So, Zoey. Tell me what's been going on with you lately. I was so caught up in _stuff_ yesterday that I couldn't really talk to you all that much.

Zoey: Well, a few things have just been upseting me. Let's just say I want to spend some time away from the boys for now…

Anne Maria: Yeah! That way you two can spend time with each other! Awwwwwww you're so _cute_ togetha! Go ahead and kiss, for me! (Jo and Zoey are now glaring at her, wishing she hadn't brought that incident up again.)

Jo: Bitch, why can't you just try and _socialize_? All you ever do is _make fun_. There's a huge difference, you know.

Anne Maria: Hey, I'm just _messin_' with y'all. Take a joke. (Suddenly, knocking can be heard from the outside door.)

Cameron (from outside the restroom): Um, hello! …Is it our turn yet?

Jo: We're kind of busy in here, you two!

Mike: C'mon! We're desperate!

Anne Maria: Ah, keep your panties on! (She turns back to the other girls. She observes Zoey, who is doing her hair.) Yeesh. Nice hair! It looks like Princess Leia lost one bun in a scissor fight!

Zoey: _Actually_, it's more like Queen Amidala.

Anne Maria: More like Queen Ami_dork_a. (She sprays her hair, which bothers the other two.)

Jo: Well, since we're making Star Wars references, I have a few to say. (She points at Anne Maria.) You are about as _cute_ as a Sandperson, as _well spoken_ as Chewbacca, and have the _gracefulness_ of R2-D2! (Her and Zoey both laugh wildly at this, while Anne Maria just stands there, glaring.)

Anne Maria: Ha-ha. That's soooooo clevah. (She finishes spraying her hair, and then flicks it, showing that it is hard like a helmet.) Now _that's_ how you do hair!

Jo: Yeah, I'll pass on the girly hair bullshit. (She takes out a razor.) Now both of you go away.

Zoey: Huh?

Anne Maria: What for?

Jo: I said, go AWAY. (Both do as they're told. As they exit, Cameron is excited that they're supposedly done and tries to enter, but Zoey stops him.)

Zoey: Don't. Jo is still taking care of business in there.

Anne Maria: Ew.

Zoey: Shut up! And get your freaking mind out of the gutter.

Cameron: Ooooooooh, but I can't take it any longer! The male bladder can only expand to about the size of a softball! (He frantically dances in place.) C'MON, JO! I HAVE TO PEE!

Jo (from inside the restroom): Well just wait for a freaking minute, egghead! I have to do something first!

Cameron: But Jo! Why do you need the _entire bathroom_ to do…whatever you're doing?

Jo: It's…just…just WAIT! Okay? You don't hear me bitching to you about your snoring at night! So quit yammering!

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: You know, Jo just really makes me frustrated sometimes. I understand that she has this personality that makes her sort of, well, **_**the boss**_**. However, I still dislike when she's rude for no reason. It's as if she went to some military school before coming here. Okay, maybe not like "**_**Brick**_** military", but what else could make her- wait! That's it! She does sports! She likely has a competitive nature because of them, making her approach stuff with a Type-A mindset. Man, I just hope she doesn't yell at me too much today…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: I'm lucky that I didn't pee my pants this morning. I mean, what was **_**taking**_** them so long? I just hope that the girls on our team aren't doing things to spite Cameron and I. I mean, Cameron could easily be taken advantage of by anyone, and Zoey and Anne Maria may have told Jo to try and mess with me along with them because of…urgh! God, I'm acting so paranoid. I guess it's because I'm just so full of many crazy feelings right now…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Sam decides to go outside, since he has nothing better to do.)

Sam: Man, what's wrong with playing a little GameBlob? Sure, it's not a very sociable thing to do, but I was my passion! I can't believe that Chris would take it away from me! Isn't that, like, illegal? Well, I guess actual laws don't apply on this island… (He sees Dakota walk over towards where he is. However, she is walking a bit funny. Also, she has her sunglasses on.) Hey Dakota!

Dakota: Ooooooooh, my head…hurts so badly…

Sam: Huh? Dakota, what's wrong?

Dakota: Sam? Hey. I'm really out of it right now…that stupid asshole Chris made me so…worn out…

Sam: What do you mean? (In response, she takes off her sunglasses, showing that her eyes are bloodshot and red.) Whoa! Dakota, what happened? (She then puts the sunglasses back on.)

Dakota: That dick left me hanging onto that buoy all night. Pardon my choice of words. Anyways, I got literally NO sleep, and I was afraid that the stupid shark was going to eat me! It was the longest night of my life… (She stumbles forward, but Sam catches her. Feeling her trembling, he hugs her.)

Sam: I'm sorry Dakota. Chris shouldn't have done that! I even told him he should rescue you, but he just ignored my request and continued on with the challenge. You poor thing… (He strokes her hair, which causes her to smile.)

Dakota: Sam…you're so…awesome.

Sam: Thanks Dakota. I also would like to kiss you. (His eyes widen.) Wait, did I just say that out loud? (He looks down at her, but it can be seen that she is fast asleep.) Oh. Well, she didn't hear me. I suppose that is good. (He picks her up in his arms, and carries her away.)

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Girls)**

(Dawn is inside meditating. However, she is interrupted by a knock at the door.)

Sam (from outside): Dawn? Are you in there?

Dawn: Why yes, Sam. How may I help you?

Sam: I've got a sleeper in my arms. May I come in?

Dawn: Sure. C'mon in, Sam. (Sam enters the cabin, with Dakota in his arms. Dawn smiles at this.)

Sam: She's really tired. May she sleep in one of the beds here?

Dawn: Why of course! (She sees that Dakota is extremely exhausted.) Poor thing. What happened?

Sam: Chris left her out on a buoy all night. She couldn't sleep because of that shark thing. Anyways, I figured a good place to bring her would be here.

Dawn: Yeah, that evil Satan! Chris, that is. Anyways, I hope she gets better! (Sam places her on a bed, then begins to walk out.) Hey, you know you two make a cute couple…

Sam: What? Well, it's not quite exactly-

Dawn: Oh, nonsense. I can tell that you have a thing for her. I can see it in your aura. I always have.

Sam: Well, I- okay, you got me. I do like her. I mean, she's just so amazing! Not only is she beautiful, but she also is just, well, amazing! I mean, whenever we can talk I'm just so filled with happiness. Also, during those first few days…she was the only person who I truly could even relate to.

Dawn: I remember then…those were pretty cool times.

Sam: Anyways, we talked and we had stuff in common. Then she got voted off, and…I was pretty upset. Shortly afterwards, however, she returned! Chris let her be an intern, even though that's been hell for her so far. I just have never felt this way about a girl before…she's amazing.

Dawn (joyed to hear this): That's wonderful, Sam! You know what? I think she just might like you back. Be sure to go for it later, Sam.

Sam: Thanks, Dawn! You know what? I will go for it! You're awesome! (He exits the cabin.)

Dawn: Sam, you are so going to win her heart… (She looks over, and sees that Dakota is smiling.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: Wow, he really likes me! That was so sweet of him to carry me after I dozed off. Plus, everything he said was just super romantic! It made me feel so…**_**womanly**_**. (She sighs deeply.) Well, I suppose Chris is going to make me do more **_**chores**_** now. What an inhumane f**k.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: This morning I decided to go for a little run. I always go on a little run in the morning. Anyways, I heard some strange noises in the woods, so I stopped running because they sounded really dangerous. Eventually I decided to turn around and run back to camp, since I didn't want to risk anything bad happening. Now, if there's one thing I know, it's that Chris often likes to play around with dangerous things that may or may not be crossing the line into "highly-illegal treatment of teenagers" territory. Just a thought, that's all.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Dakota wakes up after a short nap, and takes off her sunglasses.)

Dakota: Man, that sure was refreshing! I feel _so_ much better now, that it's not even funny. Now, I have to say that I do miss being here as a competitor…are my eyes still bloodshot?

Dawn: No, your eyes look beautiful, dear. Also, I remember when you were a competitor as well. I can still clearly remember that morning where you wanted your "beauty sleep".

Dakota: Yeah, I'm actually still kind of sorry about that. I guess I realize now how much of bitch I must have been at that time…

Dawn: What? No. You weren't a bitch. You were only cranky and I admit fault for annoying you to death that time. I shouldn't have been so observing and verbal.

Dakota: Well, I wanted to talk about that, Dawn. You were right. I was pretty much crying out for love. I was such an insecure little girl that though everything would be fine since I had the looks. Now, however, I understand you were right. Now, I know this _amazing_ guy that really likes me and, well…I want to be able to show him that I like him, too.

Dawn: Listen, Dakota. As it says in your aura, only _Link_ can defeat Gannon.

Dakota (confused): What?

Dawn (giggling): Just kidding. Anyways, what I really wanted to say is this. You should wait for a good moment to tell him, and in that moment, you will know if he truly feels the same. That is my method that I recommend. (Dakota walks over gives Dawn a big hug.)

Dakota: Thank you so much! I will heed your advice and find the key to happiness! Goodbye!

Dawn: See you, dear! (Dakota is about to leave.) Oh, and Dakota?

Dakota: Yes?

Dawn: Good luck…with Sam. (After hearing this, Dakota blushes intensely, and Dawn winks at her. They wave goodbye and Dawn is once again alone in the cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I am coming to like the fact that the many people here are finding somebody else they admire. Heck, I have someone like that- Cameron. He's cute, intelligent, and has a very innocent looking aura. I don't know if this happens to anybody else, but whenever I read his aura and thoughts, I just…I feel so…Ooooooooh. (She is smiling widely.)**

**End of Confessionals**

(Dawn decides to leave the cabin, when suddenly Brick shows up.)

Brick: Private Brick McArthur reporting!

Dawn: Brick? What is it you have to say?

Brick: Dawn, I need you to listen to me. I was running not too long ago, and I heard these odd noises in the woods. They were even kind of…unnerving. Do you have any idea what they could be?

Dawn: Well, my aura reading abilities _can_ go long distances, but…I don't know. Here, let me try…(She begins to enter another state of mind. She "searches" around mentally in the woods. However, she does not find anything.) Brick, I do not sense anything strange in the area.

Brick: Well, I'm sure you didn't get to see the whole island.

Dawn: No. I only saw in about a half of a mile. How far did you run?

Brick: Probably further than that. I wasn't keeping track this morning. Maybe we'll get a chance to find out later.

Dawn: I think that sounds good. Say, where has Scott been?

Brick: I don't know. He's been out of sight for a while…

**Beachfront**

(Scott is sitting on a rock near the beach, drawing in the sand with a stick.)

Scott: Man, all of those stupid people and their stupid voting, and their stupid annoying traits, and their stupid "gay" accusations, and their stupid Dawn keeping, and their stupid…stupidity! (He draws his new "plan" in the sand.) Okay, so if I do that, I'll be golden! Good job, Mr. Stick. (He keeps drawing. Suddenly, he hears a noise.) What was that? Who's there? Seriously! Knock it off, if you're just trying to screw with me! (Nothing happens for about ten seconds.) Okay, I think I'm just going to- (All of a sudden, Fang dashes out of the water, straight at Scott. The latter dodges the giant just in time, causing it to run into an even bigger rock.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Enraged, Fang chases Scott down the beach…)

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Jo is doing push-ups, along with Cameron, whom she "invited" inside.)

Jo (doing numerous fast push-ups): C'mon, noodle-arms! You've got to try! I'm not letting you go until you do at least ten without stopping!

Cameron (struggling): I'm…trying! (He collapses after his third.) Listen, I've been trying really hard at this, but I'm sort of beginning to wonder if this is even…physically _possible_ for me to do.

Jo: Look, sorry if I seem like this evil bitch that's acting like your mother, but I just want you to be able to perform! You dig?

Cameron: Well, first of all you're nothing like my mother. Second, I don't know. I'm trying my best, but they're really difficult!

Jo: You don't have to do them so fast! I only did because I'm _used_ to doing them. Just try doing them a little bit slower, okay?

Cameron (sighing): Fine. I'll do them, Jo. (He groans.) _Just for you_.

Jo: Really? Awwwwwww. How sweet. (She pinches his cheek.) You know, behind that cute widdle face is a fierce warrior! Cam, you're going to go far in this game, and I'll probably be there with you for most of the way. I'm just preparing you for the worst. Eventually you'll remember that doing push-ups with your best pal Jo wasn't _nearly_ as bad as whatever you'll be doing later. (Suddenly, they hear a loud shouting noise.)

? : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Jo: What in hell's name was THAT?

Cameron: I don't know. Let's go check it out. (They go outside, and see that everyone else has gathered outside, too.)

Mike: Did anybody else hear that?

Jo: Well, what do you think, _Pointy_? You think we all came out to watch a parade?

Mike: Hey! It was a rhetorical question…

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I think that I now know why Jo is being so mean to me. You see, I think Zoey told her about Anne Maria and me. As a result, she now is "sticking up" for Zoey by being a bully to me! Geez, when things couldn't get **_**more**_** messed up…**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: As always, Jo is trying to make me more "toned". Unfortunately, I don't think my body can even be capable of becoming that! I mean, I've lived in a bubble for so many years, and I come to an island where some girl I've never met tries to make me build up my body like that! (He snaps his fingers.) Well, I guess she **_**is**_** right though. Eventually there will be something so bad that I'll wish I were doing push-ups with Jo. Geez, I can't wait to see how **_**that**_** is going to feel…**

**End of Confessionals**

? : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Brick: The sound- it's getting closer!

Anne Maria: I bet it's Chris, just trying to fool us with his- (Suddenly, Scott bursts out of the bushes screaming, with Fang following him closely from behind.)

Sam: What the FU-

Dawn: Everybody hide! (They all frantically enter their cabins. Scott tries to enter one, but he finds it locked.)

Scott: Let me in! LET ME IN! (He turns around to see Fang right behind him.) Yah! Please, make it quick, okay? (Before Fang can hurt him, however, a gunshot rings throughout camp. The sound scares Fang, causing him to run away.) What the- I'm alive! What was that, though? (He looks over to see Chris holding a shotgun, with him pointing it straight up in the air.)

Zoey: Chris! You saved us!

Chris: Okay, campers! Now that I took care of that little problem, it's time for your favorite part of the day! _Challenge_ time! (A large collective groan is heard. One by one, each camper exits their cabin and gathers in a group in front of Chris.) Okay, everybody follow me to the auditorium so that I can explain today's challenge to you. Now this one is going to be a little special, so follow me! (The campers, although reluctantly, follow Chris through the woods.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Okay, so after I walk down the beach for some "alone time", I get chased around by an anthropomorphic shark-monster, run at least halfway across the island, and nearly DIE, **_**then**_** we have a **_**challenge**_**? What kind of psychopathic issue did Chris have as a child, anyways? I would love to know why he all treats us like little toy dolls as if it were nothing…**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: I really thought that Mike was a nice guy. Look, you either like me, or you like Anne Maria! Pick a side, okay?**

**(Static)**

**Mike: My multiple personalities keep getting me in trouble, especially Vito. Geez, I never thought it would be so hard to just keep my **_**shirt**_** on!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Auditorium**

(Both teams are sitting on their own amphitheater in front of the stage of the auditorium.)

Mike: Hey, Zoey. I really like your hair…

Zoey: Really? Oh, and let me guess- your funny character _Vito_ like's Anne Maria's? (They look over at her. A woodpecker is pecking at her pouffe, since it is so hard and is colored exactly like the trees around them.)

Jo: Wow, you could house a couple of birds in that thing…

Anne Maria: Bite me, Blondie.

(Suddenly, Chris flies in on a jetpack. After he lands, Chef comes up and takes it off of him.)

Chris: Welcome to your challenge! The weird and wild _Fashion_ _Spectacular_!

Anne Maria (spraying her hair): Fashion? Now you're tawkin'!

Jo: Eh, _fashion_. Waste of time. There are _cooler_ things I could be doing.

Anne Maria: Says the girl in men's prison sweats!

Jo: Hey! Nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a _girl_! So shut your mouth, and go shove that hairspray can up your- (Chris sounds off a blow horn, causing everybody to cover their ears.)

Chris: ZIP. IT! I'm talking! Anyways, here is how the challenge will work. Now, I _was_ going to make you guys go into the forest and _catch_ a model. (He points into the woods, where the noises of savage beasts send shivers down the campers' spines.) However, I've had a change of heart. Since both teams have at least one girl, each team gets to send one of their members to participate in part one of today's challenge! (The campers talk amongst themselves, wondering about how they will do the challenge.) Now, in case you haven't already guessed, the model _has_ to be a girl. Since the Rats only have one girl, that being Dawn, they can't choose. However, I will give the Maggots _ten minutes_ to decide on who will be their model. In the meantime, Chef and I have some business to take care of. (He whispers in Chef's ear.) Begin "Operation Terrascape". (Chef groans, and gets in his armored vehicle, which sets off in the direction of the monster noises. After he leaves, Chris turns to the campers.) Now, as for all of you, see you in ten! (He takes off in his jetpack, setting off in the opposite direction.)

Jo: Maggots! Time to decide- come with me! (She takes them off to the side, and they form a group huddle.) So, let's choose a model. Now, just to get one thing out of the way: I will _not_ be that person. So! Thoughts?

Zoey: I'll do it…

Anne Maria: No way, Jose'! If there's anybody that's doin' this, it's going to be _me_. _I've_ got the goods.

Jo: Okay, nobody cares. Boys? What do you think?

Mike: I think that _Zoey_ should do it.

Cameron: Um, me too!

Anne Maria: C'mon, y'all! Please? I want to be it, because I haven't gotten to anything _fun_ on this team! C'mon! Please? _Please_? _**Please**_?

Jo: Oh my GOD! Fine, you be the model. Just stop your bitching. Are there any objections, maggots?

Zoey: Aw! What the hell? I was SO going to- (She suddenly realizes something.) actually, yeah. You can be our model. After all, you _do_ have the _goods_ for it…

Anne Maria: Why, thank you sugar! (She doesn't realize what Zoey has yet.) You are _too_ kind! (She pats Zoey on the head.) Okay, let's go sit back down…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The Rats all are talking to Dawn, knowing that she'll be their model.)

Brick: Dawn. Are you sure you can do this? I know Chris made you do it, but I need to know how you feel about it.

Scott: Yes, Dawn. Are you sure you won't screw everything up completely?

Dawn: Stop talking, you pig! I _could_ do it, but…I don't really know how to strut my stuff…(Suddenly, Sam gets an idea.)

Sam: Wait a minute! Dawn, I have an idea. Listen, I know a way that can make you not have to be our model! That is, if you don't want to be our model. Do you?

Dawn: Well, I could do it for the team, but to be absolutely honest…no. I don't want to do it. I hate how the women who do it are damaging their bodies with the tactics of their advisories…those poor dears!

Sam: Okay. Then in that case, I know _just_ whom we can have do it for us instead. Wait here, you guys! I'll be right back! (He runs off.)

Brick: Where is he going?

Dawn: Well, if I'm correct at guessing, then this challenge just got a whole lot easier…

**Crew Camp**

(Sam runs through the crew area, trying to locate his person.)

Sam (to a random intern): Hey, sir? Have you seen-

Dakota: Sam?

Sam: Dakota! (He runs to her.)

Dakota: Sam, what are you _doing_ here? (She is rolling barrels around the site.)

Sam: Dakota! Listen, I'm SO glad that I found you. I need to ask you something-

Chris: Yeah! Why _are_ you here? The campers are _not_ allowed at the crew site, so _get out_!

Sam: Chris, wait! Listen, Dawn is having some problems with doing this challenge. So, I was wondering if you might let Dakota help our team, instead! (Chris stops, and thinks about it.)

Chris: You know…yeah. Okay. That might actually work out. Dakota, I permit you to help the Toxic Rats in today's challenge! Just come back once it's over, okay?

Dakota: Huh? Okay…what's the challenge?

Sam: Oh, yeah. Pardon me. (He clears his throat, and holds out his hand.) Dakota? Will you do the honor of being our fine model in this challenge for our team?

Dakota: Would I? _Would I_? (Suddenly, she rushes over and jumps into his arms.) What do you think, Mr. Potato Head? (She is now smiling largely.) Of course I'd love to! Sam, this is the moment I've been _waiting_ for!

Sam: Really? You would? It is? All right! That is so totally _killer_! (Little does he know that she actually means the last part in more than one way…) Let's go, my dear lady!

Dakota: Take me straight to the dressing room, dear gentleman! (He blushes at this. Then, as requested, he takes off running with Dakota in his arms. As he heads back to his team, in his mind, he knows they are soon-to-be winners…)

**How will the modeling competition turn out?**

**Will Dakota make a good model? How about Anne Maria?**

**How will the love triangle get resolved, if at all?**

**What is Chris's "Operation Terrascape"?**

**Can Scott stay safe from Fang much longer?**

**And can Cameron accomplish an **_**astonishing**_** ten push-ups in a row?**

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Sam, Scott**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	5. Runaway Model Part 2

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: I've noticed that there haven't been many reviews for this story. I mean, don't get me wrong. That's okay; I'll be writing the whole story regardless. However, getting feedback is an important part of the writing process, so if you can, then be sure to review any chapter you like or have critiques on- even if you don't have a fanfic account, you can submit an anonymous review that will be just as appreciated. Anyways, I hope that doesn't seem too demanding- it's in my nature to come off a little as such. Also, one more thing: if you have ANY questions about the story you can PM me and I'll respond to them. Despite all that, however, here is the next _very long_ chapter for you all to read and enjoy. Till the next one, have fun!

(3…2…1…action!)

**Auditorium**

(The Maggots and the Rats are still sitting on bleachers, waiting for Chris to return. The Rats also await the return of Sam, who has gone to get someone.)

Scott: Man, I hope that Couch Potato didn't just run off. Maybe he wet his pants in fear and chickened out of this challenge, and he just cut and run. Wouldn't surprise me one bit.

Brick: Scott. Dude, why are you being- please excuse my choice of words- such an _asshole_? I mean, after the last elimination you've just been anti-social and rude to everybody. Tell me why, because you're worrying me…

Scott (he whispers to Brick so Dawn doesn't hear): Look, man. I'm just upset because _she_ slipped through the bars during the last ceremony. I don't know why, but she seems so…untrustworthy. Plus, I heard her saying that you were a dork.

Brick (pretending to be surprised): Whoa. Really?

Scott (still whispering): Yes, really. Also, I thought you and Lightning and I were going to go to the final _three_ together. Guess we can't to it now…

Dawn: Hey, I can see Sam!

Brick: Really? Where?

Dawn: He's coming through the woods, and he's doing _exactly_ what I predicted that he would do! (Sam runs back over to his team, with a smiling Dakota in his arms.)

Sam: Hey, guys! I'm back, and I brought along a little _help_… (Dakota hops up to her feet and greets the other Rats.)

Dakota: Okay, Rats! I'm here for you, and I'm ready to become the prettiest looking princess there ever was!

Dawn: That's amazing, sweetie! Let's just wait for the challenge to begin, and you'll be looking stunning in no time! (Meanwhile, the Maggots are sitting tight, waiting for Chris to return.)

Anne Maria: Aw yeah! I get to be the model, and show off all my goods to the world!

Zoey (whispering to Jo): She doesn't get it, does she?

Jo (also whispering): Nope. If she loses it, than she can be a scapegoat! It's a fail-proof strategy, really… (Suddenly, Chris descends from the sky in his jetpack and onto the stage, as he has returned from his "trip".)

Chris: Okay, contestants! I have returned, and I want some answers. (He turns to the Toxic Rats.) Rats! Are you all in agreement to using Dakota as your model?

Brick: I believe that we all are!

Scott: Actually, I- (Dawn clamps her hand over his mouth.)

Dawn: We're all totally on board with it!

Chris: Cool. (He then turns to the Mutant Maggots.) Maggots! Have you chosen a model for your team?

Cameron: Yes. Anne Maria will be our model!

Anne Maria: Because _I've_ got the _goods_!

Zoey: Can you please stop saying that?

Anne Maria: Whateva. Just so you know, though, I _do_.

Chris: Good! So, now that both teams have their model, I am going to have you all pick out clothes from the wardrobe up here on the stage. You'll have ten minutes to pick out all of your clothes, so make it hasty. And…GO! (Both teams race over to the stage, frantic to find the best clothes. They quickly examine the large amount of clothes that there are.)

**Wardrobe Area**

(Everybody is quickly looking through all of the clothes. Each person seems to like a different thing.)

Cameron: Ooooooooh. This large dark purple shirt will do…

Zoey: And this genuine polka-dotted dress. I'll bet that Anne Maria would _love_ that…

Sam: Okay, these white gloves appear to seem nice…

Scott: I know! How about this shirt and this choker? (The shirt has a bloody skull on it.)

Sam: Uuuuuuuh, Scott? I _don't_ think that those are going to work for this challenge. I mean, you've got to remember- we're looking for clothes that a _woman_ is going to wear!

Scott: Sam, this is going to be all about _uniqueness_ and _edge_. We need to impress the judges by creating a very-

Sam: Scott! Look, just put those away, okay? Dakota isn't going to wear that…just find something else, got it? (Scott frowns at him.)

Scott: _Fine_. Thanks for making me feel like such a loser…(He walks away, and Sam eyes him suspiciously.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: You know, I may not have initially believed at first that what Dawn said about Scott throwing challenges was true. Now, however, it seems like he is simply making things complicated and wrong for the sake of us doing badly. I mean, could you **_**imagine**_** Dakota wearing a choker and a shirt with a bloody skull on it? Can you? Well, I can and it's a very scary thought. Let's hope that Scott doesn't prevent us from winning today… **

**(Static)**

**Dakota: Eeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to be a model! Man, this sort of stuff is what I live for…it was so sweet of Sam to let me do it. I can't wait to put on something that wows the crowd! Now I can't wait to get dressed…by Sam…Ooooooooh. **

**End of Confessionals**

(Jo and Mike are looking through clothes together. After a bit of checking out certain items, Jo turns to Mike.)

Jo: Hey, you. I want to talk to you about something. (Mike tenses up when he hears her say this.) Why is it that you're doing this back-and-forth routine with Zoey and that tanned freak? I mean, don't you realize that you're tearing her apart by constantly changing sides?

Mike: Jo, listen. Everything I've done in regard to that has been very complicated. I would rather not talk about any of it, because the whole…issue is just really personal and I don't want to talk to you about it.

Jo (not enthralled): No, you listen _Pointy_. You may think that this isn't any of my business and that I should just get out of your face and shit, but guess what? Zoey is always really freaking depressed every morning, and I have to live with her and see the effects of what _you've_ done. She's a poor, insecure girl who's been given a lot of shit so far, and I can't stand to see her suffer all the time. See, this isn't just your problem anymore. (She leans in close to his face.) Now, it's _mine_ too. It affects me, as well as it does any of you three. So I want you to tell me why you're being such a cheating moron. Spit it out!

Mike: Get away from me! (He throws some of the clothes in his hands at her, and he ducks under the rack of shirts to the other side.)

Jo (pretty ticked): Oh, I'll get you eventually, Pointy. _Just you wait_.

Anne Maria: Hey!

Jo: Huh? (She spins around, startled by Anne Maria's sudden appearance.) What do you want?

Anne Maria: I found some _killah_ clothes, dude. (She holds up a bunch of bedazzled clothes, bling, and a lot of jewelry.) I can't wait to try 'em on!

Jo: Yeah…you're not wearing those. (She grabs them from Anne Maria.)

Anne Maria: Hey! Why not? I mean, I'm the who's gonna be _wearin'_ all of those clothes!

Jo: Exactly my point. You see, since you're the model, you don't actually _have_ any decision in what clothes you'll be wearing. Since _you're_ the model, _we_ decide what you wear, and _you_ have to consent to it.

Anne Maria: What? No, but- nobody ever said that was how it was!

Jo: Sorry Tanzilla, but that's how the ball rolls. So shut your pretty little mouth and _just go with it_. Kapeesh?

Anne Maria: Fine. Whateva. (She walks crossly away from the group. After this, Cameron walks up to Jo with a pile of clothes in his arms.)

Cameron: Fascinating! I truly believe that some of these clothes in my arms will be used to maximize the physical beauty in Anne Maria to gain us an advantage during the challenge in the long run!

Jo: Easy, kid. Don't talk yourself to death. So you're done? Then c'mon- let's go wait for Red and Pointy to finish. (They go back to the bleachers, and wait patiently for the rest of their team.)

**Confession Cam**

**Anne Maria: Man, Jo just **_**really**_** pisses me off sometimes! She's such a **_**masculine**_** chick, for one, so what is she doin' telling **_**me**_** what to wear? God! Sometimes she makes just as much sense as Mike- who, by the way, really needs to be Vito again sometime soon. God, I miss him…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Brick is going through some items with Dawn. Both are finding some articles of clothing that they think Dakota will look good in.)

Dawn: I do believe that some beautiful, yet comfortable shoes will be liked by Dakota…

Brick: As well as this hat! (He pulls out a hat, which looks like it would typically be worn by a military general.)

Dawn: Hmmmmmm…I don't believe that would be fitting for the theme we're going for…(He puts the hat back away.)

Brick: Well, what is our theme then?

Dawn: I don't know. However, it needs to be more…feminine. No offense.

Brick: None taken.

Dawn: Just remember, though- a _girl_ is going to be wearing this stuff.

Brick: …And on top of that, this is _Dakota_ and not some normal girl. Whoops, I guess you're right. Well, I think we'll find something-

Sam: Hey guys! I think I found all the clothes we're going to need! (Brick and Dawn look at his pile, which has many different kinds of clothes in it, including a large dress.) So, what do you say we get out of here?

Dawn: I say we do it. Brick, let's go with Sam back outside…oh, and _Scott_, too. (She spits his name as she says it.)

Sam: Scott! C'mon, let's go!

Scott: Fine. I'm coming! (He slowly walks over to his teammates.)

Chris: FOUR MINUTES, EVERYBODY!

Scott: Hey! We don't _have_ to leave right now.

Sam: We have all of our stuff. Let's just go, okay? (Scott gives in and shrugs. The Rats then head back to the bleachers where they sat. Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey are the last campers left in the wardrobe area.)

Mike: I wonder what Anne Maria would look nice in…

Zoey (frowning): Yeah, I bet you're _always_ wondering that!

Mike: What? Wha- No! Not like that! Look, I'm just trying to do the challenge, okay?

Zoey: Yeah. Look, I'm having a really hard time trusting you these days…why are you doing all of that stuff with _her_?

Mike: Zoey…I wish I could tell you. I can tell you that I don't actually like Anne Maria. I know it's really hard to believe, but I _swear_ that that's the truth! Things aren't always…quite as they seem!

Zoey: Mike, I don't believe you! I'm not going to keep running back to you after you play "swapsies" with Anne Maria and me! If you can't decide, then just don't even bother! (She hastily storms off, leaving Mike all by himself. In a rage, he grabs several coat hangers and clothes, then throws them all around the room.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: THAT'S IT! I've had it with all of this confusion and bullshit! This is madness! Everybody is giving me a really hard time about it, and it's driving me **_**crazy**_**! I want to just make things **_**right**_**, but I don't know how! URGH!**

**(Static)**

**Chris: Thanks to Mike, our interns had to rearrange that wardrobe for **_**hours**_**! On the other hand, his little fit was **_**great**_** for ratings. Seeing teenagers so frustrated that they want to pull their own hair out? Classic!**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Poor Mike. Judging by his aura, he seems to be having many stressful emotions running through him. Among those are his issues with Anne Maria and Zoey, and some of his family life. I wish there were some way that he could be somehow helped…but it is not my business. I must not get involved for now, but hopefully something will make things better for him…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: I've got all of the best things from that wardrobe! Man, Dakota is going to look HOT! I mean, she already **_**is**_**, but after this little session she'll be even MORE hot! Huzzah!**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: ONE MINUTE LEFT! (After saying this, Mike emerges from the wardrobe area, and sits down to join his team. He seems a bit cross.) Okay, so is that everybody? (He counts the campers.) Okay, there are nine of you here! That's everyone. Oh, and Dakota. She's in the challenge too, so I'll count her as a human being today! (Dakota gives Chris a glare after she hears him say this.)

Scott: So, now what? Do we actually get to _do_ something?

Chris: The answer, my pit-sniffing friend, is yes. What both teams will now do is go and dress their model. Now here is the twist- the model has no say whatsoever in what they are going to wear! In fact, they will have to let the _other_ people put their clothes on _for_ them! Fun, huh?

Jo (to Anne Maria): Told you.

Anne Maria: Shaddup.

Chris: Instead, they will have to be dressed by their team. Now, I hope both models are not too insecure about being in their underwear, because they likely will have to be as their team chooses a good outfit for them.

Dakota: Pffft! I'm used to that stuff. The modeling business can take some getting used to, but that's the norm when you work with a stylist…

Chris: I guess that's actually a good skill to have for once! Anyways, I will give you until later this afternoon to dress and style you models- at the show later, they will be judged! The best model wins an advantage for their team.

Cameron: Who will be judging them, Chris?

Chris: Good question. The answer is none other than classic competitors Lindsay, Sierra, and LeShawna! (All of them walk out from behind the curtains.)

LeShawna: Hey y'all! LeShawna is in the house!

Lindsay: Hooray! Don't you just love my new special fashion judgey shoes?

Sierra: Oh my gosh! New competitors! Oh, I _must_ study them closely…

Chris: The logic behind all of this? We decided that since the models were going to be girls, the _judges_ should be girls, too! That way, they can be fairly judged by their female peers! (Anne Maria can be heard gulping loudly.)

Zoey: Wow! You brought back some old contestants from the show? Cool!

Chris: I know. Anyways, on my go, you will go to your respective cabins and dress your models up for later. Remember, it is important that you put effort into this; the reward will be killer! (He sounds a blow horn.) Now GO! (Both teams run to their respective cabins, where they begin to plan for their models.)

**Toxic Rats Cabin **

(All of the Rats are at work on the challenge. Dakota, who is now in her underwear, is being measured by Dawn. Sam is sorting through the clothes, and Brick is making a "blueprint" for the outfit while trying not to look at Dakota. Scott, however, simply lies down on a bed and does nothing.)

Scott: Man, it sure is _hot_ today. I really think I've come down with some kind of _fever_…

Dakota (to Dawn): Is he always this big of a lazy-ass?

Dawn: Sadly, yes. That boy has no respect for anyone here. If we lose, he's gone next.

Sam: Dakota, you are going to be _dazzling_! I'm so glad that Chris let you be our model.

Dakota: Aw. Thanks! I'm glad too, because god only knows what he would have made me do _instead_!

Brick: Sam! I'm making a plan for the outfit. Do you have any ideas?

Sam: Sure! But dude, we don't really need a _blueprint_ for this! We have to decide as we go, you know?

Brick: Oh. Well, then I'll make a version that we'll look at. Till then, I guess I can leave it to you, Sam?

Sam: Sure. I can handle that… Dude. You don't have to cover your eyes when you look this way! She's just in her underwear- it's fine!

Dawn: Yes, Brick. After all, it's necessary for this procedure- Dakota won't mind, anyways. She's used to being looked at in her undergarments!

Scott: Well, unless Mr. Purity _wants_ to be little pansy. That seems all too likely, anyways…

Sam: Scott?

Scott: What?

Sam: Look, I didn't think I'd have to say this, but…just shut the hell up for the rest of the day. Okay? You're really being an asshole. So, if you're not going to say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Got it? (As if he were obeying Sam, Scott doesn't say anything.) Thanks.

Dawn (with a smile on her face): Awesome. Let me see…there! Sam, I have finished the measurements! We can now begin the clothing process.

Sam: All RIGHT! (He realizes what he just said.) Uh, I mean…cool. Now, let's choose something…

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I could tell by Sam's aura that he was enjoying this part of the challenge very much. Maybe it was Dakota's presence that was making his emotions run wild…oh, of **_**course**_** it was! Dakota is a lucky girl, as well. She gets to have a boy she likes make her look beautiful. Now, if Cam and I were on the same team…I think that it may have been like that for us. If only…aaaaaaaaah. (She has a large smile on her face.)**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin**

(The Maggots are trying their best to do the challenge. Cameron is measuring Anne Maria, who is in her underwear, as he is the only one comfortable with doing so. Meanwhile, Jo and Zoey debate on what the costume should look like. Mike stands off to the side, and is very quiet.)

Cameron: So, Anne Maria. You seem to have a somewhat skinny waist and are roughly 5'7". Now, I will go and look at our clothes selection and see what would be a good outfit for you. (He walks over to their clothes pile and searches through it.)

Jo: So, here's what I think we should do…we take this jersey-

Zoey: Wait! We have to make it suitable for a runway! A jersey isn't going to do that…

Jo: _I_ think it will provide a unique charm! I think that being strictly feminine will limit the broad scope and creativity!

Zoey: Jo…there are going to be _other girls_ judging our outfit. And from what I can tell, they're pretty girly! Nothing wrong with that, but it just seems to me like we should play it to their tastes!

Jo: Look, I respect your opinion, but I just can _envision_ Pouffe Head looking slightly better in some less revealing clothes! (Eventually, Anne Maria gets tired of listening to this, so she turns around to face Jo and Zoey.)

Anne Maria: Look, you two! Stop it! If only I was allowed to choose my _own_ clothes, I would have already put together a nice, dazzlin' outfit at this point!

Jo: Well, guess what? It's not your decision, Ms. Manikin. Red and I just are trying to find some middle ground on this. So stay out of it!

Anne Maria: Well, it didn't _sound_ like you two were finding middle ground! Look, I really think that I should suggest something-

Zoey: No! We'll probably get disqualified- Chris is likely watching us right now!

Anne Maria: That's…a scary thought.

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: No, I was actually **_**not**_** watching them at that time. I guess the mere thought that I was, though, actually motivated them to follow my rule! Classic! Oh, and I just came up with it to ensure that drama would be created amongst the teams! I never was going to enforce it, though! Man, these teens are too easy to mess around with…**

**End of Confessionals**

Jo: Look; I believe that as the leader, we need to take at least some of _my_ ideas! You can't just look like a girly girl and win a contest! You're _wearing_ a jersey!

Anne Maria and Zoey: NO! (Within moments, Anne Maria, Jo, and Zoey are arguing intensely, and Cameron winces as they make nasty comments to each other.)

Cameron: Girls! Why must you be so argumentative? (They ignore his question.)

Jo: I've led us to victory before- and I will sure as hell do it again! Just listen to me on this one!

Anne Maria: Yeah, right! You are such a tomboy that I doubt we should listen to _any_ of your fashion tips! Just go shave your hairy Bigfoot legs and put on some damn make up! (After she says this, Jo runs up to her and punches her in the stomach, causing her to kneel down in pain.)

Jo: SHUT UP! Look, you don't know a _thing_ about what it means to be a woman! So you need shut your mouth!

Zoey: Look, why don't we just get somebody _else's_ opinion on this? (She turns to Mike.) Mike? What do you think? (He does not answer her.) Mike? Did you hear me? (She approaches him with concern, as he simply is standing there, not saying a word.) Mike. Are you okay? (She reaches for his hand, but in response he suddenly smacks her on the arm, causing her to reel backwards and rub the place where he smacked her.) Ow! Mike, what's going _on_ with you?

Jo: Whoa! What the- (After a moment, however, Mike realizes what he has done. He then looks down at his hands, and then runs out of the cabin with them over his face.)

Zoey: Mike? Mike! (She chases after him, concerned. This leaves the other Maggots by themselves.)

Cameron: Um…what just happened?

Jo: I don't know. However, I don't really care. Look, I'm _done_ with this challenge, because I've had _enough_. (She goes up to the door.) You two are on your own now, so good freaking luck! (She slams the door behind her, leaving Anne Maria and Cameron alone together in the cabin.)

Cameron: We are in some _deep_ trouble, aren't we? (He helps Anne Maria to her feet.)

Anne Maria: It would seem so, Doll.

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: Golly, our team just sort of abandoned us just like that! I mean, it happened within seconds- Mike ran off with Zoey not too far behind him, and Jo just sort of…**_**quit**_**. Not very characteristic of Jo, I'll say. You know, even though it was just Anne Maria and I, I still thought that we could **_**do**_** this…**

**End of Confessionals**

Anne Maria: So…what do we do?

Cameron: I don't know. Look, this may seem bad but I have an idea. Just follow my lead, and everything will be fine. I promise. Are you with me?

Anne Maria: I'm with you, babe. Now…make me look beautiful.

Cameron: Yes ma'am. Now, let me begin…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats Cabin**

(Sam is now choosing what clothes he thinks Dakota should wear.)

Sam: Okay, so I can envision a "Princess" theme…but not too sappy. It has to have a unique ring to it.

Dawn: Yes it does…the judges must be "wowed".

Sam: Yeah. Those judges are cool, I guess. I remember rooting for LeShawna in Total Drama Island, and for Lindsay in Total Drama Action. I'm not sure about Sierra, though. She seemed kind of clingy to that Cody.

Dawn: Aren't you wearing his shirt right now?

Sam: Huh? Oh, I guess. It's an authentic "Cody" shirt. He was my favorite in World Tour, so I was definitely bummed when he was eliminated. (He looks around the cabin.) Wait, where'd Brick go?

Dawn: I believe that he left a few minutes ago. He was rather upset after hearing what Scott said about him…

Sam: Oh yeah. Poor guy, he really is sensitive. Do you think he'll be okay?

Dawn: I think so. He just needs some time to himself.

Dakota: Hey, I don't want _him_ to be watching me during this. (She jerks her thumb at Scott.)

Scott: Well sorry, _Princess_. I guess I'm just a creepy little bum, aren't I? (He gets up.) Yeah, you all can do this challenge _without_ me.

Sam: Okay.

Dawn: Cool.

Dakota: Great!

Scott: You're all a bunch of idiots, you know that? Anyways, good riddance to you all. I'm leaving! (He slams the door behind him on his way out.)

Dawn: Good. He's gone. Now, Dakota. Let's try on these shoes…

Dakota: Shoes? Great! (She holds them.) They're so pretty and sparkly…

Sam: I had a theme in mind. I hope you don't mind if I use it.

Dakota: Oh, I'm sure I'd _love_ it! What is it?

Sam: Well, you see, it's…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(Brick is walking around outside to clear his mind.)

Brick: Man, Scott really is a jerk. I wish we could win AND get rid of him somehow…(Suddenly, he sees Jo walk behind the communal restroom. He follows Jo, as he is curious of what she is doing.) Jo?

Jo: Who's there? (She turns to see Brick walking towards her.) Oh, hey. What are you doing here?

Brick: Well, I needed to take a break from being with my teammates. Now, I was just going to walk around camp and clear my mind, but then I found you here.

Jo: I hear you. I needed a break, too. My team was just being so…ridiculous that I needed to get out of there. Besides, they said they didn't _need_ me. (Brick sees that there are tears in her eyes.)

Brick: Jo. You seem a bit upset. What exactly happened?

Jo: I don't want to talk about it. Go away- I came here to be alone.

Brick: But Jo, I want to know what's bothering you. I care. (He takes her hand, and affectionately squeezes it.)

Jo (smiling): _Fine_. Look, I didn't think that this would ever happen, but…something that somebody said to me really hurt my feelings. I don't know why, but it just really got to me.

Brick: You know, to be honest I'm sort of here for the same reason. I mean, forget sticks and stones- words _can_ hurt.

Jo: I know. It's too bad that the many jerks that say mean things don't realize that their words have an impact on other people.

Brick: I'll say. (Both sit in silence for a few minutes.) Hey. You know, I really miss being on a team with you. (Jo looks over at him, and smiles.)

Jo: Awww. Really? You know, I think I kind of miss you, too. (Brick blushes at this.) After all, it really isn't that easy dealing with any of our other team members, it seems.

Brick: Not one bit. However, I guess that despite them we can push past all that crappy drama and try to win. You know…I bet my team can beat yours! (A competitive looks flares up in Jo's eyes.)

Jo: Oh _really_? You're on. Let's see what happens…

Brick: We will! (They gaze into each other's eyes. Suddenly, however, the sound of Chris's voice rings throughout the camp.)

Chris (over the intercom): Listen up, campers! It's now two o' clock sharp! You have approximately an hour left! Move it if you already haven't!

Jo: What a dick. Anyways, I guess we could sit out here for a little while. I'm not done yet…

Brick: Me neither. (He gets an idea.) Hey, want to run with me? (Jo raises her head at this.)

Jo: Would I? I'd love to!

Brick: Then let's go! (They both head off into the woods, and run side by side along a lengthy trail.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Man, when Brick came up to me and talked with me a little, I was actually feeling a bit better. Come to think of it…whenever I'm close to him I get these weird feelings deep inside of me. I don't really know what it is, but…I think that it means something. Now, I won't let it distract me too much from my goals. However, I have to act on them. Maybe when the right time comes, I'll be able to figure it out. **

**(Static)**

**Brick: I think I've come to really like Jo. I mean, just a few days ago she was making my blood boil, but now she's sort of…mellowed out a bit. Don't get me wrong, though- she's still a very competitive player. I'm just saying that her attitude towards me has become a little bit better. I really like her, and I hope that at some point I'll be able to tell her how I truly feel…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Beachfront**

(Mike is sitting on a rock near the beach- the same shore where he and the others swam to after he came to the island. He is crying into his hands.)

Mike (between sobs): Oh…man. I totally messed up everything…why did I even do that? Maybe it was…aaaaaaaaah! (He throws a rock at one of the larger rocks, where it breaks. Somehow, this causes him to sob even more.) God, I'm such a failure…(He suddenly gasps, and flashes back to when he was ten.)

_Mike's Flashback_

_(Mike's mom and dad are arguing in the living room about something recent.)_

_Mike's Mom: Don't talk to me!_

_Mike's Dad: What's there to say? I can't believe that you would do that, Alicia! Can't you realize how this may affect our boy?_

_Mike's Mom: Look, I don't see why you're trying to keep me from helping us!_

_Mike's Dad: It's because you're not! That man has no interest in helping us at all- he just wants your money! Don't ever go to him again!_

_Mike's Mom: You don't understand, Tom! Why is it so hard for you to listen to me? The economy is already bad enough, and I don't think you want us to go broke!_

_Mike's Dad: He could try to track you down and kill you if he doesn't get what he wants from you! Just stop- we'll move if we need to!_

_Mike's Mom: NO! I've lived here since I was a girl, and there's no way in _hell_ that I'm leaving now! (Mike listens from behind the hallway, wincing as his parents argue with each other.)_

_Mike's Dad: That's it, Alicia! I'm sleeping downstairs tonight!_

_Mike's Mom: Fine! Screw you! (She goes into the kitchen, grabs a wine bottle, and stomps with each step as she heads upstairs.) _

_Mike's Dad: Golly…(He walks into the hallway, and sees Mike sitting against the wall.) Oh no…Mike, did you hear all of that? I'm sorry…it has nothing to do with you. Sorry that your mother and I are always arguing these days…_

_Mike: What did you mean by "that man"?_

_Mike's Dad: It's okay, that's not important…wait! Stay here, I've got a surprise for you…(He heads over to the closet.) Now, close your eyes…(Mike does so.)_

_Mike: Is it something cool?_

_Mike's Dad: You'll see…now open you eyes! (Mike looks and sees a present in front of him.) Happy Birthday, buddy!_

_Mike: Aw sweet! Thanks, dad! (He takes the present and opens it. Inside is a very large book with the words "Spider Man" on the front.) "Spider Man"? What's that? _

_Mike's Dad: Son, Spider Man is one of the greatest comic series ever. I read it and loved it as a kid. Now I'm ensuring that you know what it's like, too. Plus, I know you like to read it. Go ahead and give it a try._

_Mike: Okay, Dad. I bet you're right. Here, I'll tell you what I think after I read some. (He goes up to his room and begins to read it.)_

_(After reading the book, Mike is enthralled by Spider Man. He re-reads it many times over the next few days, and then goes over to his dad.)_

_Mike: Dad, you were right! Spider Man is so awesome! I really like this book!_

_Mike's Dad: Hey, I'm glad you do, son. Listen, I'm not sure if you've ever noticed, but you have a spider-shaped birthmark on your left hand. (Mike looks at his left hand, and notices it. He wonders why he never has before.) Cool, huh?_

_Mike: You bet! I want to be more like Spider Man, you know!_

_Mike's Dad: Well, I'm glad you've found yourself a role model…_

_(Five years pass, and Mike does well in school while also collecting many Spider Man memorabilia. One day, as he comes home to school, he is happy that he achieved the full comic series collection, after searching for a long time.)_

_Mike: Well, I sure feel good today! (He goes into the living room.) Hey Mom, I- (He sees that she is crying all of a sudden.) Mom? Mom? What's wrong? (She sobs for a few seconds, and then looks over at Mike.) _

_Mike's Mom: Honey, your father, he- (She doesn't finish, as she cannot hold back her tears.)_

_Mike: What? What hap- (Suddenly, Mike realizes that he may know the answer to his question.) No. This isn't- what happened? Tell me! (He is now beginning to cry, too.)_

_Mike's Mom: He was at the bank, and…there was a robbery-_

_Mike: This isn't happening! NO! (His mom hugs him, and neither can control their emotions.) _

_Mike's Mom: Oh, Mike. I'm so sorry…Mike. Mike. Mike? Mike? Mike!_

(Suddenly, he pulls out of his flashback.)

Zoey: Mike! MIKE! Can you hear me? What happened? Are you okay? (He looks up and sees her right above him. He is lying on the ground, and he was apparently crying.)

Mike: Huh? I…I'm fine. Ugh…(She helps him up.)

Zoey: Mike, listen…I'm thinking that maybe you're a bit stressed out. Also, I think that…maybe _I_ was stressing you out. I'm sorry if that is what was happening. (She takes his hand, and holds it in hers.)

Mike: Zoey…everything that has happened thus far between you and me…I really like you. I know that from time to time I may have seemed a bit wishy-washy. It's just that…(He looks down at his scar the is shaped like a spider.) there are things that I can't explain that make everything difficult for me to- (She puts her fingers up to his lips.)

Zoey: Shhh. Mike, I understand completely. Look, I know I've been a bit cross with you lately. I wanted to apologize.

Mike: Well…apology accepted, Zoey. Look, I think it's not just you. You see, all this stress…I haven't really felt this bad since a certain tragedy in my life.

Zoey: Well…what was that? C'mon, you can tell me! (He sighs.)

Mike: You see…my dad died when I was fifteen. A bank robber shot him, and…sometimes my mom and him would argue a lot. All of the drama on this team just really dug up memories of those awful moments- (Zoey gives him a huge hug out of nowhere.)

Zoey: Oh Mike…I'm so sorry. Listen, I think you need some time to cool off. Maybe you and I can sit out here for a little bit, just you and me…

Mike: That would be nice…thanks. (He holds her hand, and they both look out onto the lake…)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin**

(While coming up with the final design of the costume, Cameron is helping Anne Maria confirm a theme.)

Cameron: Okay, so I think my prototype will please the judges. LeShawna is looking for a "hip" street style, Lindsay wants something a little bodacious, and Sierra…god that girl's hard to decipher. Let's not worry about her. (He comes over to Anne Maria, and holds up a shirt to see if it will fit her. However, as his hands touch her he feels her shaking.) Anne Maria? Are you okay?

Anne Maria: Cameron? I don't think I can do this, baby…

Cameron: What? What do you mean? You'll look great!

Anne Maria: It's just…I've never done anything like this before! I'm not even sure anymore if I've got the goods. Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered. Now if I _lose_, they'll vote me off for sure! (He strokes her cheek.)

Cameron: Hey, I won't let them. Promise. Besides, this challenge is ours to win! Don't you want to strut your stuff?

Anne Maria: Look, I…I'm not really all that you think I am. You see, all this stuff I've got on me- I'm pretty much a _nobody_ without it all. I wouldn't have any girlfriends if I didn't have the pouffe or tan skin! See, it's a cutthroat social world out there, kid. I've seen it. People's lives have been ruined by a simple text. Mine almost was. And you know what? I really wish I could I have some real friends. I wish I could have a meaningful relationship. I wish I could just be smart and not be made fun of for it. My whole life has just been faking everything…I'm a _fake_. That's all I am. (Cameron takes in all of this, and then he gets a pedestal so he is at eye-level with her.)

Cameron: C'mon…you have to believe in yourself! Look, I'm a kid who's never even done _any_ of this before. I've _read_ about so many things, yet now is the first time I've really been _doing_ stuff. I've been on a log ride down a waterfall, climbed a mountain, and been nearly blown to smithereens by a water mine! Don't tell me that putting on some clothes and makeup for three strangers is too much for you! Look, I know it can get a bit cutthroat out there, but I _know_ you can do it! You _have_ the goods! (Anne Maria smiles at this, and then she stands up tall.)

Anne Maria: You know what? You're right. I _can_ do it. Maybe it seems scary, but I can try it. I may not succeed, but it's trying that counts, right? I need to step up to the plate! (She turns to Cameron.) Okay… I'll try.

Cameron: Great! Let's _do it_! Now, c'mere! Let me get you into some clothes…because I have the perfect costume laid out for you. (He grabs the clothes pile and Anne Maria's make-up kit.)

Anne Maria (now excited): C'mon, baby! _Hit me_. With all you've got…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats Cabin**

(Sam is currently slipping the clothes onto Dakota, and both seem to enjoy it. Meanwhile, Dawn is applying make-up to Dakota's face.)

Dawn: You are looking marvelous, my dear. When I am finished with you, your face will be the greatest in Koridai…

Dakota: What does that even _mean_?

Dawn: Nothing, tis' just a metaphor.

Sam: Oh, man! Dakota, I am really taking a liking to this outfit. It looks even better on you than I imagined it would! (She blushes intensely.) Now, what do you think, Dawn?

Dawn: I've said it already, but I'll say it again- Dakota will soon look _marvelous_.

Dakota: I also really like the theme! Now, will the judges find it likable?

Sam: I think they will. I mean, girls usually can say another girl is beautiful and stuff. Guys, on the other hand, don't really say those kinds of things to each other…usually. (Finally, Sam helps Dakota into a large pink dress.) There! Almost done! We just need some accessories, and that'll be all.

Dawn: Wow! You look so beautiful…yet, so familiar.

Dakota: Really? How so? (Sam comes back with more stuff.)

Sam: Here's your gloves, tiara, and parasol Pea- Dakota!

Dakota: Thanks! I'll have to look in the mirror, now!

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: Yes, I have played my fair share of video games, too. Now, I may be devoted to nature and the almighty Nature Goddess, but I still have had time to do things of artificial proportions on occasion. He sure has made Dakota look like a certain princess I recognize…not exactly the same, but quite similar. I guess one's hobbies can become intertwined with other tasks. It's really sweet, if you ask me.**

**End of Confessional**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Forest**

(Chef is driving an armored vehicle through the woods, where he sees many bizarre and dangerous creatures. He gets out of the vehicle in a secure area, and arms himself with several weapons, including a tranquilizer gun and many assault rifles.)

Chef: Man, you'd best come prepared to any little excursion in the forest… (He cautiously makes his way through the bushes and the brambles.) Hey…maybe that little thing might do. (He eyes a creature- Sasquatchanakwa- and carefully follows it to its cave.)

**Confession Cam**

**Chef: Okay, so here's what's goin' on. See, Chris made me go on a special little mission, which he calls "Operation Terrascape". Now, in this little excursion he wants me to capture some elusive **_**monstas**_** for some of the future challenges. At first I didn't want to do it, but then Chris promised me a large bonus if I capture his prime target- the Yeti. For now, I don't know Chris's plans for it- I don't really see much use for the Yeti, anyways. However, all I'm thinking about is getting that bonus. Plus, I get to carry the **_**big guns**_**. (He takes out several assault rifles, and cocks all of them.) Hehehe…time for some **_**fun**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Meanwhile, Jo and Brick are still running, and are now deep within the woods.)

Brick: You know, I'm beginning to feel quite better from this run.

Jo: Tell me about it. I mean, out here it's just so peaceful and quiet- (Suddenly, the two hear several strange noises.)

Brick: Uh-oh. Not again…

Jo: What? What's wrong?

Brick: This was a mistake. Jo, listen. Earlier, I was running through the woods, and I heard all these noises. They were eerie, mysterious, and they made me turn back around after hearing them. I think that we shouldn't go too further into the woods.

Jo: Really? That's odd- wait. Didn't Chris mention that there were dangerous _animals_ in the woods earlier?

Brick: Come to think of it, he did…let's get out of here.

Jo: Yeah, I'm kind of feeling a bit une- (Suddenly, the sounds of rapid gunfire ring in the air. This causes both Brick and Jo to scream in fear, and run straight back in the direction hence they came.)

_**About 500 Feet Away**_**…**

Chef: C'mon you giant buffoons! Come GET SOME! (Several giant creatures, including a humungous crab, are going after Chef.) YAAAAAAAA! (He shoots his assault rifle at several monsters, including a huge land anglerfish, and they all fall to the ground.) Cover me, intern!

Random Intern: Sir, yes sir! (He gets on the top of the vehicle, and then shoots at a giant mutated maggot, which immediately is killed.)

Chef: Thanks! (Suddenly, the giant crab comes over and is not harmed by the rapid gunfire. It corners Chef, but right before it reaches him a giant two-headed rabbit grabs it and savagely kills it. The mutant rabbit drags the crab away with it afterwards.) Whew. Close one, there. Now, let's go to the Yeti's cave.

Same Intern: Okay, setting course for mysterious cave… (Chef hops into the vehicle, then it makes its way to a large cave opening. Inside is supposedly the Yeti.)

Chef: All right. I'm goin' in. Now, I want _this_ one alive. (He takes his tranquilizer with him. Inside of the cave is the Yeti, who is asleep.) Time to catch ya, you freak…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Auditorium**

Chris (speaking through the intercom): Okay, campers! Time is _up_! Come to the stage and meet me for the judging of your _models_! (Suddenly, Jo and Brick run up to the stage.)

Jo: Woo! Well, I'll be! That was quite a run!

Brick: Yes, I agree. Now, if I heard correctly just now, we have to report our models over here right now! (Jo then freezes up.)

Jo: Oh. CRAP. I was supposed to go back to my team eventually! Zoey and Mike are going to be pissed with me, because I was barely even _there_ during most of it! Uh-oh…I wonder if my team even finished… (After several minutes, both teams make their way to the area. They all sit on the bleachers where they did earlier in the day.)

Sam: So, you're all set, right? (Dakota is inside a curtained "chariot" so that nobody sees her yet.)

Dakota: Ready! I can't wait for this…

Jo: Where's Cameron and Tan Job? Aren't they supposed to be down here already?

Zoey (glaring at Jo): Perhaps _you_ know?

Jo: Well…about that-

Chris: Okay! We will now commence the first challenge of the day. So, here's what will happen. I will call each team, one at a time, to bring their model up to the stage. Then, as they strike poses for the judges, one of the other team members will describe their outfit to the audience. The team that has the _highest_ cumulative score from the judges wins an advantage for the next part of the challenge. Got it? (Everybody nods.) Thanks, glad you were listening. First up will be…the Rats!

Dawn: Okay! Is everybody ready for this?

Sam: You betcha!

Brick: Ma'am, yes ma'am!

Dakota (inside the chariot): I'M GOING TO EXPLODE WITH EXCITEMENT!

Scott: Yep. Well, as ready as a necessary, anyways.

Dawn: Quiet, you.

Sam: Hey, I'll "narrate" the costume, is that okay?

Dawn: Sure. I think you should, anyways. You _did_ design the costume.

Chris: Well, c'mon Rats! We don't have all day! (Brick and Scott take the chariot backstage.) Okay, so let's see what you losers have done today! Show me your model! (The chariot is wheeled out onto the stage, and the doors open.)

Sam: All right, Dakota! Let's see that _smokin' hot_ outfit of yours! (A leg emerges from the chariot, and is followed by another. Then, Dakota comes out of the chariot in full, and the sounds of "oohs" and "ahs" fill the auditorium.)

Chris: All right! LeShawna, drop that beat if you will! (She puts the record player on, making some "hip" music play to a beat.)

Sam: Okay! This glorious piece of…_beauty_ is showing off a style of both modern _and_ royal garments. Her satin pink dress, which goes to her ankles, is a vibrant article of clothing that highlights other many features of her outfit. (Dakota sticks her hip out to the side.) The parasol in her hands perfectly accompanies white wrist-length gloves, and her red sparkling shoes goes nicely with the red lipstick and blush. (Dakota strikes another pose, which earns some howls from Scott; he earns a slap from Dawn.) The blue jewel on the chest of the dress shines beautifully in the sun, along with the tiara on her head, which also has jewels on it. They contrast the warm colors of the dress and some other items. Finally, her hair is perfectly straight and gleams in the sunlight, making her truly worthy of the title…_Princess_. (To show he is finished, he bows, and the judges clap for the Rats' performance.)

Chris: Very good, Rats! Now, lets see what the judges have to say. Judges, you will now give your critiques and give a rating. LeShawna, start us off!

LeShawna: Girl, that is one _sexy_ dress. Now, I would have to say that a lot of the coloring seems a bit bright for the eyes- I mean, you could end up giving some poor soul a seizure, baby. (Everybody, including Dakota herself, laughs at this comment.) Also, I like retro, but I'd say it's a little too…50's for me. However, it is still well thought out and designed, plus your make-up really gives you some _great_ complexion! I'm going to give you…(She holds up a sign.) an 8.8! (The Rats clap, as they are pleased with this score.)

Chris: Good so far…now for Sierra.

Sierra: Okay, I really like the outfit, more than anything. Now, I do think you did a great job with making the costume resemble Princess Peach from the _Super Mario_ series. Yes, I've also played my fair share of video games! Great work on that! Now, my one complaint is that the tiara seems a little out of place- a crown seems like it would be better. Of course, that may be because Chris may not have provided something of the sort. So…my final score for Dakota is a solid 9! (Again, the Rats are happy to receive this score.)

Chris: Well given critique, Sierra. Good job. Anyways, now all that's left is Lindsay. Finish it off for us!

Lindsay: Yay! Okay, so first of all, you look _really_ pretty in pink.

Sam: Yeah! Psychedelic Furs reference for the win!

Sierra: Oh my gosh! I was thinking the _same thing_!

Chris: Shut up! Let Lindsay finish her critique…

Lindsay: Thanks Chip. Anyways, I like that you're sort of like a real-life princess and everything. Also, your boobs _really_ are well positioned- I'd say that you'd be getting a modeling career in no time!

Dakota (blushing bright red): Um…thanks! I guess?

Lindsay: Plus, I _so_ want your umbrella- it's really tiny and cute…it's like a _baby_ umbrella!

Sierra: Lindsay? That is what we people call a _parasol_.

Lindsay: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! (The area falls silent.) So, as my final score, I will give…

…

…

…

…

A 9.2!

(The Rats cheer wildly at the sound of the score. Sam runs over to Dakota and kisses her on the cheek.)

Sam: Dakota! You did it! That was _amazing_!

Dakota (blushing intensely): Why…thank you, Sam. I couldn't have done it without you. (They both gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments.)

Chris: Okay, Rats! I'd say you all did a _very_ nice job! Maybe you don't actually suck, after all. Now, let's add up all of your scores. The cumulative total is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

27!

(For the umpteenth time, the Rats let out a cheer.)

Chris: So, how will the Maggots fare against them? Well, let's find out! Maggots, it is time! (Jo, Mike and Zoey are all sitting on the bleachers, and are terrified since they know they didn't do anything on their model. They whisper amongst themselves.)

Zoey: Ooooooooh. This is so _humiliating_! We don't even _have_ a model!

Mike: I'll say. What do we _tell_ _him_? (Both him and Zoey glare at Jo, as if expecting some sort of answer.)

Jo: Chris? As the leader of the Mutant Maggots it falls to me to tell you that our team didn't-

Cameron: COME UP WITH AN _AMAZING_ OUTFIT FOR OUR MODEL! (Behind him is a chariot, which is also curtained like the Rats' chariot was.)

Jo: Stringbean! Where the hell have _you_ been?

Cameron: Oh, nowhere. Just making our model _super prepared_ for today's challenge!

Zoey: Wait, are you saying that-

Mike: You got Anne Maria all ready all by _yourself_?

Cameron: Yep. And now, it is time for the exposition!

Chris: All right! Let's do this! You guys have kept us waiting for long enough- let's get this over with! (Mike and Jo carry the chariot backstage.)

Cameron: Guy's, I'll narrate it. Okay?

Zoey: That's fine, Cam. We don't mind.

Chris: Okay! And now, we have the Maggot's model- Anne Maria. Hit it! (The chariot is wheeled forward. The door opens, and a cloud of hairspray fumes comes out.) Whoa! Has this girl been getting stoned or something? (Then, the roof of the chariot comes off, and Anne Maria jumps out of the top, does a triple backflip, and then lands perfectly on the stage. Her outfit baffles everybody.)

Cameron: Can I get a beat? (LeShawna turns on the record again.) Thanks. Anyways, Anne Maria here is showing off her dark purple shirt, which blends in with the other articles of clothing that mostly consist of the "cooler" colors. It also has a hole near the chest area, showing some cleavage that will appeal to many demographic groups. Her navy blue skinny jeans show off her many curves, and the black belt around her waist wields what resembles a skull- this shows what is called "edge". (Anne Maria strikes a pose.) As you can see, her matching flip-flops are both bedazzled and provide a stylish, yet comfortable, shoe positioning. (She holds out her feet and hands, so people can see them.) Her toenails and fingernails are colored a light robin-egg blue, which correspond to her lipstick and eyeliner, which are both a blue-green shade. Her hair has been modified for a more retro look, as it has been mad into more of a "60's babe cut" which includes the many curls. Her earrings are made from pure sapphires, which have been cut by professional jewelers. They provide some flashy attention towards the head area, and allows for safe viewing without the fear of glare from lights or the sun. Finally, on her back is a large tattoo of a lobster. Don't worry- it's removable. Exposure of the back area and the tattoo creates an opportunity for good conversation starters, as well as easier perspiration if her body heats up during the fun. That is all, and I hope you enjoyed this exposition, ladies and gentlemen! (He bows, which draws applause from the judges.)

Chris: Okay, Maggots! Very nice job as well. Now, let's hear the reviews from our judges.

LeShawna: Girl, that was fiiiine. Now, I really like that "edge" you had going on. I personally loved the combination of jewelry, and the lobster tattoo _really_ looks rockin'! Now, the only thing I can say is that you don't really need the earrings. They're cool, but just expensive. Anyways…I give you a 9! (The Maggots cheer, and are now optimistic.)

Chris: Cool. The Maggots get a higher first score, but can they catch up? Sierra, what say you?

Sierra: Well, I have to say that I _loved_ your shoes. I mean, comfy _and_ good-looking? I'd like to know where I could get _those_ shoes! Now, the make-up does seem to be a _little_ over applied. Just saying- it's not terrible, but I think it was a lot more than needed. Also, the skull doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of the outfit…I'm going to have to give an 8.4 for this one. (The Maggots are now nervous, since they are not very high up compared to when the Rats were at Sierra.)

Chris: Okay, so Sierra found some problems with the Maggots model. Okay, that's cool. So, let's get this last critique over with. Lindsay, get us finished.

Lindsay: I've got it, Craig. Now, I really did have some thoughts about _this_ one. I have to say that all of the jewelry looked _great_ on you. So did the nail polish. Plus, I love your belt…it kind of reminds me of Dale from those other seasons…

LeShawna: You mean _Duncan_? Ugh, don't get me started on-

Lindsay: I. WAS. TALKING! (Everybody is dead silent again.) Also, your boobs are _really_ cute. (Anne Maria is now starting to look oddly at Lindsay.) You know, they just look like you could bounce a kitten on them! Yeah, that'd be funny. Anyways, I'm done with the critiquing. My final score is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

9.8!

(The Maggots are relieved to hear this high score, and are hoping that it is enough.)

Chris: Very good, Maggots. Nice job. Now, let's add up their total score and see what they got. Hm. Okay. Yep. There we go! The total cumulative score for the Maggots is…

…

…

…

…

…

(Both teams wait in suspense.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

27.2! The Maggots win the challenge by 0.2 points!

(The Maggots' cheers suddenly ring throughout the island, because they are glad that they won the challenge. Meanwhile, however, the Rats lower their heads in shame.)

Chris: Okay, so that one was CLOSE! However, the Maggots _once again_ come out on top! Sorry, Rats. I've got nothing for ya. (During this, the Maggots are celebrating amongst themselves near their bleachers.)

Zoey: Cameron, that was _amazing_! How did you know to do all of that stuff?

Cameron: Well, I knew that I would need certain things to appeal to a female audience. With that knowledge, I was already fit for the job! (Suddenly, Anne Maria pelts him from behind. She now has him locked in a hug.)

Anne Maria: Oh, thank you _so much_, Doll! It means so much to me that you made me feel…_beautiful_. (She gives him a quick smooch on the forehead.)

Cameron: My pleasure. Now, this challenge is ours! (Suddenly, he gets down on the ground and does ten very fast push-ups without stopping. After this, he gets up and jumps around in celebration.)

Jo: Wow, everyday you impress me, Noodle Head! Inside that skinny little husk that's your body is a giant brain, capable of solving any problem!

Cameron: Thanks, Jo! (Just then, Chris's cellphone rings, and he answers it.)

Chris: Hello? This is Chris Goddamn McLean. How may I-

-_Chris! It's me, Chef! Listen, we've got a situation here. _(The sounds of roars and screaming can be heard in the background.)

Chris: What? What's the matter? Is everything okay?

_-Well, I hope this ain't to much of an inconvenience, but…the Yeti is headed right your way! Get out of there!_

Chris: WHAT? (Moments later, Sasquatchanakwa bursts through the brush, and right towards the stage.) EVERYBODY RUUUUUUN! (With that, everybody goes into a panic. The cast hides out in many areas, but one person is not as lucky.)

Lindsay: No! Go away! Leave me alone! (It eerily approaches her.) BACK AWAY! (She picks up a fedora from the clothes pile, and holds it in front of her like some sort of shield. However, it has no effect on the Yeti, as it grabs her, and steals Chris's jetpack.)

Chris: Hey! My JETPACK! (It rockets into the air, and flies over to Boney Island.) Crap! It escaped with her- and my jetpack!

Zoey: What are we going to do? We _need_ to help her!

Chris: I'm thinking! (Then, Chef emerges from the brush with his team of interns.)

Chef: Heh-heh. Sorry. (He looks down, knowing that he likely will NOT receive his bonus.)

Chris: Dude, what _happened_?

Chef: The guy was too strong. No amount of tranquilizers would down him! (Chris takes one of the tranquilizer darts, and sniffs the liquid inside.)

Chris: Hey, Chef?

Chef: What?

Chris: Guess what? These tranquilizers…are filled with COFFEE! (He throws it at Chef, who manages to dodge it.)

Chef: Uh, oops! Hehehe…

Chris: Well, now I have to figure this out. What if the Yeti _eats_ her? I'm getting on the phone with my lawyer. I'll be back in one second…

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: Okay, so a giant Yeti basically kidnapped Lindsay! That can't be for no reason. I'm sure it has to do with Chris meddling around with the island, so maybe if we can find the Yeti then I can see what is wrong…**

**(Static)**

**LeShawna: Okay, so I decided I'd use this stupid thing for old times sake. Oh, Lindsay…you poor baby. I really hope that you're okay, because I don't want to see you get eaten alive on the day we were supposed to have fun together! Be safe, girl. Be safe. Please, lord! Let her be safe!**

**End of Confessionals**

(Chris is now coming back, and all of the contestants have gathered around him.)

Chris: Okay, so I just got off the phone with my lawyers. They said that we are legally obligated to save Lindsay. Therefore…new challenge! Go and rescue Lindsay. Yep, that's right. Whoever saves her first wins immunity, so go get in a canoe and paddle over to Boney Island! Go! Go go go go go! (They all dash to the beach…)

**Le gasp! Will Lindsay be okay?**

**What dangers await the campers on Boney Island?**

**Can Sasquatchanakwa be reasoned with?**

**Can the Maggots set their emotions aside for the challenge?**

**Which team will save Lindsay first?**

**And who will be eliminated next?**

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Sam, Scott**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	6. Runaway Model Part 3

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: All right! Here we are with the third and final part of _Runaway Model_. In this chapter, there will be yet another elimination, which will bring the number of campers down to eight. One thing here to note; the location may change very quickly in some parts, since the camera may wildly change who it's on. Also, I wanted to give credit to user Stinkfly3 for the idea of Mike's flashback- she gave me the ideas for much of Mike's dialogue in the previous chapter, in fact. She'll be giving me ideas for Mike throughout this entire fic. Just wanted to get that out there. Anyways, this chapter will also probably be a long one, and just so everybody knows the time for chapter seven to come out will be probably longer than usual. See, I'm going on a hiking trip for a few days, and with everything else going on I may not be able to update for a while. However, it will happen eventually. Just so everybody knows. So with all of that in mind, here is the epic conclusion to the episode, which I hope that everybody likes! Here we go!

_Edit_: User Stinkfly3 is not a "he" like I mistakingly wrote. Apologies to her, if you read this. I edited "he" out of the description.

Notice: I dedicate this chapter to _deviantART_ user RaccoonLagoon, who had her birthday yesterday on the 30th. She is awesome and I really look up to her. If you're reading this, then happy belated birthday.

Warning: Strong language is in this chapter. It's not anything worse than in the other ones, but I need to let you know there's a bit more than usual. Some of these insults in here WILL get pretty intense. Just so y'all know.

**Beachfront**

(All of the campers are running down to the beach, in order to begin heading over to Boney Island. As if by instinct, the Maggots get into a red canoe and the Rats get into a green one.)

Cameron: Oh boy, this sure _isn't_ what I was expecting to happen today! I thought that we'd just do the model challenge and- boom! We'd have won!

Jo: Yeah, none of us were seeing this coming. You see, life can throw stuff like this at you without any consideration for what you're already planning to do. We're just going to have to go with it.

Zoey: We just have to keep going, and we'll be fine! I think we'll win anyway! Besides, we've only lost once so far.

Cameron: I guess you're right, but…isn't Boney Island like, the most dangerous place in the entire Lake Wawanakwa area?

Anne Maria: I guess so. I mean, in season one the originals were fallin' through quicksand and whatnot!

Mike: Hurry, guys! We can't let the Rats get ahead! (They get all of their gear, and then begin to push their canoe out to the water. Meanwhile, the Rats are trying to do the same.)

Dawn: Let's go, friends! We can use this as a new opportunity to pull ahead! Without the other challenge to hinder us, we may be able to win this time! (The Rats push their canoe out, but then they hear shouts behind them.)

Dakota (running): WAIT! Wait for me! (She quickly hurries over to the Rats.) Take me with you. I want to go over to the island with you guys.

Sam: You would? Sure! C'mon over! (She takes a seat in the canoe, behind Sam in the very back.)

Brick: Rats, ho! (Their canoe is now on the water, and they are rowing across the lake along with the Maggots.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: You know, I sort of feel bad for not winning the modeling challenge for the Rats. So, I sort of wanted to tag along with them for the ride to Boney Island. Perhaps it was because I was part of that team at one point, but I just feel this…connection with them. Well, except for Scott- I never liked that guy. Also, Brick wasn't there at first, but he seems like a nice guy. The only other people left from my original team, though, are Dawn and Sam- I actually like both a lot. I just wish I could be with them now playing the game…if only I had another chance…**

**(Static)**

**Scott: You know, I'm not sure if I want us to win today or not. For one, I hate winning, but if we lose I might be the one to go home. I'll just sort of help out if I'm asked to, I guess…**

**(Static)**

**Chris: Look, I'm not even sure if Lindsay is going to come back alive. If she dies, I could be ruined! My lawyers may be good, but the audience likes her so much that if anything bad happens to her they'd shut me down for **_**sure**_**! Let's just hope that those losers can find a way to bring her to safety…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Rats Canoe**

(All of the Rats are canoeing quickly along the water, with Brick leading them. Meanwhile, Dakota sits in the back and leans against the edge, seeming a bit down.)

Sam: Hey, Dakota. Are you okay? You seem a bit down.

Dakota: Sam, I'm kind of feeling bad about losing the modeling challenge for you guys. I was sure I would win, but then that _other_ girl somehow got a better score- by 0.2 points! So embarrassing…

Sam: Hey, you didn't fail us. Sure, the other team may have so-called "won" that round, but you did NOT let us down. You helped us out by being our model, which is something that nobody else could have ever done. Plus, you tried your hardest, and you had fun. I'd say that you gave us the greatest contribution we could ask for! (This gets her to smile.)

Dakota: Really? You mean that? Well, you're too kind, Sam. I guess I _did_ have fun with it. Now, even though Lindsay getting kidnapped is a horrible thing, I guess that now you guys might have a new opportunity to pull ahead in this challenge…

Sam: Maybe. Well, it might be, but now we have to rescue her from that Yeti. I'm not sure if that would be considered easy…but I get what you mean.

Dawn: Brick. Do you think we'll be able to get to the island before the Maggots do?

Brick: Yes ma'am, I do. We just have to stay on course, and we'll head straight into the heart of the island after reaching the shore.

Dawn: Very good. I think that this time we won't _crash and burn_. (As she says this, she glares at Scott.)

Scott: Yeah, sure.

**Maggots Canoe**

Jo: Listen up, guys. The Rats are going to be trying extra hard to win. We can't let them do that, you see. So, as the leader I say-

Mike: NO! You know what? Your "leadership" has gotten us nowhere but in the pits of Sackville! You did practically nothing during the model challenge, so that Cameron had to do it by himself! _I'm_ taking over as leader! (He sticks his oar in the water, trying to stop the boat.)

Jo: Oh, you're going to be a little whiner, huh? You want to _try_ me, Skinny Bones? (However, Anne Maria and Cameron join Mike, and bring the boat to a complete stop with their oars.) Hey! What are you doing? (She still tries to row the boat by herself.)

Anne Maria: He's right- you have _no_ credibility as our leader. You need to step down for once.

Cameron: Yeah! We've had it up to here with you being in charge. (He uses his hands to illustrate where "here" is.)

Jo (panicking): C'mon! Zoey, tell them that they're delusional! (Zoey does not say this, however, and instead turns to Jo.)

Zoey: Jo, I think they have a point. (She puts her oar in the water, too.) Look, you need to realize that leadership needs to be relinquished once and a while. You can't be in charge all the time- they're right about that.

Jo: What, but I…you…(She sighs in defeat.) _Fine_. (She gets up, allowing for her and Mike to change positions on the boat. This puts Mike in the front.)

Mike: Now, let's keep going, got it? (They all nod, and speed up to get to shore.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Here's the deal. Jo hasn't gotten us **_**anywhere**_** with her arrogance. She thinks she runs this team, but she doesn't. If we lose, we could **_**easily**_** vote her off if we wanted to. Now, don't get me wrong. I want to win. However, Jo just really makes my blood boil, so I can't stand to see her be so…cutthroat!**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Man, getting condemned in front of my teammates was pretty humiliating. I just hope that they don't try and vote me off…I mean, Brick told me that they would've done it that one time. Maybe, just maybe, they could try doing it again…**

**End of Confessionals**

(The fog gets very heavy, and visibility becomes quite low. However, both canoes emerge from it shortly afterwards, and they see Boney Island before them.)

**Rats Canoe**

Sam: Whoa. _Spooky_. (Suddenly, Dakota hugs him from behind. He can feel her shaking.)

Dakota: Sam…I'm scared. (She holds his hand.) Will you keep me safe?

Sam: Yes Dakota, I promise. (He tightens his grip on her hand, to further get the message across.)

Dawn: I sense evil spirits lurking on this island. There may be very dangerous animals- the kind that even _I _can't reason with. We'll have to be careful during our search.

Brick: Dawn, with all due respect, I think we have this challenge in the bag. I doubt we will run into _that_ much danger. Of course, we _will_ keep an eye out for them, just in case.

Scott: Meh. I've been through worse.

Dawn: Oh _REALLY_? Like what? You and your Pappy were trying to shoot at a possum and you hit yourself in the eye?

Scott: Actually…yes.

Dawn: Huh. Well, then I know you quite well, it seems.

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Okay, Dawn **_**really**_** creeps me out. No wonder Lightning always called her "creepy girl". Gosh, I'm SO disappointed that I couldn't vote her off. Now, I'm going to have to hear a bunch of "aura and thoughts" bull crap…I'm so screwed. **

**End of Confessionals**

**Boney Island **

(All of the contestants now have reached the shore, and are planning on how they will rescue Lindsay.)

Mike: Okay, so we should head through that clearing there- it should lead us straight to the heart of the island. Let's go!

Dawn: Friends, we will do that as well! Just be cautious! (At this point, everybody is now running inland.)

**Mutant Maggots**

(Everybody is running quickly. Jo leads the pack, while Cameron and Anne Maria trail somewhat behind.)

Jo: C'mon, guys! We're ahead of the Rats; don't let them catch up to you! Hurry your little butts up here! Well, not you _Tan_dem. You hurry your _big_ butt up here!

Anne Maria: Excuuuuuse me, Princess? Why the hell are you talking about my butt like that? You like my butt? The way you like kissing-

Jo: Don't you DARE say what I _think_ you're going to say!

Anne Maria: Fine. Just stop being a bitch.

Jo: _You_ stop being a _bitch_!

Mike: Shut up!

Zoey: Hey, it's okay. (She pats Mike on the back.) Guys, we can't argue like this. We have to focus on our mission!

Cameron: Zoey is right! Let's just forget that we have these personal issues at the moment. (Suddenly, Zoey trips over a rock, and lands on the ground quite hard.)

Mike: Zoey! (He stops to help her up.) Are you okay?

Zoey: Yes, I'm okay. I just need to walk, and not run.

Mike: GUYS! Stop for a minute! (They all stop for a moment to listen to Mike.) Zoey is injured, so I'm going to walk with her for a while. The rest of you go on ahead!

Jo: All right, we'll go! Just don't fall too far behind, because we'll likely need you two later! (She, Anne Maria and Cameron keep running ahead.)

Mike: Hey, I actually kind of have to pee. Can you wait here for me?

Zoey: Sure Mike. I'll be okay, too. Just hurry, okay?

Mike: You got it. (He heads into the bushes.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats**

(Everybody is running, but also constantly checking the area around them after hearing what Dawn said about the animals.)

Scott: Man, why did Chris send us to Boney Island? I mean, we could get seriously hurt over here!

Dawn: We came to rescue Lindsay! Remember? Also, I doubt Chris even considers our well being in his decision making process.

Brick: I suppose we all should know. Besides, we all auditioned for this show. We knew what the show was like. We were prepared to take all the harsh treatment from Chris, just for a chance to win. Isn't that something that we all knew we'd have to deal with?

Sam: Whoa. That's deep, man. But yeah, we did sign up for this. So, I guess we shouldn't be too surprised that Chris is…well, _Chris_.

Dakota: Yeah, you guys don't even know the half of it. Sure, being a contestant can be pretty awful at times, but being an _intern_ is even _worse_! He makes me do all of this dumb shit, which often isn't even that necessary- he just makes me do it because he's a cruel sadist without any empathy for others!

Sam: Wow. That sounds pretty awful. Of course, maybe he'll let you back into the game later?

Dakota: Maybe. I'm thinking he might, but you never know.

Scott: Hey, look! There's a Maggot! (He points ahead, where Zoey can be seen standing.)

Brick: I see. What is she doing there all by herself? (Then, Mike emerges from the bushes.) Oh. I think I see. Let us keep going onward!

Mike: Hey, there are the Rats! Zoey, are you still unable to run?

Zoey: I'm afraid I may be. However, I can maybe jog slightly.

Mike: Okay. So, you don't mind if I go on ahead?

Zoey: Not at all! I'll be fine.

Mike: Good. I'll catch up to the others, so I can check on their progress. See you! (He runs ahead, leaving Zoey to run with the Rats.)

Dawn: Everybody follow Mike! We'll head on to our destination that way! (The Rats all run quickly ahead, except for Scott, who is eyeing Zoey. He slows down so that he is behind her.)

Scott (to himself): Hmm…I wonder…

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Chris is going to merge the teams any day now, so it's time to start working on the Maggots. Hmm…Zoey's ripe for the plucking. Now, if you ask anybody on the farm back home, I'm a **_**great**_** plucker. Pluck, pluck, pluckity- pluck! He he YEAH!**

**End of Confessionals**

(As Zoey is running up ahead, Scott gets and idea.)

Scott (moaning): Ooooooooh… (Zoey keeps running without looking.) Hm. OOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! (This, however, gets her attention.)

Zoey: Scott? Are you okay?

Scott: This is all _my_ fault!

Zoey: Your fault? Well, what do you mean?

Scott: My team voted off _Lightning_ behind my back! If it weren't for that, then he would've been able to prevent Lindsay from getting captured in the first place! Lindsay is DOOMED! (He falls into Zoey, pretending to sob.)

Zoey: Oh…hey, don't blame yourself. (She awkwardly hugs him.) It will all work out in the end- you'll see. (Behind her back, Scott flashes an evil grin at the camera.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: Whoa…who knew Scott had a sensitive side? I mean, he always seemed like a raunchy guy during the challenges, but I guess he isn't as cold and stone hard as he appears. Poor guy…**

**(Static)**

**Scott (pretending to sob): Ah-huuuuuuh, ah-huh a-huh…ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- (He then suddenly chokes on a fly that flies into his throat, causing him to choke.)**

**(Static)**

**Brick: I like mannequins. I don't know why, but I do. Just putting that out there.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The Rats are running along with Mike. Dawn goes up to him, and speaks to him.)

Dawn: Greetings, Mike. How are you?

Mike: Oh, I'm fine Dawn. What about you?

Dawn: I am also quite well. So, how have you been doing with Zoey?

Mike: Huh? How do you-

Dawn: Don't you remember? I can read thoughts and auras. I can see into your past, and into your _soul_.

Mike: Um…okay. Cool.

Dawn: What about your friends back home?

Mike: What? Who do you mean? (Suddenly, he has another flashback.)

_Mike's Flashback_

_(After his dad told him about the scar on his hand, Mike ended up becoming obsessed with Spider Man. The giant book he received was part of it, but his marking made him into it so much more. One weekend, Mike decided to spend the day at the park.)_

_**Park**_

_Mike: Oh boy, this sure is a blast! (He has plastic water squirters tied to his wrists. He shoots many targets, such as flowers or signs.) Man, Spider Man is the best. (He sees a bunch of kids gathered near the sandbox.)_

_Stephen: Hi-yah! The American principles will be preserved against those dastardly Russians!_

_Timothy: Yeah, but I can fly. I'm Iron Tim!_

_Billy: Billy SMASH!_

_Darren: Do the ladies like my hammer? I think they do. Time to find out… (Suddenly, Mike walks up to the four.)_

_Mike: Hey, guys. What are y'all doing?_

_Stephen: Huh? Oh, hey. We're just part of a "Super-Hero" role-playing club. Nothing else, really._

_Mike: Cool. Well, I'm sort of into that stuff, too. Do you guys think I could join you?_

_Darren: I don't know…this is sort of a special club-_

_Stephen: Wait! (He looks at Mike's hand, and notices a spider shaped marking.) Dude. Is that a spider tattoo on your left hand?_

_Mike: Huh? Oh, yeah. Actually, it's a birthmark. I had it since I was very little…_

_Stephen: Guys! I think we've found our missing link! Anyways, what was your name? _

_Mike: My name is Mike. Glad to meet you all._

_Stephen: Well, Mike, you're in our club now. (He pulls something out of his pocket.) Here. Take this- it's an authentic membership card for the Junior Avengers. That's the name of our club here. Listen, something came up so we have to disband for now. However, you can meet us on Saturday afternoon at Schmoes. You dig?_

_Mike: Yeah, man. I'd love to do that. (He begins to walk away.)_

_Billy: Hey, wait! You need an alias!_

_Timothy: Yeah! We all have one. Since I think you're Spider Man, you can be…SpiderMike!_

_Mike: Whoa! Really? I LOVE Spider Man! Guys, I can't wait to see y'all again. _

_Stephen: Take care, man. We'll see you later…later…later…la-_

(Suddenly, Mike snaps out of his flashback, and notices that he is still running.)

Mike: Whoa! What happened? I-

Dawn: You were revisiting a memory, silly. Anyways, I was asking you about how it's going with you and Zoey. You two make a cute couple.

Mike: Well…let me just say that I like her. I want her to trust me, but I'm thinking that she doesn't because…of some things.

Dawn: That's understandable. I don't want to get into anything that isn't my business, but I just wanted to ask about it. I really think that you can do it.

Mike: Well, thank you. I appreciate the encouragement. So…good luck with your team.

Dawn: As for you, Mike. May the odds be ever in your favor! (Both sprint even faster now, so it seems like they're now racing one another.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I had a very interesting conversation with Dawn today. See, she talked to me about stuff that I don't normally tell anybody about…then I just went into a flashback out of nowhere. The weirdest thing, though, was that it seems like no time passed by during my flashback, so when I snapped out of it was just for a split second in real time. I wonder how it happened. (He shrugs.) Oh, well. I'll just try to keep my focus on doing what I must- challenges and getting further along with Zoey…if you know what I mean.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: As I ran along, I decided to tap into Mike's brain to see some stuff that was on his mind. He has a very deep and complex psyche, which is like one I have never seen before. It could be due to the multiple personalities he has, but I still find it amazing. God, I'm so weird. Oh well. I'm just good at it, so I do that stuff. **

**(Static)**

**Cameron: I really do get exhausted from a lot of running. Maybe I'm not the kind with a body that can store adequate amounts of glycogen. That, or I just need to work out more. Yeah…I bet Dawn would like that…yeah…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Forest Clearing**

(Both teams arrive at a clearing in the forest. They look around, as if they sense something in the area.)

Cameron: Guys! Look! (He points upward.) The Yeti! (Before them all is scaffolding, where the Yeti sits with Lindsay at the top. For some reason, he is wearing a fedora.)

Lindsay: Oh, it's okay…there, there. (She pats him on the side.) I'm sorry to hear that. Chris and his crew just can't let you live peacefully! I mean, it's probably hard to live your life when some dumb people are ruining your home. (He looks down and nobs slowly. Down below, the teens look worryingly up at them.)

Scott: What's with all the scaffolding? It seems so…_random_.

Chris: I'm turning Boney Island into my personal resort! The Health Department said it was unfit for human life, but…I sent workers I anyway! I wonder where they went?

Anne Maria: Whoa! When did _you_ get here?

Chris: A few minutes ago.

LeShawna: Yeah, this fool can't fly for _nothin'_.

Sierra: Chris never went to flying school! He obtained that license illegally by-

Chris: _Anyways_, that's the advantage of air travel! (He looks over at the campers.) Oh, and I almost forgot. Dakooooota! C'mon over here, you're not in the challenge! (He gestures at her to come to him.)

Dakota: But Chris, I-

Chris: _Now_, Dakota. (She sighs, and then reluctantly walks over to where he is.) Thank you!

Dakota (under her breath): What a _dickweed_.

LeShawna: Girl, I feel your pain.

Chris: Okay, so here's what's going to happen. As said before, both teams will try to rescue Lindsay however they can. And…that's really all there is to it. So…get a move on, then! I'll be watching you guys from an aerial view! (He jet packs into the air above the area. Suddenly, Lindsay shouts down to the campers.)

Lindsay: WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM! HE JUST HAS SOME ISSUES WITH HIS HOME LIFE!

Mike: Man, I hear that. (He then notices that Zoey is looking straight at him.) Uh, I mean…did you hear that? That Yeti has issues!

Jo: Then we've got to take that psycho Yeti OUT!

Brick: That is exactly what team Rat is going do! Rats, follow me! (They all run closer to the scaffolding.)

Scott: Hey, Ass Face! (The Yeti looks down at them.) Your mother was a no good zoo animal! (Somehow, this makes the Yeti very mad, and he stomps around up at the top, making the scaffolding take a new shape.)

Dawn: Scott! Don't insult him- that'll just make it worse! We have to approach him with caution!

Brick: Yeah! We'll…wait, where'd Sam go?

Scott: He's over there talking to the blonde broad. (They look over to see him talking to Dakota.)

Brick: Very well. Scott, I have a job for you. Both of us will climb up this thing and get to the top. I'll take the left, and you'll take the right. Got that?

Scott: Sounds good to me. Let's go! (They begin to climb. Then, the Yeti takes several barrels and begins to toss them at the two guys. The first barrel hits Scott almost immediately. Brick manages to dodge some, but he is ultimately hit, and he falls down to the ground on top of Scott.)

Dawn: Ooooooooh…we're going to have to find another way…(Meanwhile, the Maggots are trying to hurry and come up with a plan.)

**Mutant Maggots**

Cameron (wincing): Oh my goodness! That looks so painful…

Zoey: How are we going to rescue Lindsay before they do?

Cameron: Perhaps we can get somebody prettier than Lindsay to lure the Yeti away!

Anne Maria: Hey, I've got the goods, but there's NO WAY I'm going up there in _these_ shoes.

Zoey: I thought I asked you not to say that anymore.

Jo: Oh really? You can walk on a little stage but you can't climb some inclines up to some dumb Yeti?

Cameron: Jo makes a good point, Anne Maria. You can be beautiful and save the day again!

Anne Maria: I don't want to, though! I did _my_ share!

Zoey: Well, I guess maybe I could do it- (Jo pushes her away suddenly.)

Jo: NO! I mean…Maggots! Break out the beauty products- I'm going IN.

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: I do this only for the good of the team…it's not makeup- it's **_**war paint**_**! (She strikes a dramatic pose.)**

**(Static)**

**Anne Maria: Yeah, I bet Jo has herself thinkin' she's got the goods…as if! That broad bettah know who's the best in **_**that**_** department. **

**End of Confessionals**

Jo: Okay, somebody make my face look pretty! I've got to go in there with rockin' good looks. Girls, would you do the honor?

Zoey: Sure, I-

Anne Maria: Aw yeah! I'm _so_ going to give you a smokin' hot makeup job!

Zoey: What? No way! You're probably as good as a circus clown! (Anne Maria turns to her.)

Anne Maria: Oh, _I_ wouldn't credit you with any fashion experience, sweetie! I know what there is to it!

Zoey: You wanna _bet_? (Both charge at one anther, but Mike gets in between them.)

Mike: Guys! STOP! I know how to fix this. Cameron did Anne Maria's makeup in the last challenge, so I think he should do Jo's, too!

Jo: Really? That's cool…I guess. C'mon, Weasel Boy! Time for you to shine!

Cameron: Okay, Jo! (He pulls out the makeup kit from the previous challenge.) Let's go to town! (She kneels down, and he begins to work on her face. Meanwhile, the Rats try to come up with a plan.)

**Toxic Rats**

Brick: My goodness, nothing's working! How come nobody can get up there?

Dawn: We need someone else to help! SAM! (He comes over to her.)

Sam: Hey! Sorry I wasn't here for a minute. So, what's- (He then looks up at the scaffolding.) Whoa! Could…could it be?

Scott: What? What are you _talking_ about, you weirdo?

Sam: Video game world…my ultimate gamer dream coming true! (He stands up tall.) Still one life left…it's all on me now. Let's DO THIS! (He then runs up the scaffolding, quickly ascending the platforms.)

Brick: Whoa. Man, Sam is…_owning_ that stuff there!

Scott: You can say that again. Soft Serve really is _booking_ it. (They watch in amazement as he continues to climb further up the scaffolding, dodging the barrels being thrown at him.)

Dakota: Sam! LOOK OUT! (He grabs a hammer, and smashes the oncoming barrels. The Maggots catch a glimpse of this.)

**Mutant Maggots**

Zoey: Whoa! Sam is really getting up there fast! (She turns to the others.) Can you guys hurry, please?

Jo: Not now, Red! So…this is supposed to make me look good, right Stringbean?

Cameron: By golly, yes! I am maximizing the amount of beauty in your cheeks, eyes, and lips. By the time I finish with you, the Yeti will be attracted to your beautiful face!

Anne Maria: Yeah, more like an _evil_ face…I've got it! _The Face of Evil_ sounds like a good flic staring our beloved Jo-

Jo: SHUT UP! We're all under pressure right now, okay?

Mike: Hurry, Cam! Sam is making good time-

Jo: Stop talking, Pointy! We just need a few more seconds- we'll make it!

Cameron: I promise you, Mike. I am just about to be finished…and there! (The Maggots look at her, and all nod in agreement that it is very good looking. Brick walks over to them, and is stunned by Jo's beauty. He swoons, but she catches him.)

Jo: Wow. Now I see what people mean by "drop-dead knockout". Hehehehe! Oh, well. You guys wake him up. (She hands Brick over to Zoey.) _I've_ got some business to deal with! (She runs off.) Oh, Yeti! Your princess is here!

Zoey: Good luck, Jo! (Brick now wakes up.)

Brick: Whoa! What happened?

Cameron: You passed out, but only for like fifteen seconds. Why'd you do that, anyways?

Brick: Well, now that I remember…I think I caught a glimpse of _heaven_…Ooooooooh. (He smiles, and runs back over to his team.)

Mike: Weird. Sweet, but still weird.

**Scaffolding Peak**

(Up top, the Yeti is throwing barrels at Sam, while Lindsay tries to calm him down.)

Lindsay: It's okay! They just think that I'm in danger! If you attack them, then they'll believe it even more! (Just then, Sam gets to the top floor of the structure.)

Sam: Thou shalt yield for thee, foul beast! For, I shall rescue the princess and eat lotsa spaghetti afterwards!

Lindsay: Was that in English? (The Yeti is infuriated that Sam has gotten this far, and begins to approach him.)

Sam: Back off! I have a HAMMER! (He swings it sideways, which causes the Yeti to stop, and back up somewhat.) That's right- you let her go and I might not have to mess up your feet!

Lindsay: No, stop! Don't hurt him- you're totally misunderstanding the situation here!

Sam: You mustn't worry, fair maiden- for I will make sure the beast is running for the hills! (He further forces the Yeti backwards by swinging his hammer in front of him.) Let her go, you monster! (The Yeti now has stopped backing up, and is charging quickly at Sam.)

Lindsay: STOP FIGHTING! (They do not listen, however. Sam waits for the Yeti to come close, then slams the hammer square onto its foot, which causes it to hobble on one foot in pain.)

Yeti: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!

Sam: Take that, you freakezoid! I'm not letting you get away with your scheming plans! (Meanwhile, his teammates root on him from down below.)

**Ground**

Brick: C'mon Sam! You're almost there!

Dakota: YOU CAN DO IT, SAM!

Dawn (shaking her head): No, this is not right! I cannot see this go on!

Brick: Huh? What do you mean, Dawn?

Dawn: That poor Yeti…he needs _help_. (She thinks for a moment, and then snaps her fingers.) Brick, I need you to take me up there _right now_!

Brick: WHAT? Dawn, that's dangerous! We can't go up there- you might get hurt! I told Cameron that I would not let that happen to you, _ever_!

Dawn: Brick, this is a necessity- I need you to take me there right now! This is the only way we can make things right! Just _trust_ me! (Brick thinks for a moment, and then sighs.)

Brick: Fine. Come with me. (She hops onto his back.) Okay, let's get there as fast as we can! (He starts running up the scaffolding.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: I wasn't sure what I was doing at that moment. On one hand, I was doing what Dawn asked me to do. A woman's demands are not easily refused. However, I promised Cameron after the last ceremony that I would not let **_**anything**_** hurt Dawn in any way. There was no way to be sure if this was safe, so I was taking a HUGE risk there. Well, if it could help us win then maybe it isn't **_**too**_** bad…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Man, Brick must've found me to be VERY attractive. Gosh, am I really that good looking? **

**End of Confessionals**

(Sam continues to battle the Yeti.)

Sam: Okay, you! You're going to become Donkey Kong chowder! Prepare to meet your- (Suddenly, the Yeti grabs his hammer and crushes it with its hand.) Um…crap! Hey, maybe we could go back and agree to be friends? (The Yeti picks him off the ground in its hand.) Well, that failed. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (The campers below hear his screams.)

Dakota (from below): Oh no! SAM! This is awful!

Sam: Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! (The Yeti drops him, but Sam manages to hold on to the edge. Luckily for him, the Yeti does not notice this.)

Lindsay: Yeti! You can't go dropping people off of cliffs! If you do, then people will go after you even more, just like they are now! (Just then, Jo shows up in front of them.)

Jo: Oh, hey! Uh…sweet little…_hairball_! Feel like a tall glass of…_gorgeous_? (She moves her eyebrows up and down at the Yeti.)

Lindsay: Oh my! Now _that_ is what I call a cute widdle face! (The Yeti then becomes attracted to Jo. He begins to walk over to her.)

Jo: Yeah, you like that, you fuzzy-wuzzy _stud_? Wait, what the- (The Yeti grabs her, and traps her in his grasp.) HEY! Put me down, you giant smelly ape! Put me DOWN! Man, I didn't expect to do this, but…HEEEEEELP! (Her team hears her cries, and they being to panic.)

Mike: Oh no! The Yeti captured Jo!

Zoey: This is bad…I don't know what we're going to do now! (Suddenly, Cameron gets an idea.)

Cameron: I know! We just need somebody who can quickly ascend to up there! Somebody who is of…_Olympic_ proportions! (He looks over at Mike, who suddenly gasps, and changes personalities.)

Mike (as Svetlana): Ladies and Gents, it is now _SVETLANA_ TIME! (Mike leaps up high towards the scaffolding, and swings up the side to reach the top.)

Zoey: Go Mike, GO! You can do it! (Svetlana now reaches the top of the structure, and is standing in front of the Yeti, who is holding Jo.)

Jo: Let me GO you stupid ugly moron! (She is punching his arm very hard, but he shows no reaction.)

Mike (as Svetlana): Giant Kong Monster! Svetlana says this: You shall fall before ze might that is I! Hyaaaaaaaa! (Mike jumps up to where he is directly in front of the Yeti, and kicks it hard in the face. This causes its fedora to fall off, and float slowly to the ground.) Ha! Svetlana is not for your plans of fail! Stand down, Kong beast! (Just then, the fedora lands on Mike's head. He gasps, and then looks intensely at the Yeti.)

_**Warning: Lots of Australian slang**_

Jo: What are you doing, Egghead? Don't just stand there!

Mike (as ?): Well I'll be! It's a giant Yowie, and it's got with it a Sheila! What a beaut, I must say. Simply breathtakin', I do declare it is.

Jo: What are you standing there for? Stop talking and start attacking!

Mike (as ?): Aw, whatcha talkin', I wouldn't waste my breath. No need to grizzle! As y'all can see, it has some giant fists, and it sure can bite! After all, only I, Manitoba Smith, could ever see such privilegin' wondahs. Too right, this could be the ridgy-didge stuff for those folks!

Jo: SAVE ME YOU IDIOT!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Ooh, this is one feisty Sheila. No time to chew the fat, I assume. Spicier than a Bunyip she is, I might add. Ah well, I ought to take da risk, eh? Time to rock this 'ere rock! (He takes out a lasso, and ropes one of the Yeti's arms with it.) Ah, you 'ere beast! You decided to tee-up with the old Manitoba Smith? _Big mistake_! (He pulls hard, and the Yeti shrieks out in pain. It lets go of Jo, dropping her on the ground.)

Jo: Finally! Now let Lindsay go, you Satan! Hold him for me, Mike! (She clings onto the Yeti, and punches him repeatedly. Mike keeps on lassoing the Yeti, to keep it from moving around much. Meanwhile, Sam sneaks around the battle, and goes up to Lindsay.)

Sam: Hey, um…I'm going to carry you down to the ground, is that okay with you?

Lindsay: Huh? Oh, yeah. I've had very little fun up here. It's like it's been a bad date, that's all.

Sam: Yeah, I had one of those. I kind of embarrassed myself, and it just was really awkward the whole time. That's about it.

Lindsay: Sorry about that. Dates can be hard. Anyways, you have my consent to be carried down to the ground!

Sam: Cool, I'm game. (Just then, Brick and Dawn show up.)

Dawn: Oh no! Mike and Jo are tormenting the Yeti! Brick, we must stop them! Hurry!

Brick: I'll protect you! (He carries Dawn closer to the "action".)

Sam: Seems harsh. Here, I'll carry you. (She hops into his arms.)

Lindsay: Wheeeeeeeeeee! I'm having fun! (He sighs at this silliness, and then heads down the scaffolding from whence he came. Meanwhile, Dawn and Brick head into the battle that is taking place before them.)

Dawn: Stop! This isn't right! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (She notices that Mike is wearing the fedora and acting odd…) Oh my…I have to stop him! (Brick runs up to Mike, who is tugging the Yeti's arm practically to death. Dawn removes the fedora, which causes Mike to gasp and stop what he is doing.)

Mike: Whoa…how the hell did I get up here?

Dawn: You do not remember? I see, for your MPD took over.

Mike: Yeah, I…WAIT! You know about-

Jo: Mike! What the hell? You let him go! (The Yeti then reaches for her, and picks her up again.) SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! (It walks over to Mike.)

Mike: What? Wait! What did I do? GO AWAY! (However, it is too late. The Yeti grabs him along with Jo, and tosses them both down to the ground below. Both land right on top of Scott, who is just standing around.)

Scott: Ow…my ribcage…

Jo: Nice going, you moron! Now we have to go ALL the way back up in order to- (Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Sam carrying Lindsay and running down the scaffolding.) NO! Somebody stop him! (However, it is too late. Sam brings her over to LeShawna and Sierra, and puts her down on her feet.)

Sam: One damsel/model in distress: _Check_. (Chris flies down to the ground, and whips out a megaphone.)

Chris: The Rats win immunity! (The Rats all jump up and down in celebration, except for Scott who half-heartedly cheers. Meanwhile, Mike and Jo moan in defeat, while the other Maggots lower their heads in disappointment.)

Sam: Hooray! I did it! (Suddenly, Dakota tackles him with a hug.)

Dakota: Sam, you're amazing! I knew you could do it! You know, those were some pretty sweet moves up there…

Sam: Thanks. People don't tend to give us gamers much cr- (He is cut off when Dakota places a giant kiss right on his lips. It lasts for roughly a minute, until she finally pulls away.) Oh…hubbub-bubba! (He holds her close, and she rests her head against him.)

Chris: Wow. I'm actually _incredibly_ shocked right now. I have to hand it to you Rats, for you have managed to win for a _second_ time. Never thought I'd see that. Anyways, congratulations! (Up near the top of the structure, Dawn is massaging the Yeti's feet.)

Dawn: You poor thing. Those guys really messed with your feet, huh? I'm sorry- I hope this feels better. (The Yeti seems pleased, and is now lying down on its back, smiling.) Do you need a new home? (The Yeti nods.) I see. I think this should be your new home- Chris will likely never touch it again. Jeepers, I can still sense Beth's curse on this island…

Brick: Who?

Dawn: Nobody. Anyways, we won! Let us celebrate with Sam.

Brick: Nice idea, teammate! Let's go! (They head down the scaffolding to join their teammate.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Good god! You know, winning feels a million times better when you're the reason your team wins! I was also the reason we won during the night challenge, but now I feel even better about this one because…Dakota kissed me! Woo! I think we may be moving in a good direction, for this day CANNOT get any better! YEAH!**

**(Static)**

**Brick: Winning is truly a good thing in this game. I can tolerate losing, but to win is always a gift. I also think that Jo can realize that I'm up to par with her game. She's displayed undertones of assuming she's better. I hope she can realize her team isn't better than…oh shit. I hope they don't vote her off. That would be bad. Maybe I can influence the vote tonight…**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Okay, so we won. Big f**king whoop, yeah. However, I know I'm safe, so that is a minor advantage to this ordeal. Hopefully my plan can work in the end…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I can't believe we lost. I thought we'd be unstoppable. But then Mike had to let go of the rope. God, I'm so stressed. I hope we're not going to crash and burn now…ugh…**

**End of Confessionals**

(The teams have now come back to the main island. While the Rats are joyful, the Maggots are quiet, and have not said a single word during the trip back. All walk up to the main lodge for dinner.)

**Main Lodge**

Chris: Okay, everybody! Dinner is served. The only twist is that tonight, the Rats will be given a five-star meal to eat while the Maggots dine on typical cafeteria food. Just like first class from season three! Well, enjoy! (They all go get their meals. Then the Maggots sit down at their table. They are silent for a while, until Cameron speaks at last.)

Cameron: You know, we all did a great job today. I think we worked very hard and nobody did anything less than they could have.

Jo: Cam, I'm sorry, but that's a load of bullshit. You know it. We all do.

Mike: Jo, look. We don't need-

Jo: You! Don't talk to me! It's partly thanks to you that we lost!

Anne Maria: Hey-o! Quit picking on him! He carried his weight.

Jo: Which brings me to you, _Tan_tom Menace! You're so rude and lacking in class. I beg to know how you're considered a lady!

Zoey: Well, Jo is right. You ARE kind of a bitch.

Anne Maria: HEY! You all are hatin' on me now! I just said one little thing!

Jo: Okay, let me say what everybody did wrong today. _Tanaroni_, you refused to go to the Yeti because of your _shoes_. And you're a bitch.

Anne Maria: Hey, I modeled for the tea-

Jo:_ Pointy_, you f**ked up by letting go of that rope. If not for you, we could have won!

Mike: Hey, I couldn't control it! I didn't mean to!

Jo: _Cam_, you put too much makeup on me. I didn't want the Yeti to like me THAT much!

Cameron: But Jo! You said-

Jo: I don't care. Zoey, y-

Cameron: I did exactly what you told me to do! Why are you reprimanding me?

Jo: Look, it's a flaw of yours, but you can always improve-

Cameron: I DID EVERYTHING I SHOULD HAVE! (The Rats look over at their table now.)

Jo: Well, _whatever_ it was, you didn't do it well enough. Therefore, you _failed_ as a part of-

Cameron: SCREW YOU! I'M LEAVING! (He gets up and walks out. Dawn follows him out, which Scott raises an eye at.)

Zoey: Jo! Why did you _say_ that to him?

Jo: I was critiquing his performance! What did he expect?

Anne Maria: He's a sensitive kid you _witch_! Lay off of him.

Jo: _You_ shut up.

Anne Mara: Make me! (Both glare intensely at the other.)

Zoey: Let's go back to the cabin. I can sense we're not hungry anyways. (The Maggots head back to their cabin. The Rats finish their meals, then go to their cabin as well.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Wow…the tensions among the Maggots were downright SCARY. Jo seems to have made some people quite upset…she needs to stop being so outlandish. Maybe I should talk with those guys and ask them to let her stay…**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: We're all tense tonight. I'm guessing that now we'll have to vote somebody off for good, and not halfway, like Brick was. If anybody goes, they'll have to deserve it. Tonight's vote is going to be HARD…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Can't my teammates take a little constructive criticism?**

**(Static)**

**Scott: It was odd that Dawn went to chase after Cameron…what's going on between those two?**

**End of Confessionals**

**Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

(Cameron is moping in the cabin. He is cursing Jo under his breath, until Dawn walks in. She sits next to him on the bed, and strokes his cheek.)

Dawn: Hey, Cam-Cam. Are you okay?

Cameron: Well…no. Not really. I guess I'm better now that you're here, though. (He smiles at her.)

Dawn: Jo made you upset?

Cameron: Yes, she did. I really think she's a bully and all that.

Dawn: I'm sorry. (She rubs his shoulders.) Hey, I wanted to tell you something. It might cheer you up. I've discovered Mike's fourth personality.

Cameron: What? You _did_? What was it?

Dawn: It was an Australian explorer, kind of like that guy Steve Irwin.

Cameron: Yeah, Steve…poor guy. Anyways, What was the personality's name?

Dawn: I believe it was "Manitoba Smith". Wearing a fedora causes him to turn into the guy. That's it, really.

Cameron: Fascinating! Mike truly is an interesting person.

Dawn: I agree. So, what are you going to do about your Jo problem?

Cameron: Well…I want to vote her off. That's about all.

Dawn: Oh, Cameron. If that would quell your soul, then go for it. Just be sure to have support, or else you'll be a minority voter.

Cameron: Well, I already sort of am…get it? Because I'm black! (They both laugh at this.)

Dawn: Oh, you're so funny. I _really_ like your humor, you know. (She gets him to lie down on the bed, and then gets on top of him.) In fact, I really like _you_. (She runs her finger down his chest.)

Cameron: Yeah…I feel the same about you, Dawn. (She leans in to kiss him, but at that moment Mike walks in the door.)

Mike: Cameron? I- whoops! Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…

Dawn: What? Uh, no! Nothing was disturbed, nothing! (She gets back on her feet to the ground.) Well, I ought to go. Goodbye, boys.

Cameron and Mike: Bye!

Mike: Hey, are you okay buddy?

Cameron: Yes. I just wanted to offer you a proposition- we vote off Jo tonight.

Mike: Yeah…look. Here's the thing. See, Zoey wants me to vote off Anne Maria with her.

Cameron: What! Why?

Mike: Well, it's complicated…

Cameron: Anne Maria was very helpful during the challenge today! I don't see how that-

Mike: It's about _us_, Cam. See, I think she's testing me- if I vote off Anne Maria, she'll let us have a possible relationship. If not…ugh… (Suddenly, Anne Maria comes into the cabin.)

Anne Maria: Hey, boys! How are ya?

Cameron: I'm down but optimistic. I'm going to vote off Jo tonight.

Anne Maria: Me too, baby. That abomination is getting the boot of fate. I can't wait for her to get bamboozled…so, anyways I'll see y'all. Good votin'! (She leaves the cabin.)

Cameron: Mike, listen. I know you're going to follow your heart tonight. However, if you really want to do it, then you can join us in booting Jo. Just saying.

Mike: Okay, buddy. I'll think about it…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

Zoey: So, will you help me?

Jo: Yes. The bitchbag is going home tonight. I've suffered through enough inhaling of hairspray and pollutant shit. Now, what about the guys? Pointy seems pretty mad at me…

Zoey: Don't worry. I made Mike an offer he _couldn't refuse_…

Jo: Ah. Sly girl you are, and tricky too. Perfect, I like it. (Anne Maria enters the cabin all of a sudden.)

Anne Maria: So…what's the scoop?

Jo: Oh…um, not much…girl. Just a forecast of _clean air_…

Anne Maria: Sounds good to me. (She grabs her hairdryer and leaves the cabin, without catching on to what Jo is saying.)

Brick: Jo! Brick McArthur is here.

Jo: Whoa! Where did you come from?

Brick: I just walked up to here. Listen, Zoey, please don't-

Zoey: Don't worry. Jo is fine with us.

Brick: Great! McArthur out! (The girls watch him as he leaves.)

Zoey: That was weird.

Jo: Oh well, he is. But it's okay.

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Zoey told me that Jo is safe. I just hope she was telling the truth…you never know when blindsides could occur. I wonder who could be going instead…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Operation "Defog" is underway. It's just a matter of time…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Deck)**

(The Toxic Rats are having a fun conversation outside. Then, Chris suddenly speaks through the loudspeaker.)

Chris (over the intercom): All right, campers! It's time for tonight's elimination ceremony. Now, I would also like for the Rats to come and sit in on the ceremony, for I have a surprise for both teams after the vote. (Sam and Brick exchange confused glances.)

Sam: I wonder what this means.

Brick: Me too. Oh well, let's go. (All of the campers walk over to the ceremony…)

**Campfire Pit**

(Chris is standing in front of the Mutant Maggots, who are all sitting uncomfortably on the logs, moping. Off to the side, the Toxic Rats sit and listen in on the ceremony. Dakota also stands by to watch.)

Chris: Okay, Maggots! It's interesting to see you all again. Now, last time I really didn't eliminate any of you. That's because of a technicality where I switched Brick over to the other team. This time, however, one of you is going home _tonight_. For _good _this time, too. Anyways, your votes appear to have been cast. I will now go get the marshmallows for you all to receive tonight. (He walks away to get them.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: Who am I voting for tonight? You probably know. Well, I hope you enjoy a hurl to Shitsville. I sure won't miss you, either.**

**(Static)**

**Anne Maria: I'm pissed that we lost, but I'm glad I won't see your stupid, pasty gay ass here anymore. So long, you can kiss my ass goodbye, bitch!**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Jo is the biggest bully I've ever met in my life…okay, she's the only bully I've ever met in my life. Therefore, she gets my vote. I wanted to like you, Jo, but you wouldn't let me. Too bad for you, since I'm going to make sure you suffer for making that mistake.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I wish I could maul you, but I'd get sued if I did. Therefore, I'm voting for you instead. You always make me so mad…urgh! Now I can hopefully get your fat ass out of my path to victory.**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Well, I've thought about this a lot. And I mean A LOT. I've weighed the pros and cons of each side, and I envisioned each outcome. Well, after thinking about it maturely, I think I've made up my mind. This won't be easy for me, but it must be done. Here goes nothing…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Chris returns with the marshmallows, along with Chef, who has a box with him.)

Chris: Okay, Maggots! It's good to see you at last! Here's the routine- there are four marshmallows on this platter right here. That represents the four of you that will make it past tonight's vote. Also, we have our beloved Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, which is a marshmallow you do NOT want to eat. I didn't tell you any of that stuff last time because Brick quit or something. Understood? (They all nod in unison.) Good children. Anyways, the first marshmallow goes to…Cameron! (He tosses it to Cameron, who looks at it with wonder.)

Cameron: Hooray! My first marshmallow! (He flips it into his mouth.) I like it!

Chris: Glad to hear it, Cam. The next marshmallow is for…Zoey! (She also catches hers. Chris looks at the remaining three campers.) Now, the three of you all did something noteworthy in suckitude today. Anne Maria, you were sort of a bitch, and…that's actually it.

Anne Maria: HEY!

Chris: Mike, you let go of the rope in the challenge, costing your team the win. And Jo, you not only abandoned your team during challenge part one, but you _also_ let yourself get manhandled by the Yeti in part two- twice the suckage! Now that HAS to be embarrassing! (She glares at him, and then turns away in embarrassment.)

Zoey: Can you please hurry this along, Chris?

Chris: Fine. This next one will now belong to…Mike! (He gladly catches the marshmallow, and touches his to Zoey's.)

(This leaves Anne Maria and Jo as the only players without a marshmallow.)

Chris: All right! Now, sitting before me here is the Jersey Shore Reject and the Take-No-Prisoners-Jockette. Both of you have made it this far, but one of you will be leaving this island in a moment. So, without further ado, now for the moment of truth! The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Both glare at each other, hoping that their opponent's name is called.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria!

Jo: YES! So long, you tanned whore!

Anne Maria: No! Aw man, I wasn't expecting this at all…

Chris: Yes, the feeling of defeat can be very depressing. But hey! You get a consolation prize! (Chef tosses the glowing marshmallow at her, and it lands right in her hair.)

Anne Maria: AAAAH! NOOO! My Pouffe! (Her hair then begins to steam.) AAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH! IT BUUUURNS! (She gets up and runs towards the forest. Chef tries to stop her, but she plows right through him, knocking the wind out of him. As she runs through the woods, she can be heard screaming in agony all the way, until her voice can no longer be heard. The contestants are all shocked and looking wide-eyed at where she could be seen disappearing into the darkness.)

Chris: Um…okay! So, I guess the lady will NOT be taking the Hurl of Shame tonight. Yeah, that actually was pretty disturbing. Anyways…on to something very _special_! Rats, you're probably wondering why I asked you to attend tonight's campfire ceremony. (They nod in response to his question.) Well, the answer in a sec. First, I need one strong volunteer from each team. (Jo immediately shoots up for the Maggots.)

Jo: RIGHT HERE! (Scott then stands up for the Rats.)

Scott: Ditto!

Chris: Good! Well, pack your bags!

Zoey: WHAT? You're eliminating them, too?

Chris: Nope. I never give people time to pack then. These two are switching teams! (The other contestants gasp at this. Scott and Jo walk past each other to the other team, and shoot each other a glare as they pass. Scott goes over and sits next to Zoey, where Jo once was.)

Scott: Hey, _teammate_. (He gently nudges her in the shoulder, causing her to look away. Mike looks down at this interaction in confusion, and then looks at Cameron, who just shrugs.)

Mike (whispering): Cameron? Why did he do that?

Cameron: (whispering): I don't know. He looks kind of shady, though.

Mike (whispering): You've got that right. (On the other end, Jo sits next to Brick, where Scott once was.)

Brick: Hey, Jo. Welcome to my team. (He takes her hand as she sits down. Suddenly, she pulls him close to her face.)

Jo: No, welcome to _my_ team. (He flinches, expecting her to do something violent. Instead, however, she gives him a big hug. He feels her shaking, and she has tears in her eyes.) Oh, Brick. How I've missed you so. I don't ever want to leave you again… (He strokes her hair.)

Brick: I've missed you too…you're safe with me now. (Sam and Dawn watch this, smiling.)

Sam: Aw, man! Now the two strongest players are on our team at once! No way can we lose now!

Chris: Okay, campers. Tonight had a lot going on, but I have to say it was AWESOME! Head on back to your cabins and get some sleep, because you all deserve it. Toodles!

**Toxic Rats Cabin**

(Sam is heading back into the cabin, but he is stopped by a pair of hands. He turns around to see that they belong to Dakota.)

Sam: Hey, Dakota. How are you?

Dakota: I'm fine…Sam, when we get out of here…I want us to go on a wild date. You know? We're like a thing now, right?

Sam: You bet we are. (She attacks him with a kiss.)

Dakota: Awesome! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, my prince.

Sam: See you too, you beautiful little…amazing…god I'm tired. Sorry.

Dakota: It's okay. I need some sleep as well. Good night, and sweet dreams! (She kisses him again, and heads off to her intern accommodation cabin. Sam heads into his cabin, and retires for the night.)

**Votes**

Anne Maria: Jo

Cameron: Jo

Jo: **Anne Maria**

Mike: **Anne Maria**

Zoey: **Anne Maria**

_**Tally**_

**Anne Maria: 3**

Jo: 2

**Note: Okay, so Anne Maria is now gone! Well, sort of. To be honest I actually like her quite a bit, and writing for her sort of was fun. However, it seemed like her time to go. Just so people know I will not eliminate people based on whom I like the best. That I can guarantee. Now, Anne Maria hasn't left the island, so where did she go? Well, that's for you to find out later. Yeah, she will appear again, so keep your eyes out I guess. This is one of the consequences of the change in elimination from the previous episode- therefore, the entire season will be like this- you wont know who goes home until I release the chapters. Well, hope you all liked it, so see you guys next time.**

**Next time: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste**

**-Anne Maria is still on the island. Where did she go? This question will torture some of the campers.**

**-After ditching his former team, will Scott create trouble for the Maggots? **

**-Jo adjusts to life as a Rat. Does she like her new team better? Or not?**

**-Sam is driven insane after Dakota gets radiation poisoning from the mine. Will he be able to help his team anymore?**

**-Two campers bond more than they ever have. Will it change the dynamics of the game?**

**-In the mine, one camper discovers a horrible secret about the island. How will it affect them?**

**All of this and more will be covered…next time! **

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Cameron, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Jo, Sam**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	7. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste P1

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Hello, everybody! If you're reading this now, it has likely been at least two weeks since the last update. For that I am very, _very_ sorry. However, I am back and I am continuing to work on this story. So…here is part one of _A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste_! Personally, it's not my favorite episode due to the canon events that take place in it. However, since this is _my_ version, it may be a bit different. You'll see. Finally, user Stinkfly3 has been giving me more ideas. Like I said, most of her ideas have to do with Mike, such as some of the dialogue down below in the chapter. Just wanted people to be reminded of that. So, enjoy and review as always, and I hope you all find this chapter to be worth the wait!

Warning: Scott gets pretty vulgar in the second half of the chapter, so…you've been warned.

_Recap_: Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott's foiled plan to eliminate Dawn left him on the outs of the Toxic Rats. Also, the drama on the Mutant Maggots continued with the love triangle and Jo's aggressive leadership of the team. That is, before Mike pushed her out of the way to become the _new_ leader! Both teams participated in a fashion competition, but were later forced to rescue Lindsay after Sasquatchanakwa kidnapped her and headed to Boney Island. Both teams battled the foul beast in a battle of honor, strength, and glory. Okay, it was just a messy battle to win the challenge; nothing more. In the end, the Rats won and Anne Maria was voted off after Zoey forced Mike to help her and Jo do so. However, she did _not_ take the Hurl of Shame and instead ran off into the woods. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Additionally, Jo and Scott ended up switching teams, mixing up the social dynamics even more. Eight campers currently remain. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will wet their pants in fear of today's challenge? Find out the answers right now, on…Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!

**3…2…1…begin!**

(The Mutant Maggots are walking back to their cabin. As this happens, Zoey walks over to Mike.)

Zoey (in Mike's ear): _Good job, Mike_. _You made the right choice_. (She now walks off, and goes into her side of the cabin. Cameron then walks up to Mike.)

Cameron: Wow. The composition of our entire team just changed quite a bit tonight. I guess we technically lost two members, since Anne Maria was voted off and Jo switched to the Rats. Poor Anne Maria…she didn't deserve to go. (He looks at the ground, and appears to be somewhat sad.)

Mike: I'm sorry, Cam. It was _so_ hard to choose, and I realize that you two must've been good friends.

Cameron: Yeah. We bonded quite a bit during the last challenge, so it was hard to see her go. But that's fine. I don't really care about that anymore. The only thing I'm concerned about is… (He points over at Scott, who is walking in front of them.) _HIM_.

Mike (voice lowered): Who? _Scott_? Yeah, he seems a bit shady and whatnot. The way he interacted with Zoey after he switched over was…very odd.

Cameron: We just need to keep an eye on him. Dawn told me some things about him that were…less than flattering to hear. I just dread the fact that we have to _sleep_ in the same cabin as him. (They walk into their cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Having Scott switch over was very weird and…unnerving. I don't know what he's like, but I hope that he's not going to cause trouble. Plus, he was eyeing Zoey like she was some kind of cheeseburger. (He sighs deeply.) For now, we'll have to act like we trust him. I just hope that things can go well for us next time, because losing **_**sucks**_**.**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Tonight's vote went just as planned. I got Mike to join Jo and I to vote of **_**Skankasaurus Rex**_**. Unfortunately, I did NOT plan on Jo switching teams, which means that now I have an entire side of the cabin to myself. Sort of sucks, just a little. I have nobody to talk to at night now, as Jo and I would always have "girl time" every night- I was looking forward to celebrating our triumph. Also…Scott. He was soooooo weird to me tonight. I wonder how he'll act now that he's on our team.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Jo packs her bags, while Zoey sits there and watches her.)

Zoey: Hey, Jo. I guess we won't be able to be bunk buddies anymore…but I hope you like your new team okay.

Jo: Yeah, that's true. I guess that maybe that'll be a small drawback to all of this. The Rats might not be so bad, but it'll be a lot different, I think.

Zoey: Jo…why did you do it? (Jo turns around to face her.)

Jo (confused): Huh? What do you mean?

Zoey: Why did you volunteer to switch over to another team? I mean, was there something that you didn't like about us? (Jo scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion. Then, she speaks again after thinking.)

Jo: What? Zoey, remember that we had _no idea_ that he was switching people around. I just responded to the option to be the "strong volunteer". It's not like I was trying to get away from you.

Zoey: Oh. Well…at least we got rid of you-know-who, right?

Jo: True. I just wonder where she went in the woods…could be the case of the century. (Zoey giggles at this.)

Zoey: Oh, Jo. You're so funny. I really will miss you, though… (She suddenly hugs Jo, which shocks the latter. She eventually hugs her back.) You've been like, the older sister I wish I had. It won't be the same without you.

Jo (comfortingly): Hey, Red. It's going to be okay. You're a strong woman- this team doesn't need me to keep doing well. Even though we'll soon be opponents, you all will still be in my heart. (The two stay locked in a hug for a while, until they eventually let each other go.)

Zoey: Thanks. Anyways, good luck on your new team. And say hello to Brick for me. (Jo blushes at this statement.)

Jo: Don't you worry- I will. (She heads out of the cabin, waving goodbye to Zoey in the process.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: You know, it was very hard to leave my old team behind. Well, in a manner of speaking, that is. Even though I probably would have been next, I still can't easily break away from the guys I've been with since day one. Zoey's been my little gal friend since the beginning, so having to go away from her was kind of hard to do…I hope she's fine without my presence. Now, I understand that Cam and Mike didn't like me too much, but they have good reasons for that. I wasn't the nicest leader, I'll admit. Now, I'm sure the other team will be nice…for certain reasons. (She gazes off into space, sighing dreamily.)**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Honestly, Jo leaving is a mixed blessing. On one hand, she was essentially our strongest member. However, she often was a pain in the butt, and really said and did some hurtful things. The only real problem is that Scott is now on this team- I can tell that he means trouble…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

(Cameron and Mike get ready for bed, while Scott is placing his stuff on one of the bunk beds.)

Scott: So, boys! How is it going over here on the 'ol Maggots Express?

Mike: Well…it's not bad. It's always nice to have a new member. Otherwise, everything we've been doing has been fun, and I really have no complaints.

Cameron: Yeah. Even though we technically lost a member, we got a new one, so it's kind of enticing. I, uh…think you'll like it here.

Scott: Interesting. Well, I think I'll like it here too. I was really getting tired of sleeping with Jarhead and Gamer Boy. Maybe I won't have such a bad time here…_friends_. (Both Mike and Cameron get chills when he says this.)

Mike: Well…good night, I guess. See you in the morning for tomorrow's challenge and whatnot.

Scott: Yeah. _Good night_… (Each guy gets in their bed and goes to sleep.)

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Girls)**

(Dawn watches Jo as she moves her stuff into the cabin.)

Dawn: Well hello there, Jo. It's been a long time since I've had a roommate in here.

Jo: Yeah, whatever. (She plops herself onto a bunk.) Phew! That's everything. Moving my stuff over was a chore, but I'm glad that I finally did it.

Dawn: How are you? It must have been a stressful night for your team. Is there anything on your mind that you want to talk about? (Jo remains silent, and then sighs. She turns to Dawn.)

Jo: Look, I'm really happy to be here, but…I feel as if maybe I'm not as good at the game as I thought. I'm really regretting things I've done in the game thus far. Like, for example, I'm sorry about the whole "whistle" incident with you. I realize now that what happened then was totally uncalled for on my part-

Dawn: It's okay, dear. You thought that I had stolen something that was important to you. You didn't want your uncle's parting gift to-

Jo: What? You _know_ about that? Who told you? I sure hope that Brick didn't go telling everyone about-

Dawn: No, no. I read your aura. Sorry, I shouldn't say that stuff out loud. That's just a quirk of mine, which often scares people away from me in my life. It's been tough, but I think I'm getting better at controlling it. Anyways, I hope I can offer you top quality company- anything you need I can give you. (This gets Jo to leak a smile.)

Jo: You know, Lil' Hippie, I like you. You're so kind and open to others, and you're such a hospitable teammate. You're _awesome_.

Dawn (giggling): Oh, I'm flattered. Thanks, Jo. I wish you a good nights rest, so do please have nice dreams.

Jo: I shall. G'night, you. (Both turn off the lights before drifting to sleep.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I think that beneath Jo's seemingly tough exterior is a squishy, jelly-like being that is very sensitive and loving. I was surprised that she opened up to me so much- I was expecting the exact opposite. Well, you know what they say- all Joasters joast **_**joast**_**. Tee-hee! That's a clever play on one of the silliest quotes I've ever heard.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Dawn? I like her okay. It's just really cool how she can be calm and rational all the time. She's also quite the quiet type, too. See, it used to be hard for me to deal with Zoey and Tanorama acting all emotional and loud whenever we were in our cabin. But Dawn, she's just such a down-to-earth gal that I think maybe I can get some sleep at night with her around. Perhaps being on the Rats won't be as emotionally straining as I thought.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Brick and Sam are both lying in their bed, yet both are still awake.)

Sam: Hey, man. So, how are you? I can't sleep.

Brick: You too? Well, I've got several mixed feelings right now. To start, I'm really glad that Jo is on our team now. She's a far better teammate than Scott could ever be…

Sam: But now we can't vote him off. He's out of our reach. On one hand, that's bad since we have no ability to touch him in ceremonies now. Of course, if the Maggots lose again we could get them to vote him off.

Brick: That's what I was thinking. Scott won't last long with that plan in place. Now, I hope that we can win again tomorrow, and flush him out.

Sam: Me too, man. That's what we always try to do, isn't it? Anyways, see you in the morning, dude.

Brick: You too, man. Have a good night's sleep. (They both roll over, and eventually fall asleep.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Crew Main**

(Many interns are sorting through papers, when Chris bursts into the room. He storms frantically over to his office, and then sits down at his desk. Chef enters the room shortly afterwards, to talk with him.)

Chris: Okay…this is actually a pretty serious issue we're dealing with here. If we can't find her, then not only are we liable but we ALSO could have her go insane and be a danger to everybody, including herself.

Chef: Hey, man. Chill out! Why are you so concerned about-

Chris: Chef, I only pretend not to care about this stuff because it's in character in front of the contestants- this is _serious_. I could lose all my credibility in this mess! (Chef is now listening completely to Chris.) Look, I'm just a little bit stressed out, as you can see. So…sorry about that. The thing is, we need to think about how we can make this situation better for ourselves. Our best interests could be at stake!

Chef: I see what you're sayin' and all, but…what do you think even _happened_, Chris? I mean, I'm no biological expert or anything, but even _I_ can tell that this ain't good, however it may have occurred! This is such a dangerous island- how will we know if she's gonna be okay?

Chris: That brings us to our _other_ concern. The Environmental Protection Department is threatening to shut me down- for good! They've warned me that the island has started to become unfit for human life. If the conditions aren't improved within 24 hours, they said that they'd come and put the place on lockdown! My fortunes could be drained from the aftermath of this! We just need to try and cut off the source of the toxic waste on this island somehow…

Chef: But how are we gonna do that? Where does the stuff even _come_ from? That toxic waste dump company must've been real good at coverin' up all of their- (Suddenly, an intern bursts into the room while carrying several papers.)

Billy: McLean, sir! We have just discovered the source of the toxic waste- an old abandoned mine underground!

Chris: Well, there we go! All along, it was an underground…wait a minute. I have an idea that we can use to fix this.

Chef: Really? How's that? I'd _love_ to hear how you're gonna get us out of _this_ one.

Chris: Oh, you'll see…Billy!

Billy: Sir?

Chris: Commence "Operation Doomsday"!

Billy: WHAT? But sir, you-

Chris: NOW! We have no time to lose. Time to pull out the roots of evil from under this island…

Billy: Sir, yes sir! (He runs off. Chris turns to Chef.)

Chris: As for _you_, I want for you to go and get today's challenge ready. Now, here's the plan…

_**The Next Morning**_**…**

**Campfire Pit**

(Cameron is sitting on a log in the campfire area. After some time, Dawn walks over to where he is, and sits next to him.)

Dawn: Good morning, my little bookworm. (She pinches his cheek affectionately.)

Cameron: Morning, Dawn. You're looking very stunning this morning. (She giggles at this.) I decided to wake up early and come outside. I think that maybe now I'm connecting more with the outdoor environment, and learning to appreciate it in all of its beauty.

Dawn: Yes, that is true. (A butterfly lands on her finger.) Many of nature's riches lie in the outdoors, and they are simply breathtaking. Even on a small and polluted island like this one, beauty in what's around us can be easily found. (The butterfly flies over to Cameron, and lands on his nose.) After all, every little thing has a soul, which can radiate like a bright, burning sun.

Cameron: Indeed. _Danaus plexippus_ is one of the most majestic of them all. As you know, they ARE my favorites. (It flies away, and the two gaze into each other's eyes. Suddenly however, Cameron speaks up.) Hey, I wanted to talk with you about something that's _really_ important. Scott.

Dawn: Ah, yes. He is now on your team. Has he been trouble for you thus far?

Cameron: Well, not exactly. The only thing that he's done so far has been talking creepily at us last night. It was before we went to bed, and he just acted so oddly towards Mike and I.

Dawn: Odd. Well, you guys should simply keep an eye on him. If you lose, be sure to vote him off, too.

Cameron: Oh, I'd already thought of that. I suppose that if anything happens, he won't be too much trouble.

Dawn: That's good to hear. I just want for this game to be…_ours_. (They look at each other endearingly.)

Cameron: Me…me too… (Before they know it, both are on the ground passionately, making out. Each caresses the other as they kiss, and as they do this, they keep rolling over on each other, to switch around positions.) Oh Dawn…

Dawn: Oh Cam… (As they continue to make out, a shadowy figure watches them from the bushes. It's none other than Scott.)

Scott (whispering to himself): _Geez, those two are a wild pair. I'd better keep an eye on them_…

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Okay, I've now begun to notice that Cameron and Dawn are quite close. Now, I had no idea that they were **_**that**_** close until a little while ago! I have a suspicion that maybe they're plotting against me, so I'm going to need to have me a backup plan just in case…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Cameron walks back to the Maggots cabin. As he nears the cabin area, he senses that something is amiss. He turns around to see Scott walking right behind him. This causes Cameron to jump in the air.)

Cameron: AAH! Whoa, you scared me, man! I didn't even know that you were there.

Scott: Oops. Sorry for startling you, _buddy_. I was just going for a little walk in the woods, that's all. I always need to clear my head in the morning.

Cameron: Well, that's…cool. Hey, I wanted to discuss some things with you Scott.

Scott: Hm? What kind of _stuff_? (They approach the cabin.)

Cameron: Well, just some team rules. That's all. First of all, we don't leave any man behind. You dig?

Scott (annoyed): Yeah, I dig. What else is there?

Cameron: Second of all, we have to able to _trust_ one another. (Scott squints his eyes at this.)

Scott: Okay…_and_?

Cameron: Lastly, Mike is our leader. He calls the shots, so he needs to be acknowledged in that fashion. Plus, his leadership skills are actually quite great. It's some very respectable stuff, Scott.

Scott: Huh. So Mike is the leader- (They walk into the cabin, and they are suddenly greeted by a blast of loud noise.) What the _hell_? (Both look at Mike, who is rocking out on a guitar with his eyes closed. He is still in his sleepwear, as well.)

Mike (singing): _Someone else has woken up inside of me! Something has just turned on a light in me! I feel a force flow through every artery now… _

Cameron: Uh, Mike? Mike? (He continues to sing with his eyes closed.) So sorry…he's a sucker for the rock bands. MIKE! (Mike suddenly stops, and opens his eyes. He sees Cameron and Scott standing in front of him, and he sheepishly puts his electric guitar down.)

Mike: Um…wow. This is awkward.

Scott (under his breath): _Wow, some leader_.

Cameron: So, Mike. I, um…was just telling Scott our team rules. Get him familiar with the atmosphere, you know?

Mike: That's good. Anyways, I'll just…leave. For a minute. (He hurriedly speeds outside into the restroom, with some of his normal clothes to change into.)

Scott: What a weirdo. I'm going to walk some more. (He walks out, leaving Cameron by himself.)

Cameron: Wow. That sure was…fun…

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: I'm not sure what just happened, but from what I can guess he was simply playing a song on guitar…hopefully he doesn't seem weak to Scott. Not really so sure what is going to happen today- I'm actually a bit apprehensive about it.**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Well, I don't know why I was doing that. I mean, I was fully conscious of it, but…I think I chose a wrong time to play my electric guitar. Oh yeah, I actually brought it on to the island. There are lots of songs that I like, but none more than **_**that**_** one.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Okay, I'm going to try something that I haven't been able to in a while. See, I like to work out a lot, right? Well, now that I have this girl's side to myself a lot, I'm going to work out like the Olympians do…**_**naked**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Girls)**

(Jo is working out in he cabin, and is currently doing jumping jacks. While doing so, she is completely naked.)

Jo: One, and a two, and a three, and a- (A bird flies up to one of the higher windows. It looks into the cabin, widens its eyes, and falls over onto the ground outside.) There we go! I'm all done with that set. Now for the abdominal stretches… (As she talks to herself, the door opens, and Dawn walks into the room.)

Dawn: Why, hello JoOOOOAAH! (She quickly covers her eyes, and falls flat forward onto the floor. Jo jumps up in surprise, and covers herself with her hands.)

Jo: WHOA! Have you ever heard of _knocking_? Don't come in here like that again…did you see anything?

Dawn: No! I swear to you, I did not. I wasn't expecting you to be working out naked in the cabin…who does that stuff, anyways?

Jo: _I_ happen to do that stuff! Anyways, good thing you didn't see me. So…why don't you crawl on out of here for a minute? Oh, and close the door behind you, too. (Dawn, while still on the ground and her eyes shut, drags her way out of the cabin and closes the door behind her.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Look. There were these nice little things made called doors. The purpose of a door is to create an enterable/exitable barrier between the inside and outside world. I cannot stress this fact enough: if there is a **_**closed door**_**, you KNOCK ON IT! I probably shouldn't have been doing naked exercises, though…gosh, what was I **_**thinking**_**? I hope that I didn't scar that poor girl for life, what with my really unappealing naked body and all…**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: That certainly was a very…interesting experience. I have never in my life seen a girl's naked body, that is, except for my own. I'm not scarred or anything, but…I don't know. I could sense in that moment that Jo feels very sensitive about her physical appearance. Therefore, I felt bad that I had walked in at that time. I just hope things between us aren't too…**_**awkward**_** now.**

**End of Confessionals**

Jo: God, what a terrible time to be walked in on that was! (She is slipping her clothes on as she mumbles to herself.) God, I'm so ugly… (She starts to tear up a bit.) Nobody's ever going to like you, Jo…not for who you are, anyway…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Outside the Communal Restroom**

(Mike comes out of a stall, having changed back into his normal clothes.)

Mike: Man, I'm such a weirdo. Well, at least Zoey wasn't there to see me. God, I am ever going to get her to like me? Maybe she'll just keep me in the friend zone…gah, I'm _worthless_. (He bangs his head against the wall of the restroom repeatedly. As he does, Dawn walks by.)

Dawn (rubbing her eyes): Great spirits of Hera, my eyes have been through a lot of stress this morning… (She opens her eyes, and sees Mike. She walks over to him, concerned.) Good morning, Mike. Are you okay? I can sense that something is wrong…

Mike (somewhat surprised): Wha? Oh, it's just you. Yeah, I'm certainly stressed out- shouldn't be too much of a surprise to you, I guess. It's just…can you keep a secret?

Dawn: I most definitely can, Mike. You have my word.

Mike: Good. Well…it's about Zoey. See, her and I have been a bit uneasy these past few days, mostly since she thought I liked Anne Maria. Speaking of which, where do you think she went last night? She just sort of…ran off.

Dawn: I don't know, Mike. I wish I did. What I do know, however, is that she is without a doubt suffering greatly- I wouldn't be too shocked if she even lost her sanity.

Mike: Yeah, poor her. Anyways, Zoey thought I was playing her, but I'm not. See, the thing about me is that-

Dawn: You have a personality named Vito, an arrogant and self-centered smooth-talking Jersey boy, who sometimes comes out from your mind when you don't want him to, triggered by the absence of your shirt on your body, and starts paying more attention to Anne Maria, the rival and worst enemy of your main love interest, which is not what you want to happen because it makes Zoey believe that you are a two-timer, which you are absolutely and totally not, and it complicates the very fragile bond that you two have which you, Mike, want to keep strong and hopefully have grow into a full fledged relationship that will allow for you to finally win over the heart of the girl of your dreams, Zoey? (Mike is completely shocked after hearing all of this, as his mouth is agape.) Wow, that was quite a mouthful- my apologies. Anyways, yes. I know about _all_ of that. I've seen your suffering, and perhaps I can help you with all of that.

Mike: How…how do you _know_ about all of that stuff? That's quite a summary of the situation, to say the least.

Dawn: Perhaps you remember our conversation back on Boney Island, no? I talked to you about the friends you have back at home, which you've had for some time.

Mike: I…I think so. I wasn't sure if that had even happened.

Dawn: Well, the thing is this. I can read the thoughts and aura of any person, which allows for me to see into their past, feelings, and memories. I've spent some time observing yours, and I was always able to detect the devotion you had for Zoey. The other thing is, your psyche is so complex compared to that of others that it shows how many different traits your personalities have. (Mike nods slowly.) However, through all of it I can see the true you and what you feel. You are battling against these personalities, and it wears on your mind. (Mike is silent for about half a minute until he finally speaks again.)

Mike: Wow…Dawn, I have to say that all of that is completely and absolutely true. You're right- I _have_ been struggling. I'm just lucky my team wins so much, because if not I might say something stupid and get voted off immediately. In fact, I'm surprised I haven't been already… (Mike looks down at the ground sadly, and Dawn places her hand on his shoulder.)

Dawn: Well, Mike, let me just say that you are a _very_ nice guy. Trust me, there are several malicious auras on this island, but yours is one of the purest there is. You are _not_ a bad person- don't let anybody make you think you are. (He smiles at her.)

Mike: Really? That means a lot to me…thank you. (He gives her a short hug, which she returns.)

Dawn: Now, there's something I think you should do.

Mike: Might I ask what that is?

Dawn: This may seem hard, but…I want you to tell Zoey the truth.

Mike: _What_? Are you nuts? I can't do that!

Dawn: Why not? Do you really think she'd care?

Mike: Well, it's just…I…look. There have been so many people in my life that have rejected me for having it. It has pushed people away from me, simply because they don't understand it. I don't want that to happen with Zoey-

Dawn: Mike. Listen to me- I know for a fact that Zoey likes you a _lot_.

Mike: Wait…she _does_? (He is smiling.)

Dawn: Yes. That is something I know is for a fact. Anyways, I don't think that her knowing about your Multiple Personality Disorder will hinder your relationship. In fact, it might help her understand the situation you're in. (Mike thinks about it, then nods his head.)

Mike: You know what? That actually makes a lot of sense. Honestly, I never viewed it that way…you know what? You're _right_. If I tell her, she'll understand and it might solve our little problem!

Dawn: See? That's the spirit! Now nobody can hold that kind of information over your head…as if that would ever have happened anyways.

Mike: On the other hand…what if she doesn't believe me? I mean, she might think that I was lying to her just to appease her-

Dawn: Mike, I honestly doubt that would happen. See, between the two of us, she's had her issues in life, too. Boys she's dated have lied to her, and been damaging to her emotions. The thing is…they've _lied_ to her. All of them have. Now, if you told her the truth, then she'd appreciate it, and maybe forget somewhat about the problems you guys have had.

Mike: Wow. Poor Zoey…but what if she thinks I'm lying to her, too?

Dawn: She'll know, Mike. She will know you're being honest with her. Just _trust me_. Please. (Mike stands in silence for a moment, and then sighs.)

Mike: Okay. I trust you, Dawn. You're a great friend, and not to mention the best dating coach ever- (Dawn giggles at this compliment.) Cameron was right. You're not the kind of person who'd steal from anyone. (She smiles, and then blushes slightly.)

Dawn: Ah, yes. Cameron told you? He's such a sweetheart. Anyways, thanks. I'm going to get breakfast now. I wish you the best of luck, my friend! (She walks off, and waves goodbye to Mike. He waves back, and then a smile spreads across his face.)

Mike: All right! Time for… (He puffs up his chest.) DA TRUTH! (He marches towards the Maggots' cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I think it's quite obvious- Mike and Zoey are **_**perfect**_** for each other. Why? Both are very kind-hearted people, and share an interestingly similar past. Both of them have faced social issues in their lives…for different reasons, of course. I'm just hoping that it can work out between them. Now that Anne Maria is gone, it should be even easier for them to get closer to that point. Speaking of the former…I really hope she's okay. Only the great Earth Spirit Gaia may know what has happened to her…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: I'm about to do it. I'm about to go to Zoey and tell her the truth about my MPD- that's the acronym for it, for those who don't know. Anyways, it's going to determine the fate of us as a couple- if she accepts me, then I'll be golden. However, if she rejects me…I may not really want to stay any longer. Well, here I go. Time to see where fate will bring me…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Outside the Rats' Cabin**

(Brick is bench-pressing a heavy log, and while he does so he chants to himself several boot camp exercise songs, voicing both the drill instructor's and the recruits' lyrics.)

Brick: I don't know but I've been told! (He lowers his voice to a mutter.) _I don't know but I've been told_. (He raises his voice back up, and continues to chant in this manner.) I'll dig with my hands right to the gold! _I'll dig with my hands right to the gold_. Pickaxes are for little girls! _Pickaxes are for little girls_. With just your fists you will find pearls! _With just your fists you will find pearls_. Bare hand! _Bare hand_. Digging! _Digging_. Gets you all the treasures! OY VEY! (Suddenly, somebody grabs the log right out of his hands.) HEY! Who goes there?

? : Well, howdy-doody Mr. Miner. (Brick looks above him, and sees a familiar face looking down at him.)

Brick: Jo? (He sits up.) Hey, how are you on this fine morning, Ma'am?

Jo (while lifting the log up and down like a dumbbell): You don't need to call me that, you know. (She chuckles.) I'm doing fine. There were some certainly _odd_ things that happened this morning, but it's nothing to worry about.

Brick: You know…I'm really glad that you're on a team with me again, Jo. It's been hard without you… (He smiles at her endearingly, and she does so back at him.)

Jo: Yeah, I know what you mean. Brick, you've been really great to me these past few days. I wanted to thank you for that, so…thanks. I guess I can see things from another perspective now. I must've been a real _bitch_ before, unless I still am.

Brick: Nah, you're not a…"b-word". I like you okay, anyways. We just had different perspectives on stuff. Did you enjoy sleeping in the cabin last night?

Jo: I suppose. Dawn is such an amazing roommate, despite certain…mishaps. There certainly was no "drama" if you catch my drift.

Brick: I do catch it, I do. Now that you're not in the Maggots' cabin anymore, there aren't as many wild girls, huh? (He chuckles to himself.) So, about that…where do you think Madame Pouffe ran off? (Jo laughs at this nickname for Anne Maria.)

Jo: Hm. I don't know, to be honest. I mean, she just ran into the woods. She could be anywhere on the island, really. I just hope she's not, you know, _dead_. Even such an atrociously annoying chick wouldn't deserve _that_.

Brick: _Right_. The only problem is that Chris probably has no care about any of it- so I'm not too optimistic about her being found anytime soon. Now, if she were _Duncan_, Chris would be searching for her like George W. Bush looking for crude oil in a desert. (Jo bursts out laughing at this joke.)

Jo: God, Brick! You're so _funny_! I can't believe I've never heard any of your awesome jokes before. In fact, you seem to be pretty well informed about stuff going on everywhere, too. You're a pretty respectable guy, now that I've gotten to know you better.

Brick: You think so? Well…I'm quite flattered. (He is blushing.) You know, you are also a very awesome person to have around. I'm so glad that I met you. (Jo tosses the log behind her onto the ground, and pulls Brick up to his feet.) So, what do you say we head on over to the mess hall, new recruit? (She turns to him and smirks.)

Jo: I don't know, private. Want to see who can make it there first? (A competitive flare begins to brighten in both of their eyes.)

Brick: Would I? Well…I guess maybe I might HEY LOOK A GULLIBLE! (Jo turns around to look at where Brick pointed, until she quickly realizes what he said. When she whips her head back around, he is gone. He has already run ahead, and Jo now runs quickly to try and catch up to him.)

Jo (jokingly): Why you little! I'll make sure you grind in Parris Island for decades you slippery, unruly private!

Brick: Catch me if you can, Hartman! (Both sprint intensely to the mess hall to try and beat one another, though they smile warmly at one another as they race side by side.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Jesus, where do I begin? For one, having Brick on my team again is certainly an awesome bonus for me. I guess that now since we've sort of met a new understanding with one another, it's been easier for us to bond. Now, to be honest, I've actually been fond of him from the beginning. The only problem was that I was being a bit pushy and I never listened to what anybody else had to say. That may have been a turn-off, to say the least. Regardless, I'm looking forward to my time on the Toxic Rats, so hopefully my time in the game from here on out can be an even better one.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: As an esteemed gentleman, I have to say that Jo certainly impressed in all categories. I've always enjoyed the competitive nature that she's always exerted. Now, before she seemed a bit cold hearted, but now she seems a bit better in that area. Now, I've also been having these…feelings for her that I've never felt for any girl before. Don't get me wrong, I've liked other girls before, but this is the first time that I think she…might be the ideal fit. The best pair of boots. The right hat diameter. I hope all of that makes sense- if not, I sincerely apologize to the viewers of this confessional. That is all.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Zoey is sitting on her bed, reading a book.)

Zoey: "_You is just like big mans; you wait for him lift his head and then you go for him. Ain't you feel scared a bit? Now we take that snake home and show everybody. Nobody ain't seen in this kawn-tree so big snake like you kill_." Huh. Weird book. (Suddenly, Mike enters her side of the cabin.)

Mike: Zoey? (She turns her head to face him.) Oh, hey Zoey. I wanted to talk to you about something-

Zoey: Mike? Look, if it's about anything regarding…you-know-what, then it's fine. I really don't want to talk about it right now.

Mike: What? No…look, it's not that. It's something else. Something that's really important, and that I cannot let slip by your ears. If you just let me tell you then I promise I won't bug you anymore. _Ever_. It's just so super _duper_-

Zoey: Okay, _fine_! Jeez, just spit it out already! I've been really stressed out lately; just get it out of the way for me, will you?

Mike: What…you don't seem like you're really listening to me, Zoey. It's really important, you know…

Zoey: Well, does it look like I want to talk? Mike, I've really wanted to get to know you these past several days, but…you've made it very hard for me! Why can't you stop being so…_mysterious_?

Mike (thinking): _I have __so many things to tell her, but how do I make her see the truth about my past? It's impossible! She'd turn away from me, anyways_…

Zoey (thinking): _He's holding back, he's hiding something. What it is, I can't decide. Why won't he be the guy I know he is? The guy I see inside?_

Mike: So…let me just get it out of the way. This is hard for me to say, but-

Zoey: Are you…going to tell me that you don't like me? (Tears form in her eyes.)

Mike: What? NO! No, it's something else! Please, just listen for one f***king _moment_! (Zoey swallows deeply from hearing this. After that, both fall silent. After some silence between the two, Mike leans in close to Zoey.)

Zoey: Mike… (She closes her eyes.)

Mike: Zoey…I…I…I have Multiple Personality Disorder. (Zoey opens her eyes. She has her lips puckered, but quickly unpuckers them after hearing this.)

Zoey: Wait…what? What's that? (She is confused.)

Mike: It's this psychological thing in my mind, which…causes me to have these multiple "characters". Usually they stay tucked within my brain, but sometimes they come out and act differently than I do. I can't control them when this happens, so sometimes I black out and wake up again, without a clue about what the hell I may have done during my personality switch. (Zoey sits there, taking in what he said. She speaks after a few minutes.)

Zoey: Huh. So…does that mean that Vito, Svetlana, Chester…are all part of your mind? (He nods.) And you can't control them? (He nods again.) Wow. So does that mean that it's just Vito that liked Anne Maria, and not you? (He nods for an unbelievable third time.) Gosh…you're like, Superman or something!

Mike: You think so? (He blushes.) Thanks. Anyways, all that you just observed is completely and one hundred percent correct. I've wanted to tell you about that for a while, but I was afraid you'd reject me if I told you. (She places her hand on his chest.)

Zoey: Hey. I would never reject you over something like that. It's just a part of you…something I'd never want for you to change.

Mike: Really? You know what? (He leans in close to her again, and Zoey closes her eyes, anticipating for something to happen. He pauses for a second, then speaks.) You're _awesome_.

Zoey: Wow. And I thought you were going to kiss me.

Mike (surprised): Wait, you thought I was going to do that?

Zoey: Uh… (She blushes.) I didn't mean to say that out loud!

Mike: And…you still trusted me?

Zoey: I guess so.

Mike: You mean, you would… (He stammers.) I mean, you didn't have a thing or…

Zoey: Not at all.

Mike: You're not even freaked out?

Zoey: Nope.

Mike: Really?

Zoey: Well…I guess I always wanted to date a superhero. (She quickly tackles him to the ground, and before either two know it, they are on the floor passionately making out. In between kisses, they talk to one another.) Oh, Mike. You kiss so _well_…

Mike: I…I agree profoundly! (They continue to do this. Suddenly, however, Cameron walks in on them, and squeaks in surprise when he sees them on the floor. Both stop, and look over at him nervously.)

Cameron: Whoa! Uh, I'm SO sorry about this. I guess I can leave, and-

Mike: Hey, it's okay buddy. No harm was done. (Him and Zoey get off of the ground, and dust themselves off.) So, where have you been, Cam?

Cameron: Well, I was just spending time with Dawn this morning, that's all. Now, what about you?

Mike: Oh, nothing. I just…actually, I think you should know too, Cam. See, the thing is that… (Before saying it, he closes the door and looks around to see if anybody else is nearby.) I have Multiple Personality Disorder.

Cameron: Duh! I mean- uh, dang! Actually, I knew that for quite some time already. (Both Mike and Zoey look shocked.)

Zoey: What? How did you _know_?

Cameron: Well, based on observations regarding Mike's behaviors, I was able to detect multiple "characters" within him. Also, I know how they are triggered. Mike, Chester emerges whenever you become frustrated. Svetlana comes out when you need to perform in an acrobatic situation, and Vito appears whenever you lose your shirt! (Mike looks bewildered.)

Mike: So _that's_ how it happened! Cam, you're a lifesaver! (He gives Cameron a giant hug, which somewhat crushes the latter. After a moment, he is put back down.)

Zoey: This is great! We're all coming together, like a trio of awesome people, destined to be the strongest trio of all time!

Mike: Yeah, like that! Now, I need for the two of you to promise me something. I want neither of you two to tell _anyone else_ about my MPD. They could try and use it to their advantage, and that would be bad. So…that's all I have to say about it.

Cameron: We need to keep an eye out for Scott, as well. That guy seems very suspicious- Dawn said he was an evil Satan, so that alone is worthy of attention. Just make sure to not let him out of our sight.

Zoey: Got it. (Her stomach rumbles.) Say, why don't we head to breakfast? I'm getting kind of hungry. What say y'all? (Both Mike and Cameron's stomachs rumble intensely.)

Cameron: I wouldn't mind having some calories about now. Preferably some food with complex carbohydrates- we'll need some long-term energy for today, I can bet. (They all walk out of the cabin. After walking off of the steps, Scott walks by.)

Scott: Oh, hi there _team_. What are you guys doing?

Zoey: We're going to get breakfast. You should come with us.

Mike: Yeah, it's about time, anyways. C'mon. Let's go. (Scott gives in, and joins their group.)

Scott: All right, then. Let's see what crap the 'ol Chefmeister has cooked up today. (All of them walk over to the Main Lodge, where the Mess Hall awaits them.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Was I convincing enough to seem like I was a part of their group? I hope they thought I was interested- my pappy always said to make eye contact when speaking, which I've always had trouble doing. It just makes pretending to care **_**so**_** much harder!**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: My mom always said that I've needed to eat a lot more food than most people. See, most people need at least two thousand to get by, but I need at least _twenty percent_ more than that **_**daily**_**! Problem is, Chef always gives everybody the same amount of food! **_**So**_** unfair! Sometimes Anne Maria was nice enough to give away her extras, due to her "diet" she was working on. I guess her slender waist couldn't take all of those extra calories. Anyways, I'll have to do what I can to prepare for any energy-draining situation. Hopefully I can get the right preparation- with **_**calories**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mess Hall**

(The Mutant Maggots show up to the Mess Hall to see the Toxic Rats, save for Sam, wandering around inside as if looking for something.)

Scott: All right! Let's get this disgusting joke we call breakfast _over with_.

Dawn: Chef's not here! And neither is breakfast!

Cameron: What? Impossible! I need to have my calories- or else I'm _doomed_!

Jo: It's okay, Camster. (She pats his head.) We'll make our own breakfast! (They all go and look for places to find food.)

Mike: There's nothing in the fridge!

Zoey: Nothing in the cupboards, either!

Brick: Crapbaskets! I was hoping that maybe we'd get _something_! (At that moment, Sam walks into the mess hall.)

Sam: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late.

Jo: Hey, Couch Potato! Where have you been?

Sam: I was trying to see if I could hang out with Dakota some this morning, but I couldn't find her. Oh, well. Guess I can wait a little longer for that. So what's going on, guys?

Dawn: We can't find any food, Sam! Something's gone wrong- there is literally nothing here!

Sam: Sorry to hear that, man. So you couldn't find _any_ food?

Cameron: Nope. I just don't know where it could possibly be! This is strange- there's never been a morning like this one before.

Mike: Cam is right. I just need to think of a place to find some food…

? : We should check in the walk-in freezer!

Mike: Huh? Oh, hey! I have an idea! Let's check the freezer! (All of the contestants head towards the freezer.)

Scott: It's a genuine freezer- let's check it out. (Scott goes into the freezer.) Aw, tits! There's some rockin' meat in this freezer! (The others head into the freezer.)

Brick: All right, Scott! Nice find! It may be cold, but it's nice! (Cameron now heads into the freezer.)

Cameron: And it has calories! Protein and carbs each have five calories per gram, and fat has nine calories per gram- all three substances should be contained within this meat!

Dawn: Well, I do love animals, but…you can't beat hunger. Who said I couldn't eat meat, anyways? (Dawn heads in.)

Jo: All right! Time for a winning meal! (She dashes into the freezer to feast. After this, only Mike, Sam, and Zoey are still standing outside the freezer.)

Zoey: I'm actually good. I'm going to look for something else, even if there is none…I don't really think my stomach mixes well with raw, frozen meat. (She walks over to the oven area.)

Sam: That's cool, heh-heh. (Suddenly, he realizes something.) Wait a minute…this kitchen doesn't have a freezer! (He watches Mike head into the freezer after the others.) NO! DON'T! The meat is a lie! (He runs in the freezer to stop him, but it is too late. The doors close, and all the campers, save for Zoey, are trapped inside.)

Cameron: Oh no! It's a trap!

Jo: Thanks for stating the obvious, Akbar!

Cameron: Shut up!

Dawn: Guys, please settle down! This is no time to fight- we are in danger! (All of a sudden, everyone feels the freezer begin to move. Then it hits them- they are in the back of a freezer-truck.)

Brick: Curses! We've been duped! (A sliding crack opens, and through it comes a familiar voice.)

Chef: Challenge time, suckers! Heh-heh-heh!

Cameron: This is highly unorthodox!

Mike: YOU! You're the voice that told me to check the freezer! _You_ led us here! Where are you taking us?

Sam (nervous): Chef? Please tell me what in hell's name this has to do with today's challenge!

Chef: Oh, you all will see! Heh-heh-heh! (He closes the sliding crack, but catches his hand in it.) OW!

**Back at the Mess Hall**

(Zoey looks inside the oven itself, and comes out with a can.)

Zoey: Sweet! Hey, guys! I found a can of beans! (She hears no answer.) Guys? (She runs over to the freezer, and sees that it is no longer there- all that remains is a huge hole in the wall.) OH NO! What happened? Where did they go? (She runs out the hole and into the clearing before her.) Guys? Guys? GUYS! (Suddenly, something hits her on the back of the head, and she falls over, blacking out.)

**Freezer Trailer**

Scott: Where is that stupid asshole taking us? I demand to know! (He bangs his hands furiously against the side of the freezer.)

Jo: Hey, don't blow a gasket. This challenge can't be any worse than the other ones. That's what I think, anyway.

Mike: Wait, where's Zoey? What happened to her?

Sam: She walked away from the freezer before we left. Remember? I wonder where she is… (All of a sudden, the trailer tips over, and the campers fall out of it on top of each other.)

Cameron: Oh god…I can't…breathe… (Brick gets off of him, allowing for Cameron to breathe once again.)

Brick: Sorry, man. Say…where _are_ we? (After getting out of their little pile, the campers all look around them, and notice that they are in front of a mine.)

? : Good, you're here! _Finally_. (The campers all look over at where the voice is coming from.)

Dawn: CHRIS! You evil, evil man! (They all walk over to a giant television, where Chris is talking to them live from another location.)

Chris: Yeah, it's me. Who else did you expect?

Scott: Maybe somebody who isn't a gay and annoying little brat of an adult!

Chris: Hey! I am NOT a brat! That's just your opinion! (Suddenly, a small van pulls up, and stops next to the TV. An intern comes out, and another one takes Zoey's unconscious body out of the back. They toss her over onto the ground near the others.)

Terry: McLean, sir! We had one almost get away! We brought her back to you, sir.

Chris: Thanks, intern! Now be off, we have a challenge to do. (The truck drives off, saluting Chris.)

Mike: HEY! (He runs over to Zoey.) You stupid p****** god d*** f*******and gr****** in your own j********** with a pile of up******* and a riot with cr******** hippopotamus t******** no good d****** applejacks! (The others look at Mike in shock.) You can't just handle her like that- she's _fragile_!

Chris: WHOA! Take it _easy_, Mike! I have to say, that was quite hurtful! Regardless, fragile-shmagile! This is part of the game- you can't let anybody avoid it.

Mike (concerned): Zoey? Are you okay? Speak to me! (She slowly wakes up.)

Zoey (weakly): Mike? Is that…you? I have something to tell you.

Mike: What? What is it? Tell me- I'll listen!

Zoey: Mike, I…I found some beans. (She holds out the can in front of him. He seems confused at first, but then smiles.)

Mike: Awesome, Zoey. You did a great job. (He rubs her cheek with his hand.) C'mon, now. Let's get up. (He helps her to her feet, along with Cameron.)

Chris: Great! Anyways, now that we're all here, today's challenge is to find a golden "Chris" statue with your team color hidden somewhere in this old abandoned mine! The first team back _wins_! I'm sure you knew that last part, though.

Jo: Yeah, _whatever_. We're used to your stupid challenge cycle! It's "Whoever get's 'this' first wins." That's about all there is- (Jo is cut off, for Chef hurls a giant backpack at her, causing her to fall to the ground.)

Chris: Don't worry- there are enough packs for everyone! (Everybody tries to lift one up, but struggles. Even Brick and Jo have a hard time lifting them.)

Jo: What'd you put in them, _rocks_? Or worse- _dumbbells_?

Chris: Abababa! (He shakes his finger disapprovingly.) No peeking! Those fifty-pound bags are purely for _your_ torment, and _my_ amusement! Enjoy! (Cameron reaches into his bag, and pulls out a strange watch-like contraption.)

Cameron: Chemical badges? Why do we need to measure our exposure to _toxic waste_?

Chris: No reason. Except for that… I _might_ have rented out the mine to store bio-hazardous materials! (The campers gasp at this statement.)

Sam: Madman. You're a madman! Also, are you _demented_ or something?

Chris: No…that is why _I'm_ in a studio right now! (The campers gasp again.) Relax; it's _perfectly safe_…for thirty minutes! When your badge turns orange, you have fifteen minutes. Red is your five-minute warning, and if you see skull and crossbones, we'll dedicate this episode to you! Fun, right? However, no way is it going to come to that.

Dawn: Really? That's a relief…maybe it won't be so bad-

Chris: I sent Dakota down there for forty minutes, and she'd going to be _fine_…_ish_.

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Medical Tent**

(Dakota is lying on a stretcher, and is just waking up.)

Dakota: Ungh…where am I? Hey, you! (She points to an intern.) What happened? Why am I here?

Marty: Just a second, ma'am. (He brings her a mirror, and holds it up in front of her. In her reflection, she sees that her hair has completely been removed from her head.)

Dakota: AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOO! Chris is a dead man! AAAAAAAAGH! (Her cries ring throughout the island.)

**Mine Entrance**

Sam: You did WHAT?

Chris: Yep! Nothing a few weeks of chemo won't fix.

Sam: You sent her into a _toxic waste infested_ MINE? THAT'S IT! You've crossed a line, McLean! You've CROSSED a LINE! (He runs over to a giant rock, and, to the others' surprise, he lifts it with ease.)

Mike (whispering to the others): Uh-oh. This can't be good.

Chris (nervous): Oh, and one more thing! Remember that Chris Head I told you about at the start of the season? Well, guess what? Somebody already-

Sam: You son of a BIIIIIITCH! (He runs at the TV, and hurls the rock straight at it. The rock smashes into the TV, and shatters it into a million little pieces. Chris's image disappears, and all that's left is a busted monitor, with Sam standing over it, seething with anger.)

Scott: Um…wow. That's quite frightening. (Sam is now crying into his hands. Dawn comes over, and takes Sam by the hand, leading him away from the broken TV.)

Dawn: There, there. It's okay… (Meanwhile, everybody else is still perplexed by what just happened.)

Mike: Whoa…that was actually kind of cool.

Cameron: But Chris mentioned something about the Chris Head! We didn't get to hear everything he said! Was it moved? Did somebody find it? What happened to it?

Scott: Well, I guess we won't ever know now…that's a shame.

Zoey: Yeah! So, I guess that for now we need to find that statue…hey! Where did the Rats go? (The Maggots look over to see them already running into the mine.)

Mike: NO! We have to catch up! C'mon, team! Let's go! (They run into the mine entrance after the Rats, hoping to somehow catch up…)

**What kinds of challenges will the campers face while in the mine?**

**Sam seems pretty upset about Dakota- will his girlfriend be okay?**

**What was Chris trying to say about the Chris Head?**

**Now that Mike and Zoey have hit it off, how will the Mutant Maggots operate?**

**As the campers get uneasy in the darkness of the mine, what sorts of bizarre events will occur?**

**And did Cameron consume enough calories to help him make it through the challenge?**

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**-Credit where credit is due: Mike's song he sings is "Bouncing off the Walls" by U2. Credit goes to them for it. Also, the book Zoey was reading is called "My Antonia"- it's actually a real book, for those who have never heard of it. Finally, when Mike and Zoey were thinking to themselves, they were somewhat quoting a certain song from The Lion King. I'm sure you know which one (Hint: Can you Sense the Very Affectionate Feelings Between These Two Individuals During the Hours Between Sunset and Sunrise?). **

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Cameron, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Jo, Sam**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	8. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste P2

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Hello, guys! I hope this update took less time than the previous one did- that one was absolutely unacceptable. Hopefully the wait for this one wasn't the same in length. Now, in the case that something like that ever happens again, I promise it will be for a good reason. In general, I am NOT a lazy guy, so I will never have a chapter come out late due to procrastination. Just something to let you all know about. Also, as usual Stinkfly3 has given me more ideas for the chapter, mostly regarding Mike. Be sure to check out her one-shot called "Doppelgangers" that explains some of Mike's backstory. Well, aside from that this is your good 'ol fic by me, so please enjoy and review this chapter.

Warning: Scott is a real creep in this chapter. I'm sure most of you know what I might mean, so…you've been warned. Also, some cursing as usual.

**Start of Chapter…NOW!**

**Mine Entrance Clearing**

(The Toxic Rats are quickly running into the mine, and notice some objects on the ground near an elevator-like mechanism.)

Dawn: Flashlights! And…a jar of fireflies? Quick, we must grab them! (There's a sign by the items, which reads, "First come, first serve". Dawn and Jo pick up the items.)

Jo: Quick! Everybody, over there! Into the elevator! (As she says this, Sam trips forward and lands on the ground with a painful thud.)

Sam: Oof! Ow…my rib cage.

Brick: Sam! C'mon, we have to hustle! (He looks over, and sees the Maggots closing in on them.) Move it! (He quickly helps Sam up, and both begin running to the elevator, where Dawn and Jo wait for them.) MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOOOVE! C'mon soldier! Let's GO! _Hustle_ it!

Sam: I'm coming! Geez, I'm going as fast as I can! (He makes it into the elevator just as the Maggots show up, and Brick closes the gate behind them, preventing the other team from coming inside.)

Mike: NO! Aw, man! We should have been paying attention!

Jo: Well, sorry Mr. Skinny. We came first, so we're served first. (She points to the wooden sign, and the Maggots groan at the sight of it.)

Cameron: But could you please give us just _one_ of those light-devices? You don't need ALL of them! (He points to the items inside the elevator, which are all in the Rats' possession.)

Sam: Um, we would, but…we will need all the light we can get!

Jo: Yeah! Sorry, but the less lighting you all have, the better it is for us! So…no can do. This pit of shadows below us is going to need to be super lit in order for us to skip our way to victory!

Brick (worriedly): About that, um…Jo, in the mine will it be, you know…_well _lit?

Jo: What? Of course not! Mines are often characterized by their extremely _lightless_- (She suddenly realizes that Brick has a horrified expression on his face.) Um, I mean it's going to be _very_ well lit down there! Certainly the most _luminescent_ underground…_place_ we'll ever see! (Dawn and Sam look at Jo strangely.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Yeah, I really dodged a bullet there. At least I hope I did. See, I almost forgot that Brickhouse was **_**super**_** afraid of the dark. I think at that point I realized that he might not be as adept in this challenge as he usually is in the rest. Man…I'd better be sure that I'm there to comfort him if anything **_**does**_** go awry. Wouldn't want anything to happen to him…uh, because he's my teammate! It would, um, be hard to **_**win**_** with a man down! Heh-heh…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: I can't believe it. Dakota, my precious little angel, was poisoned with radiation? And Chris isn't even sure if she's okay? What a stupid bastard! Well…I think that right now the best I can do is to try and win for her. That's really all I can do for her at the moment. After that, I'll be sure to grab a rock and hit the **_**real**_** Chris in the face to show him how I feel about this whole situation! He'd better make sure my Dakota is fine, too…**

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Seriously, why couldn't they just let us have SOMETHING? They didn't need the flashlights **_**and**_** the fireflies. Leave just one for us, why don't you? I mean, not even Dawn offered me anything! Oh, well. I guess she shouldn't have anyways; she did what was right for her team. It'll be far more difficult for us, though. Well, we'll see what we can do…**

**End of Confessionals**

Dawn: There is nothing to worry about, friends! For we have the flashlights in our possession! (She holds them triumphantly in her hands, as if they're trophies she just won.)

Jo: Indeed we do! Nice going, Lil' Hippie.

Sam: We also have a reliable backup source- fireflies! Not the Owl City kind, though. Good ol' fashioned lightning bugs! (He holds up the jar, and taps against it a few times.)

Brick: Speaking of Lightning, imagine if that dishonorable soldier had still been here! Oh, who am I kidding? That never would have- (Suddenly, the elevator begins to shake. After a few seconds, it drops at a very fast speed down the shaft. The Toxic Rats scream the entire way down.) AAAAAAAAH! Tell my parents that I love them! (He clings to Jo in fear as the elevator falls, until it lands on the ground with a massive impact.)

**Bottom of Shaft**

(It is pitch black, and nobody can see anything at all. Due to the impact of the landing, they have all fallen out of the elevator. They frantically feel around for each other.)

Dawn: Is everybody okay? Someone speak to me!

Jo: I'm here! And I'm totally fine! (She feels around, and touches Dawn on the arm.) Hippie? Is that you? I can feel your sweater. There, we're not lost.

Sam: Ow…there goes my tailbone. I'm here, though.

Brick: I'm…I'm fine! Uh, here! Heh-heh!

Dawn: Brick? Are you okay?

Brick (frantically): Yeah! I'm totally cool…can somebody turn on a light? Please? HURRY!

Jo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay! Here, let me… (She reaches around on the floor, and grabs a flashlight. She turns it on, which illuminates the cavern before them.) There. Now everybody get up, pronto! (Brick quickly rushes to where the light shines from.)

Brick: There! There we go! We have some nice, _friendly_ light. Man, I'm feeling a little better now… (Jo looks at him in worry, as he seems to be idolizing the flashlight.)

Sam (looking around): Whoa…killer, man. I've never seen anything like this before. (He stands up, and rubs his lower back.)

Brick: Look, over there! (He points into the cavern.) I see a tunnel. Should we try it? (After he says this, screeching noises come from the tunnel, sending chills down the campers' spines.)

Dawn (nervously): Well, looks good to me! (She gets up to walk, but falls to her knees after a few seconds.) Oof! My back…I can barely even _lift_ my pack! I just want to… (She starts to remove it from her back.)

? : Nah-ah-ah! Don't even THINK about doing _that_! (This startles the Rats considerably, as they all jump in surprise.)

Sam: Whoa! Wait a minute. Is that…_Chris_? What are you doing down here, you slimy weasel? (He is now angry.)

Chris (over the speakers): Well, I'm _sort_ of here. I'm talking to you all via a system of underground cameras and speakerphones. In the flesh, I'm in my own little comfy control room that has an A/C _and_ room service! Just let me promise you this- if you remove your pack you WILL regret it. Just follow that rule and you'll do fine.

Sam (angrily): What have you done with Dakota? Is she going to be okay?

Chris (over the speakers): Well, will you look at that! Time for another premium foot massage! Well, I'll see you all soon, that is if you're still alive. Chef will watch over y'all for me.

Chef (over the speakers): I shall do no such thing!

Chris (over the speakers): Yeah, you _will_, unless you don't want to be paid for this week. (Chef can be heard groaning in submission.) That's better! Well, that takes care of that. Tootle-loo!

Sam: No! WAIT! (It is too late- Chris has already shut off the speaker and is no longer responding to the Rats.) Crap!

Jo: Okay, guys! We've wasted enough time already! Let's get moving in a minute!

Dawn: Wait! I can barely lift this thing! My back really hurts! (She struggles to move with the pack on her back.)

Brick (worried): Are you injured, fellow teammate?

Dawn: No, I just…it won't _happen_, that's all. I think it just got a little blown out by the impact of the landing…

Jo: Don't worry, you. Here, I'll give you a lift! (She lifts Dawn onto her back, piggyback style.) There! Let me carry you for a while. We'll see where it goes from there.

Dawn: Thank you very much, friend. I will return the favor later-

Jo: No need. (She smiles warmly at Dawn, who does so back at her.) Now, let's move, Rats! (She tosses Brick and Sam their own flashlight, and they both turn theirs on. Right afterwards, Brick comes right up next to Jo.)

Brick: Hey, um…let's be sure to stick together, okay? (He reaches for Jo's hand, and takes hers in his.) Jo…please promise that you won't let us get separated. Can you do that for me? (He looks at her endearingly at her, waiting for an answer.)

Jo: Um…look, I can assure you that we won't get separated or anything. That is certainly a given-

Brick: Jo, _please_. Just promise me. (She looks at him, and sees that he is dead serious.)

Jo: ….…Brick, I _promise_. (She gives his hand a sympathetic squeeze, and then turns her head straightforward.) Now, let's move out! (They all begin to run into the dark corridor before them, with their flashlights turned forward.)

Sam: Hey, Jo?

Jo: Yes?

Sam: Do you think the Maggots are _really_ going to catch up? I mean, we've taken all of the light sources available…plus we wrecked the elevator.

Jo: Well, that is true…but we can't just assume they've given up. Who knows? Maybe they'll find some way to make it down anyway…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Top of Shaft**

(The Mutant Maggots are standing around, trying to think of a way to get into the mine.)

Mike: Well, I know one thing that's for sure. That elevator is _not_ coming back up.

Scott: And it's all thanks to you, pipsqueak! (He jerks his thumb at Cameron.) If it wasn't for you, we could have made it in here first! Now we're _doomed_ to lose! (Cameron looks down, as if ashamed.)

Zoey: Hey! Take it easy. It wasn't his fault- we all were equally responsible for not paying attention. Nobody is completely to blame!

Scott: Whatever. The big question right now is, how are we going to get down there?

Mike: Well, I guess we have no choice but to…_shimmy_ down. (He nervously walks over to the open shaft.)

Scott: But we have no light source! How are we going to navigate our way through the mine? It's hopeless!

Cameron: Hey guys! Look what I found! (The others look towards Cameron, to see that he is holding a flashlight.)

Zoey: All right, Cameron! (She gives him a high-five.) Where did you find that?

Cameron: It was hanging on the back of that putrid sign! Anyways, I think we can use this thing!

Mike: Wait…there aren't any batteries in it! (He points to where the batteries go- it is empty.)

Scott: Stupid Chris! Oh, well. I guess maybe we should just throw in the tow-

Cameron: It's fine, guys! I always carry a spare pair of batteries! (He reaches into his jacket pocket, and pulls out a couple of batteries.) _Energizer_. Always bring some spares for your light, because you won't always be able to persuade a Koopa to let you use his. (He winks at the camera.)

Zoey: Nice! Oh, Cameron. You're our little genius! (She gives him a hug, making him smile. Scott rolls his eyes at this.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Man, I was hoping that we'd somehow fail at that point! Unfortunately, that stupid little pipsqueak ended up pulling some batteries out of his ass to work the flashlight! Well, that may be a small roadblock in my plan, but I hope to make things hell for the Maggots down the road…or should I say, **_**tunnel**_**. Heh-heh-heh…**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Cam is so amazing! Although I'm not an airhead, I could never figure out something like that. I don't even carry batteries with me anywhere! Well, maybe he could teach my **_**town**_** some lessons about life- some that involve intellectual skills.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Cameron places the batteries in the flashlight, and turns it on to see if it works. It does.)

Cameron: There! Now, we can go into the mine with some light!

Mike: Good! Now, c'mon guys. We have to catch up to the Rats, pronto! (He leaps over to the cables, and clings to one. He looks down the shaft, and swallows deeply at the sight of the drop.) Wow, that's rather deep.

Zoey (looking over the edge of the shaft): I have to agree with you, Mike. Hey, why don't we buddy up? We go down the shaft in pairs. That way, it's faster and safer.

Scott: Yeah, good idea. Let's _do that_. (He eyes Cameron, and smirks devilishly.)

Cameron (nervously): In…deed. Hey, Mike! Can I go with you? (He runs over to the ledge, away from Scott.)

Mike: Sure thing, buddy! C'mon, let's go! (Cameron looks down at the gap between the two, and turns to Zoey.)

Cameron: Uh…Zoey? Can I get a little help, please?

Zoey: Huh? What do you- oh, I see. (She picks him up, and tosses him across the gap, so that he lands on Mike's back.) There we are!

Cameron: Thanks! (He looks down the shaft.) Wow…that's pretty far down. You were right, Mike.

Mike: I know. Anyways, are you ready buddy?

Cameron: As always! Time for my first shimmy! Well…sort of.

Mike: Good. Scott and Zoey, we're descending. You two go together. Got it?

Scott: Sure thing, _man_. This girl is in _good hands_. (He puts his arm around her, which causes her to slightly cringe in disgust.)

Zoey: Gee, thanks. I feel so _safe_ now.

Mike (looking sympathetically at Zoey): Great. Okay, here we go. (Suddenly, he gasps. Cameron then looks over at him, and his face dampens.)

Cameron: Uh-oh. No, not now, _please_-

Mike (as Svetlana): Oy vey! What a drop! But zis hole is no match for the graceful _Svetlana_! Time to own ze show! Hi-YAAA!

Cameron: No! Please, doOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Mike shoots down the shaft with Cameron screaming on his back, until Scott and Zoey eventually can no longer see them.)

Scott: Wow, they seem to be quite down there. I guess we ought to go, _too_. (He jumps onto the cable.) C'mon. Hop onto my back. (Zoey vomits in her mouth a little, but then jumps over to the cable and onto the back of Scott, as requested.) There we go…

Zoey: Wow. It sure seems like a far drop. Really deep…

Scott: Yeah, I'd have to agree. You know what else is deep… (He then reaches behind him, and squeezes Zoey's butt.)

Zoey (angrily): Hey! Hands off! (She gives him a kick against his calf.)

Scott: Oh, you don't like that? My bad. Now let's go down for real… (Scott shimmies down, and Zoey watches his hands to make sure that he doesn't try to reach for her butt again.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: My beliefs have been confirmed. Scott is a total creep! I mean, who has the nerve to grab somebody's butt like that? Yeesh, he's like the guys at my high school…except **_**those**_** girls always seem to enjoy getting fondled- YEUCH! They're so gross…I ought to tell Mike about this. Yeah, I think I will.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Mike and Cameron arrive at the bottom of the shaft, and land on top of the crashed elevator. After they've stopped completely, Cameron turns on the flashlight.)

Mike (as Svetlana): Zere it was! Ze show I did for you, it was good seeing, yes? Also, Svetlana says this: Always believe in yoursel- (Cameron punches Mike in the face, causing him to revert back to his normal self.)

Mike (as himself again): Whoa…what happened? Where are we? (He looks over to see Cameron glaring at him.) Did I do something wrong? My face kind of hurts… (He rubs his nose.)

Cameron: We just went down the shaft- at about thirty miles an hour! Good thing I have a firm grip, or else I'd have been landing bait!

Mike: Oops. I switched personalities, didn't I? I guess it was Svetlana, huh? (Cameron nods.) Well, I'm sorry buddy- hope I didn't scar you for life…

Cameron: No, it's fine. Just got my blood pumping, that's all. (He shines the flashlight around the room they're in.) Wow! What a beautiful cavern! Yet, something about it seems so unnerving…

Mike: I hear you, buddy…something just makes my Spidey senses go crazy-

Cameron: Yeah…wait, what?

Mike: Um, nothing! Just seems a bit odd, that's all!

Cameron: Agreed. (The two hear the sound of sliding, and look to see Scott and Zoey coming down from the cable, and on top of the elevator where they are.)

Scott: We're here! (His voice echoes throughout the cavern.) Wow, what a weird locale we're in.

Zoey: C'mon, guys! We have no time to sit around! We have to _move_ it! (They all leap off of the broken down elevator, and look around them.)

Cameron: Where are we supposed to go? (He shines the flashlight around, and then spots a tunnel before them.) Eureka! That's it! We should try heading into this tunnel here. (The sounds of screeches suddenly come from the tunnel, startling the Maggots.)

Mike: Well, it's worth a shot! (He takes Zoey's hand.) All right, no more delaying the inevitable; time to start moving! (They all dash into the tunnel, apprehensive of what may lie ahead.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats**

(The Rats are hurrying through the mine, hoping that the Maggots are far behind them. At this point Dawn now moves alongside the rest, having gotten off of Jo.)

Sam: You know, this place reminds me of so many things. It's a lot like Minecraft due to the tunnels and eerie atmosphere, and it has that sort of dungeon-y feeling that only Skyrim can give you! (The others look at him oddly, not quite getting the references.)

Brick: No offense, Sam, but I really have no idea what that even means. Back in cadets, video games were strictly off limits- one of the three major "forbidden items", along with sweets and porn. You know, sinful stuff.

Sam: Um…_right_. But hey, it's cool. I can sort of see that- both are sort of indie games, anyway. (He lowers his voice.) _Not_.

Jo: Whatever. Sorry, but the geeky gamer talk never seems to register anything in my head. (She is chewing on something.)

Sam: Wait a minute…are you _eating_? What is that in your mouth?

Jo: It's meat. From the truck we were in, remember? I shoved some in my pockets so we'd have some food in case we needed any.

Brick: Well, then in that case we'll need to make sure we ration it out if we get hungry. Just be conservative with the way you consume that meat, Jo…we may need it.

Jo: Whatever. I'm not going to pig out on you guys. (She pats the spot in her hoodie where she stored the meat, and wipes her lips off with her sleeve.) Anyways, all I really care about at the moment is finding our way to the statues- I wonder where they are?

Brick: Beats me. There's just one thing I do know- we will triumph in the end! Those Maggots will never catch up.

Sam: Whoa, careful now! Lightning said that once, and we lost the challenge. Remember? You wouldn't want to jinx us now, would you? (Brick chuckles, and shakes his head.)

Dawn: _Must_ we keep mentioning that wretched boy? (She sounds exasperated. After saying this, she looks sadly at the ground.)

Jo: Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit unlike yourself, flower girl. (Dawn sighs.)

Dawn: It's just that…I feel so bad for that one girl. You know, the one who ran off into the woods last night.

Brick: Are you referring to Anne Maria? Yeah, she didn't necessarily deserve the harsh treatment she received during her elimination.

Jo: What? C'mon- she deserved to go. That bitch had it coming, too, because she was always messing around with us.

Dawn: I know that. It's just that…she looked like she was suffering greatly after the ceremony. Plus, under those gigantic boobs of hers she had a _really_ sweet heart…I could sense it in her aura. Also, I can still remember the sound of her screaming, as she ran into the thickets of the forest with that radioactive marshmallow in her hair. (She suddenly goes over to Sam and hugs him, which takes him by surprise. He does not know what to say, so he simply hugs her back.)

Sam: Hey…don't worry. (He pats her back.) I'm sure she's…_somewhat_ alive.

Brick: C'mon, men! Er, I mean- men, and Dawn…and Jo. And, that just leaves Sam. And me. (He facepalms.) Damn it! Okay, er…c'mon, TEAM! We have to keep moving!

Sam: All right then, Brick! Time for us to win! Win for Dakota…Dakota…Da…_ko_- (He begins to tear up, and then hugs Dawn again. This leaves her to comfort Sam instead of vice versa.)

Dawn: There, there. She'll be okay, dear. Don't cry… (As she rubs his shoulders, Jo watches from afar, looking sympathetically at the two.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Damn. We had so many emotions flowing wild in that moment. Although I wanted to be considerate of their feelings, we needed to keep moving. Poor Sam, though. His girlfriend was sent in this here mine by Chris, and unfortunately got an overexposure to the dangerous radiation. I sure wouldn't want for that to happen to any of us! However, I really have no clue where Helmet Hair may have gone on the island. Let's just hope that she IS alive…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: I not sure what came over me at that moment…I may have lost it, but I don't really remember anything. Anyways, I really hope Dakota is fine- if not, there is going to be some teeth flying through the air once I see Chris in the flesh again. (He makes a punching motion with his fist into his other hand.)**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Yes, I am still somewhat haunted by the possible fate of Anne Maria. She did have a good heart, but unfortunately is very confused in many ways. I just hope that no matter what has happened, she is not suffering from the marshmallow that is lodged in her hair…may the Earth spirit guide her to safety.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: I know some of us are going through some drama right now, but we can still do this. After all, rats eat maggots for breakfast! Hoo-rah! (He punches the air repeatedly.)**

**End of Confessionals**

(The Rats are now walking again.)

Sam: Sorry, guys. I don't know what came over me. I just really am caught up over some stuff…

Jo: It's fine, Sam. We're just going to have to keep going so that we can distance ourselves from the other team- however far they may have come. (Suddenly, Dawn sees something lying on the ground in front of them.)

Dawn: Hey, look! I see something, friends! (She heads over to the object, and examines it.)

Brick: What is that UGO you found, Dawn?

Sam: "UGO"? What the heck does _that_ mean?

Brick: Unidentified Grounded Object. Learned it in cadets- we were taught to be very wary of these kinds of things. Oftentimes, if you encounter a UGO when on the ground in an unknown location, it is best to not touch or come close to-

Dawn: It's just a fedora, silly. Seems a bit familiar… (Then, she suddenly remembers where she saw it before.) _This is the fedora Mike wore when he turned into Manitoba Smith! Of course_…

Sam: Hey, it looks kind of cool! (He picks it up, and places it on his head.) But…why would a hat like this be down here for absolutely no reason?

Dawn: I don't know…but I still think we should take it with us. Sam, you hold onto it, okay?

Sam: Eh, fair enough. (He slips the hat into his pack.)

Dawn: Thanks. (Suddenly, she hears a beeping noise, and looks over to see that Brick's chemical badge has turned orange.) Oh no! Brick, you've only got fifteen minutes left!

Brick: AH! No, this can't be! I wanted to die in a much cooler way, like by fighting retched terrorists! Guess that won't happen now… (Suddenly, Dawn's badge also flashes orange.)

Dawn: Yikes! This isn't good- we're all beginning to lose time! (As she says this, both Jo and Sam's badges also flash orange.)

Sam: Oh no! This reminds me so much of Metroid Prime 3, where on that one planet you had a limited amount of time to get to the core before the Phazon radiation _killed_ you!

Jo: And I've never even kissed a guy! (Everybody is silent after hearing this, not knowing how to respond.)

Sam: Um…sorry. To hear that, I mean.

Brick: Well, you know, Jo… (He walks over to her, and puts his hands on her shoulders.) I think that perhaps-

Sam: LOOK OUT! (He dives right into Brick and Jo, sending them backwards with him. Right after this, a giant stalactite lands right where they were standing.)

Jo: Whoa! Thanks so much, Sam. (She pats him on the head.)

Sam: No problem, Jo. Just saving lives, nothing more. (He gives her a thumbs up.)

Jo: And you did it quite well. So…what were you going to say, Brick?

Brick: What? Oh, nothing…it wasn't important. I'll probably tell you later, after the challenge.

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Dang it! That stupid, out of order rock cost me my chance to profess my feelings for Jo! Or, at least try to kiss her. Oh, well…perhaps maybe there will be a better time and place for that.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: From what I can tell, wearing that fedora will make Mike change into an adventurous, hardheaded Australian with the nerve to do the impossible. See, I had a suspicion that Manitoba Smith would cause trouble for Mike and his team if he was brought out, so I made sure the fedora was not found by the Maggots. It's to make sure that no drama occurs, and Scott does not find out about Mike's MPD. Really, I was doing them a favor.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots**

(The Maggots are traveling through the tunnel at a rather fast pace.)

Cameron (panting): Guys, can we please slow down for maybe a minute? I'm not sure if I can keep this up.

Scott: Hey, in case you haven't noticed the Rats are super far ahead! We can't possibly afford to-

Mike: Actually, that is perfectly fine. We'll just slow down for a few minutes, _Scott_.

Scott: Whatever, _captain_. I just hope you don't mind losing. (He walks further ahead, as he is moving at a faster pace compared to the others.)

Cameron: Thanks guys, I owe you one. (He is walking a bit slowly, and is slightly behind Mike and Zoey, who have slowed down considerably for him.)

Mike: Hmm. Very interesting place we're in… (He looks at all of his teammates, and thinks to himself.) _Zoey…the must have beauty. Cameron…a brother-like friend. Scott…the person who must NOT be trusted_.

Zoey: Mike? Mike? (He snaps out of his thoughts.) Listen, we need to talk.

Mike: Huh? What is it? I'll listen to anything you'd like to say… (Both lower their voices to a whisper.)

Zoey: _When we were going down the shaft, he squeezed my butt_. _It came right the hell out of nowhere, and it really just creeped me out quite a bit!_

Mike: _What? He did that? Why, that no good scoundrel_… (He sounds a little maddened by this.)

Zoey: _Yeah- it was soooooo creepy and uncomfortable_. _We HAVE to make sure he's next_. (Mike puts his arm around her.)

Mike: _Well, I'll promise you this- if he does anything like that again, you can come and tell me so that I can deal with him. He doesn't scare me_…

Cameron: Hey, guys! Look at that! (He points to a pile of rocks ahead of them.) What could that be from?

Zoey: I don't know…let's have a look. (They stop to look at the pile. Scott stops, and looks behind at them.)

Scott: What are you slackers _doing_ back there? We have to keep up the pace, you know!

Mike: Pace, schmace! C'mon man- just lighten up some! After all, _I_ have the flashlight! (Scott rolls his eyes at this.)

Scott: Fine, I'll wait for you. Just don't blame me if we're still here after our badges expire! (Meanwhile, Cameron is looking at the rock pile intently.)

Cameron: Based on observations, this was not here until maybe a few minutes ago… (He looks up.) A stalactite must have fallen from above! (Right as he says this, another one falls from the ceiling behind them.) Yikes!

Mike: Uh-oh. We'd better make sure that we don't get crushed by one of them…

Zoey: I wonder if the Rats saw any of them falling? Hopefully they're okay…even if we _are_ their opponents. (Suddenly, a beeping noise is heard.)

Cameron: Yikes! Mike, your badge! (He looks at it, and gasps. It is now orange.)

Mike: Oh, shoot! We have fifteen minutes! Guys, this isn't good- we're going to need to speed up the pace again! (He hears two more beeps, and looks to see the Cameron and Zoey now have orange badges, too.)

Zoey: No! We're losing time- we have to keep on going further, and fast!

Cameron (nervously): No time for resting anymore, I suppose!

Scott: Told you guys so. (He smirks at himself, until he hears another beeping sound- his own badge.) Oh, crap! C'mon, let's go- I don't want to die just yet! (The Maggots all speed up again, having been motivated by the badges' warnings.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: I don't really think that my team is taking me very seriously- they don't seem to be gullible enough to fall for any of my tricks! However, that will hopefully soon change. Now, I'm not sure which one I would want to vote off if I could…but now that I've spent time with them I hate them even **_**more**_** than my old team! That's honestly a new record…but they will not prevail for long! Just you **_**wait**_**…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: My thoughts? We can make it. Scott is just a crybaby pessimist, whom I swear loves just making things so unpleasant for everyone else. The thing is, though, that he's got no power here- it's three of us against him. I hope he doesn't think he's somehow got the upper hand. If so, then he'd be a **_**f***king**_** idiot.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: I've **_**so**_** got the upper hand over these losers.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats**

(The Rats come to a point where there are two different tunnels branching off from the one they are in. They try to decide which one to go in.)

Brick: Dang! Crossing paths- these can be very difficult choices. Usually, you just have a 50-50 chance of going the right way or the wrong way.

Sam: Man, I hate having to choose just one path. In Skyrim, I tend to go to the right near crossing paths, but then in my other file I always go to the left. But this is no video game, so…I'm really unsure.

Jo: I actually have an idea. (She turns to Dawn.) Lil' Hippie, didn't you say that you could sense auras and whatnot?

Dawn: Why yes, Jo. I most certainly did say that.

Jo: Well then I want you to use your Jedi mind powers to see what's ahead in these two paths.

Sam: _Jedi_ mind powers? First of all, how much do you even know about Star Wars? Second, I'm not sure if Dawn has the power to-

Dawn: It's quite all right, Sam. For one, I _can_ sense things down a path. Second, I'm sure that Jo knows quite a bit about Star Wars. (She winks at Jo, who then winks back.)

Jo (teasingly): Yeah, Nerd Boy. Even rugged sportsters like myself have time to watch movies, you know. Especially Star Wars- it's quite a classic, though I prefer the original trilogy to the newer one- George Lucas lost some of his luster with those last three. (Sam looks shocked after hearing her say this.)

Sam: Wow, you seem like quite the Star Wars fan! Oops. Sorry, I really had no idea. I must've just assumed something that wasn't true- but I guess that was wrong of me to do. So…sorry about that.

Jo: Hey, it's fine. (She lightly slugs his arm.) You're cool to me. (Sam smiles, and is relieved to be forgiven.) But you know what they say about assuming-

Brick: Why yes. It is a very judgmental thing to do. (The others chuckle at Brick after he says this.) What?

Dawn: Oh, nothing. We've just had quite some fun with this conversation. Anyways, let me begin the scanning of the area with my mind… (She closes her eyes, and puts her hands against her temples.)

Sam: Awesome, heh-heh. Man, Dawn really is awesome- what with her supernatural powers and all. _Quite_ badass.

Jo: Yeah, I think so, too… (She thinks back to when they first arrived at the island.)

_Jo's Flashback_

_(Jo swims up to the shore of the island, and looks around her. She sees that nobody else has shown up yet.)_

_Jo: Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about! First one on the- uh… (She looks over to see Dawn sitting on a rock, holding a starfish in her hand.) What the? How did you… you're not even wet!_

_Dawn: Hm? Oh, I took a shortcut! _

_Jo (to herself): How did she even…? Wow…that's actually kind of amazing. But I can't tell her that- I made it here first! There's no way this is even possible! (Brick then crawls out of the water, next to where she is standing.)_

_Brick: Ma'am! (He salutes her, then collapses face first into the sand.)_

_Jo: Huh. Well, at least everyone else will think I made it here first…_

(Then, she snaps out of her flashback.)

Jo (to herself): _Could those really have been supernatural powers? Damn. If so, then this girl is really amazing_-

Sam: Jo? Hello?

Jo: Oh! Hey, sorry. I was just sort of…in my own little world. Anyways, what was the question?

Sam: It's nothing. Just wondering if you thought that the HD remakes of the original Star Wars trilogy was better or worse than the originals.

Jo: Well, although the quality of the visuals improved, I'd personally say that some of the altered screenplay was a bit uncalled for- it makes no sense to change such little details, when they were already fine to begin with.

Sam: Hey, it looks like you do know quite a bit about the series. Honestly, I feel you- those sorts of changes to the movies were very unnecessary, so…nice observations there! (They fist bump.)

Jo: Thanks, man. (Dawn then jerks backwards, and takes her hands off of her temples. She stops to catch her breath.)

Brick: So, Dawn! You okay? What did you see?

Dawn: Well, I saw some very unnerving things. To the right, I sensed some auras that are dangerous- _very_ wild and irrational animals lie in that direction. (The other Rats nervously exchange glances.)

Sam: What about to the left? _Please_ tell me it looks a little less dangerous-

Dawn: To the left are some mine tracks. Along with them are…

Brick: Mine carts! Perfect! So there are no creatures to the left, Dawn?

Dawn: None. We can safely access the carts without worry. (She heads into the tunnel.) Come, friends! We shall ride them to victory!

Jo: Well done, my green-sweatered friend! Thanks to you, we will certainly win this challenge for sure! (They run into the tunnel as well. As they travel further into it, the ground slopes downward.)

Brick: I sure hope we can get a moment to catch our breath- all this trudging through the mine has been wearing on me! (They then see the carts up ahead.)

Sam: There they are! Time to ride into the mysterious unknown- maybe we'll find diamonds!

Jo: Is that a Minecraft reference I just heard? (She smirks at the gamer.)

Sam: Hey, how'd you know? (He smiles back at her.)

Brick: Okay, listen up Rats! Jo and I will ride in the front, while Dawn and Sam shall ride in the back. Sound like a plan, soldiers? (They all nod, and Sam salutes him.) Awesome. Now let's head off. (They climb into the carts, and make sure they're comfortable in their places.)

Dawn: Guys! I found some stuff in our cart. Let's see…what does…_Dy_…_no_…_mit_? What's that say, Sam? (He looks at it for an instant, and then gasps.)

Sam: Dawn, that's dynamite! Be careful with it! (He grabs it from her.)

Jo: Did you two say you found _dynamite_? Here, give that stuff to us. (Without question, Dawn and Sam give all of the explosives to Jo, who puts it in the front cart.) No offense, but I think _we_ should hold onto it- you never know when it could come in handy.

Dawn: No offense was felt, Jo. We understand what you're saying.

Jo: In return, you guys hold onto the flashlights. Just so you've got something to look after. (She hands them to Dawn and Sam, who put them in their cart.) Very good, we're all cool in that regard. Brick, I think we're all set.

Brick: It's time to set off! Everyone all settled? (They all confirm that they are.) Good. Now let's go! (He removes a rock from in front of the wheel, which holds the carts in place. This causes it to start moving along the tracks.)

Sam: Hell yeah! This feels so awesome! Now I can know the sensation that Steve feels whenever he rides in one of these babies! Whoo! (He is now fist-pumping. The carts continue to speed up.)

Dawn: Who is Steve?

Sam: Huh? Oh, just somebody from a game. Nothing important. It's like a sort of general term, like calling a Russian guy Vladimir. Or a Spanish guy Julio. Or calling a Jewish guy-

Brick: Enough generalizations! That is not the cadet way- we must be open to all sorts of people no matter what!

Jo: But Brick, isn't the military basically a bunch of people who repress individuality due to the need for uniformity and obedience?

Brick: Um…yeah. I guess. But not culturally, they don't. I guess I see what you're saying. (He chuckles at her, and she smiles warmly at him.) Maybe I'm a bit quirky, like everyone is in his or her own way.

Jo: I'll say. (Suddenly, she hears Sam and Dawn scream.) What? (She looks back to see that the cars have separated from one another.) Uh-oh…this is not good!

Brick: What happened? (He sees the separated carts.) Hey, I thought we were supposed to stick together!

Dawn: The bond broke! It wasn't out fault, I swear! (The carts now swerve to separate tracks.)

Sam: Crap! We're going to get separated! Actually…in theory, we can search for the statues more efficiently if we split up- but this still SUUUUUCKS!

Jo: This can't possibly get ANY wor- (Before them, they see that the tracks are coming to an end a short distance away.) I really need to keep my goddamn mouth shut, don't I? AAAAAAAH! (Brick and Jo's cart travel down a steep slope, which eventually ends leading onto the cave floor. Their cart derails and crashes, and they land painfully on the ground below.)

Dawn (from their cart, which is still moving): Guys! Are you okay down there? Speak to me!

Sam: Um, Dawn? We've got a bit of an issue here! (He points ahead, where their piece of track ends, and hangs over a large drop.) AAAAH! We need to stop this thing! (He repeatedly bangs his hands frantically against the bottom of the mine cart. After he stops he holds up his hand, which is now red and swollen.)

Dawn: Why did you do that? What was that supposed to accomplish?

Sam: Sorry! I'm so used to playing Minecraft, where you have to punch the mine cart repeatedly to break it! Gamer habits I guess, heh-heh. (Dawn suddenly clings to Sam.)

Dawn: Oh no- oh, OH NO! This isn't good! We're going to fall! (The cart rolls off the tracks, and falls into the abyss below.) GOD HELP US, PLEASE!

Sam: NOOOOOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIiiiiieeeeee… (Sam and Dawn's voices fade into nothing as they scream in terror, while Jo sadly watches them fall further and further into the darkness before her.)

Jo (sadly): …Shit briskets.

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Aw man! We lost some of our team to a hungry cave cliff- not good at all. Plus, now we are going to have a hard time getting out when we're supposed to escape with our lives, for those badges are going to expire soon. God, I wish Chris hadn't made us do this.**

**(Static)**

**Sam: When you free fall in a video game you usually might take some or no damage at all, which afterwards you can move on from unharmed. In real life, however, free falling is a LOT different. It's far more terrifying than I could ever imagine, and I wasn't sure if I'd come out of there alive. Man, I bet a ton of video game elements would be a lot tougher in real life…**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots**

(The Maggots come to two separate tunnel entrances. They debate on which way to go.)

Mike: Gee, it's really hard to tell where to go. And who knows? Both could be… (He gulps.) _equally_ dangerous.

Cameron: I'll say. If only there was a way to know which way we should go… (Screeches can be heard from up ahead. Scott hears the noises coming from the right, and then smirks.)

Scott: Well, it's too bad we _don't_ know. An underground map would have been crazy useful. Anyways, I say we go right. (He dramatically points to the right tunnel.) It seems like a less threatening path.

Mike: What makes you say that? (He eyes Scott with suspicion.)

Scott: I swear I heard those noises coming from the left tunnel- we don't want to become mine animal bait, now do we?

Zoey: I guess he _does_ have a point…

Mike: Hmm…I guess so. (He points the flashlight towards the right tunnel.) Seems legit. Just make sure we all remain close, okay?

Cameron: Got it, Mike. We'll be sure to do that, so nothing bad happens.

Zoey: Well, (She takes Mike by the hand.) here goes nothing, I guess. (They all head into the right tunnel, where they are all on the lookout for anything dangerous.)

Mike: Gosh. These tunnels just keep going and going…and going…

Cameron: It would appear to be that we're going to eventually come into a main hub of the area, but I'm not necessarily sure. Sometimes mines can go on like this for miles…

Scott: But not to worry! Chris obviously had this mine prepared for the challenge, so he knew he'd need a way to let us back out again…at least I hope he did. The point is, I think we'll make it out alive. _Probably_.

Zoey: Oh, shut up! Of course we'll live! If you're trying to scare us, then just stop it.

Scott: Hey, truth is I'm just telling you what's what. (He smirks after turning his back to the others. He continues to run the fastest out of the four.)

Cameron: Gotcha. Just don't run too far ahe- (Suddenly, the flashlight flickers, and goes out for a second.) Yikes! C'mon, c'mon! (He repeatedly shakes and bashes it with his hands.)

Mike: Cameron, what happened? Did the batteries run out?

Zoey: Oh my gosh! This is so scary…hold me, Mike! (She tries to hug him out of fear, put ends up running into him and falling over on top of him instead.)

Scott: Great! Now look what you've gotten us into, you stupid little moron! Now we'll NEVER make it out of this dump! Just when I thought we had a chance-

Cameron: SHUT UP! Just, shut up! You know what? You're just a little whiner with your stupid complaints, so leave me alone you turd burglar!

Zoey: Um, Scott? Could you please stop breathing down my neck?

Scott: What are you talking about? I'm all the way over here! (She freezes up, and looks around.)

Zoey: Did you do that, Mike?

Mike: No… (At that moment, the flashlight turns on.) I guess that means- (He and Zoey look up, and see a massive gopher sniffing them where they lie on the ground. Scott and Cameron freeze up in fear.)

Zoey: AAAAAAAH! What in hell's name is THAT?

Cameron: Zoey, don't yell! You'll anger it! (It is too late. The gopher roars in rage, and gets spits saliva all over Mike and Zoey.)

Scott: RUN! Let's get out of here! (They all get to their feet, and sprint away from the gopher, which chases them wildly down the corridor while they scream in complete terror.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: I was honestly and truly in belief that we were going to die right then and there. In fact, I may have had at least three heart attacks within that minute of panic; the flashlight going out, the gopher being right there next to us in the dark, and it chasing us down the tunnel as we ran for our lives…this ought to be quite the story when I come home. Maybe I'll learn to put up with all the bastard jocks in my school now that I've lived through this… **

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Man, I hope those guys aren't mad at me. It's **_**possible**_** that those batteries were not in optimal charge when I began to use them. Until then, however, we'll have to make do with what we've got- **_**one**_** flashlight. Hopefully we can make it and come in first place. Losing again would certainly suck.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Underground Lake**

(Both Dawn and Sam have landed in a lake below them, and they surface to see where they are.)

Dawn: Sam? Are you okay? Where are you?

Sam: I'm right here, Dawn. It's okay. Also, I'm fine. How are you, Dawn? Are you hurt or anything?

Dawn: No. I am also just fine. Can you see me?

Sam: Yeah. Not super well or anything, but I can make you out to the point that I need to. It's actually not that dark, really. We're cool, in terms of that. I just wish I had the Flash HM to light up the room…

Dawn: You know, Sam, I also have played my fair share of video games. In fact, I was a _huge_ gamer before I devoted my life to serving Mother Nature…

Sam (excitedly): Really? Awesome! Man, I'm telling you that when you meet the perfect guy that is going to be a _huge_ turn-on for him later! Just you wait; your knowledge of video gaming will pay off in the future.

Dawn: That's nice, Sam. Glad I seem appealing to you. (She smiles at him.) Okay, so how are we going to find Brick and Jo again? I think we're in a pretty tight situation right now.

Sam: Yeah, you're right. Plus, we lost our flashlights! It's going to be tough, but I think we can do it. We just have to be careful…

Dawn: True. You never know when something might just come out and- (Suddenly, something zooms by, and tackles Dawn under the water.)

Sam: AAH! DAWN! (He swims to where she was a second ago.) NO! (He swims under the water, trying to follow her, but he comes up empty handed after searching around in the area.) This can't be…now I'm all by myself and alone, here in the dark! (He looks around, and is somewhat unnerved.) Man, now I get why Brick was so scared of the darkness… (He swims to the shore, feeling awful that he could not save Dawn. As he walks aimlessly on the cave floor, he trips on something and falls over.) Ow…I'm just so graceful today, huh? (He picks it up.) Wait, is this a- (He hits a switch on it, and lights come out.) It is! A lone flashlight…it must be the only one that didn't fall into the lake. I'd better try and find the others…and tell them of Dawn's final moments. As bad as it feels, I must go on. (He shines the flashlight forward, and spots a tunnel entrance.) Time to get the hell out of here… (He runs into the tunnel without hesitation.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**End of Mine Track**

(Jo looks down at Brick, who has seemingly passed out. She tries to wake him up.)

Jo: Brick? Are you okay? Please, speak to me! I need you to go on! (She shakes his body, but there is no response.) Damn. Poor guy must've been knocked out cold…

Brick: Mhmhnmmnhmhmnhm… (He just makes strange noises with his mouth, which gets Jo to look at him oddly.)

Jo: Okay Jo, _think_. What would _Cameron_ do? (She thinks intently.) Hmm…that's it! Let's see… (She takes some meat out of her pocket, and shoves some into Brick's mouth. After a few moments, he begins to chew it, and then swallow. After this, his eyes shoot open.)

Brick: Callooh-Callay! The tasty sensation of MEAT today! (He jumps to his feet.) God, I love protein so much. I really needed some of- whoa; I'm starting to sound like Lightning right now.

Jo: Brick, you're okay! (She tackles him with a quick hug.) God, you were out of it. Do you feel okay?

Brick: Status report, I am A-Okay! No injuries reported, and I have to say that meat was quite yummy. So…what just happened? I don't remember much…

Jo: We were on the mine carts, but ours fell down onto this ground here. (She points over at the tracks, behind Brick. The mine cart has crashed, and is broken.)

Brick: Oh, now I remember! (He then looks frantically around.) Wait, where'd the rest of our team go?

Jo (sullenly): They…they fell down into the gorge here. (She walks over to the edge of the pit, and looks down into the darkness.) I just pray they'll be okay…they are both really nice people.

Brick: No…this can't be! They were too young to die! (A tear rolls down his cheek.) This is not good at all…Jo, we will win this challenge in THEIR NAME! (He clings to her, and looks intensely into the darkness.) I shall no longer let the dark be my bane; I shall no longer fear the unknown, and what I cannot see! Time to win this shit…for Dawn, and Sam. Both would want that from us… (He walks over to the edge, and salutes the darkness below them.)

Jo: Brick…I think that is probably the most heroic thing I've ever heard you say! I'm so proud of you, c'mere. (They embrace, and look down into the pit.) Thanks, that was sweet. I'm hoping they are all okay…

Brick: Thanks. (They then stop hugging each other, and Brick turns to look at the wreck behind them.) We must head out, soon. Jo, what supplies to we have left with us?

Jo: Well, we lost the flashlights due to those two having them when they fell. But we still have the fireflies. We'll use them to light the path during our spelunking venture from here on out. Also, we have some dynamite, as well as some matches to light it with. That way, we can use some in case we have to A, Blow up something in our way, or B, defend ourselves from anything in this mine. Dawn _did_ say there were dangerous animals in here…

Brick: And you still have some meat left? Just in case we need to save some for ourselves.

Jo: Yes, I have some meat too. We'll have to move fast, since we likely lost some valuable time that the Maggots might've used to catch up. I'm not positive, but I have this gut feeling they've come in here…

Brick: Um, Jo?

Jo: Hold on. So, we're going to have to be sure that we can maneuver through the passageways. Since we were headed…that way (She points towards where the tracks would have gone.), we should try to find a tunnel that will get us there later. Otherwise, we should be fine.

Brick: Jo.

Jo: Then, we need to be able to find the statue without coming into contact with the Maggots. If so, they may try and fight us for our supplies-

Brick: Jo!

Jo: WHAT?

Brick: Since when were you and I exactly as tall as each other? (Both look at each other for a second, and then look down. They both see that Jo is standing on the head of a giant mutant gopher that is poking out of the ground.)

Jo: Um, Brick? I need us to both stay calm. But, in the mean time…RUUUUUN! (Both frantically grab their stuff, then dash into the nearest tunnel. The gopher follows them from behind, as the teens run for their lives.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: I was scared so bad from that…I'm not sure why, but the fact that we were both being chased by a giant gopher, which neither Brick nor I had ever seen before, was unique in its own messed up and terrifying way. I'd prefer to arm-wrestle all the muscle gangs of my town than to be chased by hungry, underground mammals any day. **

**(Static)**

**Brick: Probably the most terrifying thing in my life thus far…was when I almost did not receive my cadet certification. However, this event came quite close to topping it. I mean, that thing must've been at least eight feet tall, and weighed over three hundred pounds! God, at least it wasn't a bear- I **_**hate**_** bears.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots**

(The Maggots continue to run from the gopher, which is still fast on their tails.)

Zoey: It won't stop following us! How are we supposed to shake it off?

Cameron: Mike, try shining the flashlight in its face! (He does this- the gopher lowers its head a bit, but does not stop chasing them.)

Mike: Well, it was worth a shot! Nice try, buddy! (The gopher screeches loudly again. Suddenly, there is a rumbling sensation in the ground.)

Zoey: What's going on? What was that? (She looks up, and sees a bunch of stalactites starting to rain around them.) OH NO! Everybody look out- the ceiling! (A couple of the stalactites hit the gopher, which daze it for a moment. After that, it runs away from the Maggots.)

Scott: Oh shit, the stalactites! (After a moment, he then smirks to himself. He then lowers he voice.) _All right, stalactites! Whoop! This ought to be good_… (He then throws himself onto the ground, and clutches his sides.) Help! I've been _hit_! It hurts so badly…

Zoey: SCOTT! Mike, we have to help him!

Mike: But Zoey, he-

Cameron: We can't _win_ unless we take him, too. Sorry Mike; it may be the only option we've got. (Mike sighs, and then turns to where the ginger is.)

Mike: Fine. We'll help him out, but not for him. For the _team_! (They head over to Scott.)

Scott: Ooooooooh…it hurts so baaaaaad! (He moans and groans.)

Mike: Scott, snap out of it! We'll get you to safety-

Cameron: LOOK OUT! (He dashes into Mike, and pushes him out of the way of a giant stalactite falling towards the ground. The impact of the landing creates a hole in the ground, which swallows up the bubble boy.)

Zoey: CAMERON! NOOOOOO!

Cameron: I LOVE YOU GUUUUUuuuys… (He falls down very far into the hole, and he is holding the flashlight.)

Mike: NO! This isn't good at all…we have to get out of here! (The stalactites are still falling.)

Scott: NO! This is terrible…he took our flashlight! (Mike punches him in the face.)

Mike: You idiot! If it weren't for you, then Cameron would not be GONE! Now get your ass up and lets keep running! (Scott pretends to struggle while getting up, but then he is suddenly pulled under the ground by something- he disappears.)

Zoey: Oh my god! What was that? (Both look at each other in fear, and in a moment, something is pulling Zoey under the ground, too.) Aaaaaaaaah! Mike, help me! (He grabs her, so that his arms wrap around her chest. The thing tries to keep tugging her down, but Mike holds her up.)

Mike: I won't let you go, Zoey! You're going to be okay! (He continues to hold her in place.)

Zoey: Mike, it hurts! I don't think I'm going to make it! What is this thing?

Mike: It appears to be some sort of mutant animal- it might be another gopher! I suppose they are aggressive creatures, after all.

Zoey: Mike…I'm slipping…

Mike: NO! I won't let them take you away! (He is now holding her hands, as she has slipped into the ground some more.)

Zoey: Mike…I know you can win this for us…

Mike: Don't go! I won't let you go!

Zoey: I'll only hold you back…I'm…going…slipping… (She begins to lose her consciousness.)

Mike: ZOEY! (After a few more moments, he lets go and she slips through the ground. She is gone. Mike just stares at the spot where she was, and falls to his knees.) No…no… (He is slowly losing his consciousness, and eventually he drifts into a flashback again as he fades out.)

_Mike's Flashback_

_(During the weekend following his first visit with the Junior Avengers, Mike is at Schmoe's, where his new friends promised to meet him for their club meeting.)_

_**Schmoe's**_

_Mike: Hey, guys. (He walks up to the booth, where they are sitting and waiting for him.)_

_Darren: Dude! Glad you could make it. Do you have your Junior Avengers membership card, my man? (Mike shows his to them.)_

_Stephen: Awesome. Well, we have been planning our next venture. Maybe go see the new movie, or something cool like that._

_Billy: Yeah, Tim managed to get his mom to cover our ticket expenses. Since that is in order, we'd like to give you a walkthrough._

_Mike: Awesome, guys! So, do we just sort of do all sorts of cool social stuff together? _

_Tim: Pretty much. We knew somebody was missing, though, and you were certainly the one as we found out later. As we discussed, your alias is Spider-Mike. _

_Darren: Yeah. In case you forgot, we all have one. Would you like a refresher?_

_Mike: Sure. Say, where did this group come from? I'd love to hear the origins of it…_

_Darren: I created it. These guys are all the co-creators except for Billy. He joined shortly afterwards. Stephen is our leader, and Tim is the treasurer. _

_Billy: So, to run down the aliases, I'm Hulk, Stephen is Captain America, Darren is Thor, and Tim is Iron Man. Also, YOU are Spider Man. I'm sure you knew that, though._

_Stephen: Also, something we like to do is go to concerts, especially those for Your Favorite Martian. _

_Mike: My favorite what? _

_Darren: No, no man. That's the band's name. We all would impersonate them, since there were four of us. Now there's you, but we know how to sing their songs, sound like them, and dress almost exactly like them. It's very fun._

_Mike: That's kickass! Can I go to the next one?_

_Tim: You bet, dude! Now, let's get some lunch, no? _

_Stephen: Yes. I'll pick up the tab for this one…_

_(Mike and the Junior Avengers would all remain friends since then. They did all sorts of things together, such as go to movies, concerts, other events, and have fun. At age sixteen, after Mike was accepted for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, they wished him good luck. His mom, however, was not as supportive.) _

_**Mike's House**_

_(Mike is packing his stuff to leave in a few minutes. His mom watches as he does this, and she talks passive-aggressively to him.) _

_Mike's mom: So, going away for a while, huh? Well…I suppose I'll be fine all by myself._

_Mike: Yeah. Mom, this is going to be great for me! I'll just try my best, have fun, and hopefully win. If not, that'll be okay, too._

_Mike's mom: Yeah, even with school and whatnot…I suppose it'd be totally be fine to abandon that for a few, oh, dozen weeks._

_Mike: You're not going to make me change my mind, mom. I know you don't believe in this, but it's my decision. I'm going to do this and you can't stop me!_

_Mike's mom: Wanna bet? Look, I am the reason that you're not some homeless, malnourished, bank-robbing bum!_

_Mike: Listen, just because Dad-_

_Mike's mom: LEAVE YOUR FATHER OUT OF THIS! Nothing in this situation has anything to do with him! Nothing…has any relevance… (She sits down on the couch, and starts to cry.)_

_Mike: I never want to speak to you again! (He slams the door shut behind him as he walks out with his stuff.) Man, I hope that wasn't too harsh…harsh…harsh…harsh…h…a…r…s…h…G…i…y…g…a…s… _(Suddenly, Mike comes to again, leaving his flashback.)

Mike: Huh? Wha- where am I? (He slowly remembers what happened.) The gophers took away my friends- and Scott. I have to save them. (He is all alone, and it is very dark. He can see a little, but not too well- his eyes have adjusted a little to the darkness.) I guess I ought to do what I can… (He heads off through the tunnel again.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: It was all on me…I was the last member of my team that was not consumed by the Earth. I felt a weight on my shoulders that I doubt could be surpassed- I felt so determined to save Zoey, as well as my best bud…Cameron. I was not going to give up- it was time to be the man I know I am inside.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**An Undisclosed Tunnel**

(Brick and Jo are still running, with a mutant gopher still hot on their tails.)

Brick: Damn! This foul beast sure is persistent! They ought to use them as weapons of mass destruction in war!

Jo: I'll say! And _I_ ought to teach this abomination how to show some respect! (She takes out some dynamite, as well as a match.)

Brick: No, wait! We need to save them for later- we might have to blow up a wall or something!

Jo: Bah, humbug. I think one can be expendable! (She lights the match, and then lights the fuse. She throws the dynamite towards the gopher after cooking it for a moment, and then it explodes on the ground.) Ha-ha, yeah! We showed that pansy- (It emerges from the smoke, seemingly unharmed by the explosion.) Holy dog nipples!

Brick: This is bad- how do we get them off our backs?

Jo: I know! We'll have to throw the fireflies-

Brick: No! We cannot expend our only light source left! There must be an- OOF! (Brick runs into a wall, and falls backwards onto his back after the impact.) My ribcage…

Jo: BRICK! No! (The gopher slowly approaches him, while sniffing the air. Jo gets in between the two.) Leave him alone, you pug-ugly piglet from hell! Just go back to where you came from, and screw your friends or something! (As if understanding these insults, the gopher rears up on its back feet, and roars loudly.) I…am…not…afraid…

Brick: Get away you foul beast! (As a last resort, he takes off one of his boots and throws it at the giant gopher.) Take that, you freakishly ugly being! (At first, the gopher appears unfazed by the boot, but as it steps closer, it stops and covers its nose.)

Jo: What the- what's going on?

Brick: Huh? (He looks at the gopher, and then down at his boot below it.) What, you don't like my boots? (A wide grin then breaks out on his face.) Hahahaha! (He runs over to the boot, and holds it up in front of him triumphantly. As he does this, the gopher runs away.) What's the matter? Can't take the smell of WAR? Ha-ha! (While he does this, Jo follows him from behind while smirking.)

Jo: All right, you did it Brick! You found the bane of the beast! Man, _boys_… (The gopher runs away so far, it can no longer be heard.)

Brick: C'mon- we'll continue through the darkness together- let's go, Jo.

Jo: Wait! (He turns around.) Why don't you carry the jar ahead, Jarhead? (After a moment, Brick smirks, and then rolls his eyes.) Yeah, I know. That one was pretty bad. I guess I'm not the funniest person around…

Brick: 'Tis fine, fellow teammate! Not bad, actually. (They exchange warm smiles.)

Jo: Really? Aw, thanks. Now…let's go! (They run further down the tunnel they were going into.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Man, I sure do like that Jo. She's got all the edge and spiff of a badass tough chick, but also shines through when it counts in the heart- that is, she can soften up sometimes, too. I kind of liked our little excursion together…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: What do I think of Brick? He's an honorable and very likeable fellow. I could not imagine anybody actually **_**disliking**_** the guy. He's so kind and pure- but also has the strength and masculinity of a macho-man you'd see in some action movie. Yeah, I like him pretty good…**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Another Dark Tunnel**

(Sam is trudging on by himself, and shining his flashlight down the very extensive tunnel before him.)

Sam: Ugh, I sort of am glad that I'm not really Steve from Minecraft…it'd be hell for anyone in real life. I wonder how he manages to jump all those jumps in caves and whatnot? No matter- I must focus on the mission I was given- get to the others, as well as win that statue for the Rats. (Suddenly, he hears odd noises ahead of him.)

? : Umomomo…

Sam: Huh? What was that? (He squints his eyes as he looks down the tunnel.) Is somebody there?

? : Umomomomomomomo…

Sam: What…IS that? (He is getting nervous.)

? : UMOMOMOMOMOMO…

Sam: Who's there? Answer me! (He holds his flashlight like a sword handle- ready to strike.) Who is making those noises? (Suddenly, something rushes out in front of Sam- he only sees it for a split second before it collides with him, and they are both knocked backwards. In fear, Sam turns off his flashlight.)

? : Ugh…Uhn… (It stands up, like a person, but sounds like something from a horror movie.) It…it…hu..rt…s. I…t…h…u…r…t…s. (The creature then quickly travels in the other direction, and as it leaves, Sam is still terrified. He waits for at least ten minutes before moving or turning the light back on.)

Sam: What…the…hell…was…THAT? (He jumps to his feet, and continues walking in the same direction. He is now somewhat frightened of what lies ahead.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Okay…that "thing" must've been possessed by **_**Giygas**_** or something…don't look that up. The way it talked sounded so demonic, and it looked so frightening for that one split second. I must've had at least **_**five**_** heart attacks then- all in that one moment. If ten terrifying terrorists terrorized Toronto, that would **_**still**_** be less frightening than what I saw. Honestly, I think nobody else will ever experience that kind of fear…at least, not how I did.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Large Cavernous Room**

(Dawn is lying on the ground. She is soaking wet, and currently unconscious. After a few minutes, however, she wakes up and coughs up some water. Her stockings are somewhat torn, but aside from that nothing else has changed about her appearance. She looks around the room she's currently in.)

Dawn: By the gods…where have I gone? (She then notices a shadowy figure before her, surrounded by several mutant gophers.) Oh, why who are you? And why am I here? (The gophers begin to surround her.) Why, you all are some rather cute angels… (The shadowy figure snaps its fingers, and the gophers back away from Dawn.) Huh? Where are you all going? (The shadowy figure jumps down in front of her, and reveals itself to her. It is Ezekiel.)

Ezekiel: …

Dawn: You? So this is where you've gone…what is the reason for your presence on this island? (Ezekiel just grunts.) I _must_ gather answers…now, why did you bring me here?

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**?**

(There lies a pile of rocks in the side of a monstrous cavern. From inside the pile comes a hand, which climbs with its owner out of the rocks. It is Cameron.)

Cameron: Ooooooooh…that was a very painful landing. I hope the others are okay. Wait a minute…oh shoot! Where is my flashlight? (He searches around for it, before he finally finds it- he turns it on, illuminating the cavern before him.) There. Now, I have to find my friends! (He runs down a tunnel, at a very fast pace- then makes it into a clearing.) Man, I've really got to work out. (Suddenly, her hears a beeping noise. He looks at his chemical badge.) Oh, crap! It's red- I don't have much time… (He then hears an even louder sound coming from the tunnel to his right.) What the heck is that? (He slowly approaches the sound, and as he goes further into the tunnel, brighter flashes of green can be seen.) Where does this go? It has to end somewhe- (He enters the room, and witnesses what lies before him.) Oh. My. _GOD_. This thing, this mine…this very island… (He removes his glasses in sheer terror.) It all makes sense now…

**Oh. My. **_**GOD**_**. What has Cameron discovered?**

**What plans does Ezekiel have with Dawn?**

**What was the thing that Sam saw while in the tunnel?**

**Where have Scott and Zoey been taken?**

**Which team will win the challenge, and avoid elimination?**

**How many other people are closeted geeks that know about games and pop culture like Sam does?**

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**Credits: Your Favorite Martian is a real band; it's on YouTube. Ray William Johnson is the creator, so credit to him. Also, no offense was meant to Star Wars 1,2, and 3, nor to George Lucas. Just a gag in the chapter, folks. **

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Cameron, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Jo, Sam**

**-Interning:**

**Dakota**


	9. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste P3

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Hello guys! This chapter will bring the episode to a close, and another camper will say goodbye as they ride the Hurl of Shame. Now, the chapters are probably going to take some time to come out pretty soon. That is primarily because of the impeding school year, which is going to make me really busy. After August 13th, the updates may come even more slowly than before. However, I will still make an effort to write and post these chapters for you guys. Once again, Stinkfly3 gave me more ideas regarding Mike in this chapter. That aside, I am happy to see that this story is getting somewhat of a following; all of the positive comments and feedback I get are very wonderful to see every chapter. Now, I want everyone to know that this episode took a little longer to come out than usual, and it is NOT because I haven't seen the episodes yet (I've seen ALL of them already)- it's because I've had a lot of crap in my life that needed to get done before this. I have so many things needing to get done, and this is unfortunately set aside for those things sometimes. Therefore, I am NOT obligated to feel sorry for this one taking a while (Though I am somewhat anyways). With that said, please enjoy and review this chapter as always; I made this one extra special for all of you!

Warning: A bit of cursing as usual, and this time there will be quite a bit of Australian slang. Why? Well…you'll see. Plus, the violence ramps up quite a bit this time during the fighting scenes, so be prepared. Also, some naughty stuff happens near the end of the chapter. If you can't handle that sort of stuff, don't read anything following the elimination.

**I'll stop talking now…and begin!**

**Spherical Chamber**

(Cameron is standing in place, while looking awestruck and a bit frightened as he eyes what stands in front of him.)

Cameron: This…this is nothing like I've ever imagined! I can't believe this was here the whole time… (Before him stands a giant mechanism- it seems to be a humungous piece of machinery that is dispensing toxic waste through pipes and conveyor belts. Near its base it leaks green liquid into an underground stream, and seemingly hundreds of mutant gophers are nested around it.) This explains why the island became so horribly polluted…

? (in a demonic voice): _Who stands before __**me**_? (This frightens Cameron even more, as he holds up his flashlight in a defensive pose.)

Cameron: Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!

? : _Why, I am right in front of you, mortal_. (Cameron's eyes widen.)

Cameron: What? I don't see anybody! Tell me who you are! And _where_ you are! (He frantically shines the flashlight around him.)

? : _Fool, I am right before your very eyes! Don't tell me you are blind_…

Cameron: Wait, do you mean- (He looks straight at the mechanism, and gulps.) You're the…the…

? : _Yes, MORTAL. I am the mechanism that stands before you_. (Cameron now sees that the glowing lights on the mechanism flicker as it talks.)

Cameron: Who…who are you? And what are you doing down here, with all of these mutant creatures?

? : _You truthfully have never heard of me? Why, I am only the finest AI supercomputer ever created. I am the only one capable of managing the vast amounts of toxic waste that are constantly dumped into these pits of hell. I am the all-powerful computer that has dwelled within these caves for years, and I shall for many more to come with these creatures at my command. Who am I, you ask? I….…am….…G.I.Y.G.A.S_!

Cameron (petrified): Guh…Guh…_G.I.Y.G.A.S_?

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _Yes. The __**G**__eological __**I**__ntelligence and __**Y**__ttrium-based __**G**__yroid __**A**__dministrative __**S**__ystem. My power reaches throughout ALL the catacombs, as I was designed to oversee millions of smaller mechanisms in the operations of storing any and all waste from the company inside this mine away from the people…_

Cameron: But G.I.Y.G.A.S! The waste has not remained inside of this mine! It has leaked to the surface and damaged the ecosystem of the area! Your operations are damaging to this ecosystem down here as well! (His fists clench.) You have to stop all of this!

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _Are you calling me incompetent, mortal? The operations must go as planned…I was ordered to carry it out as I could, and at any cost…_

Cameron (shouting): Why are you here? Who put you in this mine, and why are you continuing to do this?

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _That information is classified, mortal. My presence here is strictly enforced by protocol. The company has programmed me to do what I must, and I shall not disobey them…_

Cameron: Are you referring to those evil men who trashed this island? They're gone, G.I.Y.G.A.S! They left you behind! They've abandoned you here, because you are old and ceasing to function efficiently!

G.I.Y.G.A.S (angrily):_ LIES! I've just been doing a good job…there is simply no need for them to check up on me! I scoff at your insolence, mortal, for you are powerless here. I control these caves, and if you try to destroy me I can just as easily take you down with me. Now, I would advise for you to not get in my way_…

Cameron: It would appear that I have no other choice…G.I.Y.G.A.S! (He charges at the mechanism, flashlight held forward.) You will no longer contaminate the island with your isotopic pollutants!

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _Very well_…_MORTAL_! (The ramp leading to the machine's internal structure reels in, preventing the bubble boy from entering. In addition, the entrance from where he came in closes, trapping him.) _Now you are but a lab rat of mine, and you shall never see the light of day ever again_… (Cameron's flashlight flickers, causing him to freeze in fear.) _Time to meet your fate at last, mortal_… (The lights on G.I.Y.G.A.S turn red, and all of the gophers wake up.) _Minions…go, and KILL_. (They all get up, and begin to move towards Cameron…)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Throne Room**

(Dawn is sitting down on a pile of soft materials, while Ezekiel stands before her, silent.)

Dawn: Tell me, my tortured friend- how did you end up getting down here?

Ezekiel: ….….…

Dawn: Is it possible that you can't speak? (Ezekiel slowly nods his head.) I see. Then how are you able to control these creatures? (He snaps, and the gophers turn their heads to him. He draws a circle with his hand, and the gophers all form a circle.) Oh, so you use the power of snapping one's fingers? (She snaps, and all of the gophers look at her.) Brilliant- I like it. (She then snaps again and lowers her hand flatly- the gophers all sit down.)

Ezekiel: ….….… (He is amazed by Dawn's ability to do what he has been doing.)

Dawn: And I understand that you are hiding from the others, as you think they will hate you. (He looks sadly at the ground.) Where are those feelings coming from? (He walks over to a pile of junk, then searches through it. He pulls out a shiny suitcase, and carries it over to Dawn.) Why, is that the prize money from last season? What's it doing here? (He opens it, and out comes ash. He looks sadly at it as it falls to the ground.) Oh…

Ezekiel: ….….…Uuuuu….…

Dawn: Well, I guess you are afraid they will be mad for the prize money being burnt? (He nods again.) Oh, fret not my good Zeke. Here… (She pulls a small pouch out of her pocket.) Would you like some herbal tea? I'll make it for us… (Ezekiel smiles and nods. He goes towards a pile and comes back with a tea kettle- slightly dirty but clean on the inside.) Thanks. Do you know where hot water can be found, friend?

Ezekiel: Oooooh… (He snaps his finger, and then signals for one gopher to come forward. He then points in one direction, and the gopher carries a bucket by its mouth into a tunnel.)

Dawn: I see that is all taken care of. Now, what made you bring me into this room? (He looks sad.) So you were lonely? And a little scared? Yes, I would be so as well if I were trapped down here. You just wanted some company, I assume. So you brought me here. Listen… (He looks up.) I saw you suffer on TV, and become less human as time went on. I want to help you get out of here- you deserve to return to the surface world. (The mutant gopher returns with the bucket full, and Zeke takes it while dismissing the gopher.)

Ezekiel: …ot…ot.

Dawn: Why yes, it must be hot. What shall we do? (Ezekiel takes several old pictures of himself, and puts them into a large pile. Then, he takes a lighter and lights the pile, making it rise into flames.) Oh…that is sure creative. (Dawn puts the water in the kettle, and puts the kettle on a rack above he flames.) Very good, friend. Now we have to wait for a few minutes. Until then, we can sit and- (All of a sudden, Dawn's badge turns red.) Oh no! My time is running out fast…I just hope that everyone else is okay…

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: As my time was ticking away in the mine, I was truly worrying about many different things. Where was my team? Would I make it out in time? Could Ezekiel be given any therapy if I got him out? Well, at least I was having tea with someone who was fairly good-hearted during my last few minutes. **

**End of Confessionals **

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mine Tunnel**

(Brick and Jo are walking down the tunnel, while Brick carries the fireflies. After some time of no talking, Brick breaks the silence.)

Brick: You know, Jo…we make a pretty good team. (She smiles at this comment.)

Jo: Of course we do, Brickhouse. After all, on the Maggots we both led the team to victory- three consecutive times! Those were the good 'ol days…

Brick: Yeah, they sure were. I just think we haven't been able together to know each other as much as we could have.

Jo: Hey, want to make up for it right now? (Brick's eyes light up.)

Brick: Why, sure thing! I'd love to know about what makes you…well, _you_, Jo.

Jo: Okay, will do. You start by telling me something about yourself.

Brick: Um, okay! (He thinks for a second.) Well…my favorite song is "Home" by Erasure. Sometimes I would just march in my backyard for hours listening to that song.

Jo: So you're a 90's kid, huh? (She chuckles.) That's pretty cool, man. My favorite song would probably have to be "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

Brick: Sweet! I 've heard that one as well- it sure has some "spunk" to it. Why's it your favorite though?

Jo: Um….…well, to be honest I sort of found it relatable to because...I never had that many friends when I was younger. (Brick raises an eyebrow at this.) I guess it was because I never was like the other girls, as I would often work out while they were shopping and stuff. They would tease me, but I eventually drowned out their incessant words. This song sure helped, and over time I sort of lived by it. I stopped trusting people, and I sort of learned to never invest much in any of my peers…I guess that's why I was a real bitch to you when we first met. So, sorry about that.

Brick: Wow…I really had no idea, Jo. I guess that stuff kind of was wearing on your mind, huh?

Jo: Yeah. It kind of was, though like I said those people got easier to ignore over time. At least my family was somewhat supportive of my athleticism… (Suddenly, Brick takes her hand, and squeezes it.)

Brick: Jo…I sort of know where you're coming from. See, I was also bullied as a child. (Jo turns her head to him, now interested in what he's saying.) I always wanted to stand up for what was right, but everyone always tormented me for being a "wimp". Also, I have these…bladder control issues that would sometimes get out of my control. Whenever I wet myself, they would laugh at me, and I swear one time the teacher joined them… (Jo squeezes his hand back.)

Jo: Oh Brick…now I feel really bad for calling you all those names. I guess I seemed like all those others that treated you poorly.

Brick: Not really…I thought you were pretty cool and stuff. So, I guess I knew you wanted to win and everything. I kind of understood. (She smiles at him, as they both realize they are quite a bit alike.) So, what do you say we recall GOOD memories, eh?

Jo: Hey, good idea. I'll start. Well, when I was about eight my parents bought me a climbing wall. And damn was it a tall wall. That bitch must've been at least a good thirty feet after they set it up. Now, by that point I was pretty good at that stuff, so I wanted to try it out.

Brick: Sounds awesome! Thirty feet tall, huh?

Jo: Yeah. I was pretty excited, too, so I MAY have forgotten to wear the safety harness before I started climbing.

Brick: Uh-oh. You were a bad girl, it sounds like.

Jo: I know. (She winks at Brick.) So anyways, I was about fifteen feet up the wall when my foot slipped on one of the footholds, and…well, I'm sure you know what happened next.

Brick: Intensive care?

Jo: I guess. I broke my right arm, which was my dominant arm. I was even forced to wear a neck cast, which looked really stupid on me. My parents were afraid I might have suffered neck damage, though I don't ever remember feeling that pain. Anyways, I was not going to be able to participate in sports for several weeks, which really upset me at the time.

Brick: That sounds tough, Jo- having to deal with a broken limb and whatnot.

Jo: Precisely. So, you'd think I was out of commission, but nope. So, the very next day I came up to that same wall. It looked even higher with my arm broken and all, plus I had known what it was like to be way up there.

Brick: So what happened next?

Jo: Well, I'll tell you. I walked up to it, and I told that wall that it was not better than I was. It was just trying to be taller, but it knew my power. And then I began to climb it.

Brick: WHAT? You did? And let me guess…you didn't put the harness on that time, either?

Jo: Nope. And I scaled that motherf***er, like a boss! As I kept climbing, I made sure with every step I was being precise and careful. And when I came to that spot where I slipped, I gave that foothold the bird with my broken arm hand and then stepped on its face as I kept going higher. Eventually I succeeded in making it to the top, where I sat and looked along the horizon with pride.

Brick: Wow. That seems pretty killer- I wouldn't mind doing that sometime.

Jo: It didn't last very long though, since my parents started screaming at me from down below. After they did that, my dad climbed up to get me, and practically carried me down all the way- he was pretty pissed at me, though relieved I was safe. (Suddenly, Brick and Jo hear a beeping noise.)

Brick: Oh no! Our badges- they're red! Only five minutes left…as it is shown, at least.

Jo (frantically): Oh, shit! We have to get out of here…and soon. Let's try to find the others so we can get out of here… (They speed up their pace quite a bit.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: We were in the threshold of disaster. Our badges were soon to expire, and it was unclear if we would make it out before we ran out of time. Although I can say we lived, it sure was scary in the moment…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Good thing we're fast on our feet, Brick and I. But doesn't it seem a little unrealistic that we'd die in five minutes? I mean, we can't have eight people on live TV die just like that. Right? Right? (She is silent for a few seconds.) **_**Right**_**?**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Another Tunnel**

(Mike is moving at a decent pace through the tunnel, but after some running he decides to take a rest.)

Mike: Man…I don't feel too good. (He hears a beep- after looking down he sees that his badge is now red.) Oh no…this isn't good! (He takes a moment to lean against the wall.) Not to mention this backpack is beginning to tire me… (Mike hears something in the darkness.)

? : Umomomomomomo…

Mike: What the…?

? : It huuuuuuuuurts…

Mike: Oh my… (He is afraid of what it may be, so he remains motionless. After a moment, something rushes right past him, and its voice fades into the darkness.) Thank goodness…that really sounded dire. (Then, Mike senses something large right next to him. It rises up, and roars- it is another mutant gopher.) OH CRAAAAAP! (He begins to run frantically away from the beast.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike (curled up in a fetal position): Muh-muh-muh-Mutant GOPHERS! (He looks around him, as if something were to jump out at him.)**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Okay, I've got it together now. (He breathes deeply.) Well, I may be terrified of giant mutant creatures, but… (He reaches into his pockets, taking out two water squirters.) I brought along a little backup!**

**End of Confessionals**

Mike: Oh god… (He can barely see the creature as it runs closer and closer behind him.) Get away! (It continues to chase him.) Okay, so you want to be like THAT, huh you punk bastard? Well… (He reaches into his pockets, pulling out his water squirters.) These ought to teach you! (He put them on his wrists, then shoots water at the gopher's face, causing it to slow down.)

? : Help!

Mike: Ah, I see! You're giving up, huh? My weapons of mass destruction are too much for you, eh? Well, then I'd throw in the towel now if I were you Mr. Gopher!

? : Who's that? Someone help me!

Mike: Um, wait. You can't be talking, Mr. Gopher… (After he says this, he notices a light ahead of him. Then, the light suddenly flies through the air, straight at the gopher- a metallic noise is heard when it hits the beast in the face. After this, the gopher rubs its face with its claws and digs into the ground.) Whoa…what the heck? What just happened? (He looks down, and he sees that the object was a flashlight- he picks it up, grateful to now have one.)

? : What? You're down here too? (Mike turns around, and sees who is talking.)

Mike: Whoa! Who the hell is- wait a minute…_Sam_?

Sam: Yep, it's me. Go figure, heh-heh.

Mike: Well, hey! What are _you_ doing down here? (He quickly takes off the water squirters, somewhat embarrassed that he has them on.)

Sam: Yeah, it's kind of a long story, but…let me just say I got separated from my team. You know? (He chuckles nervously.)

Mike: Uh-huh. I 'm actually in the same predicament- the rest of my team is gone!

Sam: Really? That's not good. What happened to them?

Mike: Cameron fell down a hole, while Scott and Zoey were literally dragged under the dirt by something!

Sam: Wow. That's pretty intense, man. As for me, Brick and Jo were probably crushed under a mine cart while something in this lake must've drowned Dawn- pretty crazy stuff, man. (Suddenly, Sam's badge beeps and then flashes red.) Oh crap! Time is running out for me! Phazon levels are rising fast…

Mike: Oh man! We ARE cutting it close. Anyways, about your team…I'm sorry, Sam.

Sam: As I am for you. (They both lower their heads, giving a moment of silence to their teammates.) Now, what do you say we team up until we get out of here?

Mike: Assuming we'll live? Sure- I'm game. The only problem is, we have no idea where to go!

Sam: True. As they say, we ought to put on our _thinking_ caps! Speaking of which, Dawn found this cool hat in here. (He pulls out the fedora from his backpack, placing it on his head.) Heh-heh, I'm Indiana Jones!

Mike: Whoa! That's a really cool hat, Sam. Say, can I try it on? I've always wanted a hat like that…

Sam: Why, sure! After all, we DO need to share the power of knowledge… (He hands Mike the fedora, and he puts it on his head. Mike gasps, and then an intense look spreads across his face.)

_**Warning: Australian Slang Ahead**_

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Ow ya goin', mate? We're in dis 'ere mine, and we need to get out! Time to take a _squizz_ at this 'ere area, so we can find a way through.

Sam: Um…I'm sorry, what?

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Manitoba Smith may yabber, but he sure knows his business 'ere. Let's see… (He rubs his hands in the dirt and then licks it, which earns him an odd look from Sam.) Crikey! That's it- we take dis 'ere path, where a strange _pehfuuume_ seems to be comin' from afah! (He holds the flashlight up and points into the darkness.)

Sam: _Perfume_? Wait, what was it like? (Manitoba deeply inhales his hand again.)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): The Sheila was very short, and smelled like coconuts! Also, I must say she 'as a _reeeeally_ nice bu-

Sam: Dawn! She's alive! (He hugs Manitoba, causing the Australian explorer to awkwardly hug him back.)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): She'll be _apples_, my friend. Now let's give dis 'ere tunnel a fair go, eh? Is it a good oil, mate?

Sam (confused): Uh…sure! _Great_ oil, in fact.

Mike (as Manitoba Smith, excitedly): Ripper! Rage on! 'Ol right, let's get trekkin', mate! (Manitoba dashes into the tunnel with the flashlight, and Sam follows him from close behind.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Man, Mike sure took a turn for the odd. Suddenly he pulled up this weird Australian act and seemed to know what to do. Maybe he likes roleplaying when it comes to solving his toughest problems? I don't know, honestly. I can't really blame him either; sometimes I love to pretend my games are for real…man, good times. (He pulls out his GameBlob and starts playing it.)**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Spherical Chamber**

(Mutant gophers are slowly surrounding Cameron, as he looks around to frantically find a way out.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _There is no escape, you scrawny little shrew. You shall perish for challenging the great and powerful G.I.Y.G.A.S!_

Cameron: Oh no…there has to be a way out of here! (He looks around in terror, trying to find a way out.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _There is now way out, pathetic human. You have challenged me, and it shall end up being the last thing you've ever done_…

Cameron: There has to be a…wait- that's it! (He starts messing around with his watch.) If I can emit an electromagnetic frequency that is on pitch with the gophers' hearing…maybe I can create an opening in the crowd! (He fiddles with the machinery inside the watch, which causes a wave of electromagnetic energy to emit from it. The gophers all stop and cover their heads when the pitch is emitted.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _What…what are you doing? Stop that this instant!_

Cameron: Looks like I found a break in your defenses, you rotten piece of scrap metal! (He runs closer to the machine, while the gophers are stunned.) Time for your comeuppance! (He hits a switch with his flashlight, causing the ramp leading to G.I.Y.G.A.S to lower before him. However, this also breaks the flashlight.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _NO! You must not enter __**me**__…for if you do, I shall make sure you suffocate in my doldrums!_ (Despite the machine's warnings, Cameron enters the mechanism boldly.)

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: There I was, going into the very thing that was responsible for causing this island to be a wasteland. I was ready to enter it and succeed, no matter at what cost! After all, even if I died in there I would have wanted the island and surrounding areas to be cleansed of any vile waste. Come to think of it, Dawn would have wanted that too. And it would have been fine because…I love her. (His eyes widen.) Whoa, did that slip out? Um…oh well. I suppose that you could say that I'm… (He puts on a pair of sunglasses.) **_**Confession Cam**_**. Heh, get it?**

**End of Confessionals**

**Inside of G.I.Y.G.A.S**

(Cameron dashes through the interior of the beastly machine, and as he does so several apparatuses extend from the walls.)

Camera: INTUDER! INTRUDER! YOU WILL BE VANQUISHED!

Cameron: Not today, G.I.Y.G.A.S! (He grabs a nearby pipe, and begins to pull on it.) C'mon, adrenaline…don't fail me now! (He continues to pull on it, and what little muscle he has bulges. After a few seconds, he rips the pipe out of the wall, and knocks the camera off the ceiling.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _If you think you can beat me in here…you are sadly mistaken. Your insolence is annoying…yet amusing. I hope to make your death satisfying_… (Several small robots are dispensed from a machine in the wall, and they head toward the bubble boy.)

Cameron: Let's see how well your defense systems measure up- _Super-Swinging-Metal Jutsu_! (He swings the pipe at the robots, and they shatter upon contact.) Your lines of defense are very incompetent! (After running through corridors, Cameron heads into a large room that appears to be the control room.) Eureka! Now, I can shut down G.I.Y.G.A.S by finding the- (Before he can finish his sentence, the doors lock behind him, and all the controls become covered by metallic plates.) Ah! No, not again!

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _I told you that you'd regret coming inside of __**me**__….…okay, that sounded wrong. Um, trying to have messed with my controls shall land you a spot in the afterlife! Prepare to meet your doom, mortal!_ (More robots come out of a dispenser, and this time they have metal poles in their grasps.)

Cameron: So that's how it's going to be, huh? Well, hit me with your best shot you busted up gyroid! (He lifts the pipe and holds it threateningly at the drones…)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Throne Room**

(Dawn is pouring tea into a cup for Ezekiel, and both sit down to drink it.)

Dawn: The tea leave's chemicals should calm your nerves, as well as sooth the weary parts of your mind. I do also assume that you have been tense down here, with not much time to relax…

Ezekiel: ….…umu…

Dawn: Well, that I can understand. After all, you will need some medical treatment soon…wait…I sense something is wrong! (She holds her hand to her heart.) I sense…an evil is close and inside these catacombs… CAMERON! (She gets on her knees, and puts her hands together.) I must pray that he will be okay…all I can do is pray for him!

Ezekiel: … (He puts his arm around her comfortingly.) ….….…s…so…_Soory_…

Dawn: It's quite alright, as I- (She does a double-take.) Whoa! Did you just _speak_? (Ezekiel opens his mouth to speak again, but-)

? : Say, all that is NICE, but why not try and lend us a f***ing _hand_ over here?

Dawn: Huh? Where did that- (She turns around to see Scott and Zoey being held by two gophers in capture.) My my my…when did you guys get here?

Scott: Um, in case you haven't notice we were here the _whole time_! (At the sight of Scott, Ezekiel makes a threatening gesture towards him. However, Dawn stops him.)

Zoey (still coughing up dirt): Ugh…yeah! It's sort of uncomfortable too. Now, could you please let us down Dawn? I mean…if it's okay with you of course. (Scott rolls his eyes at this statement.)

Scott: C'mon! Tell the gophers to let us go! (Dawn thinks for a second.)

Dawn: Well…I'm not sure if I can. These creatures are highly irrational, and I think only a certain someone can help you out.

Scott (angrily): Oh, that's _bullshit_! You're just going to leave us up here to spite us, aren't you?

Dawn: Of course not, _Scott_. (She spits his name.) I'd just advise you to stay there for now-

? : RAAAAAGH! IT HUUUURTS!

Zoey: What in God's green earth was _that_?

Ezekiel: Er…? (Suddenly, something flies out of nowhere into the room and lands in a pile of bones piled in the center. Doing this causes dust to fill the air.)

Dawn: What is happening? What _was_ that? (She walks forward towards it, but Ezekiel steps in front of her and stops her.)

Ezekiel: …noo…

Scott: Okay, I have no idea what is going on here… (The creature climbs out of the pile, and walks out of the dust cloud to show itself.)

Dawn: Oh my GOSH! What is that? (She squints her eyes.) Wait a minute….…_Anne Maria_?

Anne Maria: G-muuuuuooo!

Scott: _Wow_- she really let herself go, huh? (Scott is right- her hair has lost its puffiness and her skin has grown very, very pale. Her clothes are also torn and her eyes are extremely bloodshot.)

Zoey (whispering): You hear that? She sure can 'moo'- because she _is_ a cow, after all.

Scott: Heh-heh. _That_ I can agree is true.

Anne Maria: Uuuuuuuh! (She slowly approaches Dawn and Ezekiel, while the latter growls and takes an aggressive stance.)

Ezekiel: R-r-run…

Dawn: No! _Don't_! (It is too late to stop him- for Ezekiel pounces on Anne Maria and both begin to fight each other. Immediately, Ezekiel grabs his teacup and throws it at the formerly tanned teen.)

Anne Maria: Fuuuuuu! Cuuuuuuu! (As both fight each other, the campers can only watch in horror as a battle ensues.)

Zoey: Dawn! Get out of there!

Dawn: _No_! I can't let these two tortured souls fight like this…something must be done! (She runs behind a pile of garbage to try and get nearer to the two savage teens fighting…)

Zoey: DAWN!

Scott: Hey, let her die. She's responsible enough to know what shit she's getting into! (Zoey simply glares at Scott disapprovingly after he says this.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: Goodness gracious, I had to be in one of the **_**worst**_** situations known to man. First of all, I was stuck in the grasp of a giant gopher. And of all people, I was stuck with **_**Scott**_**. I already know he's a freak and a perv, which makes things so awkward around him! Why, oh why, am I always so **_**unfortunate**_**? I bet nobody in the world has it worse off than **_**I**_** do!**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: By the goddesses, I was mortified to see those two tortured souls fight one another! Poor Ezekiel had already been through enough suffering and pain- how is he even still **_**alive**_**? Plus, Anne Maria has lost her sanity and is now an irrational beast within this cave…what bad timing for her to appear now. If only I could find the root of the problem…then I could fix this.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Zoey? Oh, she's a hot slice of ass, that's for sure. She sure has an attitude, and it's painfully obvious how close she is to both Mike and Four Eyes…**_**especially**_** Mike. I know they don't trust me, which could normally be a problem, but I have a backup plan which might save my butt later. That way, I can continue to carry out the master plan- as soon as I reach the merge, I plan to get Dawn out of here first. She won't see it coming this time…**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Cave Tunnel**

(Mike and Sam are both running quickly through the tunnel to try and find the exit. Mike leads, while Sam looks around as they run.)

Sam: Now, are you sure this tunnel is going to help us find Dawn?

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): The blonde Sheila, you mean? It's a goer, you good bloke. (He pats Sam's shoulder as they run.) It's a mere click or two away from dis place we're 'ere at! We _must_ be persistent, mate!

Sam: I hear you, dude. I'm willing to get out of this dump! I can't believe Chris would make us do this!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): 'Ey, why not view this as a positive experience partnah? I'd accept a spelunkin' any day- it appeahs to be quite a time, if ya ask this 'ol mate! My passion for _adventcha_ was inspired by Steve Irwin- the greatest croc catchin' bloke the world has evah known! Poor bastard…he went out doin' what he adored moah den anythin' in the whole world- goin' on an _adventcha_! Dat is why 'e's been me role model evah since.

Sam: Wow…that's awesome, man! I mean, it sucks that he's gone, but I'm glad you have a hero in your life. I have some…most of which are fictional, but I _do_ have a very important "someone" in my life that I am doing this now for.

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Oh, so you've got a special Sheila, eh?

Sam: Sure thing! We hit it off not too long ago, and I have to say we're _really_ into one another.

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Good on ya, mate! I bet she makes you crack a fat, eh? (He winks at Sam.)

Sam: A what? Um…I guess. She IS really beautiful…but Chris made her sick, and I'm going to make him pay for it!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): That's the spirit mate! What's deadset is that every bloke finds his dream _Sheila_ at some 'ere time. Any _gaaallah_ can tell ya that. Perhaps if you can save 'er from that rooter, y'all can have a _naughty_. (He winks again, and wiggles his eyebrows.)

Sam: Huh? Sorry, I'm having trouble following all that…

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Hmm… (He turns to the camera and speaks softly to it.) _Dis bloke, I say dis bloke either doesn't know Christmas from Bourke Street, or 'e's nevah met an __**Aussie**__ befoah_. (Suddenly, a voice is heard down the tunnel.)

? : This is worse than that time that I had to dislocate some bitch's ass-bones when she fought me. Man, she got soooooo schooled!

Sam: What the- what was that? (He peers down the tunnel, searching for the source of the sound.)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Great galloping Bunyips! I must say I 'eard somethin' down ova theya! (Both head in the direction of the sound.) Let's go, partnah- follow dat noise! (Both head in the direction of the sounds.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Another Unknown Tunnel**

(Brick and Jo are still running as fast as possible.)

Brick: Wow, I bet she must have been unable to walk for _weeks_!

Jo: Heh-heh…it was months, actually. I just showed her how it was done in real life, though I got a referral from the principal. I guess it was bittersweet for me.

Brick: Heh, yeah. Say, can I have some meat?

Jo: Sure. I have plenty… (She gets some out, and gives it to Brick. He immediately begins to eat it rapidly.)

Brick: Mmm! Greatest meat _ever_! Gosh, it's so good. Oh, and I must say; I _love_ meat. (Jo bursts out laughing at this statement.) What? What's so funny?

Jo (still laughing): Oh, nothing- I'll tell you later. At least something came out of this lame-o challenge- quality food and some time with you, Brickhouse.

Brick (smiling): True, it could've been worse-

? : Ay!

Brick: Huh? Wha-what was that?

? : Ay! AY!

Jo: Oh no…it sounds like a monster- let's get out of here! (They run even faster now, and don't look back as they are frightened away from the sound. Seconds later, Mike shows up.)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): AY! Wait up! Darn it, those two blokes flew the coop on me. And once we _finally_ encountah some otha peeps! Criminey… (After a moment, Sam shows up, exhausted from running.)

Sam: What? What did you see?

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Oh, just two blokes that musta thought I was a scary _monstah_! Let's 'ead out, an' follow 'em! We've gotta pair to catch! (Both begin to run quickly yet again.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Inside of G.I.Y.G.A.S**

(Robotic drones are surrounding Cameron, and as they do he swings at them with a pipe to bust them up one by one. However, they stop moving for a moment. Then, G.I.Y.G.A.S speaks again.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _There are far too many for you to battle, mortal. I shall advise you to surrender now. If you do, I will forgive you for your insolence, and let you be my slave_. _What say you? Choose wisely…_

Cameron: That sounds very tempting, but I shall never give in to your demands! All that will happen is I'll get tortured until I die! I'm no schmuck, you moronic rust nugget!

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _Well, I gave you your chance…but it's too late at this point. That's just too bad for you, mortal. Minions, __**terminate him**_. (The robots start moving again now, and seem to be attacking faster than before.)

Cameron: Egads! This can't be good…they're getting too fast! (While his back is turned, one robot grabs Cameron and throws him at the wall, which causes him to fall painfully on the floor again.) Oooooh…my Pectoralis Major…

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _Fool! You have lost- you never stood a chance against the great and powerful administrative machine that is I, G.I.Y.G.A.S! Time for you to meet your fate at last_… (As the robots approach Cam, he reaches into his pocket.)

Cameron: I wouldn't be so sure about that…sure, you've cornered me and made it hard for me to move, but I have a secret weapon that you never would have expected…something that ought to show you what I'm made of!

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _HA! I laugh at your failing attempt to scare me, mortal. Do you not understand your impeding fate? I've never met such a foolish little piece of_-

Cameron: Adrenaline, NOW! (He pulls an epipen out of his hoodie pocket, and immediately sticks it into his chest.) Aaaaaaaaah! I'M ALIIIIIIVE! (He slips off his pack, gets up off his feet, and jumps clear over the drones. After landing, he grabs the pipe and plows through all of them.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _What the…? Impossible! How are you even __**doing**__ that?_

Cameron: SogladIgotsomebottledadrenal inebeforethechallengenowf***youyouscrapmetalDIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIE! (He rips off the covers of the controls with his bare hands. After doing so, he slams the pipe into every control panel in the room.)

G.I.Y.G.A.S: _NO! STOP! How is this even POSSIBLE? I command you to halt this nonsense! _(Cameron grabs a 'dead' robot and drags it over to G.I.Y.G.A.S's main reactor, tossing it inside.) _NOOOOOOOOO! You fool, you will not escape from __**me**__! You shall perish as I dooo0000o0o0o0oOOOd-00-d0-!_ (The machine's voice eventually breaks down into nothingness.)

Protocol Announcer: _Self-destruct sequence activated. Mechanism destruction shall occur in one minute_.

Cameron: GreatIhavetogetoutofhererigh tnow! (The countdown sequence begins, and Cameron picks up his backpack before making his way out of the mechanism, dodging the falling debris. With only a minute to do so, he quickly runs through the corridors until he is at the chamber he was in earlier.) YesImadeit out of…of…oh, oh no. The adrenaline…wearing off…must. Make. It to…tunnel… (He stumbles towards the exit, but is not going fast enough. He falls forward, and cannot get back up.)

Protocol: _Ten seconds remaining- evacuate immediately_!

Cameron: Help…someone…! (At that moment, the gophers' begin to sense the impeding disaster and run away through the tunnel.)

Protocol: _Nine_.

Cameron: Wait…for….…me…!

Protocol: _Eight_.

Cameron (sadly): I…guess…that I'm done for.

Protocol: _Seven_.

Cameron: I did what was right…for the island…and its environment.

Protocol: _Six_.

Cameron: I did the right thing…nobody else… would have known about this…

Protocol: _Five_.

Cameron: So…it's good that…I did it. And…Dawn…

Protocol: _Four_.

Cameron: …She would have…wanted that…

Protocol: _Three_.

Cameron: …And I…will now die…knowing that…I helped…her… serve…Mother Nature.

Protocol: _Two_.

Cameron: Time…for me to- (Suddenly, Cameron feels something grab his feet. After a moment, he is pulled under the ground, away from the area.)

Protocol: _One_. (After a few moments, a massive explosion shakes the ground and the cavern- the room is filled with a bright blast of energy after a few moments.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Crew Main**

(Chef is snoozing at the control room, where Chris had left him to watch over the teens. As the room G.I.Y.G.A.S was in explodes, he wakes up and screams.)

Chef: Aah! What the hell? Oh no…the bombs! THE BOMBS! (At that moment, Chris walks back in.)

Chris: Why hello Che- HOLY F***! Oh my god, oh my god! What happened, Chef? WHAT HAPPENED?

Chef: Uh, um, uh, I DON'T KNOW! I just heard an 'splosion in the cave!

Chris (frantically): Did the bombs go off? What happened? Oh, wait… (He looks at a timer set on the screen.) Ugh, _phew_. Those weren't the "bombs" bombs! It was just….…something. In the mine. Whatever- I'm _appalled_ at you, Chef! You weren't watching the campers like I told you to!

Chef: Well, deal with it you big baby! I don't 'watch', okay? Just get back to doin' it all by your god darn self, punk! (He storms out, leaving Chris to monitor the screens.)

Chris: Okay…maybe I shouldn't go to press conferences during the challenges anymore…especially not with Chef in charge.

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: Okay, so I'm off to the toenail-styling seminar for just a half an hour, and Chef can't keep an eye on the contestants for just a few minutes! What if they took off their backpacks? Or worse, what if they actually completed the challenge before I came back and missed the drop-off point for the bombs? Gosh, Chef never would have known how to treat them right!**

**(Static)**

**Chef: So, Chris don't think I could host the show well enough? Gosh, he's such an asshole all the time. What about those times where I hosted the challenges? I did the challenges in Basic Straining, Hide and Be Sneaky, Are We There Yeti, and Eat, Puke…wait a sec, that ain't an episode yet. Sorry y'all, spoilers! That aside, Chris don't know **_**shit**_** about my challenge hostin' skills. Just you wait Chris- I'll show you someday!**

**End of Confessionals**

**_Meanwhile_…**

**Throne Room**

(Anne Maria and Ezekiel are still fighting, while Scott and Zoey remain in the mouths of the gophers. They watch the battle in fear as the two claw each other.)

Zoey: We have to get down! If we don't we'll lose!

Scott: Ah, true. (He smirks.) But that shall not, I repeat shall NOT happen. If we can break loose, this challenge is so ours!

Zoey: Whatever! We'll need to- (Suddenly, another gopher walks up next to her, with a familiar face being carried by it…) Wait, is that…?

Cameron: Ooooooooh…where am I? (He rubs his head.)

Zoey: Cam! You're okay!

Cameron: Zoey? (A smile spreads across his face.) Eureka! I finally found you guys…wait, where'd Mike go?

Scott: No idea…we lost him in the tunnel after you fell down the hole. Speaking of which, where _were_ you?

Cameron: It's a long story…you wouldn't believe me if I told you right now. That aside…we have to get down from here!

Scott: We can't! These bastards won't let us go! I guess we're trapped for now… (Meanwhile, Dawn is trying to get closer to Ezekiel and Anne Maria.)

Dawn: Please, friends! Stop fighting; it is not the answer! I see the darkness in your minds, and you must quell that darkness by solving this issue with peace-

Zoey: DAWN! Stop trying to reason with them- they won't listen to you!

Cameron: Oh my…what is _that_ over there? Wait a sec…Anne Maria? Oh god…she looks awful! (His voice catches Dawn's attention.)

Dawn: _Cameron_? Oh, thank the gods you're okay! (She runs over to where the three Maggots are being held by gophers.)

Cameron: Dawn! Oh, how glad I am to see you. What happened to Anne Maria?

Dawn: I think I have a theory, Cam! See, I think-

? : Hey! _There_ you are! (Dawn jumps at the sound of the voice, and lands on her bottom after jumping up. She turns to the right to see Brick and Jo standing by a tunnel entrance.)

Brick: Dawn! We've been looking _everywhere_ for you- you have no idea how relieved we are to see you in one piece!

Jo: Yeah! Wait a minute…where did Gamer Boy go? Wasn't he with you?

Dawn: Well…Sam and I got separated along the way. I'm currently unsure of his current whereabouts.

Brick: Damn! We must find him soon-

Scott: Hey assholes! Can you give us a hand over here? (He is thrashing around in the grasp of the mutant gopher carrying him.)

Jo: Ha! You can think again if you believe we're going to help you. We're just going to go and find the statue by oursel- whoa. Statue…

Brick: Um, Jo? Are you okay?

Jo: Statue…

Dawn: Yeah, we heard you the first ti- (Jo walks up to Dawn and turns her head around for her.)

Jo: Statues! They're RIGHT THERE! (As a matter fact, Jo is correct- the statues are sitting right atop the "throne" of Ezekiel, a mere few feet away from where Anne Maria and Ezekiel are fighting.)

Dawn (sheepishly): Oh…I suppose they are. Heh-heh…

Jo: How long have you been here, Dawn?

Dawn: Um…maybe about five minutes, I guess?

Jo: And you never noticed the statues were _right over there_, on that structure? (She then notices Anne Maria and Ezekiel brawling near the throne.) Oh my…what the hell is _that_?

Zoey: It's Anne Maria…and something else.

Jo: Whoa, _that's_ Tan Job? Shit, she really let herself go!

Scott: That's exactly what I just said.

Jo: Huh. Well, no matter- it's time to go and get that sta- (All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake.) Oh, what NOW? (After a few moments of unexplained rumbling in the ground, a mass of gophers pours into the room through a tunnel and practically stampedes through the room.) HOLY TURTLE PENIS!

Dawn: Good lord…what has the world come to?

Cameron (to himself): Oh man, did _I_ do that? (Just then, Mike and Sam emerge through the tunnel.)

Zoey: Mike! You're here!

Brick: Really? (He turns around.) Sam, you're okay as well! What happened, man?

Sam: Hey man. I don't really have time to tell you right now- because we're really low on time! (He dramatically points to his chemical badge.)

Jo: Sam is right! We have to get out of here, and fast! It's just this stupid stampede is in the way!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Well, I'll be stuffed- it's a freakin' _gophah_ stampede! And theyah huuuge! Manitoba has rarely seen such wondahs!

Zoey: Mike, help us down! We have to get out of here or else we can't go further! (Mike does not acknowledge her.) MIKE!

Cameron: Mike, are you okay- wait…wait a minute. (He looks at Mike's hat, and suddenly remembers something.)

_Cameron's Flashback_

_Dawn: Hey, I wanted to tell you something. It might cheer you up. I've discovered Mike's fourth personality._

_Cameron: What? You __did__? What was it?_

_Dawn: It was an Australian explorer, kind of like that guy Steve Irwin._

_Cameron: Yeah, Steve…poor guy. Anyways, What was the personality's name?_

_Dawn: I believe it was "Manitoba Smith". Wearing a fedora causes him to turn into the guy. That's it, really. _(Cameron then snaps out of his flashback.)

Cameron: By the gods- that's it! (Meanwhile, Zoey continues to yell at Mike.)

Zoey (now frustrated): Mike! Are you even listening to me?

Scott: You know what? I bet he's planning to throw the challenge! No wonder he won't let us go- Mike, you're _not_ going to get away with this!

Cameron: Guys, relax! I've got this. (He reaches for his watch, and opens it up.) If I can rewire it just once more…and…there! (His watch emits yet another electromagnetic wave, which drives the gophers nuts- they drop Cameron, Scott and Zoey onto the ground after a few moments, and run away in pain.)

Zoey: Cameron! You saved us again- you're the best! (She gives him a hug.)

Scott (sarcastically): Yeah, _great_.

Cameron: No problem, guys. (He turns to Mike.) Manitoba! (This gets the Australian personality's attention.)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Why, g'day young hoon! (He lifts his hat at Cameron.) How may the 'ol Manitoba Smith help ya?

Cameron: Grab the statue! Over there- the red one! (He points to the throne upon where the statues are resting.)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Olright, that ought to be painless! (Mike then jumps across the crowd of gophers, bouncing atop their heads, and runs up to the throne.) Ace! I've got it mate! (He holds aloft the Maggots' statue, which the others gawk at.)

Jo: Oh crap…they've got theirs already! Quick, we need to create a plan, fellow Rats!

Scott: Nice job, _Mike_! Way to grab that statue! WOO!

Dawn (whispering): Shh! Scott, keep it down! Those other creatures might hear us- we don't want them to notice we're here! (Suddenly, Ezekiel and Anne Maria stop fighting, and notice everybody else in the room.) Too late…

Anne Maria: Uuuuuuuh! No…like…THEM! (She beckons to the contestants before her.)

Ezekiel: Raaaaaah! (He stops the gophers with the snap of his fingers, and directs them at the other campers.)

Dawn (sheepishly): Ezekiel…can get a little territorial.

Zoey (angrily): Nice going, _Scott_.

Jo: Crap, _now_ what do we do?

Dawn: Now, I want everybody to remain calm. If we don't move around, then maybe we can avoid any physical combat-

Sam: AAAH! I can't take it anymore! (He runs over and grabs the firefly jar from Brick.) PK FIREFLIES! (Sam tosses the jar at one of the mutant gophers, which breaks in its face and releases the bugs into the room.)

Dawn: Oh no…what have you done? Now we're doomed for sure… (The gophers rear up on their hind legs and swat at their faces- as they do so, they create an opening for the others to run through.) Or…that will happen.

Jo: Of course! The gophers hate the fireflies…it all makes sense! Nice going, Angry Firefly Nerd! (She pats Sam on the back.) You sure knew what you were doing there.

Sam: I did…? Oh, yeah! I did! Hell yeah, I rule! C'mon guys! (He leads the others closer towards Ezekiel.)

Ezekiel: NuuuuOOOOO! (He clenches his fists, and then turns around. He retreats to the throne…)

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Ripper, mate! What do I do with dis 'ere thingo? (He holds up the statue and looks at it.)

Cameron: Manitoba, look out!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Whatcha yabber, mate? (He turns around, and sees Ezekiel standing in front of him. Immediately, the homeschooled beast pounces on him, causing him to drop the statue down near the ground below.) Ah, crikey! She right, young bloke! I'll just be off in a mere' sec! Olright, you putrid animal- _now_ you've got me spewin'! Time for ya to get whatcha deserve! (He fights Ezekiel, as he tries to avoid getting bitten by the feral teen's teeth.)

Zoey: Mike! I'm coming! (She begins to run up to where he is…)

Dawn: Zoey, stop! Look out!

Zoey: Mike, don't worry, I- OOF! (She is tackled to the ground all of a sudden by Anne Maria, who begins to fight Zoey in a similar fashion as Mike and Ezekiel do.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: I've got to say, seeing Anne Maria in the mine was one of the things I expected to happen the **_**least**_** of anything that was at all possible. That fight sure was intense…you should've seen _her_ afterwards. Obviously I lived, but it was so scary at the time…I thought I'd **_**die**_**…like for real, man!**

**(Static)**

**Sam: That last room in the mine probably had the most stuff going on in any challenge **_**yet**_**! With all the mutant creatures, feral Ezekiel, feral Anne Maria, and threat of dying within a few minutes…it was totally AWESOME! Woo! Now, I was still pissed at Chris, but at least he gave me an awesome experience very reminiscent of a video game. It was so much like Phazee in many ways…as well as MineCraft caves. God, it was awesome.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: Is this what war is like? It seemed to have all the traits- masses of 'enemies', dark environments, the rush of blood through your terrified body…it was very intense. What happened in there was truly something unique I've seen in my life, and I doubt anything could replicate it ever again. Perhaps I should also plan to reconsider my career choices… **

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Every soul in the room was screaming at that time. It was so torturous to listen to all the terrified thoughts and feelings of everyone and every creature. There were many close calls in there, but fortunately nobody got seriously hurt…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Anne Maria is on top of Zoey, and now both are fighting each other with the intent to kill.)

Zoey: Get. Off. Me. BITCH! (She blocks several attempted punches from Anne Maria- after blocking a right hook, she hits the feral girl in the stomach hard.) Ha! Take THAT! (Now, Zoey is on top of her opponent, and landing multiple blows to the face.) Yeah! YEAH! Take it! F***ing take it!

Anne Maria: IT…HUUUUURTS!

Zoey: Aw yeah, I bet it _does_ hurt, bitch! Yeah! You want some more? I bet you would! (She throws a punch at the mouth, but Anne Maria anticipates this and bites her hand- hard.) YAAAAAAOOOOW!

Anne Maria: I…hate…RED! (As the two girls keep fighting, Sam is trying to make his way to the statue.)

Sam: Okay…I need to make it there quickly- (He spots Mike and Ezekiel brawling in front of him.) Ah! Do you need any help there?

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): She right, good bloke- I've got this rooter in da bag! So, no worries mate!

Sam: If you say so… (He runs up to the staircase leading to the throne, where two gophers stand in his way.) Okay, boys. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours! (In response, both gophers rear up and try to crush him under their weight.) AAH! Not as easy as I imagined!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): I've got an idea mate! (As he talks, he is pinning Ezekiel down and punching his face repeatedly.) Don't let 'em dominate ya- be the standovah man, and seize the spot of dominance! You dig, diggah?

Sam: Yeah…yeah, I dig! Let's _do this_! (Sam grabs a large bone from the pile of garbage in the room, and jumps on top of one of the gophers.) Giddyup, punk! Hi-ya! Hi-YA! (He whacks it repeatedly on the head with the bone, and it runs around, screeching in agony.) Yeah, who's your papa? I AM! Hahahaha! (As Sam "rodeos" the gophers, Dawn stands nearby while watching in horror.)

Dawn: This is just terrible…I wish I could stop it somehow! But I doubt I can- it would only make things worse.

Cameron: Ooooh…my stomach…

Dawn: Huh? Cameron, are you okay? (Cameron is wavering, and walking slowly through the 'battlefield'- he is not feeling well.)

Cameron: The first signs of chemical exposure are fever and nausea… (Cameron lets out a loud belch.) Oh…I feel awful… (He kneels down on one knee to catch his breath.)

Dawn: Cameron! No, please, not now! (She leans down to help him up. Suddenly, out of nowhere a mutant gopher swipes at her, and knocks her to the ground.) AAIIEE!

Cameron: DAWN! NO! (He struggles to move, but barely can.)

Dawn: Ow…please, stop this! Don't hurt me- I want to help you! (The mutant gopher does not seem to listen, as it continues its actions.) Oh god…here it comes.

Brick: Dawn! NO! (Brick runs over to where Dawn lays on the ground, and kicks his boot at the gopher- it lands square in the beast's face. The gopher runs away, and Brick helps her get up.) Are you okay, Dawn?

Dawn: Why yes, brave soldier. (She giggles.) Thank you- I needed that. (Suddenly, both hear intense shouting and violence- they turn their heads to see Jo wrestling with a giant gopher.)

Jo: Guys! I need you to get that statue- I'll hold off some of these buffoons for you!

Brick: Jo! Are you going to be okay?

Jo: Yes! I'll be fine- just go Brick! (She struggles to best the gopher's strength.)

Brick: No, Jo! I can't- I can't leave a teammate behind! I WON'T leave you!

Jo: Please! Just go- I want you to be safe! Now cut and run, soldier! That is an ORDER! (Brick is shocked by the intensity of her command- he turns to go to the statue, but then stops, and shakes his head.) No. This isn't right…Dawn- you go get Cameron to safety! I'm going to help out a _teammate_!

Dawn: Sir, yes sir! (She picks up Cameron, slinging him over her shoulder, and begins to make her way towards the mine carts.)

Jo: I…can't…hold _on_… (The gopher has her forced to push up to keep herself from being crushed.) I'm…slipping… (As she begins to black out, Jo hears a screeching noise, and the pressure pushing on top of her is suddenly gone. She falls on her back, exhausted.)

Brick: Don't! Touch! HER! (He is grabbing onto the gopher's head, and he punches it repeatedly in the back.) I just want you to know something, mister! You can mess with me, you can scratch my face, and you can scare the shit out of me in the dark! But, if you EVER, and I mean EVER hurt her, you are in for a world of HURT! (He then grabs two rocks, and shoves it into the gopher's eyes- some blood comes out as the creature cries in pain and runs off.)

Dawn: Ooh…the poor thing. (She is forced to avert her eyes as she runs towards the mine carts with Cameron in her arms.)

Jo (weakly): …Brick? Is that…you?

Brick: Yes, ma'am. It is. (He helps her up, and they both embrace for a moment.)

Jo: Brick…I have no words to express how thankful I am for what you just did.

Brick: No words are necessary, Jo… (He is about to try and kiss her, when they hear screams.)

Zoey: AAH! Get off of me! Someone help me!

Jo: Uh-oh! Looks like the Wicked Bitch of the Mine has come hither! Brick, I'll get this one- you go to the mine carts with the others. Now!

Brick: Affirmative! (He runs towards the mine carts, and sees Dawn sitting with Cameron in them.) Dawn, do you have the statue?

Dawn: What? Oh, no- I don't. Cameron isn't feeling good- the radiation must be getting to him!

Brick: That's not good…we need to get out as soon as possible! Where's Sam?

Dawn: He's over there. (She points, and Bricks turns to see Sam riding a gopher on its back while beating it senseless with a giant bone.)

Brick: Goodness gracious…

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Okay, so I may have gotten just a **_**little**_** carried away with the whole 'beating the gopher with a bone' thing. But hey, it was life or death, right? Plus, I had a pretty good idea about how to do it by studying closely the positions of seating on Skyrim horses and creatures you can ride. I had quite a good grip, too- I could probably stay on anything for at least ten minutes! Wanna see? Nah, maybe later…**

**(Static)**

**Brick: I learned today that your actions don't have to be limited to any particular 'code'. What really matters is doing what's right…whether others want you to do it or not. If anything had happened to Jo, I would have been crushed. **_**Literally**_**! I'm glad that I followed my heart, and I may learn to think more for myself later on in this game.**

**(Static) **

**Scott: It sure was a train wreck down there- everyone was screaming and running for their lives, which meant the focus was off of **_**me**_**. I had to do what I could, and fast. Hopefully this would work…**

**End of Confessionals**

Jo: Zoey, I'm coming! (She tries to head over to help the redhead, but several gophers are in her way- they seem to be motionless for the purpose of keeping the fight in motion.) Let. Me. THROUGH!

Sam: Hi-ya! (He knocks out yet another gopher, and it lands on the ground near Jo.) There we are…hey, want to use this? (He holds the massive bone in front of Jo.)

Jo: Would I? This is what I've been looking for! (She takes it, and begins to pummel the gophers that are blockading her from Zoey and Anne Maria.)

Sam: Good! I'm going to get the statue! (He runs off.)

Jo: Good! Just don't leave without me, man!

Sam: Okay! (He runs up the staircase, and up to the throne. He then grabs the green statue, and holds it up in the air.) Aw yeah- _score_! It's time to level up once again… (He runs over to the mine cart, where Brick and Dawn await his arrival.)

Brick: Well done, Sam! You've done a great job- now we just need to wait for Jo.

Dawn: Great! I wonder how everyone else is holding up… (She looks over to see Mike still fighting Ezekiel.) I guess it's just fighting now. (Suddenly, the sound of a familiar voice sounds off.)

Chris (over the intercom): If you can hear this, congrats- you're not dead yet! Wherever you are, immediately discard your bombs- I mean, _backpacks_! And _run_! (The campers all become terrified, and immediately remove their backpacks from their backs.)

Jo: _Bombs_? Too far McLean, too far! (She, removes her pack, and tosses it into the crowd of gophers in another direction.)

Sam: Oh shit! Let's take ours off, too! (Brick, Dawn, and Sam remove their backpacks, and Dawn helps Cameron take off his.)

Brick: I'll put these somewhere they won't hurt somebody… (He places them on the throne, vertically stacked.) Perfection!

Scott: Better remove mine… (He takes his off, and places it indiscriminately on the ground.) There! Better than on my back! (He runs up to the staircase to go up it until Mike and Ezekiel land in his way.) Whoa! Careful now!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Sorry, mate…this is one helluva sucka- GOTCHA! (He wraps his hands around Ezekiel's neck, and then lassoes his backpack around Ezekiel so it is stuck on him.) That ought to teach ya, you little root!

Dawn: Oh no! Please, don't-

Brick: What's wrong, Dawn? Everything okay?

Dawn: Well…I… (As Mike holds Ezekiel in the air around the neck, the feral boy gives Dawn a sad look from afar. As he does, she sends him a telepathic message.) _I am so sorry, my friend. I wanted to help you out of here, but…I wasn't able to do that for you. Please…forgive me. I am sorry…_

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Gotcha, ye sucka! (He kicks Ezekiel so hard that he goes flying into a tunnel, far away from himself.)

Scott: Wow, nice skills Mike. Now, let's get out of here- fast!

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): 'Old on, mate. Where'd the statue go?

Scott: I think it's at the cart-

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): No, wait! It fell off down theya when I fought that _dipstick_ creatcha! (He points to a messy area, where he knows the statue fell.)

Scott: Fine, you can look for it. (He rolls his eyes.) While you do that, though, _I'll_ watch the catfight…heh-heh-heh! (Both Anne Maria and Zoey are very bruised, but still throwing attacks at one another.)

Anne Maria: It…hurts…

Zoey: I bet it does hurt! You want some more hurt? (She hammers her fist into Anne Maria's left breast, causing the Jersey girl to shriek loudly in pain.) YEAH! That's what I _wanna_ hear! (She then pulls hard on Anne Maria's hair- this makes her extremely mad, and she grabs Zoey, tossing her into some barrels of waste.)

Anne Maria: No…TOUCH!

Zoey: Ooooow…that hurt so bad! Jo, help me! (She cannot move, for she is immobilized by the impact.)

Jo: I'm almost there! Just hang in there, Zoey!

Anne Maria: You…hurt! (After jumping over to Zoey, she picks her up again and slams her down belly first into the ground.)

Zoey: AUGH! Ow…please, no- doOOOAH! (Anne Maria sits on her head, making her immobile. The formerly tanned girl then slams her fist into Zoey's back, which makes her freeze up.)

Anne Maria: Urgh…hurt you! (She then grabs Zoey's butt with both hands, and tightens her grip, sinking her sharp fingernails into her butt cheeks. Zoey screams sickeningly at the top of her lungs, attracting the attention of everyone.)

Scott: Ooooooooh…god, that looks like it hurts. Although…it's also kind of hot. Yeah…yeah, keep squeezing that a-

Mike (as Manitoba Smith): Found it mate! 'Twas 'ere the whole time. Now, let's fly the coop befoah the grand sha-bayaum! Off with us! (Both begin to head up the staircase.)

Zoey (crying): JOOO! Please, HELP ME! ANYBODY! (At the sound of this, Mike gasps, and looks back at the sound of the screams.)

Mike (as himself again): Zoey? Zoey! I'm coming! (He takes off the hat and puts down the red statue, then makes a dash for the sound of Zoey's cries.)

Scott: Hmm… (He picks up the statue, and throws it onto the ground- it splits in two.) Whoops! Butterfingers! (Little does Scott know, however, that he was seen.)

Cameron: He thinks he can do that…Dawn! I need you to reach into my jacket pocket, and get me my epipen!

Dawn: What? _Why_?

Cameron: Just do it! Please, I have to do this… (She gets out his epipen, and hands it to him.) Okay, I have one more…here goes! (He sticks himself with it, and after five seconds he springs out of the cart, and runs past Scott.)

**Confession Cam**

**Cameron: I had to go in there and retrieve the statue back for our team- I know what Scott is trying to do. And with God as my witness, he will NOT get away with it!**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Okay….…imagine that ten really thick needles are being injected into your ass at the same time. Now, imagine that a two-ton sumo-wrestler was sitting on those needles, and he was moving around so that the needles would spin counter-clockwise...that is approximately what I felt in my worst moment inside that mine- I'm probably lucky that I didn't bleed to death after that. (She curls up in a fetal position, and covers her butt with her hands.)**

**End of Confessionals**

(Anne Maria's fingernails are still digging into Zoey's posterior, until she pulls them out at last. There is some blood on them, and she licks it off her fingernails.)

Jo: Hold on, Red! I'm almost through! (She has but one more gopher to pummel first.)

Anne Maria: You…suffer…great…punishment! Steal…man…from…ME! (She picks Zoey up again, and throws her against the barrel again, shaking it a little. As it jostles, some of the waste gets in Zoey's hair…)

Zoey (weakly): P-puh-please…no…more… (As Anne Maria descends upon her, Zoey reaches into her pocket and tosses the can of beans from earlier at the feral girl. It hits Anne Maria hard in the face, as she reels back while clutching her nose in pain. Zoey tries to get up, but she used all of her strength to throw the can of beans at he enemy. After a few moments, Anne Maria recovers and approaches Zoey once again.)

Anne Maria: Now…you….…DIE! (Before anything else can happen, Mike soars over the gopher wall and grabs Anne Maria from behind, then throws her onto the ground.)

Zoey (weakly): What the…_Mike_? (He winks at her.) You…came for me… (He turns around to see Anne Maria charging at him, whom he hastily evades- he is now the new target for Anne Maria.)

Anne Maria: You…you made…big mistake!

Mike: I did, huh? Come at me, then! (As this goes on, Cameron dashes to where the statue fell.)

Cameron: OhmygoshthereitiscanIfixitye sIcan! (He whips out duct tape from his pocket, and tapes the two broken halves together.) TherewegonowImustgetitbackto thecartyeah! (Having worried about Cameron, Dawn comes down to where he is.)

Dawn: Cameron? Are you okay right now?

Cameron: YesIamhowaboutyouyou'rethebestyouknowright?

Dawn: Heh- you're cute when you do this. (She then holds him close as she watches Mike face off against Anne Maria through the gopher blockade.)

Mike: You're really annoying, you know what?

Anne Maria: You…make me…MAD!

Mike: I do, huh?

Anne Maria: Mike…Mike is bad!

Mike: Is that so…?

Anne Maria: V…Vi…Vito good! Me enjoy…him more!

Mike: If that's the case…then enjoy _this_! (He rips off his shirt, becoming Vito.)

Anne Maria: V…Vito…are you…home? (She approaches him lovingly.) Come…come get sugar- (She is cut off when she is punched hard in the face by a fist- Vito's fist. She lands on the ground, stunned.)

Mike (as Vito): Sorry baby, but I ain't what you think I is…

Anne Maria (shocked): V…Vito! Why…why did you-

Mike (as Vito): It ain't real, babe. Everything you know about me- everything you've evah known…it's all a lie. I'm sorry, but…we have to end this stuff.

Anne Maria (now crying): How…could you? (A look of disgust spreads across her face.) You…are…DEAD! (She runs at him head on, and tackles him to the ground, punching him repeatedly.)

Mike (as Vito): Stop…get off…! (He does not want to hurt her, but also is trying to protect himself from the irrationality of her rage.)

Anne Maria: YOU'RE…NOTHING…! (As she prepares to claw Mike in the face, a pair of hands grabs her from behind- Jo's hands.)

Jo: Don't you hurt him! (Both her and the feral girl wrestle on the ground, clawing at one another.)

Anne Maria: I…hate…BLONDIE!

Jo: Well I don't like you either, sweetheart! (Anne Maria forces Jo to the ground, and gets on top of her.) _Augh_! No…get off me!

Anne Maria: Must…kill! (She sniffs the air, and looks down at Jo. She smells the meat in her pocket, and bites into the area, tearing off some of the hoodie along with some meat in the wad.)

Cameron: AAIIEE! (He screams loudly, thinking Jo has been mutilated, and faints.)

Anne Maria: Scream…Cam in trouble? (She turns around to find the source of the noise- this lets Jo get up and deliver a blow to her chest, knocking her into the ground.)

Jo: Got you! It's end of the line for you, TANEREXIC! (She lifts Anne Maria by the throat, and tightens her grip as she gasps for air.)

Anne Maria: It…HUUURTS…

Jo: Oh, I hope it does, my pretty! You've deserved this for weeks- now you're getting it in full… (As she is being choked, Anne Maria struggles in Jo's grasp- she frantically kicks her feet, while trying to push Jo's face away. It is no use…)

Anne Maria: Hurting…very…hurting…

Dawn: Oh no…she's going to kill her! (Just then, she has a realization.) Of course…why didn't I think of that earlier? I must correct this… (She makes her way over to the fight…)

Jo: Yeah, you like that, bitch? (She continues to choke Anne Maria, as the latter begins to lose her strength.) Just a few more seconds, and-

Dawn: Jo! STOP! (She hurries over to the jockette.) Put her down- I know what's wrong!

Jo: What? Are you _crazy_? I'm getting SO close to killing this bimbo that I-

Dawn: DO IT! NOOOW! (Immediately, Jo drops Anne Maria on the ground, and Dawn rushes over to her.) It should be right…here! (She reaches into the feral girl's hair, and grips something within it.)

Anne Maria: It…it…HUUUUURTS! (She screams as Dawn tugs on an object lodged in her head.)

Dawn: I've…almost…_got it_! (After a massive tug, Dawn rips out a glowing green object- the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Dawn quickly tosses it aside.)

Anne Maria: The…pain…is….….…_gone_… (After smiling, she collapses, and is unconscious.)

Jo: Whoa. So, that thing was what drove her insane?

Dawn: You know it, Jo. Now, we have to take her with us!

Jo: What? Are you _crazy_? She's gone mental- if she wakes up she'll be a danger to everyone!

Dawn: Please, just trust me- we can't leave a human being down here to die! It would be immoral to do it, no matter who it is!

Jo: …I guess you're right, Hippie. (She sighs, then slings the unconscious Anne Maria over her shoulder.)

Dawn: Now let's get out of here! (Both run towards the mine cart, where their team awaits them.)

Cameron (now awake again): Great…must go to the cart. (He puts the red statue in his hoodie and walks to the mine cart behind Jo and Dawn. Meanwhile, Mike helps Zoey up.)

Mike: Zoey, I'm so sorry! Can you walk?

Zoey (weakly): Yeah…I'm fine…

Mike: Let's get out of here, and fast! Now, let's get out of this dump…shall we? (He dashes to the mine carts. However, once reaches the bottom of the staircase, he looks behind to see that Zoey has not moved very far.) Zoey?

Zoey (weakly): Mike…I don't feel so good. I can't…I… (She then gasps, as she sees a giant gopher approach her, and roar.)

Mike: NO! I'm coming, Zoey! (He quickly dashes over to her, and as it opens its mouth he steps between it and Zoey. He holds its mouth open to protect her, and as he does some of the others notice it.)

Brick: What the- oh my god! Those two are in danger! We _have_ to help them out! (He steps out of the cart.)

Jo: Wait, Brick! We have literally like a minute left- we have to move out _now_!

Brick: But Jo, we have to help them! We can't just let this happen to them- they'll _die_! (All of the others gasp at the mention of the 'd' word. All except for Scott, that is- he seems indifferent about it entirely.)

Scott: Eh, they can make it. I'm sure the guy is strong enough…

Sam: Dude- those are your _teammates_. You know you guys will lose if they get _left behind_, right? (When the words "left behind" are said, Brick charges forward.)

Brick: NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND! (He gets up and runs over to help out the two teens in peril…)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: It seemed like I was the only person with the genitalia to save Mike and Zoey- yes, they were my opponents, but I wasn't about to let them **_**die**_**! I didn't care about the potential of losing the challenge- losing **_**lives**_** is far worse. I was ready to die for those two…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Mike keeps holding the gopher's mouth apart, while Zoey weakly tries to lift herself off of the ground.)

Zoey (weakly): Mike…in case we never make it out of here…alive, I wanted to say that…you're the most amazing guy I've ever met in my life. And I'm glad I got to know you so well…

Mike (struggling): Zoey, I- I also think you're the most amazing girl. You're the first person…to understand me…_ever_.

Zoey (weakly): Yeah, and I'm glad. I think we have so much…in common. Can- can you imagine if somebody…said we were a bland pair?

Mike (struggling): What? You're kidding- we've got such a detailed history…to-together!

Zoey (weakly): But Mike…please, run…I'm only going to drag you all behind!

Mike (struggling): NO! I won't leave you- if Spider Man took a bullet for Captain America, I'm willing to die for you!

Zoey (weakly): You'd…do that? That's…_radically_ _romantic_. (The gopher tries to bite even harder now, and Mike is beginning to lose strength in his arms.)

Mike (struggling): I can't hold on! I think…this…this is the- the end, Zoey. I'll…I'll miss- (He is now crying.) Ooooooooh…I'm going to miss you!

Zoey (lovingly): I will too…you amazing…_guy_. (The gopher begins to force its weight on Mike, and he shrinks lower as it roars.)

Mike: I LOVE YOU, ZOEY!

Zoey: I LOVE YOU TOO! (Both wince as they await their doom, until…the pressure on Mike is lifted. The gopher rears back on its hind feet.)

Brick: YAH! Take that you mutant trash-dweller! (He clings to the back of the beast as he slams a rock against its skin repeatedly.) You must DIE!

Mike: B-Brick? You came back for us…! (Brick rides on the back of the gopher, landing blows to its back. Suddenly however, it sends him flying off of it.)

Brick: Aaaaaaaaah! (He is sent flying, and lands in a bone pile.) Oh…my back. (He looks up, to see the gopher looming over him.) Back, foul creature! _Back_! (He takes off his boot, and throws it at the creature's face- it remains unfazed by the smell. Brick realizes this gopher has intent to kill.) STAY AWAY! (He grabs a giant bone, and jousts it at the creature. In a few seconds, it bats it out of the cadet's hands.) Crap…looks like this is the end-

Jo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She runs up to the creature with a stalactite in her hands, and stabs it in the side. As the creature howls in pain, Jo helps Brick up.)

Brick: Jo! You came back for me- thank you so much! (She pulls him to his feet.)

Jo: No problem, soldier. I thought about what you said earlier, and you were right- _nobody_ deserves to get left behind and die. Especially not you, good sir. (Both share a glance for a moment, until they remember they are in a hurry. They run over to Mike and Zoey.)

Zoey (weakly): Guys…thanks…

Jo: No prob, Red. I'm always here to save your ass. (She notices the scratch marks on Zoey's butt.) Ooh…except when that happens.

Mike: I'm…I feel so…awful… (He falls forward, and passes out.)

Zoey: MIIIKE! Mike, please be okay- please be okay!

Jo: C'mon, let's go guys! We only have about a half a minute left! (She picks up Mike in her arms, and Brick carries Zoey on his back. They get to the mine carts, and they put both in their team's cart. Brick pushes the carts to get them going, and hops in once they're on the track.)

Cameron: My…my first mine cart ride! (The carts pick up speed very quickly.) I don't like it!

Zoey: We'd better make it out of here alive! (She looks next to her, and sees Mike lying on the cart floor.)

Mike: Fading…I…see the light-

Zoey: No, don't go towards the light! STAY WITH ME, MIKE!

Mike: I…I…_guh_… (His eyes shut, and he passes out once again.)

_**Meanwhile in ?**_

(Mike opens his eyes, and finds himself sitting on a cloud.)

Mike: Wha…? Where _am_ I?

? : _Mike. Can you hear me?_

Mike (muttering): Who's that? Wait a minute…_Dad_? Is that you?

Mike's Dad: _Hello, son. It's nice to see you here_.

Mike: Wait…where are we? Am I dead?

Mike's Dad: _I'm not sure if I can explain, but I've come to you to visit_.

Mike: Whoa…that's really psychedelic, Dad.

Mike's Dad: _You know I'm very proud of you, after doing all you have so far. You've been doing a great job interacting with the people here_.

Mike: Really? Thanks- that means a lot. It's really nice to see you, Dad.

Mike's Dad: _Michael, you are a very gifted kid- it may seem confusing sometimes with everything that can complicate your life, but I think you are destined for greatness_.

Mike: Dad…with you gone it's been awful. Life for us has been hard, and I think that Mom has given up on living. Not like suicidal or anything, but…she's pretty lifeless now.

Mike's Dad: _Son, your mother is a very wonderful woman. When I married her, we both were as happy as can be. I know she has changed since I left you guys- I am very sorry that it happened_.

Mike: I guess life just isn't the same anymore…it's just really empty in our household.

Mike's Dad: _I have to leave soon, Mike. I need you to listen to me for a secon_d…

Mike: Yeah?

Mike's Dad: _Once you return home, I want you to be there for your mother- she'll need all the support from you she can get. I know one day you're going to be a wonderful man- and that lucky girl will be happy to find you. Now, I must go_…

Mike: No- WAIT! Don't go…

Mike's Dad: _I love you, son…you're the best thing to happen to your mother and I_…

Mike: No…wait…please…wait… (He shakes his head in disappointment, and moments later he finds himself rolling on the floor of the mine cart.) Huh? Where's dad? (He looks up to see Zoey kneeling before him, crying into her hands.) Zoey? Where did my dad go? Have you seen him? (She stops crying, and looks at Mike. )

Zoey: Mike? Mike! You're okay! (She hugs him, relieved to see him awake.) I thought you died…

Cameron: Actually, he _was_ talking while he was out…

Scott: Yeah, you were sobbing so loudly you never heard him. On another note, I think you muttered something about Spider Man…_lame_! Heh-heh-heh!

Mike: Shut up, Scott. Your opinion means nothing to me… (He is still embarrassed, however.)

Dawn: I…think I see the light…

Zoey: NOOO! Oh, Dawn- not you, too!

Dawn: No- I mean ahead of us, silly! _Look_! (The mine carts approach a bright light, which continually they get closer to…)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I think I may have had an out of body experience…like, I was sort of half-dead, and was poking my spirit out of my shell. It was really cool I got to see my dad- his appearance really gave me the strength to go on.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Outside the Mine**

(Chris and Chef stand outside the mine exit as they await the arrival of the campers from the mine track. Both are wearing protective suits.)

Chris: They're really cutting it close.

Chef: Mmm-hmm! (Suddenly, the mine carts with the campers in them fly out of the tunnel, and soar through the air. )

Chris: Well whadaya know? It's our campers- they ARE alive after all! (After they pass over Chris and Chef, two statues are thrown down in front of Chris simultaneously. Upon impact with the ground, the red statue breaks in two, for the duct tape was unable to keep it together.)

Chef: Ooooooooh, that was a close one Chris!

Chris: And the Rats win- _again_! (The Toxic Rats all cheer gleefully while the Maggots, save for Scott, let out a huge exhausted sigh of defeat.) Wow, this is actually pretty insane…the Rats, on a _winning_ streak? Get _out_ of here!

Scott (under his breath): Heh-heh…_sweet_.

Jo: We won! We won! We did it! Oh my gosh, I've never been so happy…

Brick: Yeah, baby! That's what I'm- (Brick is suddenly cut of from his sentence, as Jo has him locked in a kiss. It lasts for about ten seconds until they separate.) Whoa…thanks, Jo. That was rather amazing…

Jo: It's my pleasure, Mr. Buff Pecs… (They kiss each other again.)

Sam: Woo! Way to go, Brick! (He whistles the Titanic love theme.)

Dawn: Awww…you two finally came together! (She sighs at their loving gestures. Meanwhile, the Maggots are less happy.)

Cameron: Gosh, sorry guys- it's too bad that our statue broke.

Mike: Dang it…I can't believe we let that one get away.

Scott: And no thanks to you guys! You all took _forever_ to get into the mine carts! (The rest of his team shoots him an icy cold glare.) _What_?

Chris: Okay, are we all clear? (Chef nods.) Good. EXCECUTING OPERATION DOOMSDAY! (He presses a button on a control pad, and an explosion is set off that seals the exit to the mine away. After this, him and Chef fist-bump.)

Sam: Wait a minute… (He approaches Chris.) This wasn't about the statues!

Chris: Sure it was. (After a moment, Sam runs up and punches Chris in the gut, followed by kneeing him to the groin. This leaves the host curled up on the ground in pain.) Ohoho…OOOW.

Sam: That's for sending my girlfriend into the mine, you son of a _bitch_! That's what you get for messing with someone's life, asshole! (He then spits on Chris, turns around to kick dirt in his face, then walks back over to his team.)

Dawn: You totally owned him, Sam. (She winks at him, and they fist-bump.)

Chris (weakly): Well…as an added bonus, you just helped me seal off the toxic waste forever- and get the feds off my back! It's a win-win situation…for _me_.

Jo: Wow…that's low, McLean. Even for _you_. (Everyone removes their chemical badge.)

Chris: Yeah… (He now manages to stand up.) I just keep getting _better_. Anyways, I'll see the Mutant Maggots at the bonfire for elimination tonight- _again_.

Brick: But Chris, what about _her_? (He holds an unconscious Anne Maria in his arms- Chris jumps in fright at the sight of her.)

Chris: AAAH! Good _gremlins_ that's bad!

Chef: For Christ's sake, Chris- it's just a pale, messy-haired girl. Plus, haven't you already seen several like that whenever you'd visit those prosti-

Chris: _Well_ Brick, I'm glad for your concern! Our interns will take Anne Maria to the medical tent for treatment in just a sec. Chances are, she's going to be A-okay.

Zoey: You tossed a radioactive marshmallow in her hair! That's why she looks like shit, you asshole!

Chris: So I did. Anyways, all of you stinkweeds head to your cabins to freshen up. But first, before there's permanent genetic damage… (Chef walks over with a giant hose, and sprays the campers, drenching each and shooting them backwards.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo (soaking wet): Only someone as psychotic as **_**Chris**_** would spray us with a high-pressure hose after we came out of a dangerous mine. I mean, why not put us **_**all**_** in the medical tent for scanning of dangerous chemicals in our systems? That is, **_**actual**_** medical treatment? On the other hand, maybe his shitty staff is far too inadequate for anything that basic. I hope that moron rots in hell when his interns rise up and assassinate him later.**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Man, I'm just not **_**used**_** to losing this much. I'm just in such a bad mood from it already. I came pretty close to dying, too- good thing I was saved. Now, I'm hoping we don't have to do anything that dangerous or terrifying in future challenges…**

**(Static)**

**Brick: Good god…today sure was an adventure! I really must say, despite the trials I faced along with everyone else, it was something I can really grow and learn from. Plus, I was sort of rewarded in the end- with a kiss from the girl of my dreams! Man, I'm glad Jo made the first move…something tells me I wouldn't have been able to start the first kiss. That aside, we won! Woo!**

**(Static)**

**Sam: I got to knee Chris McLean in the ballsack. I'm pretty sure that achievement speaks for itself.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Medical Tent**

(Inside the tent, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Zoey are on medical beds- the first of the three is under lockdown in a restricted portion of the area. They are all being treated for their injuries and poisonings…)

Zoey: Oh…man. I don't think I'm going to be able to sit for weeks. (Zoey lays on her side- she has bandages on her bum, which mostly cover the area where Anne Maria clawed her.)

Mike: I'm so sorry you got hurt…I never will let that happen to you again, I swear.

Zoey: It wasn't your fault, Mike. We all rushed into battle, with an equal risk of injury. I'm glad I got to fight- it made me a lot stronger. (Mike smiles.)

Mike: I guess you're right, Zoey. You really fought hard…I just can't imagine how it must have hurt. (He places his hand on her bandages.)

Zoey: Um…Mike?

Mike: What?

Zoey (blushing): You're touching my butt.

Mike: Huh? I- whoa! (He lifts his hand up.) I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-

Zoey: Hey, it's fine. I actually liked the feel of your touch…and the touch of your feel… (She grabs him by the collar, and pulls him into a kiss.) Mmmmmmmm… (She moans in delight as they make out passionately. After it ends, Mike is smiling widely.)

Mike: Oh man…you are great at that, I daresay.

Zoey: Thanks. (She gives him a wink. Then, both turn to Anne Maria, who is just waking up.)

Anne Maria: Aw…man. Where am I? (She's got a big bandage on her head, from under which comes her incredibly long hair that has been straightened. She looks around, confused.)

Zoey: Anne Maria… (She gets up off her bed, as she can still walk. She gives the Jersey girl a hug.)

Anne Maria: Z…Zoey? What happened? My memory is a bit foggy…

Mike: Anne Maria, you were driven insane- due to the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom being in your hair. You were in very bad shape, and luckily we were able to bring you back.

Anne Maria: You mean…I became a _monsta_?

Zoey: Pretty much. We were very worried about you.

Anne Maria: …Red?

Zoey: Yeah?

Anne Maria: I'm…I'm…

Zoey: You're what?

Anne Maria: I'm sorry. I actually lied- I remembah everythin'. You and I were fightin', and…I was hurtin' you really badly. I know we all have had some differences, but…what do ya say we forgive each otha?

Zoey: I…I love that idea. (Both tightly hug each other, and as they do Mike watches them both happily.)

Mike: Hey um, Zoey? Do you think I could talk with Anne Maria for a moment? Like, alone?

Zoey: Sure, Mike. (She kisses him, and walks out of the tent. After she leaves, Mike removes his shirt, turning himself into Vito.)

Mike (as Vito): 'Ey, babe. How ya doin'?

Anne Maria: Vito? Baby, whatcha want to tell me?

Mike (as Vito): Listen…I really like you, Anne Maria. I do. (She nods at this in agreement.) But…the thing is, I don't think it'll work out. See, I ain't 'real'- I'm jus' a soul trapped in this 'ere dude's body. You dig, babe?

Anne Maria: I…I think I get it.

Mike (as Vito): And the thing is…I really, _really_ dig you. I wish we could be togetha foreva. But…I really need to be lookin' out for dis kid. See, he digs anotha chick- dat redhead one. I need to make sure dis guy is happy, so dat his life can go on…I wish I could be here foreva, but…it ain't gonna work. Can…can you live with dat, babe?

Anne Maria (sadly): I…I kinda get that, Vito. You…you're just a persona, ain't you?

Mike (as Vito): Yeah. It's all too true.

Anne Maria: I guess it's for the better of Mike, huh? Well….…I'm gonna miss you, baby. I didn't wanna let go, but I need to let Mike be happy.

Mike (as Vito): Dat's the spirit, Anne Maria. I'm so glad you get it. But…before I depart from ya, I need to give you something.

Anne Maria: What? (Vito gives her one last kiss on the lips, which she savors. They go all out with their tongues, trying to get all they can out of the experience. Eventually, the kiss ends.) Well…I'm gonna miss you, Vito.

Mike (as Vito): You too, babe…goodbye…

Anne Maria (sadly): See ya… (After a moment, Vito gasps, turning himself back into Mike proper.)

Mike (as himself again): Whoa! Where was I? What happened? (Anne Maria just smiles at him, and giggles.)

Anne Maria: Nothin', Mike. You were just here with me. Zoey, you can come back now! (She comes inside.)

Zoey: Hey, thanks. Y'all have a talk?

Anne Maria: Yeah- we got some stuff set straight.

Zoey: Cool- glad you guys did. (Cameron walks inside the tent.)

Cameron: Anne Maria! You're okay! (He goes to give her a hug.)

Anne Maria: I sure am, sugah baby. (She kisses his cheek.) I'm just _so_ glad to be back to normal…

Cameron: I bet you are. (He looks over at the restricted access zone.) Poor Dakota…forced to confinement due to poisoning of radiation.

Mike: They wouldn't let Sam visit her because of it- poor guy was really upset. I hope she's okay so he can see her again…

Anne Maria: Yeah. I do too…so anyways, Chris told me I'd have to take the Hurl of Shame tonight.

Zoey: What? _Why_?

Anne Maria: Because I never took it after my elimination following the previous challenge- I suppose it _does_ seem fair, to be honest.

Mike: I suppose…but you're still injured!

Anne Maria: I can handle it. I'm really stoked to get off this island anyways. (The four friends share a laugh.)

Zoey: Geez, now I really regret the fact we voted you off…sorry.

Anne Maria: 'Ey, I got what I deserved. (She laughs.) Well…I'm glad I got to play the game with y'all. See you later, guys. (They all wave as they leave the tent.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: You know, Anne Maria isn't really that bad after all. **

**(Static)**

**Anne Maria: You know, Red ain't really that bad aftah all.**

**(Static)**

**Dakota: I got to witness a really sweet moment between four people…too bad I got no visitors. On the plus side, I heard Sam's team won again, which means he's still going to be in the game- for now. I want to be able to see him again somehow…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mess Hall (Rats' Table)**

(Both the Maggots and Rats eat their meals- at the Rats' table, the mood is cheery, while the Maggots are completely silent as they eat.)

Sam: Man, I am so glad we won again. Us Rats are _so_ on a roll now!

Brick: Agreed, fellow teammate! Our winning streak has done wonders for us as a family…a very _happy_ family. (He looks over at Jo, who smiles and holds his hand.)

Jo: I think it may have been a reward challenge…because I got a prize that is _super_ valuable. (She winks at the cadet, who blushes.)

Dawn: Our losing days pale in comparison to this…Sam probably knows what I am referring to.

Sam: You bet, Dawn. It was much harder then, but now I think we're coming back around! I think Lightning's stupidity was the main reason we lost…though it may have also been you-know-who…

Dawn: Yes, I think the latter was more of it. Luckily, he is on a team of people who hate him. We ought to not worry about it, really.

Jo: Yeah. Let them deal with their own affairs, and we can all enjoy the safety of immunity. Cheers! (They all clank their glasses, and gulp down their "victory" drinks.)

_**Later**_**…**

**Behind the Toxic Rats' Cabin**

(Dawn sits on a rock behind the cabin, patiently waiting for someone. After a few minutes, Cameron arrives.)

Cameron: Hey, Dawn. How are ya? (They hug.)

Dawn: I'm quite "fetch", my dear Cam. And I assume you are planning to flush out the _filth_ tonight?

Cameron: Right. There's nowhere for him to run now. It's only a matter of time…

Dawn: Good. That's what I thought would happen. Anyways, here was something else I wanted to discuss…

Cameron: Yes? I'm assuming it is quite important.

Dawn: You'd be correct, friend. See…Mike still has more personalities. (Cameron looks shocked.)

Cameron: WHAT? But…are you sure? That seems so ludicrous.

Dawn: I know. See, they're dormant now, but…more are going to show up soon. I sensed it today, in the mine. I think we can study them closely later, and see what they do. Until then, however, we can only wait.

Cameron: Wow…that's awesome! Well, I look forward to doing that with ya!

Dawn: Me too. I'll meet you here again afterwards, so we can "_celebrate_".

Cameron: Sounds like a plan. (He winks at her, and licks his lips.)

Dawn (giggling): Ah, I cannot wait now. Good luck, my little bookworm…

Cameron: Later… (He sneaks back off to his own cabin.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Zoey sits in her side of the cabin with Mike, who is with her away from Scott.)

Mike: Zoey- are you ready for this?

Zoey: Are you kidding? I can't wait to get this _over_ with…

Mike: Me neither…doing this has been my desire for the past few days! Time to finally do it… (Suddenly, Chris's voice comes on over the loudspeaker.)

Chris (over the intercom): Good evening, everybody! Maggots, it is time for you all to head on over to the campfire pit- where you will get to have a date with _me_, the _beautiful_ McLean. Time's a wasting, so head on down and lose a member! (Mike and Zoey both nod, and head outside the cabin. They beckon to Cameron, who is sitting on the front steps, for him to tag along with them. A few moments later, Scott comes out the guys' side and follows them from a few feet behind.)

Scott: Time for us to vote, eh guys? Let's get this _done_. (He smirks as they all head to the ceremony. Behind them, however, Dawn comes out of the Rats' cabin and follows sneakily behind them.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: Honestly, I couldn't help myself- I was so ready to see Scott leave that I thought I'd just sit in the bushes and watch the ceremony from a distance. That way, I'd get the satisfaction of watching him leave forever…it was the night of reckoning for this season…**

**End of Confessionals **

**Campfire Pit**

(Night has now fallen. The Mutant Maggots are sitting in front of the campfire, with Anne Maria standing off to the side of them. Chris stands before them all, along with Chef. As this happens, Dawn watches from the bushes.)

Chris: I hope you're hungry for marshmallows, losers! Now, this is the first time you Maggots have lost two challenges in a row- I have to say that I'm quite shocked to see this. Guess the Rats are catching up to your former glory, huh? (He laughs, but none of the Maggots join him- they all just glare impatiently at him.)

Zoey: Why do you try so hard, Chris? You're never going to connect with us on _any_ level- so give it up!

Chris: Okay, that was kind of hurtful- thanks for being a cold and heartless bitch towards me. Nonetheless, however, one of you will be going home for good tonight, and can never come back- _ever_.

Scott: Yeah, yeah- we _get_ it. Just let us vote already!

Chris: …Okay, _fine_. Well everyone, thanks to _Scott_ we won't get to discuss any of the complex Survivor-esque questions I had planned out for tonight. Too bad, so sad. Now, go vote in the confessional for which person you want to go home- Mike, you're up. (He gets up, and goes to vote.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I'll make no attempt to hide my feelings towards you- you're trash, and deserve no sympathy from anyone for being the stupid bastard you are. For those reasons alone, you get my vote. Maybe you should have been more careful than you were, but it's too late for that now, isn't it? **

**(Static)**

**Cameron: Not only did you try to eliminate my girlfriend, but you also tried to make us all out for fools. Why you thought it would work, I have no idea. But I knew you were up to something from the beginning, and unfortunately for you, you're going to have to leave immediately- this island isn't big enough for you, tough guy. **

**(Static)**

**Zoey: Honestly, my butt has gone through quite a bit of stress today- and you were a contributor to its bad day! I think you are gross, rude, and most of all a liar. I know you tried to throw the challenge, which really makes no sense because you're just hurting yourself. When you look back on this later in a few years, I hope you can reflect on everything that made you an awful person- and feel the regret every day for the rest of your life!**

**(Static)**

**Scott: You think you're so cool. You think with your little smarmy attitude and cool tricks, that you're suddenly the cock in the henhouse, don't you? Well, I am going to stop you right there. You think you're superior to me in every way, but I'm going to rain on your parade right now- time to taste the agony of defeat. Maybe if you hadn't gotten in the way of my plans today you could have stayed, but…unfortunately for you that isn't what got to happen. It sucks to be you mostly because YOU are the biggest threat to me at the moment- you put your face on my hit list, and tonight I'm going to cross you off of it. Time to cut you loose…for **_**good**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

(Chris comes back with a plate of marshmallows, and Chef holds out a brown box.)

Chris: Well Maggots, you four should know the routine by now- if you receive a marshmallow you are safe. Tonight, I have three to give out. Also, one special marshmallow is saved for the lucky loser at each elimination ceremony… (Chef opens the box, which exposes the glowing marshmallow.) The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. And trust me, you _don't_ want to eat this bitch. It will mess you UP.

Anne Maria: Eek! (She dashes to the other side of the pit, scared of the radioactive marshmallow.)

Chris: I don't blame you, dearie. I don't blame you. Now…as I told you guys earlier, the McLean Brand Chris Head has been found by somebody. (The Maggots gasp- Dawn also does from behind the bushes.)

Zoey: WHAT? You never told us that!

Chris: Yeah I did! Right before the challenge, remember? Wait…Sam might have destroyed the monitor before I told you that. Well, whatever. The point is somebody has it. So, because of that I am obligated to tell you this: if any of you have it in your possession tonight, now is the time to use it. (The campers all sit silent for a moment or two.)

Scott: Um, Chris? (The other Maggots jerk their heads at him, and he stands up.) I think I'm gonna need a little help tonight… (He whips out the immunity idol.)

Mike: _WHAT_?

Cameron: Impossible!

Zoey: No!

Chris: The _immunity idol_! Nice work, dude! I was wondering if anybody was going to find that this season. Anyways, that means Scott is safe. The person with the second highest number of votes is taking a ride on the Hurl of Shame. (Scott sits back triumphantly, while his teammates gawk at him. Dawn also quakes in fear behind the bushes.)

Dawn (to herself): _Oh no…this wasn't supposed to happen at all_!

Chris: With that all explained…it looks to me like the person going home to night received…one vote. (The other Maggots now are frozen in fear, realizing what has happened- Scott essentially has determined their fates.)

Scott: Look at you suckers- all ready for the breaking! (He cackles evilly, further cementing the trio's feeling of terror…)

Chris: Now, with that brilliant strategic play by Scott, he is the first to receive a marshmallow! (He tosses it to Scott, who holds it teasingly in front of the others.)

Scott: See this? One of you won't get one of 'em…heh-heh-heh! (They all look sadly at each other, knowing Scott is correct.)

Chris: Sadly, for the three of you Scott is absolutely right. One of the three of you will not get a tasty snack, a treat that guarantees your safety in this game. All three of you may have reasons for being on Scott's hit list, and are going to pay the price for being unsuspecting of his brilliant strategic blindside. However, out of the three of you, that person will not be….….….….….…Zoey! (She receives hers, and while relieved for herself she is worried for the other two's fates.)

(Cameron and Mike are now the only two campers left without a marshmallow, and they eye each other nervously.)

Chris: Ah, the classic nailbiter of two friends in the bottom two- it is always a sad moment. In your two's case, both of you have been friends since day one. I saw it on the cameras- the two of you had something special to connect yourselves together. A young, brilliant mind in need of fresh air, and his friend, the taller and more awkward guy who seems to have the better looking hair…ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the moment you've been waiting for. (Both boys sweat nervously, and look sadly at each other.) The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron.

Mike: _What_?

Dawn: NOOOOOO! (The sound of her screaming greatly startles the Maggots, and they turn to see her running out from behind the bushes towards them.)

Zoey: _Dawn_?

Dawn: No, this is impossible! This wasn't supposed to happen! (She is now crying, as tears are streaming down her face.)

Scott: Well, too bad honey- maybe if you were on this team you could've tried to stop me.

Dawn: YOU! (She pounces on him, and punches him repeatedly in the face, staining it with blood. Eventually, Mike and Zoey pry her off of him, and try to calm her down.) You…you monster!

Scott: Ow…my _face_… (He looks up to see everybody giving him a cold stare- Anne Maria shakes her head disapprovingly.)

Cameron: Dawn, it's okay… (He takes her off to the side, and gives her a giant hug- as they do, Cameron feels Dawn shaking uncontrollably.) Listen, I never saw this coming. I wish it had never happened, but there's nothing we can do about it now- I've got to take the Hurl of Shame. It's part of the game…

Dawn: But Cameron… (She cannot control her sniffling.) I…I love you. (Her saddened face is heartbreaking for the bubble boy to look at.)

Cameron: And I love you too, Dawn. (He wipes the tears from her face, and strokes her cheeks as he does so.) But I need you to listen to me…this game is still yours. Sure, Scott may have succeeded in getting me kicked off, but…it's not over yet.

Dawn: It's…not?

Cameron: No, Dawn. It isn't. It's far from over, in fact. I mean, look at you- you made it through an elimination ceremony where they were writing your name down. And you made it past that- with some strategic planning and courage. You've bested Scott before, so it shouldn't be any harder than it was that time…

Dawn (between sobs): But Cameron, baby…I only managed to make it through that because you helped me! And now that you're gone…I'm nothing in this game. (She cries into Cameron's chest, and blows her nose on his hoodie.)

Cameron: No, you're wrong- you are not nothing. You're much more than nothing…heck, you're _far_ more than just _something_! (He holds her head with both his hands, and strokes her long, blonde hair.) Dawn, you are one of the most easily likeable people I've ever met in my life. You're also beautiful, intelligent, trustworthy, and most of all- _loyal_. You possess every ideal human trait that can be used to get you far in a social setting…if there is anybody else more worthy than you of winning this game, I don't know who it is. (Dawn is now smiling, and looks at Cameron with a very loving glance.)

Dawn: Oh Cameron…thank you so much. That means more to me than I could _ever_ express in words alone… (The two lean in to kiss, until…)

Chris: Hey kids! We _unfortunately_ have no time for that now, sorry! I guess we'd better- hey! (Anne Maria grabs Chris from behind and turns him around- immediately afterwards, she kicks him hard in the groin, then in the stomach.) Oof…my _pancreas_… (He falls over in pain, unable to stand.)

Anne Maria: Okay, you may now continue. (She beckons to Cameron and Dawn, and then walks towards the Dock of Shame…)

Cameron (seductively): Okay then… now, where were we again? (He scoops up Dawn in his arms, and begins to passionately make out with her. While doing this, he walks with her down to the Dock of Shame as well.)

Mike: Why don't we go and see him off? (He takes Zoey by the hand.) After all he _is_ our friend…

Zoey: Yes- let's go. I want to say goodbye to him… (Scott simply sits there, and stays sitting on one of the logs near the campfire pit all by himself.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: Yep, mission accomplished! The bubble boy dork is now finally out of my way at last. See, he was getting too smart for his own good on this team, as he would **_**always**_** find a solution to **_**every**_** problem in the challenge. Plus, he also had a strong connection with Dawn- my plan was to vote him out so she would suffer emotionally, thus setting her up later for an easy vote-off. And it worked like a charm, too. Genius, eh? Even better, she was actually **_**there**_** to watch it unfold, thinking that I'd be the one to go. God, how priceless that moment was- her screaming was so delightful to hear! Well, that is until I got a bloody nose. Anyways, the fun is just about to begin, so… hold on to your panties everyone, because Scotty is going to make this game one **_**tough**_** ride! (He laughs wildly, until he slips and falls butt-first into the toilet.) Crap, did it again…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Dock of Shame**

(All of the Maggots, minus Scott, come to the dock to see Anne Maria and Cameron take the Hurl of Shame.)

Anne Maria: Well, I have to say it sure was an adventcha bein' here with you guys, but…looks like I have to leave properly now. (She walks towards the machine, which is waiting for her.)

Dawn: It was nice to have you here, Anne Maria. After all, you had a very sweet heart, and we loved that from you.

Anne Maria: Aw, thanks sugah. (She hugs Dawn, having enjoyed her company.) You're awesome- and I love your hair too. It's so pretty and smooth.

Dawn: Thank you kindly, dear. (Anne Maria next gives both Mike and Zoey quick hugs, and then heads for the catapult…)

Cameron: Wait a minute…where's _my_ hug?

Anne Maria: I'll be seein' you in a minute, sugah baby! You can get _all_ the hugs ya want at the Losah Lounge!

Cameron: Oh yeah, I forget. Heh-heh.

Mike: Wait a minute…_Loser Lounge_? What's that?

Chef: It's where ya'll go after you're kicked off- the place is a resort on the other side of the lake. Anyways, it's time to go dearie… (Anne Maria climbs into the catapult.)

Anne Maria: Gosh, I'm going to miss you guys…I had fun with everyone here, despite any issues we may have had!

Zoey: Hey, all is forgiven. (Anne Maria smiles at Zoey for only a mere moment, before Chef pulls the lever and sends her flying through the air, yelling all the way.)

Chef: Okay, Scrawny- I have to ready this thing up again. Might take a minute or two.

Cameron: Okay, sounds good. (He looks at Dawn, who looks sadly back at him.)

Dawn: Cameron…you've been a blessing in my life these past few weeks. It's nearly impossible for me to say…goodbye. (She walks over to him, and they embrace yet again.)

Cameron: Dawn, I've read so many books in my life. Many were about things that I'd never be able to see, touch, or have. Among those things were rockets, plants, and elemental substances…but there was one thing I thought to be the most difficult of all to find- a _lover_. But now that I've come here onto this show and interacted with everybody here, I have done what seemed to me like and impossibility…I found someone…that I can share my life with. (Dawn now looks like she is about to explode with joy.)

Dawn: Oh _Cameron_… (She wraps her legs around him, and puts her hands around his neck.) I _want_ you…

Cameron: I do too…like right _now_… (They are now making out passionately again, though this time with far more intensity. As they grow hotter against each other, Cameron reaches his hand down…and gives Dawn's rump a squeeze. Right at this moment, Chris walks over onto the dock.)

Chris: Okay…I'm back everybody! God, that girl sure could kick. Anyways, I- WHOA! (He sees Dawn and Cameron getting physical under the stars.) Dudes, this is a kids show! Keep it clean- where are you even getting the time to do this?

Chef: I've gotta get the catapult ready for the small kid. I've almost got the catapult back into place…

Mike: Oh, c'mon Chris! They're madly in love- give them their moment of glory!

Zoey: Yeah! Besides, you don't even have to show this footage on TV- just edit it out! In addition, you should be glad that this show doesn't air on 4Kids TV- they'd censor this show to oblivion!

Chef: I know! Even _f__lirting_ scenes are incredibly taboo on that network, while mild violence scenes need to be approved by several bureaucracies!

Chris: True, true. I guess if we were on Adult Swim we could show _some_ of the making out scene. But hey, that's only part of it. (After a few more minutes, Cameron and Dawn are done, and are gasping for air.)

Cameron: So…amazing…

Dawn: Your tongue…ooooooooh…that's so freaking amazing. (Chef finishes putting the catapult in place, and signals for Cameron to get in it.)

Cameron: Well, I guess this is goodbye, Dawn…be strong for me, okay?

Dawn (sullenly): Don't worry- I'll manage. (Cameron climbs into the "bowl" of the catapult, and looks at his friends.)

Cameron: Guys, you gave me the experience of a lifetime- I can never thank you enough! You're the greatest group of people one could ever want… (Dawn, Mike, and Zoey all wave goodbye to Cameron as Chef prepares to hurl him.)

Chris: Farewell, Cameron. It's time for you to go, man.

Cameron: Okay…I'm ready. Chef, fire when set! (Almost immediately afterwards, Cameron flies through the air after being propelled by the catapult.) EUUUREEEEKAAAAaaaaaaaaa….….… (His voice fades into nothingness eventually.)

Chris: Okay, everybody! That was a _very_ interesting vote we had tonight- and even _more_ interesting actions were undertaken afterwards! Now, you Maggots are down a player, and _one_ of my interns just isn't working out. However, I can't fire her or daddy will want all his money back. So…say hello to your new teammate- _Dakota_! (Mike and Zoey look to their right to see Dakota wrapped tightly in a dolly.)

Dakota: You can't _do_ this to me, McLean! (Her voice sounds a bit lower and more menacing, which immediately frightens the other campers.)

Chris: Actually I _can_. Sorry princess, but you are contractually obligated to do this. Now, with that all said... enjoy your new teammate, Maggots! Get some sleep tonight, okay? That'll help with the…you know, _stress_. Later! (He walks off, presumably to his quarters to sleep.)

Dakota: Ugh, what an _asshole_! Here, can someone please untie me? (After a moment, Zoey steps forward to do it.) Thanks, I needed that… (Her voice becomes softer again, relieving the others.)

Dawn: Sorry about what Chris did to you…are you all good now, dear?

Dakota: Yeah. I'm okay, Dawn. It just…_really_ took a toll on me mentally. All I want at this moment is some sleep… (She yawns.)

Zoey: C'mon, let's go- I'll show you to the cabins…

**Campfire Pit**

(As Dakota, Dawn, Mike, and Zoey walk through the campfire area, they see Scott still sitting on a log while happily whittling a stick.)

Dakota: What the _hell_? He's _still_ here?

Scott: You betcha, cowgirl. And I'm here to stay for a loooong time. (Dawn shoots him an icy cold glare.)

Dawn: I wouldn't count on it.

Scott: Whatever- I'm out of here. Later, _losers_. (As he walks off, the other campers that are awake give him a harsh look of disapproval.)

Mike: No way is he going to win this game…

Zoey: You can say that again. (The group saunters back to the cabins slowly, as they all fear what may lie ahead in the game for the challenges to come…)

**Votes**

Cameron: Scott (Not counted)

Mike: Scott (Not counted)

Scott: **Cameron**

Zoey: Scott (Not counted)

_**Tally**_

**Cameron: 1**

Scott: 3 (Not counted)

**Note: Good lord, I've done it. I can't believe that I actually just eliminated Cameron. Why? Honestly, he is one of my very favorite characters of the entire season. It was extremely hard to eliminate him, and this was mostly due to the fact that in the actual season he goes **_**much**_** further- and in that they did him really, really well. I liked him in season four quite a bit- seeing him get eliminated is very hard to envision. Sadly, in **_**my**_** version of this season, one side effect of Dawn still being here is Cameron having to leave. So honestly, eliminating Cam was a **_**very**_** hard thing for me to do…I think it made for the best blindside of the bunch. So, **_**please**_** don't hate me for doing that. On the upside, Dakota is back- she is no longer just "interning". Honestly, I'm looking forward to her being back since it opens up several other possibilities. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it was just as exciting and climactic as you'd hoped it would be. Please review, and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! Love, ChloroFax. (Yeah, I'm going to totally say "Love, Me" from now on- it's gonna be my new fling. Anyways, later people!)**

**Next time: The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean**

**-After Cameron's unfortunate blindside, Dawn will be forced to accept his absence. How well will she cope?**

**-With Dakota's return to the game, the game is shaken up once again. However, something bizarre will happen to make her look even more outstanding in the eyes of the others.**

**-Mike reveals more of his secretive past, which may help his close friends solve some mysteries about him. ****In addition, he begins to show more quirky behaviors…**

**-As several couples try to stay close, it will affect the people's alliances with their other teammates.**

**-****After the previous challenge, a certain camper brought some of the radiation out of the mine with them. How will this affect the others?**

**-Can the other couples' make-out sessions possibly get any hotter? Yes, they can- the romance takes a step up as the next episode begins…**

**All of this and more will be covered...next time!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria, Cameron**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Dakota, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Jo, Sam**


	10. The Treasure Island of Dr McLean Part 1

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Greetings, viewers! To begin this long overdue chapter, I am so, SO sorry about the incredibly long delay! I have been very busy with school lately, which seemed to pile on me pretty fast by day _two_. Also, there was a series of personal, some of it online drama that sort of stinted my progress in writing this chapter- I won't go into specifics, but let me just say it was very stressful for me. Despite everything, my commitment to this story has not dwindled at all. I apologize if as you're reading this it is long after chapter nine came out, so this one should be at least somewhat good enough to make up for the wait. This chapter will immediately follow the events of the previous one, so if you don't understand what's going on (or simply need a refresher) then go back and read chapter nine really fast. Otherwise, you're good to go. Again, Stinkfly3 has given me ideas for the story, most of which regard Mike. So, with that all said I hope this chapter gives you the warm fuzzies that you get whenever you read my story. Enjoy and definitely review, as well!

Note/Warning(s): This chapter will feature lots of romantic interactions, so as a slight warning there will be some intimate scenes between certain campers. It's nothing that pushes the limits _too_ far, but just be a bit wary if you are of the faint-hearted when it comes to this sort of thing. Now you can't say I didn't warn you! However, for those that get some sick pleasure from these kinds of scenes, enjoy! (LOL, just kidding- it's all in good fun. Besides, these are special scenes I'm sure people love.) Plus, for people who've read this story there'll be some cursing as usual (plus one dropping of the f-bomb, uncensored this time). And there are your warnings for this chapter, folks!

EDIT: I forgot to mention earlier, but deviantART user lightsaber5 came up with the idea for the Dawn/Jo scene. Just to give him the credit he deserves (sorry for that, man).

**Here we go!**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Deck)**

(Brick, Jo, and Sam are standing on the deck of their cabin, and are searching for their fourth missing teammate.)

Brick: Where _is_ she? Geez, I'm kind of getting worried…

Jo: I really have no idea either. I woke up, and then realized she was missing! Gosh, I wonder if she ran into the woods or something like that?

Sam: You know, she might have gone to the campfire ceremony to watch the Maggots. Just a thought… (They all then see the other campers coming back from the ceremony- Dawn included.) Hey, look! There she is- Dakota's with them, too!

Jo: Splendid! Now we know….….…wait a minute. (She looks closely at the group, and sees Dawn sobbing, while Scott is still there.) Oh my god- you've got to be _shitting_ me!

Sam (shocked): _What_? Scott is _still_ here? (Upon further observation, Sam notices that Scott's face is covered in blood.) Yeesh, and he's quite messed up, too.

Brick: Hold on. If he's still here, then who was- (He notices that Cameron is missing from the group.) Oh no. No…this is _really_ bad!

Jo: Cameron! _Crap_…he didn't deserve to go at all. (While Scott saunters over into the confessional, the Rats head over to see the Maggots coming back from the ceremony.)

Brick: Guys, what's going on here?

Dawn (glumly): Scott…he- he had the idol. And now…CAM IS GONE! (She bursts into tears again, and runs up to Jo for a hug. The jockette is shocked, but hugs Dawn back.)

Jo: Hey, I'm…I'm really sorry, Dawn. (Dawn's tears are soaking her hoodie, but she does not care at the moment about that.)

Mike (sadly): I'm sorry, guys. We didn't know, so he kind of…

Zoey: _Blindsided_ us. Oh, Dawn…we're so sorry. (Tears are in her eyes.)

Dakota: Yeah, me too. Is…is there anything we can do?

Dawn (sniffling): Well…I'm not mad at any of you guys. It's just that Satanic, no good, lousy, rat beating, woman grabbing, F***BUCKET! (She keeps crying, much to the dismay of everyone else there.)

Jo: Well…I'm still really sorry, Hippie. Even though we were not directly at fault, we should have guessed that he had that wretched idol.

Zoey: I guess we all should just take some time to recover from this…

Jo: No doubt about that. (She then takes Dawn by the hand.) C'mon, Bubble Butt- let's go get some rest. (Both walk into the girls' side of their cabin, and shortly afterwards everyone begins to disperse.)

Brick: Goodnight everybody…

Zoey: Same. See you guys in the morning… (Everyone leaves the area, except for Dakota and Sam, who stand and look at each other for a moment.)

Sam: Um…hey, Dakota! Heh-heh. (He nervously scratches his head, and Dakota nervously laughs.)

Dakota: Hey there, Sam. It's good to see you again… (The two walk closer to each other.) As you can see, I may have lost some hair on my head.

Sam: I see. So how was it? You know…being poisoned with radiation?

Dakota: Oh. Well, not bad actually…it was just a bit inconvenient for me, that's all. Well, guess what? Chris let me back into the game- I'm a contestant again!

Sam: Really? _Awesome_! Man, I'm glad that you're back…

Dakota: I know you are. And I'm glad to see you too. (Her cheeks begin to brighten.) If only we hadn't been interrupted from our time with each other, we could've…spent some quality time alone together. (She winks at the gamer, which makes him pick up on what she's saying.)

Sam: You know, it was the thought of you that motivated me to do well during the last challenge…perhaps it's time I had some "reward" for winning, eh? (Dakota begins to blush, and tries to think of something to say next.)

Dakota: Thanks, I- that's so sweet…of you. Say, want to like…you know- _catch up_?

Sam: I'd love to do that, Dakota. (He takes her by the hand, and both head behind the Rats' Cabin…)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: Tonight was awful. That vile Scott…I can't believe he would do that! I know that he took out Cam to mess with Dawn's emotions, which is a real low blow! Of course, I probably would have been upset had Mike gone, but it's just terrible how Scott was so joyful about the whole ordeal. (She sighs deeply.) I guess when you go this far in the game, you have to deal with these sorts of things. Geez, poor Dawn…**

**(Static)**

**Scott (while whittling): Well, tonight's mission was accomplished, and I sure am glad about that! Yeah, I knew that little Munchkin was the reason the Maggots had been winning before- he was too smart for his own good, so to say. Although now everyone likely knows that I'm not the "good morals" guy I was pretending to be earlier. Just a little roadblock, I suppose. But man, Dawn sure can hit well…too bad she's not going to have the last word! First thing at the merge, she's gone- end of story. **

**(Static)**

**Sam: Man, tonight sure seemed eventful. Even though us Rats were all safe from elimination, I sure got riled up from everything going on nonetheless. From what I can tell, Scott used the idol to get rid of Cameron…for what reasons, I don't know. But all I can say is I'm appalled at his actions, and that he was lucky as hell that he wasn't gone tonight. On the plus side, Dakota seems to be doing better. I'm really stoked to have her back in the game, even though she's on the other team. Oh well- you can't have everything, right? Good thing there's this little thing called "time in between challenges"- if not for that, this game would not be as fun! **

**(Static)**

**Dakota: So, yeah…I'm back in the game. Not sure if I should be excited, happy, or vice versa. Although I can't truly complain about much, since…well, I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say that it could be a lot worse. I'm just wondering what it will be like to be on the Maggots, without Sam… (She sighs, and hangs her head.) Though seeing Sam is very nice. That's something I'm looking forward to…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

(Mike is sitting on his bed, still saddened by the departure of his friend.)

Mike: Dang…I wish it had been _me_, and not him. It just sucks that Scott made it through again. (He then notices an object on the bed where his friend used to sleep.) What the…? (It is a pair of glasses, with the instructions "_Wear me in a fix- from Cameron_".) Huh. I guess I'd better do that later…I'm just going to take a shower first. (He leaves the cabin with some shower supplies and a clean pair of clothes, and then heads to the communal shower.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Girls)**

(Jo is sitting next to a crying Dawn, and is trying her best to comfort her.)

Dawn (sniffling): Why _now_? I should have known Scott had the blasted idol! GYAAAA! (She throws a pillow across the room, and then cries some more. Jo puts her arm around the Moonchild, trying to calm her down.)

Jo: Shhhhhh…it's okay. (She then hugs Dawn.) Cam was a good kid….…he really was. In fact, I kind of admired him for what he accomplished- I mean, he's a kid who was doing this stuff for the first time in his life! I just sort of feel bad, because I told him that he'd go far in this game with me. I suppose that's sort of not going to happen now…

Dawn (between sniffles): No, it shall not now. But I'm glad you also found his company enjoyable, as well. (She rests her head against Jo's chest, and trembles as her tears and runny nose stain Jo's hoodie.)

Jo (upliftingly): But I just want you to know that things _will_ get better! It's _not_ the end of things, you know. There's always the next challenge, of course. (The two are silent for a few moments, while Jo strokes Dawn's hair.)

Dawn: …Jo?

Jo: Yeah? (She looks into Dawn's eyes, expecting a difficult question to be asked.)

Dawn: Can you…can you sing me a l-lullaby?

Jo: What? I…I guess I can. (She cannot remember any lullabies, as the last time she heard one was many years ago, when she was a small child.) Here, I've got one.

Dawn: Okay. (She smiles, and snuggles against Jo to listen. The jockette clears her voice, holding Dawn against her, and then begins to sing softly.)

Jo (singing): _Look at the stars, look how they shine fooor you…_

_And everything you do…_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song fooor you…_

_And all the things you do…_

_And it was called 'Yellow'….…_

_So then I took my time…_

_Oh what a thing to've done…_

_And it was all yellow….….…_

_Your skiiiin, oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Turn iiiinto something beautiful_

_D'you knooow? You know I love you so…_

_You know I love you so…_

(Jo looks back at Dawn, to see that she has now fallen asleep.)

Jo: Awww…sweet dreams, little one. (She kisses Dawn on the cheek, and lays her in a bed.) See you in the morn'. (She tucks Dawn in, before heading outside the cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Okay, now don't go thinking that I've suddenly "gone soft" or anything. Got it? I just really care about the emotional well being of my teammates. Dawn was very saddened tonight, so I wanted to calm her down and ease any stress that she had. That song I sang…it was my favorite around the beginning of middle school. It was sometime before I began to isolate myself from other people a lot. It helped me through the hard times, until I stopped caring. It kept me strong. And now I'm using it to help Dawn move on- away from any pain she felt from the awful blindside…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Showers tend to calm me down a bit. Not sure why, I just usually retreat to showering when I'm stressed. Sometimes all the bottled up emotions inside of me can only be quelled by being alone in such a secluded locale. It'll hopefully make me feel better…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Mike walks over to the communal washrooms, preparing to shower before bed.)

Mike (in his head): _I don't deserve to be a hero. I can't even do it to please my dad. I tried, but I can't. And I told him I would be just like Spiderman five years ago. __Why should I even try to be a hero? I can't respond when the jerks at school tease me, my body lacks athletic reflexes, and I'm insecure about my own body. Heck, I can't even talk to girls without getting nervous!__I wish I had something that fixes my problems. Maybe some neat super powers, like being able to use some kind of webbing, or being strong enough to shove a human being to the ground with only one hand. Probably some reflexes as well. I don't care what I end up with. __I just want to be a hero_. (He finally walks into the washroom, and then goes into a stall. He takes off his shirt as he walks in…)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Inside Mike's Head**

Vito: Hey-o! Dat's da signal! It looks like it's time for me ta-

Manitoba Smith: 'Ey, mate! Don't botha 'im now! 'E's feelin' veeery sad an' out've it!

Vito: Oh…okay, den. I guess yer right. The guy do seem stressed, an' in need of some sorta break, yeah.

Chester: Damn fools! Why're we always talkin' about _nonsense_ and _bullcrap_? Jus' quiet the heck down!

Svetlana: Easy takes it, y'all. Svetlana does NOT want to get involved in zis!

Chester: It just occurred to me…that you punks all talk real funny! But not me! _Dagnabbit_, am I the only _non-whacko_ here?

Manitoba Smith: Can it, Chesta! You're soundin' loik a cut lunch commando in a divvy van! We don't need a blue, jus' quiet down for a spell, eh?

Vito: Yeah-o! Pipe it down fo' now, an' we won't need ta tie ya down again!

Svetlana: Svetlana did _not_ want to say anything, but she agrees- Chester's attitude MUST change! (Suddenly, the four personalities hear an eerie noise rattle throughout Mike's mind.)

Vito (worriedly): What da hell was _dat_?

Svetlana: The question beats Svetlana, for she does _not_ know ze answer!

Manitoba Smith: I guess we're 'bout to find out soon…REAL soon… (He readies his lasso, prepared for anything that may be coming…)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Communal Washroom**

(Mike is in his robe, and he walks into the stall to begin his shower.)

Mike: Well, this should be refreshing…time to get this done n' stuff. (He takes off his robe, so that he is now in just his boxer briefs.) And now, since nobody is here- (He suddenly hears somebody else enter the washroom, and they are whistling.)

? (singing): _She's got me sitting at a bar on the inside, waitin' for my ride on the outside_…

Mike: Great. Now my peace and quiet has been ruined… (He prepares to take off his boxers, but then the door to his shower stall swings open.) AAAAAAAAH! (Mike sees that it is Zoey, and he immediately covers his chest with his hands.)

Zoey (startled): EEK! Oh my god, I am SO sorry! I didn't know you were in here…

Mike: It's- it's fine. Don't worry about it… (As he stands there awkwardly, Zoey examines him curiously.)

Zoey: Hey…um, is everything okay? (Mike look at Zoey, who is wearing a two-piece white swimsuit- he had not seen this outfit of hers before.)

Mike: Oh, I- I'm just rather sensitive about being shirtless. (Sensing discomfort in Mike, Zoey tries to think of something to say.)

Zoey: Don't worry. I won't judge you. (She smiles warmly at him, which gets him to lower his arms.) So….…

Mike: Yeah…about that…I, um, have a membership for Planet Fitness. Heh-heh.

Zoey (curiously): What's that? Planet Fitness…

Mike: It's a public gym. I often go there on weekends back home. (He scratches his head nervously, despite seeming sincere.) I like to, um, practice my routines in the shower.

Zoey: Sounds kind of cool- it's good to have a routine like that. Honestly though, I've never really been to too many gyms around my town.

Mike: Why? You seem like you work out a lot.

Zoey (blushing): Thanks. Well…see, there are lots of douchebags in those places where I live. It ruins the atmosphere of the place, like a lot.

Mike: Planet Fitness is a judgment-free zone. In fact, those kinds of people are not even allowed into their workout areas- an odd rule of theirs, but it makes the place all the more better for everyone else. I'm sure you won't have to worry about those guys there. (Zoey smiles at this comment.)

Zoey: That…sounds very nice- like my kind of place. I do hate judgmental people, like a LOT. (She walks closer and places a hand on Mike's bare chest.)

Mike: I…uh…um… (Suddenly, Mike's thoughts internalize as a loud voice.) _Aw, yes! She's touching me! What to do…what to do…god, Mike! Can you really not know what to do next? Ugh_…

Zoey: Mike? You listening? (He breaks out of his thoughts.)

Mike: What? Oh, sorry… (He looks down at her hand.)

Zoey: Hey, are you feeling okay? I can tell that…something else is bothering you. (Mike lowers his head.)

Mike: I'm just- I'm feeling so many stressful forces…wearing on my mind. Everything inside of me…just makes it so hard to live without worry or anguish. (Zoey wraps her arms around Mike's back, bringing them closer.)

Zoey: Mike…if this is about Cameron...there wasn't anything we could've done. I'm really sorry.

Mike (glumly): I know that. It's just…that, along with so much more, it's overwhelmed me to no end. I don't know if it was the campfire ceremony, or what, but so much has made me lose my mind…

Zoey: It's as if you feel like there's nowhere to-

Mike: Retreat when your life takes a downward turn?

Zoey: Oh Mike…

Mike: It's not just the game, Zoey- I carry many more mental burdens, and it never seems like I'll never freaking amount to anything! Sometimes I just want to- (Mike is cut off by Zoey's lips making contact with his. After what seems to be forever, they part again.)

Zoey: No…if you ever feel that way, I'm _here for_ _you_. You never have to be alone. Not anymore.

Mike: Zoey- that's…I don't know what to say. (She kisses him, surprising him yet again.)

Zoey: You don't have to say anything. Because I know exactly how you feel. (Both hold each other close, as Mike lets Zoey's hair down by removing her ribbons.)

Mike: You know…you're probably the only person that I think I can truly connect with in the game right now. I'm so glad that of all people, it's you…

Zoey: No matter what happens from here…we'll have each other. (Both then kiss again, and passionately begin to make out. Mike turns on the shower nozzle, which douses them with water while Mike runs his fingers through her hair and Zoey caresses his chest.)

Mike: Zoey….…I _love you_. (She answers with more kissing, and they continue to make out in the steamy shower as the hot water hits their bodies.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Oh man…best night. Of. My. LIFE! (He fist-pumps in the air while cheering.) Man, Zoey is definitely the girl for me, and at this point I know she feels the same about me! But my goodness, this is the first time I've ever done anything like that at such a level. Her silky hair, soft skin, and…Ooooooooh that white suit she wore! She looked better than I ever could have imagined, and honestly I couldn't be happier now- it really brought me out of the dumps following Cam's elimination! I honestly think now that no matter what happens from this point on, I'll be satisfied with what I have done in the game this season. **_**Guaranteed**_**.**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: My **_**god**_**…I never thought that I'd get to do that in my LIFE. And with Mike- it was such a lucky coincidence that he was there when he was. Sure, I was trying to comfort him over our loss of Cam, but….… (She plays with her hair.) I guess I was, perhaps somewhat selfishly, enjoying getting intimate with him. Is that okay? (She stares at the camera for a moment.) Screw it, of COURSE that was okay! We were sad over something, but made something positive out of it, too. I just hope we can do that again sometime…Aaaaaaaaah…**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Dock of Shame**

(Jo walks over to the dock in the dark, and then sits on the edge of it. Her feet dangle over the edge, as she looks at her own reflection in the water.)

Jo: Oh gosh, Jo. My, how you've changed- first you came for the money, but now…there's so much more at stake. (She looks up at the stars, and mutters something very quietly.) _Please guide me through all the hardships I may face, I ask you_. (While she is not looking, Brick walks up form behind her, and sits down next to her.)

Brick: Evening, Jo. How are you doing?

Jo: What the- AAAH! (She is startled by his sudden presence, and nearly falls off the dock.) I thought you were asleep, dude!

Brick: I didn't really sleep…I just couldn't. You know, after what happened tonight.

Jo: Yeah…that sucked- _big time_. And I mean, he was such a great kid….…I bet he could've still been amazing not only in challenges, but also he could've been a good friend of ours still yet. It's just that one guy- _one_ measly guy, is just so big of a problem for everyone to get rid of.

Brick (glumly): Yes, it was certainly a loss for everybody. Scott is just such a vile _scumbag_…it stuns me that he's still here.

Jo: Well we can't let him stay. Here's one plan- we win the next challenge, and he's as good as gone. Hopefully the other Maggots realize this, and throw the challenge.

Brick: Exactly. And if _we_ lose, one of the other two can go home…not that it'd be that easy to decide if we had to.

Jo: I know- I've grown to like everyone on the Rats…especially you, Gopher Bait. (Brick chuckles at this.)

Brick: _Ha_! Best name yet, Jo. And yeah, I feel the same about you, too. (Jo's face brightens when he says this.) It makes me realize how precious our time was together while we were on the Maggots.

Jo (now blushing): Yes…I remember. I was quite a f**king bitch, wasn't I?

Brick (hesitantly, yet jokingly): Well…you _did_ scare me a little.

Jo: Really? Well, I guess then you find me quite intimidating?

Brick: Maybe. That, or… (He then tackles her, and they "wrestle" on the dock.)

Jo: Hey, quit it…_you_! (However, she is laughing.)

Brick: Heh, I thought you'd put up more of a fight! (Jo then gets on top of him in an instant.)

Jo: Oh, I'm better than that! Thought I'd be as easy to snag as your pet doggie? As if- (Brick then flips her over under him, switching their positions again.)

Brick: On the contrary, my dear. (He leans his face close to hers.) Why, in this position it'd be far easier than anything to simply- (Once again, Jo manages to pin him down.)

Jo: Aha! I have found yet another weakness of yours…ME! (They keep rolling over on each other, until they stop, get off each other, and laugh like crazy while lying on the ground. Apparently, they rolled away from the dock and onto a grassy area.)

Brick: Ma'am…I must say the feeling of being with you is quite…_magnificent_.

Jo: I think I feel the same way, Private… (She rolls on top of him again, but this time in a less forceful way.) You know, before I came to this island, I was always so hateful towards the world, but…I think that thanks to you, I- I….…I've retired that mindset. (He then holds her cheek in his hand.) Brick, I'm so sorry-

Brick: Oh Jo, you don't have to be sorry. I understand why you had acted so at the time. It's nothing that needs to be excused- we're both only _human_.

Jo: You know what? …You're right, Brick. When it all boils down, that's exactly what can be said about us. And frankly, I was a bit too far behind on the scale of "reasonable" people.

Brick: Heh, I suppose. But now I think you've seen the light. And really, all that has happened between us that may have been considered a negative interaction…has been long forgiven. (Jo smiles, and then attacks his lips with a sudden kiss.)

Jo: Mmmmmm… (For what seems to be the longest time, both remain there on the ground, Jo on top of Brick, until after nearly two minutes they part their lips once again.)

Brick: Why, Jo I- wow…that really might my day. Er, night. Made my night. Heh-heh…thanks for that.

Jo: Mine too, Brickhouse. (She sighs happily.) Mine too. And you're quite welcome, sir. (They stand up, and then hold each other close.)

Brick: And to think that a mere week ago, we were willing to backstab each other- (Jo presses her hand to his lips.)

Jo: Yes, though let's not try to remember _that_, you know? I think we should simply focus on what is most important- what lies _ahead_. (She lets go of his embrace, and starts walking back towards the cabins.) I'm hittin' the hay, corporal. You?

Brick: Sounds like a good time to do that, Jo. We needn't tire ourselves by staying up too much later- after all, sleep is _way_ underrated. Kids these days, going to late-night parties, playing video games, and staying up in the wee hours of the morning trying to write the next chapters for their fanfictions.

Jo (laughing): What a waste of time! Good thing we're above that nonsense, eh?

Brick: Exactly! Who _lives_ like that? (They both share a long laugh, until their sides hurt.) Ahh…actually, want to go for a small walk with me first? I think it'd make us feel even better…

Jo: I'd love to, Private. (She takes his hand, and they both head onto a trail that they are familiar with running along during the day.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Lord have mercy…being with Jo is like nothing I ever could have imagined in my life! She's evolved from a snappy and manipulative player into someone who I find….…very relatable and caring. See, on the inside all she wants is someone to accept her for who she is, and I think that I'm the first person to fully do that. Gosh, I've made a huge impact on her life! It's a good thing I quit several days ago, for if I hadn't…who knows what she'd have done with her life instead? And now, despite some events in this game going not the way I wanted, I think we're in a perfect position, Jo and I. Not only do we have an amazing team- we practically run it! No matter what happens from here, Jo and I are going to the end…**_**together**_**. (He deeply inhales, and then sighs.) Because I love her…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Brick and I? Never could I have imagined what the two of us would become. Especially since I was so mean to him before he made me see the light- it helped me realize what I'd made of myself. But now, I can say he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And really, I think I've made up for past mistakes between ourselves, which was my biggest concern. So now, we're going to dominate the rest of the game together, as the **_**Dynamic Duo**_**, as the **_**Dream Team**_**, as Total Drama's **_**Rob and Amber**_**! Where we stand, it's two teams against each other, and it looks like we're the stronger tribe. Finally, from what I can see, the merge has to be coming pretty soon…and we're almost there. Brick, baby, nothing can stop us now! **

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Behind the Toxic Rats Cabin**

(Dakota and Sam are lying close to each other in the grass, bodies touching, as both look skyward.)

Sam: Oh man…the stars look beautiful! And you can actually _see_ them here….…I suppose that's _one_ plus when it comes to being on a toxic island, heh-heh!

Dakota: Yeah…It's really beautiful. To be honest, though, I've rarely been out in nature like this.

Sam: Really? Well, I kind of know what you mean. For me, I've often played video games instead- but in the meantime I missed out on lots of amazing things I could've been doing…with people like you. (He looks over at her, and she giggles, stroking his hair.)

Dakota: Sam…personally, I also was sort of an introvert. Like, connecting with people was never easy for _me_ either.

Sam: Really? _How_? I mean…not to judge you or anything, but you've got a modeling career, which deals with tons of people daily! In fact, of everyone I've met here, I'd think you were a social butterfly!

Dakota (flattered): Really? Well, it's certainly humbling to know you thought so positively of me. It's just the thing is…even when working with lots of people a day…you don't necessarily establish a connection with them in any particular fashion.

Sam: Really? Like, in what way do you mean that?

Dakota: Like, just as an example, there's this very nice lady who always comes around to let me know when it's time to walk down the runway. She's very friendly, and I always have liked her. But I've only said two words to her throughout my entire time as a model: "Okay, coming". And that's all she hears from me. We've never talked about anything else, besides what she said while she introduced herself years before.

Sam: That's kind of interesting…why haven't you ever talked to her before, like more?

Dakota: Because my dad pays her to do her job- beyond that, there's no obligation for her to do anything else with me. And as for friends…my supply is limited. It's not like models have blossoming social lives…all their time is sucked away by everything involved in the process. Shots, ads, make-up application, and interviews… (A few tears escape her eyes.) The systematic execution of it…gets so _overwhelming_. So when you really look at it, I rarely have time to interact with people my age…and I really want to badly, like all the time. That's why I applied for this show- I wanted to break out of my shell of the "preppy model" and be my own person. So I guess in a way…we actually do have a lot of similar issues in our lives. (She takes his hand, and holds tightly to his.) You were right, Sam. You were right when you said we had things in common, when I was reluctant to listen.

Sam: My god…you poor thing. (He kisses her on the forehead.) Except, in my case, I was technically a loner by choice…that probably sounds weird, since you're likely asking yourself, "Who'd want to purposefully isolate themselves from people their age that much"? Well, I never really was able to connect with people my own age as much. It's like, they either thought I was legit mentally disabled, or just simply saw me as…some kind of alien figure amongst their many social factions. I realized few people wanted to associate with me, so I took that, and went with it. Spent most of my days fighting the GlogNorgs on my GameBlob, and saving Koridai from the Evil Forces of Ganon, all while listening to my Nazi neighbors bitch and moan about how Jews have too many rights these days. At least, I swear that's what they've been doing for the past several years. (Dakota, having taken in all of this information, tightly embraces Sam with her arms.)

Dakota: Seems like…seems like we've both had it quite rough, Sam. I can't see, though, how anyone could not want to associate with you.

Sam: What do you mean? (She gets up, and beckons to him.)

Dakota: Why, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life! I don't see how anyone could dislike that in a person! And you're polite, not to mention smarter than any guy I've seen before. (She turns away.) I don't deserve someone like you…

Sam: What?! (He too gets up.) That's ridiculous! Of course you do! In fact, you more than deserve me! Everything you are, everything that you _represent_ is worth more than an inch of my body…I'm the one that doesn't deserve you.

Dakota (confused): _Huh_?! That's ridiculous! What do I have that you _don't_?

Sam: What don't I- I mean…_look at you_! You're so _beautiful_! You're the kind of person that I'd never have had the courage to even _talk_ to, like, ever in a normal setting! Not only that, you're funny to boot, and you're able to think clearly for yourself! Dakota, when I met you on day one of this game my socks were knocked off completely! It's just that…I _knew_ I wanted to get to know you. But then you were voted off, and I thought it'd be just another wasted chance. I knew that a loser like me never had a chance with someone like you, what with all the other guys that were here-

Dakota: NO! Please don't say that… (She runs over to Sam, and places her hands on his cheeks.) Sam, baby, listen- I may not have known it at the time, but I'm so lucky I was on the same team as you. I still remember our talks, and when you rooted me on to win…until I lost. But that's beside the point. You represent everything I want in a guy, and…I've found you. All I can say is it was…_enchanting_ to meet you. (She wipes the tears from her eyes, and both are gazing longingly at each other now.)

Sam: Are…are you for real? I mean, I really like you too…

Dakota (with a smirk): Then I guess there's nothing in our way anymore, am I right?

Sam (smiling): You're the boss, heh-heh. (They being to make out with a fiery passion- Dakota wraps her legs around Sam, while he holds her up with his arms. He stumbles backwards, until his back is against the cabin.)

Dakota: Mmmmmmmm… (She takes a moment's break from the kissing.) You know, you're _amazing_ at kissing, Sam. I like it…

Sam: Thanks. I think you're really beautiful, too. (They go back to making out. Her chest is up against Sam's, and as they kiss she feels something poke against her thigh.)

Dakota: …Do you have a pencil in your pocket, or-

Sam: Let's see… (He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out….…a No. 2 pencil.) Jeepers! There it was- finally found the sucker. (Dakota laughs at this cleverly set up joke, as Sam tosses the writing utensil aside.)

Dakota: Am I the girl of your dreams…?

Sam: Oh, you know it…my _tasty_ princess. (Satisfied by the remark, Dakota rewards Sam with the removal of one button from her top, and by lifting her shirt to show off some of her belly. Liking what he sees, Sam massages her back slowly.)

Dakota: Ah, yes…that's it. That feels so…gooooood. (She rests her head under Sam's chin in a very affectionate manner.)

Sam: Never did I think I'd get to have this sort of experience…

Dakota: Me neither…oh, that's it! Right there- Oooooh… (As she makes euphoric sounds during her back massage, Dakota runs her hands through Sam's hair.)

Sam: I think I _love_ you… (He kisses her again, while moving one hand further down…so that one hand is on her behind, and the other is wrapped around her waist.)

Dakota: Mmmmmmmm… (Sam then gives her bottom a squeeze, which in response makes her wiggle her tongue faster in his mouth.)

_**Okay, that's probably enough- time to break this up!**_

Sam: MMMmmm… (When the kiss ends, he indicates that he is done by breathing heavily, and loosening his grip on her body. Following suit, Dakota unwraps her legs from him, and both lean their backs against the wall, panting.)

Dakota (nearly exhausted): Oh god…that was _so_ amazing. Thanks, Sam. You really made me feel like a woman just now.

Sam (panting): Wow…! I bet I lost a _ton_ of weight from that…and you're welcome. You too brought me pleasure with that we just did.

Dakota: Sam, as soon as we get off this island, we are going somewhere _very_ nice, and it'll be just you and me together. We'll have the best date ever, and it's going to be the time of our lives. You with me on that?

Sam: …Hell yeah. I'm going to totally do that, no questions. You're my world now, Dakota.

Dakota (overjoyed): I'm so happy you think that. Anyways, cross your heart on the best date ever?

Sam: Cross my heart, Sugar Princess. (He does the motion, and then both get up on their feet.) So…when can I see you again?

Dakota: Tomorrow night, perhaps? I'd like that.

Sam: Then it's a deal. But for now, time to sleep. So, have a good night, as well as sweet dreams. (They hug, and then kiss each other goodnight.)

Dakota: Goodnight, Sam… (She walks off to the Mutant Maggots cabin.)

Sam: See you tomorrow… (He walks into the Toxic Rats cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: …I have no words. No words for how amazingly my night went. Earlier, it seemed like everyone's night was ruined by the results of the elimination ceremony, but Sam and I weren't going to let it stop us. After seeing him for the first time in a while, we got to connect even more, and…I think I got my first taste of happiness with Sam. He showed me he was capable of love, and I know deep down that really loves me the way I do him. Nothing could ever ruin this game for me now, after the night Sam and I had…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Man alive, I never knew hotness like **_**that**_** was even possible! Everything I felt, and saw…I could die now, having already **_**seen**_** a glimpse of heaven. Simply put, Dakota is a **_**goddess**_**- practically flawless, and in my eyes there is nobody as perfect as she is. Now, knowing that was only **_**part**_** of Dakota's hotness…oooooh I can't imagine what she'll be like on the next level of intimacy! Gaaah! She drives me crazy- with **_**love**_**! Heh-heh…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Dakota stumbles in, buzzed by the experience she just went through.)

Dakota: So delicious…lalala… (Moments after she lays on her bed, Zoey comes inside. Her hair is ruffled, and she also looks quite happy for some reason.)

Zoey: Aw yeah…abs, pecs…booyah… (She collapses on her bed, and then notices a few moments later Dakota is in the room with her.)

Dakota: Heya, Zoey…what were ya doin'?

Zoey: …Eh? Oh, just had the night of my life. What about you?

Dakota: Same here, girl. Who with?

Zoey: Mike. You?

Dakota: Sam.

Zoey: Niiiiice…we're both lucky girls.

Dakota: Righty-o. Time for the both of us to hit the hay, eh?

Zoey: Yeah, mate. I'm gonna just…just check out for the day…ungh… (She is then fast asleep like that.)

Dakota: G'night, Zoey… (In moments, she is also in sleep mode.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: Wow. I never knew that love could be so physically depriving, yet so mentally and soulfully satisfying. Who would've guessed?**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: I'm sort of glad for Dakota, the fact that her and Sam also got to have some special time. Us girls, you know…we need our time with our boys. Plain and simple, so don't try to mess that flow up.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Outside the Cabins**

(Mike, having now finished his nightly duties, is walking back to the cabin area.)

Mike (singing): _O'Malley the Alley Cat_… (He notices Scott walking in the distance- _towards_ him.) Oh, _great_. What does he want now? (Scott comes close enough to able to speak to Mike.)

Scott: Well, Gaddly Bob Howdy! Iiiiiit's _Mike_! Or should I say… _Spider_Mike! (He cackles, clearly taunting Mike.)

Mike: Shut up, moron! Why are you always so mean to everyone here? What's your beef?

Scott (still approaching him): Don't get so defensive, Chicken Legs. (He stops a short distance away from Mike.) It's just a game…and all of my victims were too dangerous to stay around for any longer. I bet you're feeling real lucky that _you_ got to stay…

Mike: You should be feeling lucky that _you_ got to stay here tonight, _dick_! If not for that goddamn idol, you'd have been out of this game right now!

Scott: As if! You all are just too dumb to really play this game- few Total Drama players ever play the right cards when needed, unlike me!

Mike (angrily): Oh, so you think you're untouchable now, huh? Well, your idol's gone, and there's going to be plenty of eliminations left- don't count on winning just yet, pal! In fact, I'd say your days are still numbered…

Scott: I don't think so, _Spider Boy_. (Mike clenches his teeth at this name.) It's not going to be that easy- at this point I'd say I'm the bad guy, but in reality shows they NEVER get eliminated until later- sometimes, though, they even WIN! Like Alejandro last season…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(Jo and Brick are coming back form their walk in the woods.)

Brick: And so then my mom helped us raise the most money for the fundraiser in its history!

Jo: And you did most of the baking? Sweet! I bet on our dates you could make our food for us… (She chuckles. Suddenly, she hears loud shouting noises.) Wait, what's that sound?

Brick: Uh-oh… (They come closer, and then see Mike and Scott talking smack in the distance.)

Mike: Well, if you respected people more, you'd probably have a chance at being more tolerated on our team! But nooooooooo, you threw that possibility away by being a complete _asshole_!

Scott: You think I don't know what I'm doing? I don't care if people dislike me, because I've got everything I need down and done! So what if a few people like you don't like me- it's not about that! It's about doing the dirty work-

Mike: _Nobody_ likes you anymore, Scott! Everyone saw your true colors at elimination tonight, and now everyone is _against_ you! You don't even stand a chance…

Scott (deviously): Wanna bet? I've made it this far! And the merge should be coming, so once it does nobody will try to get me out anymore…plus, that sweet little cupcake Zoey sure seems to be fond of me…

Mike: …What did you say?

Scott: Yeah, you know her, right? Zoey? The one with the red hair, small hands…nice _ass_…

Mike (angrily): Listen, Shark Bait…you stay away from her, _got it_? She's mine…and nobody else is taking her away from me. (He steps threateningly towards Scott.)

Scott: Is that _so_? We'll see pretty soon which way she swings, we'll see pretty soon-

Mike: You better not have tried anything else on her! Like that time in the mine-

Scott (amused): Oh, so you heard about that? Well…from what I remember she actually enjoyed it! Should've seen the look on her pretty little face-

Mike (quite angry): Alright, that's it! So, you want to do this the hard way, huh? (He cracks his knuckles.)

Scott (threateningly): Don't even think about it, Spidey.

Mike: Oh yeah? TOUGH GUY! (He pushes Scott backwards, nearly knocking the ginger boy over.)

Scott: Okay, _now_ you've done it! C'mere, you little f***! (He raises his fists.)

Mike: Let's settle this right here, right now! C'MON! (Both dash at each other.)

Jo (from behind the bush): Oh NO! Brick, we have to stop them!

Brick: I'm on it! (They run over to the brawl before them.)

Scott: Get over here…!

Mike: _With pleasure_! (Once they come very close, Mike grabs him by the collar of his wife-beater, and throws him backwards onto the ground.)

Scott: Ungh! Oww… (He tries to crawl back towards Mike.)

Mike: That all you've got? _Punk_? (Suddenly, Brick comes out of nowhere and holds Mike back, while Jo stands next to Scott.)

Jo: That's enough, that's _enough_! Listen guys, we don't need anybody getting hurt tonight, got it?

Brick: Jo's right- we've all gotten quite riled up tonight, but we can't have anything going too far. Understood? (Mike sighs.)

Mike: Sorry, Brick. I'll make sure to keep my temper in check next time… (Glaring at Scott, Mike heads off back to his team's cabin.)

Jo: Well, he seems like he'll be okay. (She looks down at Scott.) Now you, Ginger Boy- _get up_. (He slowly gets to his feet.) I know you started this- Brick and I heard everything. Now don't you cause any more trouble, or else _my_ fist will be the one pummeling you next time. Understand?

Scott (half-heartedly): Yeah…got it. I'm out of here. (He walks slowly towards the side of the cabin that Mike went into. However, before he enters, Mike walks out with some of his stuff, and while passing he shoots a nasty glare toward Scott.)

Mike: You'd better watch out, cowboy. Because this game ain't big enough for the two of us. (Brick and Jo warily watch the two, afraid that they might get violent again.)

Scott: I see. Well, I guess we'll see pretty soon who gets to fill in the space. And trust me, I cannot _wait_ to figure out who wins. (Both guys stare at each other for a few moments, leaving Brick and Jo to watch and wait to see what happens.)

Mike: Well then, good riddance. (Scott then walks into the guys' side of the cabin. Afterwards, Mike walks to the other side to enter the girls' part of the cabin.)

Brick (relieved): Phew! That could've been very bad…we're going to have to keep an eye on those two, Jo.

Jo: Right we are, Brick. I hope that nothing ever gets out of hand, especially knowing that Scott will likely try to start something else up pretty soon…

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Rrrrrgh! That vile Scott, he really makes my blood boil! I can't believe he would talk about Zoey like that, especially in front of **_**me**_**- not that he'd get anywhere with her, that is. It's like…it's like he's asking for trouble, like **_**all**_** the time. And I'm not sure why he does it, because if you want to make it far in a game like Total Drama you have to **_**build relationships**_** and **_**win challenges**_**. Luckily, he's not going anywhere in this game- if we lose again, he's gone. There won't be an idol, there won't be an ally he can find in anyone else, and there will never be any way in HELL that he could possible end up winning the million. I'm just telling myself that last thing a lot, to remember how non-threatening he is… **

**(Static)**

**Scott: Geez, Mike sure is easily offended. But hey, luckily he's got nothing on me, strategically speaking. I know I probably alienated myself from **_**every**_** person in the game tonight, but all I have to do to ensure my survival in this game is to make the merge- once there, everyone will be so mixed up with each other that they'll forget all about me! And that is how I'm going to win this game- whenever I'm public enemy number one…...I just have to make sure somebody else is public enemy number two. And believe me, I'll be able to do that later when I need to…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I was a bit worried after Brick and I saw Mike and Scott fighting- perhaps it's an indication that from here on out, things will become more stressful in the game than ever. I know I won't be there to stop every fight, problem, or outbreak, but while I'm here and playing this game **_**nobody**_** is going to treat each other like shit the way Scott does. Luckily his days are numbered, anyways- that's all I can say I'm glad about in regard to him being here right now.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys)**

(Brick enters the cabin, and collapses on his bed.)

Brick: Ugh…my, my am I exhausted!

Sam: You said it, man. So am I- and for all the right reasons.

Brick: You're awake? I bet you had a rough night, too… (He then notices that Sam is smiling about something.) Say, did you have a moment with someone special?

Sam: You know it. You too?

Brick: Yep. And it was _awesome_.

Sam: It was for me, as well. Glad to know you liked your encounter.

Brick: ….….…You use protection?

Sam: …What? Oh god, no, no. Not _that_! Just…touchy-feely stuff, you know?

Brick: Oh, yeah. Sorry for thinking otherwise.

Sam: 'Tis fine, Broseph. 'Tis fine. Say, what was going on outside? I heard lots of shouting.

Brick: Man, that was sure something- Mike and Scott were sort of arguing…and it got a bit out of hand.

Sam: They fought? Oh man…what happened exactly?

Brick: Well, Jo and I stopped it before it got _too_ out of hand. Mike seemed to have him on the ground, when we came over.

Sam: God…well, glad nobody got too badly ruffled. Although I must say Scott probably deserved what he got.

Brick: He sure did- Scott definitely received something he had coming.

Sam: Cool, man. (He yawns.) Anyways, I think we ought to get some shut-eye right now. So…goodnight. (He then slips into a slumber.)

Brick: 'Night, pal. (He also shuts his eyes, and sleeps in his bed, satisfied with what he did that night.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: As a man with abs of steel, I was so shocked to be tired after my "encounter" with Jo. Perhaps maybe even the toughest of men use much energy when it comes to intimate encounters…oh, what do I know? I'm an amateur! But hey, glad I did it for once. (He winks at the camera.)**

**(Static)**

**Sam: I'm sort of glad for Brick, the fact that him and Jo also got to have some special time. Us guys, you know…we need our time with our babes. Plain and simple, so don't try to mess that flow up.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Mike gets onto one of the lower bunk beds, exhausted. His coming has awoken Zoey.)

Zoey: …Mike? Is that you?

Mike: Yes. Sorry for waking you.

Zoey: No, no. It wasn't you- I sort of couldn't sleep. What are you doing in here?

Mike: Well, Scott and I had sort of a disagreement, so….…let's just say I'm trying to sleep in different room than he is for tonight.

Zoey: Oh my…so, are you hurt?

Mike: No. I believe I'm quite alright- a little riled up, but I'm definitely okay. Thanks for being concerned.

Zoey: Hey, it's my job. I'll always be concerned about you- because I care deeply about you.

Mike (smiling): Thanks- I'm glad you're doing that. It makes me feel more secure when you're around. (He takes something out of his bag- the glasses that Cameron left behind.) Man, I sure do miss our little buddy.

Zoey: Me too. (She looks sadly out the window.) I'm still not used to his absence just yet.

Mike: He left me a little something. And it has instructions about what to do with it. (Zoey looks over, interested in what Mike is saying.)

Zoey: Really? Well, that was very kind of him. He always was making things, even around the cabin. Though I see he gave you a pair of glasses?

Mike: Yes. It says to wear them when I'm "in a fix". Not sure what the message in that is, but hopefully I know what to do when the time comes.

Zoey: I guess you're right, Mike. Say, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep again. We'll talk more tomorrow.

Mike: Okay, Zoey. Goodnight. (He lays his head down, and both close their eyes.)

Zoey: Oh, and Mike?

Mike: Yes?

Zoey: ….…I love you.

Mike: I love you too, Zoey. See you in the morning. (They finally fall asleep, and at this point every contestant on the island is now asleep.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: I hope that the glasses mean something, you know? Cam is a smart guy, so I think he wants Mike to use it to some sort of advantage. We'll see pretty soon…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Even though I hate Scott, I don't want us to necessarily lose again. We could always get him out next time if we won immunity, but…as you know, I'm completely uncertain of what'll happen next in this very complicated game.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**The Next Morning**_**…**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Girls)**

(The rays of sunlight sneak into the room, and the first few crawl onto Dawn's exhausted little face.)

Dawn (moans, then yawns): Well, look at that- morning has arrived. (She smiles, as a tiny butterfly comes into the room and lands on her knee.) Oh little Monarch…you're so cute and tiny. Alas, you were one of Cameron's favorites… (It flies away, and Dawn gets out of bed. Immediately afterwards, Jo yawns and then wakes up.)

Jo: Ugh…my head. (She rubs her forehead.) It hurts a little bit, it seems.

Dawn: Heavens, let me do something about that. (She walks over, and puts her hands on Jo's forehead.) Temperature is normal…nothing wrong with the blood. What hurts?

Jo: Well….I guess "the middle" of my head if that makes any sense.

Dawn: It sure does…then that means that you were stressed about something last night- and it happened shortly before you slept. Care to share anything about that, Jo?

Jo: Well…okay, there was a small confrontation.

Dawn: Between whom, may I ask?

Jo: Mike and Scott…the former was quite pissed about something the latter said.

Dawn: That figures…that the very, _vile_, SCOTT…! (She runs over to her bed and jump-kicks one of the legs furiously.)

Jo: Whoa…are you okay?

Dawn: Yes…sorry, I just really hate Scott…I'm sorry, it is not like me to behave this way.

Jo: No, no…it's more than acceptable to dislike him. It's just like you said…I'm not used to seeing you mad.

Dawn: Well, that's fine. I hope I never upset you, Jo. That'd break my heart, yes. At least, more than it already has… (She looks at the ground, staring off into some sort of "zone".)

Jo: You know what….…that gives me an idea. (A smile appears on her face.) Dawn?

Dawn: Yes, Jo?

Jo: I was wondering… (She draws Dawn close to her, so nobody else hears.) if perhaps you wanted to be in an _alliance_ with me?

Dawn (excitedly): Why, of course! After all, you _are_ my friend.

Jo: You're positive? Just keep in mind- alliances are serious business. I'm going to need you to trust me, and by extension I'll trust you back. Deal?

Dawn (not hesitant at all): Deal. (Both shake hands, and Jo gives Dawn a small kiss on the cheek.) Rat Girls to the end!

Jo: Excellent! You and I can now go and control some of the happenings in this game…

Dawn: We will? I guess that means we have a slight advantage…what's our plan of action?

Jo: Now? First, our goal is to _win_- if we don't….…well, if we don't then I'll discuss _that_ part of it with you next. Get what I mean, partner?

Dawn: Yes. It's very simple, and we're probably both in the clear in case the worst comes to us.

Jo: Yeah, you're learning, you little Hippie! Plus, I think the merge is soon, so it'll be a short time before we can start something even bigger!

Dawn: You sound like you've mapped out this entire game strategically- I am sure it'll bring us good things from here on out.

Jo: Right! Anyways, I'm going to head out for my morning jog as per usual. (She puts on her hoodie, then her jogging shoes.) I'll meet you later, whenever it's convenient for you- will you be fine without me?

Dawn: Of course! I'll have plenty to do….…enjoy your jog!

Jo: Thanks, Little! And I'm off! (She dashes out of the cabin, and runs off into the forest.)

Dawn: Be safe, and watch out for pythons! (She yawns, and then stretches her arms.) I might as well do something myself, since I _am_ up and awake now. (She begins to strip out of her pajamas and into her normal clothes.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: Right now, I'd say Jo is my number one ally in the game. Up until now, nobody except for Cameron has really been close to me like this on any level. But now, Jo and I have found some ground to stand on together. I'm not sure why we're drawn to each other- perhaps the mutual respect we share, or maybe the fact that we're two girls leaves us with stuff to bond over. Whatever the reason, it's always nice to have her around. And now all I have to make sure of is that we win, and then go into the merge with numbers in our alliance. In that somewhat optimistic case, we're bound for success in this game.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I love Dawn- out of everyone that's left in this game, I'd sure love to carry her along with me for a good long while. Not only is she loyal, she's good to have when you're on good terms with her since she can read minds and seek truths just like that! My plans for later are undecided, but her and I, plus Brick will hopefully be a strong three that can go as far as we possibly can. And all we need is to keep our winning streak- the Maggots currently are a weak, crumpled team that has frail players left. I mean, god be with Mike and Zoey, but as for the rest….…eh, Baby Back Ribs looks a bit unfit for this game, but I've yet to see her play that much. I really could care less about Scott McC**t over there, though. Only time will tell what their fates are, as well as our own…**

**(Static)**

**Brick: Although it's definitely been very quiet around camp, the tension is still sensible in the air. I know that there's plenty of hate going around, mostly directed at Scott. But the problem is, he won't be the only person to cause problems in the game. Later on, even if we get rid of him, there's going to be lot's of panic **_**real**_** quick sooner or later…and really, when you have eight people, and two teams of four, there's bound to be scrambling and backstabbing. I am ready to face any cold, hard challenges ahead; though I am somewhat calmed by knowing Jo is definitely on my side.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Beachfront**

(Sam walks with Dakota along the edge of the water, and as they do they converse with genuine interest with what the other has to say.)

Sam: …and that's why at Smash Bros. tournaments, people are real anal about the use of Smash Balls. All final smashes are unbelievably imbalanced- a few are quite unfair, while most others suck beyond belief!

Dakota: Oh, some things about you gamers just amaze me to no end! (She giggles.) You know, I have played a few games, such as…damn, what was that again? I played it in 1st grade once…

Sam: Well, it's fine if you don't remember. After all, in a life like yours, being deprived of any chance to do play games is understandable-

Dakota: "Zelda of the Past", I think. I remember at the beginning there was rain and lots of enemies…but I never understood why the uncle was like-

Sam: Wait- you played _A Link to the Past_? Wow- you _so_ just scored some points with that! (He kisses her.)

Dakota (giddy): Dawww…you're such a sweet guy. And really, I think I'd like playing these games with you.

Sam: Heh-heh, yeah. And you- you could teach me a thing or two about fashion! Not sure if I'd be exactly a great guy when it came to that stuff.

Dakota: But remember the challenge where you dressed me up? (Sam blushes, remembering what had been done in the process.)

Sam: Oh yeah…I remember! That was killer. But to be honest, I totally wung it then.

Dakota (confused): "Wung"?

Sam: Yeah. It's how I say "winged" at times- like, in the past.

Dakota: Oh, the quirkiness is strong in this one…and it really turns me on…!

Sam: Really? (He smiles.) Well, now that you say that…heh-heh… (He puts his hands on her hips, but then Dakota notices something out of the corner of her eye.)

Dakota: Wait…stop. Look over there… (She points down the shore, and Sam looks to see what she does.)

Sam: What…? Oh. God, what's _he_ doing here? (He looks closely, and sees Scott slowly walking down the beach towards them, dragging a long stick at his side.)

Dakota: C'mon…let's get out of here. I don't want to be anywhere near _him_. (They turn around, and head back to camp.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Damn it! Talk about a way to ruin my time with Dakota on the beach. And really, my mood was going to be great until we had Scott appear. That's how bad it is- when you see him you're your good mood just _vanishes_. What a creep, too…**

**(Static)**

**Dakota: It's so odd to have Scott just casually walking down the shoreline…I mean, was he walking around the island for **_**no reason**_**? I just think he came from someplace shady, and unfortunately we had to see his face during the wrong time. Damn…sorry, Sam- the hot beach action may have to wait for later. Only when it's free of Scott can we enjoy it there. Then, we can get off "Scott-free"! Get it? Eh? Hmm…I guess I need to work on my joking skills a **_**bit**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Cabin Area**

(Dakota and Sam walk back into the common area, while some of the other campers just begin to wake up.)

Sam: So anyways…where were we? Wait- I remember… (He leans in for a kiss, but after a few moments of receiving nothing, he opens his eyes to see Dakota a few feet away, back turned.)

Dakota (miserably): Uunngh….….…

Sam: What the…? (He walks up to her, and gently embraces her.) What's wrong, Dakota?

Dakota: My stomach…it happened a little bit this morning, but it's gotten worse after a while. I don't feel too good, Sam.

Sam: Uh-oh…are you sick? I mean, how bad is it?

Dakota: I need to rest- I _need_ to go back and lay down a bit. Can you help me back?

Sam: Anything for you, my Princess Puff…

Dakota: Thank you…! (He lifts her in his arms, then carries her to the Maggots cabin. As he passes, Mike exits.)

Mike: Whoa. Everything okay, guys?

Sam: Yeah…just some stomach stuff. 'Tis all. (He brings her in the cabin, as she moans more loudly.)

Mike: Okay…if you say so… (He heads away from the area, a bit concerned for Dakota.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Forest**

(Jo is running at a decent pace through the woods, which she has become very familiar with for the past few weeks.)

Jo: Okay, so the halfway point is coming up right about after the tree-shaped rock. Perhaps there, I can take a small break for my push-ups this time. (She proceeds to stop as planned, and then does the push-ups with one hand, then does another set while alternating. In the middle of this, she hears a voice.)

? : Hey!

Jo: Who goes there? (After a moment of uncertainty, Brick comes out of the trees, having also run the trail the long way around the island.)

Brick: I _knew_ I'd see you here this morning! I just had that feeling! (He goes over to her, and he gets down next to her to do some sit-ups.) So, how goes it this fine morning?

Jo: Good so far- this morning I managed to ensure Dawn's loyalty to us!

Brick: You did? Amazing! That means that _we_ have the numbers now. Nice going, Jo.

Jo: Indeed- I think that there's pretty much a guaranteed chance of success for the both of us, no matter how the next challenge plays out. Though we can't get cocky at any point…

Brick: Right, very careful strategic moves must be made- for now. But we're doing it right so far, from what I've seen.

Jo: Personally, I believe that we have time on our side. Everyone else will trust us pretty soon….…then we'll be able to do _whatever we want_ in this game. Awesome, right?

Brick: …Yeah. Quite so, yes!

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: There's been something worrying me recently…I'm beginning to see more of Jo's old "strategic" side again. Yes, it's good to plan ahead when you can, but the way she talks just- it really raises some flags for me. Perhaps I can talk to her about it sooner or later. **_**Maybe**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots Cabin (Girls)**

(Dakota lies on one of the lower bunk beds, while Sam and Zoey stand next to her, concerned.)

Zoey: So, tell me- what hurts the most, darling?

Dakota: My…my stomach. Hard to tell what it is _exactly_, but I know it's there. Just…_uuuungh_…!

Sam: Zoey, do you think she's going to be okay? I mean, she just came back-

Zoey: I'm no doctor, but I assume it has to be something. Maybe not enough to pull her from the game, but it's enough to perhaps visit the medical tent-

Dakota: NO! (Sam and Zoey are startled greatly by this sudden, wrathful interjection.) No, please don't take me back there. It was awful! The smell, the mediocre medical team…just so _bad_. Just don't take me back…don't! _Please_? (She suddenly seems a lot less joyous than before, her face saddening.)

Zoey (in a comforting manner): Hey, _hey_. Easy there…we won't make you go back. We're just trying to make sure you'll feel better and not remain in this condition.

Sam: Exactly- if you're uncomfortable with the _likely_ minimum-wage medical staff, we can look after you instead. That's why we'll always be people you can trust. Get what I mean?

Dakota: ….….….…Yes. I do trust you guys…okay, I think the pain is gone- for _now_. (She slowly gets to her feet, with Sam by her side in case she falls.)

Sam: There we go, Princess. Are you feeling better?

Dakota: Well, sort of…I don't think it's going to go away forever, so let's just wait and see for now.

Zoey: There we go! If you ever need any more help Dakota, just give a little whistle! (She whistles a catchy tune.)

Sam: Hey, isn't that from a movie or something?

Zoey: You know, it just might be… (She winks at Sam, and she walks out of the cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Rock on! I always know when somebody references something cleverly! What was it **_**that**_** time? Leave your responses in the review section **_**below**_**… (He points downward.) Wait…**_**what**_**? Sorry, I have **_**no**_** idea what I was talking about just now. Heh-heh!**

**End of Confessionals**

Dakota: Let's go do something now, Sam. After all, I think this is one of those free days.

Sam: I like that idea, Pinkie. Let's head out! (They walk outside to do something else. As they do, Brick and Jo return from their run.)

Brick: Hello again, guys! How are you all doing?

Sam: Oh, hey! We're doing fine. Dakota and I were just thinking of something we could maybe do next.

Jo: I suppose you guys could walk some of the trail- that's some _serious_ nature observation up in there!

Sam: Sounds good, but…nah, Dakota isn't feeling good. We're going to try and hang out around camp.

Brick: Well, I can certainly understand that. Sometimes even I need a break from moving around.

Sam: Problem is, I think Scott is sort of just creeping around camp, so whenever he's around it just makes me uncomfortable, so we leave.

Jo: Oh, if that boy is looking for trouble then I can _certainly_ teach him a lesson! I'm sure he knows he'd better not to lay a finger on anyone here…

Dakota: Yes, he's not getting away with anything this time! So, I assume it's a "free day" today. Did Chris say we wouldn't have a challenge?

Jo: I think he did, but I'm not sure what we're going to do in the meantime…

Brick: Oh yeah…what _are_ we going to do? (They all stand there for a few moments, saying nothing.)

Sam: …Good question, bro. Good question.

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: And just like that, our day became SOOOO BORING! I mean, as hard as it is to believe, there was **_**nothing**_** to do today. Dakota was feeling down, so we sort of just hung around the cabin…and it wasn't really that bad, since I'd do anything for Dakota. But everyone else was also just down in the dumps, and there was never any real initiative to do **_**anything**_**. Now, if only I had my Swii and **_**Paper Zelda: The Hundred Year Dodongos**_**…**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: I really only did a couple of things today- checked on Dakota, had a small visit with Mike, and then just laying on my bed. I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I think I **_**want**_** there to be a challenge soon.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Since nobody trusts me, I just decided to take a **_**niiiiiiice**_** big walk around the island- whenever somebody else appeared in my vision, they'd leave. I guess it's true that nobody **_**likes**_** me, either- just as Spider Nerd said. But honestly, I could give less than a cow shit about that. Really, all I need is to stall any chance of me going home. Just avoid everyone else, and let them get on each other's last nerve. It's a long shot, but I think it might work. We'll just have to wait and see…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Goddamn! Slowest. Day. EVER. From what I can recall, I went on a run with Brick, done every workout we've ever known, then came back and had **_**nothing**_** to do. Sure, we might have been able to swim, but the water was cold, murky, and probably radioactive. I mean, I don't even remember eating breakfast! Yeah, I- wait a minute….….…hey, from what I can recall we never **_**did**_** eat breakfast! What the actual **_**FUCK**_**? [There, someone dropped the f-bomb uncensored. Intrigued?]**

**End of Confessionals**

_**That Evening**_**…**

**Campfire Pit**

(Dawn is wandering around the campfire grounds, searching for interesting objects to add to her collection of, well, interesting objects.)

Dawn: Ah, another smooth rock! Yet this one is shaped like a licorice piece…odd. It'll do, though. (She places it in her bag.) And then that…wait a minute. (She eyes the area closely.) This was the _exact_ spot where I…I…

_Dawn's Flashback_

_Dawn: I can sense auras, as well as thoughts. It is my gift. People never believe me when I tell them, but I can assure you that I'm not lying._

_Cameron: Really? Hm. Okay, I'm going to think of something so you can tell me what it is! (He thinks of something.)_

_Dawn: Oh, testing me are you? Well, let me see…you're thinking about monarch butterflies!_

_Cameron (surprised): Spot on! They're my favorite animals. Okay, let me try another one…(He thinks of something else.)_

_Dawn: You have in your mind…spaghetti and Caesar salad!_

_Cameron (shocked): My favorite meal! You're really good, Dawn. (He then gets an idea.) Want to try one more?_

_Dawn (smiling): Sure, Cameron. Anything you say. _

_Cameron: Okay here it goes… (He conjures up a thought.)_

_Dawn: Okay, let's see here…I can't see anythi- (Suddenly, Dawn stops talking, and begins to blush. Cameron looks over at her, and smiles. Knowing that she had indeed read his mind, he too blushes.)_

_Cameron: So? _

_Dawn (her face now bright red): Wow…Cameron, I- I- I'm speechless…_

_Cameron: So you are a mind reader. Dawn, I… I think I kind of like you._

_Dawn: Oh Cameron…I think like you too. (The two move closer.) Here, this is for you. (She places a kiss on his cheek, and after a few seconds, pulls away.)_

_Cameron: Thank you, Dawn. I just want to say that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Okay, you're the only girl I've ever met that is this amazing…_ (Right then, Dawn comes out of her flashback.)

Dawn: …It…it all started right here. And it still feels as though…it were only yesterday. My sweet, beloved Cameron… (She stops and closes her eyes, remembering the relatively short amount of time she spent on the island with Cameron. As she does this, Mike walks over to where she is, curious of what she is doing.)

Mike: Well, good morning Dawn! What're you doing there? Praying?

Dawn: Huh…? Oh, greetings Mike. Tell me how you are this fine, beautiful day.

Mike: Oh, trust me, I'm fine. It's just…everything's been going awry for a long time in the game so far. It's got to be stressful for everyone, including us.

Dawn: Yes, I agree profoundly with you. Honestly, however, I have not been as sad as I thought I'd be today. That's a nice start.

Mike: What do you mean by that, Dawn?

Dawn: What Cameron said to me…it was sort of true. He told me not to regret his departure, and to keep being strong throughout the game. I'm starting to apply that more to myself, so hopefully his absence won't affect me as negatively as I thought it might.

Mike: Well, good for you Dawn! Cam was definitely a good friend of mine…and as you saw I came very close to going home myself. I hope you don't hate me for being here instead of him-

Dawn: _What_? Of course not! You're such a nice guy, Mike- Zoey is _very_ lucky to have you. The only person I _do_ hate, however, is you-know-who. I'm trying to stay as far away from him as possible today.

Mike: Me too! Luckily, I haven't seen him very much since last night, which was surely not a great time to see him in any way-

Dawn: Shh! Hold up for a minute- speak of the devil…! (Mike turns around to see Scott walking in the distance, not that far away from where they are.)

Mike: What's he want now?

Dawn: I think he's simply looming around, just to make us feel uneasy… (Her and Scott eventually meet eyes, and she sends him an icy cold glare from afar. He returns a grimace, then proceeds to head slowly away from the area.)

Mike: I swear one day he's going to get his ass kicked. Personally, I'd _love_ to be the guy to do it. (He punches his fist into his other hand.)

Dawn: Well, bide your time for now Mike- you should only ever attack him if provoked. But I think you know how to do that pretty well already… (She winks at him.)

Mike: So, you know?

Dawn: Yes. And I'm proud of you for standing up to him when he was being that way. Just remember, you may have to put up with him for a little longer, but it likely won't be a lot more time before then. That, I can guarantee for you.

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I'm glad that a few levelheaded people are still on this island- such as Dawn. I know she's been going through hard times, and so have I in perhaps similar regards. All I really want is to make sure of is that I can go as far as I possibly can, with the people I want to go far with. And I know not everything will go my way, but I'm seriously hoping that nobody pulls a slick one and blindsides me soon. **_**That**_** would blow rocks, for sure!**

**End of Confessionals**

Intercom: Good evening, campers! For those of you who have not broken under the many stressful forces of this game and/or island, please make your way to the Mess Hall immediately. Tonight Chef made something reeeeeeal special! (Snickering is then heard.) Heh, anyways, don't let your chow get cold! (The intercom then shuts off.)

Mike: Well, it appears it's time for dinner. Ain't _that_ exciting.

Dawn: Hmm. I suppose I can finish my collecting for the collection later. C'mon, let's put our stuff away first. (Dawn heads to her cabin to put away her garbage bag, while Mike goes to get something.)

**Maggots Cabin (Guys)**

(Mike enters, heading for his bed.)

Mike: Good, Scott isn't here. Well, I guess I should bring _these_ to dinner to show Zoey… (He picks up Cameron's glasses that were left behind for him, and slides them in his pocket. Also, he grabs two water guns from his backpack to take with him. He then applies hairspray and deodorant, and then exits the cabin.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Okay, these water guns can shoot quite well. High pressure, fast, good stuff here. And I only brought them along in case anything got out of hand. Because when I use my water guns… (He straps them to his wrists.) It means that some serious **_**shit**_** is gonna go down. (He "thwips" with his hands, making web-shooting gestures.)**

**End of Confessionals**

(Mike comes out, meeting Dawn who just came back form her cabin.)

Mike: Okay, Dawn. Time for another trip to the place we call _Hell_. Ready?

Dawn: Quite- now let's go. (They begin their walk towards the mess hall, and they are soon joined by all their teammates.)

Jo: So I guess _now_ he remembers that we exist?

Zoey: It would appear so. And honestly, that is oddly uncharacteristic of him.

Brick: I agree- it'd normally take at least a week, I think.

Dakota (groggy): Ugh…I suppose it begs the question as to why we expect any _better_ from him. (All laugh in agreement, except for Scott, who is off to the side of the other seven while walking to the mess hall.)

Scott (under his breath): Oh, he's done good stuff…for _me_, anyways. (They all enter the building.)

**Mess Hall**

(Two tables await the teams, both of which already have platters at each seat.)

Chris: Welcome, kiddies! Are you all pumped for dinner or _what_?

Jo: You forgot to serve us breakfast this morning,_ asshole_! What gives?

Chris: Honestly, I'm surprised nobody _complained_ about that. If someone _had_, I might have remembered to give you guys something to eat… (The campers all groan.)

Zoey: Look, just what is the deal behind everything today? It's not funny, nor fun, nor-

Chris: Abababa… (He signals with his hand for her to stop talking.) Because of this major inconvenience that has affected you all…we've provided a _very special_ dinner for everybody.

Scott: Oh really? And that's supposed to make us forgive you so easily?

Chris: Well, my creepy beach-strolling friend, this food was not made by our beloved Chef- instead, a very skilled team of my personal chefs and bakers prepared it for you all! May I present to you….… (A pair of interns does a dramatic drumroll on some drums in the corner.) ….…_Turkey Butterlini_!

Brick: _Whoa_… (The campers all take a good look at the platters laid on the table, and they are opened, revealing whole turkeys for each camper to feast on.)

Mike: Wow…

Sam: My goodness…it's an epic looking meal! Well, seems legit! Let's go eat, guys.

Dawn: Hold on a second, everyone. Chris, are you sure this isn't some sort of gross food challenge or something? Because if so, now would be the time to tell us all!

Chris: Nope! I swear, this is simply to feed you guys, and make up for missed mealtime earlier. Anyways, _bon appetit_! (The Rats go to their designated table, and the Maggots go to their own.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Wow, that meal looked so amazing! And even though it's, well, made in some way indirectly by Chris, I was hungrier than you could possibly imagine at the time! Man, anything that wasn't breakfast paste, rice cakes, or Lightning's left behind protein powder sounded quite nice to me! **

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I felt that something was amiss with this meal…not only was it seemingly too good to be true, but it was also irregularly placed during the day. And these "special chefs"? Not sure if he even has any…I'm sure he orders from across the lake, wherever the supplier of his fine foods is. It just didn't seem right…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mess Hall (Rats Table)**

(The Toxic Rats sit at their table, and try the turkey.)

Brick: Okay, I'll be the first to try the turkey for you guys. If I die, I'll be a war hero, having braved the vast amounts of grotesqueness that this matter holds, and you all shall be spared whatever harmful side effects affect my bloodstream in the lo-

Sam (impatiently): _C'mon_, man! Just test it already!

Brick: Geez, fine. Don't get your head in a knot. (He takes a chunk of the turkey with a fork, and then lifts it to his lips.) Here it goes… (In almost an instant, Brick bites off, chews and swallows what used to be on his fork.)

Jo: Whoa…that was fast.

Brick: ….….….….….…

Sam: Um, dude? _Dude_?

Jo: Yo, Brickhouse! …You all right?

Dawn (panicking): Brick? BRICK! Speak to me! (She gives him a smack on the shoulder, and nothing happens.) Oh no…we've _lost_ him.

Sam (sadly): He was…a great _hero_…and he surely would've-

Brick: I _SAY_! (This sudden statement scares the living daylights out of the other three Rats.) Well, it certainly has a nice texture, and the juiciness has been thoroughly distributed. And making adjustments for equilibrium….…the added amounts of Nepali spices ensure the satisfaction of even the most _intolerable_ taste buds! All in all, I'd give it a…4.996 out of 5! Very well done chefs, very well done.

Sam: Dude, you're alive!

Jo: Well no shit, Sam. Nobody ever thought he was dead…

Dawn: Well, the turkey does seem harmless.

Jo: Then what are we waiting for? C'mon, y'all! Dig into the hot diggedy! (She starts eating it, along with Brick.)

Sam: Okay I guess I ought to… (He tries the food, then immediately begins to eat it faster.) Wow! This stuff is _amazing_!

Dawn: Hmm… (She still has not touched hers.) I don't know, guys. I'm still sort of on the fence…

Sam: Aw, c'mon Dawn! This _dinner_ is what _all_ true warriors strive for! (He then goes back to binging on the turkey in front of him.)

Dawn: Well, I'm not touching it! Seems gross, anyways. (After a few moments, she turns around and looks across at the other table, suddenly noticing that Scott is staring right at her.) Oh, _great_. Not this again… (For a good few minutes, the two simply stare across the entire room at each other, with a glint of pure, unadulterated hatred in their eyes.)

Jo: Mmmmmmmm…Dawn, you really ought to eat with us!

Dawn (under her breath): You disgusting splurge of flesh…how could anyone but your parents ever _love_ you?

Brick: After a day of no meals from here, this actually makes up for quite a lot!

Dawn (under her breath): Everything you've done- there is no redemption from it…

Sam: Damn, I could eat this _all day_! Arfmamnmanma…!

Dawn (under her breath): The ways you've wronged me…this is now no longer a game for the million- it's a game to overcome and outlast _you_. You've made it personal at this point, and now I'm going to make sure that every sin you commit comes back to haunt you!

Brick: And it'll help in the challenge- protein is built through the endocytosis process which is accelerated when…

Dawn: In fact, right now I just want to grab your stupid, oddly shaped little redneck head, then rip it out with your spine, then beat your body until it rots, and then slowly watch as your body bleeds dry every drop of blood until every creature of the planet rips apart your flesh…

Jo: Geez, the turkey is making me feel this…this _euphoric _sensation within my body. There's never been anything quite like it and…

Dawn: …and the very particles that once made you up are ground into a million tiny pieces, all being shit out by the animals of the planet that would love to teach you a lesson by eating your body and the having your soul vanquished in Hell for all eternity-

Sam: C'mon, Dawn! Just try a damn piece-

Dawn (wrathfully): NO! (Everyone jumps in shock, as they were completely thrown off by Dawn's sudden harsh tone.) I mean no, no thanks. I'm not in the mood for this food, no…no… (She glares at Scott again, letting the hatred running in her veins surge through her while she looks at him.)

**Mess Hall (Maggots Table)**

(The Mutant Maggots sit quietly with each other, with Mike and Zoey sitting on one side, and Dakota sitting with Scott on the other side.)

Scott (to himself): Yep, she hates my guts. No harm done though, really, since I hate her back. I'll show her… (He reaches over next to Dakota and pinches her behind, clearly in the view of Dawn. This immediately gets Dakota to hook him in the face, causing him to fall over.)

Dakota: Hey! Hands to yourself, jackass! Ugh…my stomach…I'm not eating my turkey, guys. (Thankfully, Sam was not paying attention to this.)

Scott: Ow… (Mike and Zoey, meanwhile, try to have a small conversation amidst the drama floating in the air.)

Mike (quietly): Well, this is certainly a tension-filled environment, huh?

Zoey: It most certainly is, yeah. (She takes a few bites of the turkey.) It just…got so escalated like, in just one day!

Mike: It truly does worry me…though whenever I get that stressed out, I turn to Spider Man for help.

Zoey: How?

Mike: I always ask myself, "What would Spider Man do"? And usually, the answer always works for me.

Zoey (intrigued): Wow. That's actually kind of cool! If only I had a fictional role model…

Mike: Oh, well uh…you don't necessarily want one, heh-heh. I just stuck myself with one, when I had no _real_ people as role models, if you know what I mean. For you, try sticking to real people _if_ you can.

Zoey: Ah, I see. So…it's sort of like, that's all you had at the time?

Mike: Precisely. Plus, I just really liked the series from a young age. My dad, he was the one that introduced me to the comic series. And now, I've been hooked on it ever since.

Zoey: Your dad sounded like such a nice guy, Mike…I'm still sorry about what happened to him.

Mike: Well, thank you for caring, Zoey. (The two hug, and then share a quick laugh.) Really, I think that once I come back home everything is going to be just fine. (He eats some of the turkey.)

Dakota: Unnnngh….…the pain, it's back, guys. (Everyone at the table then shifts their attention to Dakota.)

Zoey: It's back? Dang- and you haven't even touched your turkey, either. How bad is it?

Dakota: It got worse…_again_…but I think all I need is to rest back at the cabin.

Scott: But what about going to the medical te-

Dakota: ABSOLUTLEY NOT! (Everyone is shocked yet again by her sudden outburst.) I mean, no thanks. We'll just wait until dinner is done, and we can go back…

Scott (to himself): Yeesh, take a calming pill, _Woman_.

Zoey: Whoa…I feel…so tired…all of a sudden… (Her speech becomes slurred.)

Mike: Zoey? What's wrong?

Scott: Uh-oh…looks like she caught _Dakotaitis_! Now they'll _both_ be useless-

Mike (angrily): Shut up, moron! You're never any help, ever…whoa…! I'm getting that feeling… (His vision starts to become blurred.) Oh…_no_…! (He struggles desperately to stay awake, as he holds on to the table edge to try preventing collapsing.)

Scott: Um….…Mike? Guys? If you're playing some prank on me, please cut it out…

Dakota: What's going- AAAH! (She falls on the ground, rolling around.) Ugh, it huuuurts! (She then clutches her head, and moans in some sort of painful state.)

Scott: What's happening? Wait…I…_f**k_… (He loses his consciousness, then falls face-first onto the ground.)

Mike: Slipping…I'm slipping… (After a few moments, he falls over, eyes closed. And in a few moments, every member of the Mutant Maggots is unconscious.)

**Mess Hall (Rats Table)**

Dawn: Sam…? SAM! (Sam has passed out, and is unconscious.)

Jo: Oh no…! He's out, and so is the rest of the Maggots! I think something's happening…to…us…

Brick: Jo! Don't go just yet! (He holds her in his arms.) Not sure why all of are suddenly collapsing and becoming unconscious, but you can't let yourself become one of them…!

Jo: Ugh…blurry…_crapola_… (Jo is now also out of it.)

Dawn: NOT JO! Brick, why is this happening to everyone? What's going on?

Brick: I think it may be something to do with…_ungh_…the…

Dawn: BRICK! Don't leave me, too! (She attempts to keep him off the floor as he, too, is about to pass out.)

Brick: Tur…the tur… (After a few more seconds, Brick falls to the ground too.)

Dawn: What? What is it? BRICK! Oh no….… (She looks at the other unconscious bodies around the room.) I need to go get help! (She runs over to the door of the main lodge, and tries to open it- the door is locked.) What the…? C'mon, open!

? : You're not going anywhere, missy!

Dawn: Who's there? (She suddenly feels something stick her in the skin.) OW! (Then, looking behind her, she sees a dart sticking in her thigh.) Wait a second…oh no! Oh…no… (Mere seconds pass, before Dawn ceases to stand, as she falls to her knees, then over on her side. The voice is heard again, only it sounds more distant and muffled.)

? : _That was close, man! She almost got awaaaaay_… (The sounds become blurred and slow.)

Dawn (weakly): Oh Great Earth Mother…_help me_… (Finally, after a great deal of struggling to fight her weakening feelings, Dawn closes her eyes, slipping into a state of incapacitation.)

**Jeepers! What ever is going on here?**

**Are the campers going to be okay?**

**What was the cause of their incapacitation?**

**What are Dakota's frequent stomachaches being caused by?**

**Will the tensions between the campers ease, or become even more strained?**

**And will Mike's adoration for Spider Man ever play to his advantage?**

**Figure out the answers to these questions and more, next time!**

**Note: As lots of you can probably tell, I shoved tons of references to lots of stuff in this chapter. ****For example, the song "Yellow" by Coldplay was used- credit goes to them for that wonderful song. There are also a lot of song quotes, as well as video game references. **I'm wondering if anybody can point all of them out…consider it a challenge that I issued (no reward, though)! 

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria, Cameron**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Dakota, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Jo, Sam**


	11. The Treasure Island of Dr McLean Part 2

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Hello, my faithful readers! I have another chapter to give to you; this one I know is SUPER overdue, but I can blame that (somewhat) on everything occurring since the last update. Basically, it was the holiday season and school. It's the same situation, life just piled on me quite a bit. Of course, I am not one to abandon this story- just to remind everyone, I _will_ finish it eventually. Just to catch everyone up, however, I've been spending some of the time away to plan out the rest of this fic in the long run. And it's only for the best, since planning ahead is important. Anyways, I will now let you guys have a chance to read this thing, so off I go! Enjoy and review at your leisure, and I shall continue to reward you all for being loyal to the fanfic. Tally-ho!

Note/Warning: As most of you know by now, this story tends to contain some stuff that may become too intense for some readers. That tendency holds true for this chapter as well, so please read at your own discretion. It's mostly the same stuff, such as language, some violence, and other adult subjects. However, I will warn you guys that there is ONE secret revealed by a camper that deals with a very serious matter. If it is too much, please let me know in the review section.

**Visual satisfaction activating in 3…2…1! **

? 1: _The unknown is approaching. It cannot be stopped, no matter what we may try_. _We cannot decide at this point whether it will be beneficial or detrimental to our existence, yet we should be prepared for the worst-_

? 2: _Why botha? Da fabrication of owah flimsy bein's may get rooted in the arse soon, an' we'll cark it eitha way._

? 3: _Vat? Please, do not speak of such a bitter fate. As you know, __**Наша цель в том, чтобы быть здесь, и**__ –_

? 4: _What da…we'r seein' a total breakdown of da_ _neural pruhjection!_

? 2: _No…dis ain't happenin', bloke! Da languagin'…whateva! We've gotta save 'er! __**You've**__ gotta save 'er!_

? 1: _I can't do anything about this...! I've done all I can to hold things together, but- it seems that another __**fragment**__ may surface soon!_

? 4: _But er…dat won't end well! When a __**fifth**__ came ta us befo, we had ta shut it down quick! This hasn't happen'd in forevah, it can't again!_

? 1: _There's nothing I can do to stop it! As you can see, the language filter has failed so there may be little that I can do! Even with all our power combined, it wouldn't be enough, and- iiIIIiiiisagrnnnnghhh__**AAAAAAAAAAA**__! (The sentient voice loses volume, beginning to dissipate.)_

? 2: _Oh rootah! He's breaking up, we're losin' 'im!_

? 3: **Помогите мне!Новый демон, его сущность, я вижу это идет! Пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь! Все что угодно…! **

? 2: _NO! Don't leave me, darlin'! Hang onto- AAAAAH! _

? 4: _It's comin' quick- prepare foah impact…it's comin'…__**comin'**__…__**AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE**__!_

(Just then, a flash of light blurs everything, and suddenly-)

Dawn: NOOOOOOOOO! (After hyperventilating for a few moments, she sighs deeply.) Oh my god, ugh. I had the most terrifying dream. I'm just glad it's over. (She puts her hand to her chest, and feels her heart pounding underneath her breasts. She takes a moment to draw in oxygen. Then…) Wait a second…something's not right. (She looks around her, and sees that she is somewhere far away from her cabin-) Oh…my _god_. (She looks around her frantically, and spots Jo lying down.) Jo! _Jo_!

Jo (asleep): Zzzzzzz…***Snore***…Zzzzzzz…

Dawn: Jo, wake up! C'mon, wake up! (She jostles the jockette, until she sees her body begin to respond.)

Jo: What…what the hell? Ah! STOP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU A- (She is about to lunge out in front of her, but then sees Dawn before her.) Um, heh-hey…Dawn. What're you doing here?

Dawn: Morning, Jo. How are you?

Jo: I'm doing good Dawn. Er, _decent_ rather. My back is _killing_ me.

Dawn: Oh, I see…perhaps the wood was too rough on your back?

Jo: Yeah, I guess that it really was rather uncomfortab…hold on- did you say _wood_? Wait a second, where are beds? WHERE THE HELL ARE OUR BEDS?! (Jo then realizes where they are, and looks a full 360 degrees around her.) Jesus H. Christ…what the hell happened between last night and _now_?

Dawn: I don't know, but I'm interested to know the full story…look. (She beckons to Brick and Sam, who are also lying down, asleep, next to them.)

Jo: Great Gatsbies…we're on a raft! Why are we on a raft? (Her and Dawn then look to their right, and see the Mutant Maggots, all asleep, on a separate raft with their team logo on a sign attached to the raft. After seeing that, both notice they have a sign for their raft as well.)

Dawn: Hold on, this can only mean one thing…

Jo: CHRIIIIS!

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Okay, so I wake up to see my team and I floating on a raft that is in the middle of Lake Wawanakwa. What the hell?! I know it's obviously Chris who's behind this, but what even led up to this? Hmm…wait a minute-**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Great Gaia, it was horrible! I believe I had woken up from some odd nightmare…only to find myself stranded with my team in the middle of nowhere. We were like…like….…**_**castaways**_**! I was so scared; I woke up Jo because I knew she'd have the right ideas in terms of how to survive. **

**End of Confessionals**

**Lake Wawanakwa **

(Dawn and Jo, now awake, look around them and shiver in the wind, while Brick and Sam still lie asleep on the wooden raft.)

Jo: Motherf***er! Chris was definitely in on this- he had to have gotten us all asleep at once and set us adrift! And to think he was going to start showing more empathy towards everybody.

Dawn: Jo, what do we do? (She clings to Jo in fright.)

Jo (affectionately): Hey, don't fret you little June bug…it's obviously part of today's challenge.

Dawn: I guess you're right, but…

***RIIIIIIIIIIIING!* **

(An alarm clock goes off, making a loud noise ring through the air.)

Brick: CARLSON AND PETEEEEERS! (He springs awake, and then practically dives off the raft and into the water. The ringing also wakes up the entire Mutant Maggots team, minus Mike.)

Zoey (frightened): GAAAH!

Scott (terrified): Pappy hold meeeeee!

Dakota: OH MY GOD! Turn off that stupid piece of shit before I KICK SOMEONE IN THE PENIS! (Everyone else awake stares at her, silent and shocked.) What? I need my goddamn beauty sleep.

Scott (quietly, to himself): _What a biiiiiitch_. (Brick resurfaces, eyes wide and shivering.)

Brick: Holy Sander Kernels! The water is SO COLD! (He climbs onto the raft again, and sits down while shivering some more.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Sometimes when I wake up in the mornings, I tend to jump out of bed suddenly when I hear a loud noise. That is, when I hear a loud and **_**unusual**_** noise. If it isn't my **_**Reveille**_** alarm I hear, something isn't right, in my mind. Too bad I flung myself in the worst possible place- being cold in the morning is probably my Achilles' heel if I had to guess out of anything.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: So we wake up from a loud noise and immediately we hear Dakota **_**PMS**_**ing about her lack of beauty sleep- clearly she's spoiled beyond belief. If that girl ever slept on **_**my**_** floor, lemme tell you, it'd be a whole 'nother level of that nonsense. That is, of course, because most of the time I didn't have a bed to sleep on…so playing this game has allowed me to quite literally sleep better at night.**

**(Static)**

**Dakota: Was I pissed? Absolutely. I've just come back into this game, and Chris doesn't even let me sleep on a normal bed? Ridiculous. I know that sounds really pretentious and all, but my back is easily stressed out…it's a serious condition I have, actually. I knew my back problems might be a problem coming into this, but let me say that after waking up from sleeping on that damn raft I was **_**super**_** cranky and uncomfortable. Damn Chris- I HATE HIM!**

**End of Confessionals**

Zoey: No! Ugh, Chris must've sent us adrift after we went to asleep!

Dakota: I wouldn't put it past him to do so. It just baffles me how he can treat other human beings so inhumanely!

Scott: Well, well, well. Looks like one of us is still not up yet. (He beckons to Mike, who is still curled up and snoozing on the raft.)

Mike: …Zzzzz….…nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuuuuh…pew pew… (He makes weird motions with his hands, "thwipping", which resemble a Spider Man web-shoot hand motion.)

Zoey: Awww… (She watches him twitch and make weird noises while "thwipping".) Ooh, owww…ow… (She stiffens, bending over.)

Dakota: Zoey? You okay?

Zoey: I'm fine…I'm great. (She straightens her back again.) Sorry, I just feel like a have a sore muscle in my neck…it's fine. Don't worry about it. (She looks back to Mike.) So anyways, what about him now?

Dakota: Interesting. I thought the siren would've woken him up too, just like it did us.

Zoey: I guess he's just a heavy sleeper. And he's soooooo cute! I wonder what he is dreaming about right now….…

_Mike's Dream_

_(In his dream, Mike is the titular Spider Man, and had given himself a new alter ego…SpiderMike.)_

_SpiderMike (singing): "__SpiderMike, SpiderMike, _

_Does whatever a spider likes _

_Spins a web, any size, _

_Catches thieves just like flies _

_Look Ooooooout! _

_Here comes the SpiderMike. _

_Is he strong? _

_Listen bud, _

_He's got radioactive blood. _

_Can he swing from a thread? _

_Take a look overhead _

_Hey, theeeeeere _

_There goes the SpiderMike. _

_In the chill of night _

_At the scene of a crime _

_Like a streak of light _

_He arrives just in time. _

_SpiderMike, SpiderMike_

_Friendly neighborhood SpiderMike _

_Wealth and fame _

_He's ignored _

_Action is his reward. _

_To him, life is a great big bang up _

_Whenever there's a hang up _

_You'll fiiiiiiiiiind the SpiderMike."_

(Meanwhile, Mike still makes weird movements while he sleeps, and the others observe him with intrigue.)

Mike: Mmm…Spider…Man…

Scott (annoyed): I think we need to wake him up, pronto. Mike! MIIIIKE!

Zoey: Shhhhhhh! Not like _that_, you moron! Like this… (She leans down next to him, and gently whispers in his ear.) Good morning, my little Mikey-Wikey…it's time to get out of bed now… c'mon, wakey-wakey… (She then kisses his cheek softly, causing him to giggle in his sleep.)

Mike: Hehehehe…ungh…tickly… (He finally opens his eyes, and looks around him.) Huh! AGJPGLAPHLABLA! How long have you guys been standing around?

Scott: Umm…for at least ten minutes, Dumbo! Take a look around, why don'tcha?

Mike: Whoa…where are we? (He looks around to see the raft they're on.)

Dakota: We're just out on the lake, but it's all thanks to Chris! He's stranded us here for _no reason_!

Zoey: But we're probably here because it's part of the next challenge. I just…can't remember how we all wound up here.

Scott: Great, now we're going to become some stupid shark's dinner…by the way, did I hear you mention "Spider Man" while you were asleep, Mike?

Mike: Huh? Wait…did I-

Scott: Yep, we all heard it. _Everyone_ heard it.

Mike (nervously): Yeah but I-

Scott: _Eeeeeveryooooone_. (Mike gulps, and looks to the side sheepishly.)

Zoey: I actually thought it was really cute, _Scott_. (She scoffs at the ginger, and then turns to Mike, her face softening.) I think you sleep cute, Mike. (Mike blushes from this compliment.)

Scott: I thought it was gay.

Dakota: _What_? That doesn't even make any flipping sense!

Scott: Sure it does. Spider Man is just really homosexual, that's all. (He shrugs nonchalantly.)

Zoey: Well, _you_ said that as if it were a _bad_ thing.

Scott: Of course I did. That's because it _is_. (There is a deafening silence.)

Mike: _Dude_…oh my _god_…

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: Okay….…Scott did **_**not**_** just say that! He's already bad enough, being a jerk, pervert and liar. But **_**this**_**? This just brought everything to a **_**whole new level **_**of "wow, just wow". I knew Scott was messed up of course, but…DAYUM. He just made an even bigger ass of himself than he ever has before! And I didn't even know **_**that**_** was possible. People these days…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Oh Bob **_**Saget**_**…that just made everything **_**incredibly**_** awkward for everyone. If it wasn't bad enough that Scott was a lying, backstabbing, uneducated, ruthless, perverted, and remorseless game bot…he's a freaking homophobe TOO? That absolutely crosses the line; I just can't stand him anymore- in fact, I can never tolerate anybody like that **_**ever**_**. But of course, it continues to make him even **_**less**_** of a threat than he thinks he is. He literally has NO chances of winning anymore, plain and simple. Even the producers probably won't let him win the game, I don't think. You know, I think they ought to pass a law that Scott legally CANNOT win before the game ends…juuuuust in case.**

**(Static)**

**Dakota: What an ignorant f**k! I have almost nothing to say about all this, but what I **_**can**_** tell you is that I've met people even more redneck than him who are accepting of gays and lesbians. Amazing? Not even. Scott's piss isn't even worth a dime at this point. Screw him.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: What? Homosexuals are just **_**wrong**_**. My Pappy taught me from a young age that gay people are immoral and just cannot function in a normal society. And really, Spider Man is the biggest homo of them all. Swinging from **_**sticky**_** webs, and being a creep, is what that guy does. Isn't that what all gays are like somewhat, anyways? Now, I do know that lesbians are hot, especially if they're in pornos. But otherwise I cannot respect homo people at all- they just make the wrong choices in life, although I hope that one day the power of Christ compels them all to convert or else they'll suffer for their sins. **

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

Jo: Looks like we have a sleeper, folks. (She eyes Sam, who is still snoring away on the raft before the Toxic Rats.)

Brick: Wow, how did he _not_ get woken up from the alarm? That thing scared the _crap_ out of me!

Jo: Perhaps you're not as heavy of a sleeper as he is. God, I'm trying to remember what happened the night before….…but I can't remember anything after dinner.

Dawn: Dinner…dinner…DINNER! That's it! I remember everything! (She flashes back to when they had dinner the night before.)

_Dawn's Flashback_

_Dawn: Sam…? SAM!_

_Jo: Oh no…! He's out, and so are the rest of the Maggots! I think something's happening…to…us…_

_Dawn: NOT JO! Brick, why is this happening to everyone? What's going on?_

_Brick: I think it may be something to do with…ungh…the…_

_Dawn: BRICK! Don't leave me, too!_

_Brick: __**Tur**__…the __**tur**__…_

_Dawn: What? What is it? BRICK! _(Dawn snaps out of the flashback.)

Dawn: The turkey! It was the TURKEY! That's what made us all fall asleep!

Brick: Of course…the meal was a ploy to get us all rounded up so they could put us here!

Jo (in realization): It all makes sense now! And Sam here ate more than anyone else, which is why _he_ hasn't woken up yet!

Brick: But what about you, Dawn? From what I can recall, you didn't eat _any_ turkey!

Dawn: I know! And you're right; I _didn't_ eat any of it. It just didn't seem right…I tried to escape, but some interns must've shot me with tranquilizer darts. Yes…actually, I can remember it very vividly. It was so terrifying!

Jo: Well, we have to wake up Sam somehow! We can't just let him fall into a freaking coma.

Brick: Agreed. It'd be awful if he couldn't help us in the challenge today.

Jo: Yes, that'd be very unfortunate. Although fortunately, I know just how to wake him. Brick, give me one of your boots!

Brick: Give you my _what_ now?

Jo: Just do it! You won't even have to get your hands dirty this time. (Brick reluctantly give her one of his boots off his feet.) All right…now hold on guys. (She scoops up some water with the boot.)

Brick: Awww, _Jo_! That was a good boot of mine! If I'd known you were going to do _that_-

Jo: Sorry to do this to you, Sam buddy. But we need you to join the land of the living! (She thrusts the water within the boot onto the gamer's face.)

Sam: OOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH! My ship _sails_ in the morning! (He takes a look around.) Huh? Where are we?

Dawn: Oh, good! You're awake now Sam. You were completely sedated by the turkey from last night!

Sam (jokingly): Yeah, I guess I sure knocked myself out with all of it, heh-heh.

Brick: No, seriously! The turkey was what made everyone fall asleep last night- since it was mutant turkey, it had this effect on us all where we fell asleep on a whim upon eating it! And since you ate the most…

Jo: Your "slumber" was the longest lasting of them all. Really though, you sure can eat, boy.

Sam: Whoa. Sorry that I worried you, guys. Anyways, I see we're on a raft in the lake. What gives? (He sees the sign on his team's raft.) Oh, I guess it's all part of a challenge, then. How inconvenient for us all…but whatevs. We'll to fine here, that I know.

Brick: Absolutely, soldier. It was an underhanded way to get us out here, that dinner, but we might as well win it now that we're here. (He puts his wet boot back on his foot.)

Dawn: You know, I think we ought to go over and see the Maggots for a minute; they look a bit flustered. What do you guys think about that?

Jo: Well…I think maybe we could see the other team for a brief moment or two. After all, the challenge hasn't even started yet. And of course, it could be HOURS until Chris decides to show up and explain why he deserves to keep his teeth. Brick, take off the sign and row us over to the Maggots!

Brick: Roger that, ma'am! (He uproots the sign, and uses it to bring the raft closer to the Maggots' raft. Sam attempts to get their attention.)

Sam: Hey guys!

Zoey: Yeah?

Jo: Let's meet up for a second- obviously this is all part of the challenge, so before then let's just relax and mingle with each other.

Dawn: That way we can do anything we may want to first! Sound like a deal?

Mike: Sure guys! Come over, we could use some company. (The Rats' raft comes close enough to the Maggots' raft so everyone can stand on both.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: So we all knew a challenge was coming, but nothing was really happening yet. It was decided that we would go over to the other team to kind of check in with each other before we had to do anything for real.**

**(Static)**

**Mike: I'm curious to see what goes on during this challenge. I think it may involve going back to shore, but otherwise I see nothing from there on. Geez, some game, huh?**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I was all for stopping by with the Maggots prior to the challenge. After all, they are **_**almost**_** all decent human beings. But the real reason I agreed to go along was for another reason altogether…there was someone I needed to talk to over there. It was my time to discuss something with a certain Maggot about the challenge…**

**End Of Confessionals**

(The rafts are joined, and everyone from both teams decides to talk to each other…that is, except for Scott. He stands on the edge of his team's raft, all by himself.)

Sam: Good morning, Dakota. It's very nice to see you, as always!

Dakota: Well, it's good to see you. Ugh…my back is _killing_ me! Almost as much as my stomach has been doing the same. I mean, what a game, right?

Sam: That sucks- sorry to hear it's all been that hard on you. Though I suppose your recovery from the mine has been stellar. Nothing is really too bad for you now anymore, right?

Dakota (avoiding eye contact): ….…Huh? Oh um, yeah. Sure. I'm not feeling like myself, so sorry if I'm being weird.

Sam: Need a backrub, perhaps? I'd be delighted to give you one if you wanted it. (A smile appears on Dakota's exhausted face.)

Dakota: I'd love one, Sammy. (She turns around, and after a moment Sam begins to rub her back.) Ohhhh…yep, you're doing it riOOOHHHH! That's it…right there…~ah~… (She moans euphorically.)

Sam (blushing): Heh-heh, glad I'm doing it the right way. Anything for you, of course- and I _do_ mean that.

Dakota (blissfully): Ohhhh…thank you _so_ much. It almost makes up entirely for all the…_pain_…oooooooh _baby_…

Sam: Anytime, babe. (He pulls her closer to him, as he continues to relieve her of the stress in her slender back.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: I sure know how to please a woman, heh-heh. I did hear a sullen tone in her voice at one point, though…I wonder what's the matter? Aside from back and stomach pain, anyway. Eh, that's probably it.**

**End of Confessionals**

Zoey: Does anyone else feel like our human rights have been violated?

Jo: Well, we know Chris is a hardcore asshole, that's for sure. Perhaps _millions_ of our rights have been violated and we don't even realize it.

Mike: It could be so that he's not even technically allowed to do this. You can't maroon eight teens in the middle of a giant lake!

Dawn: Guess there was some "fine print" we didn't read, huh guys?

Jo: He'll probably have the editors take this footage out. Then he'll just replace it with footage of us standing there and place audio over the situation with him explaining the challenge and us looking intrigued.

Brick: I guess in _that_ case nobody will suspect the cruel mistreatment of minors. Poor us…

Zoey: But how do you know all that, Jo? Like about the editing, and stuff.

Jo: From watching _Survivor_- you know, the way they edit the show. I'm a big fan of that show. Total Drama probably does the same and leaves out the parts like this where we have beef against all the shit Chris does to us.

Mike: Maybe you're right! Chris may even be Canada's sweetheart somehow. Sort of like Jeff Probst is to America…I wonder if he's an arrogant asshole too?

Jo: Either way, mark my words; Chris McLean can die in a pit of fire!

Scott: And when the rapture comes he'll be left behind on Earth and consumed by the dark and savage creatures of HELL! THE ETERNAL PUNISHMENT IS UPON THE ELITIST MCLEAN! MUAHAHAHAHAA!

Everyone:….….…

Sam: …I guess that's _one_ way to-

? : Did I hear somebody speak my _beeeauuutiful_ name?

Scott: What the-

Zoey: CHRIS! (The egotistic host approaches the team rafts on a speedboat, with his assistant Chef right behind him on one of his own.)

Chris: Morning, suckers! How'd you enjoy your _Turkey Butterlini_?

Jo: As much as I'd like to kiss your ass.

Chris: _Wonderful_! I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed it.

Dakota: Hey _Chris_! How many times did you call your _mommy_ today?

Chris: Um…

Dakota: I had _no_ idea Tabasco sauce was used as a THUMB-SUCKING deterrent until I started interning for _Soupy-Cup McLean_!

Jo: Ooooooh…_snap_!

Chris: Wow. That…actually hurt my feelings a little bit. Thanks a lot… (He lowers his voice considerably) _bitch_.

Dakota: Ha! As if I'd ever have a shred of sympathy for _you_.

Chris: Why are you being so mean to me, Dakota? You're making me age physically just by saying those _hurtful things_!

Dakota: Why? _Why_? WHY? In the short time that I interned for you, my life became a living HELL! I was forced to perform physical labor, file your toenails, and test out dangerous challenges for you! WITHOUT PAY! (Suddenly, Chris and Chef's eyes widen.)

Chris: Uh…

Chef: Whoa nelly…

Dakota: And worst of all, you leave me to DIE in a radioactive mine so that I can hide _those_ STUPID _STATUES_ FOR YOUR **STUPID** **MINING** _**CHALLENGE**_!

Scott (whispering): _Whoa…several different levels of capitalization, italicization, and boldness mixed together? Shit just got __**real**_. (Suddenly, everyone stares wide-eyed at Dakota, almost frightened.)

Dakota: And for WHAT? Just to stay on your pitiful reality show? I wish I had simply never returned to the show at _all_! What if you lost everything _you_ would've wanted to have? What if your chances of even having your own family had been _**squandered**_?! (A tear escapes her eye.) What if everything you hoped for could never be achieved on your own anymore?!

Sam: What the Jesus…? (Sam is shocked by what he sees happening to Dakota before him.) That's a bit shocking… (Dakota then halts her tirade against Chris, and notices everyone is staring at her.)

Dakota: …What? Why is everyone _looking_ at me?

Mike (frightened): …Um, your _hair_ is already growing back!

Dakota: What? No kidding? (She feels her head, and touches what feels like her hair- it is indeed back.) YAY! Oh my goodness, this is such good news! Wait a sec….…when did you all get shorter? Whatever, it doesn't matter…this is great…sorry guys, but *sniff* I'm just getting real emotional about all this. Sorry 'bout that. (Her mouth is smiling, but her eyes don't seem to be.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: Dakota's hair grew back, yeah. Except, it wasn't its usual blonde. It was of another color instead- a bright, grassy green. Something I think that made us all realize; she's changing into an entirely new form before our very eyes at such a fast rate, we can't tell how it'll affect her by the end of the day. And what was that she said about families, hopes, and dreams? I didn't follow it at all.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: Remarkable…simply remarkable! Dakota's body is turning into something of an anomaly! Yet…I sense a huge emotional weight lingering in her aura. Something is bothering her…I will have to figure out what it is later…**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Well, no wonder the preppy princess was being a bitch! She's going through a toxic growth spurt, and it's gonna make her into something really dangerous very soon. But in the process it might tear off her clothes…in that case, I'm looking forward to seeing some hot, raw, mutant boobies! Hopefully we won't die first though.**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Gosh, it's scary enough to see Dakota changing like that…but did I hear her say something about…not being able to have her own family? Where did **_**that**_** come from? I want to know what she meant when she blurted that out…**

**(Static) **

**Dakota: Okay…I might as well tell you. (She sniffles.) Right after I was treated for my radiation in the mine…something terrible happened. I've kept it from the rest of the contestants here, because I didn't want them to know but…I might as well let it out in here. See, the doctors came to me and told me that I had experienced some…serious side effects. The severe concentration of Yttrium in the mine caused damage to my ovaries so…there's a strong chance that later…I won't be able to have any children of my own when I'm grown up. (She holds her hand over her eyes, unable to speak for a moment.) And it…it broke my heart. I might not be able…to have a family of my own. If someone like Sam and I…wanted to be something I…I…don't even…it's too much for me to even comprehend the impossibility of. And that's why I've been having these "stomachaches". I didn't want to tell him about it, and I just think that…it would hurt him if he knew it too. There's some temporary pain in the area…it will eventually come to pass, those pains….….….….…but….…the emotional weight of it all is going to…to be the end of me one day. (She then breaks down into tears quietly, sobbing.)**

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: Hey Dakota, catch! (He tosses her a small mirror.)

Dakota: What the- (She catches it.) What's this…? Ooh, a picture of a scary monster? Big deal- you're laming me out!

Scott: Dude, that's a _mirror_.

Dakota: What? AAAH! I'm a monster! RRRGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, MCLEAN! (She crushes the mirror in her hand, seething.)

Zoey: Dakota! (She runs up to her somewhat larger friend.) Please, calm down. It's only Chris; besides, he's pathetic and not worth your time. Don't let him enrage you like that. (Dakota looks like she is ready to explode.)

Dakota: I know….but you can't even _begin _to understand my vendetta against that pathetic CUM DUMPSTER!

Chris: Easy there, Dakota! Let me explain the challenge, all right? Then, I'll let you yell some more.

Dakota: Mark my words; once I get my hands on you Chris, I'm going to TEAR YOU APART!

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: Geez, why is Dakota so **_**mad**_** at me? What'd I do to deserve this?**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I realized that it was my chance to make a big strategic play- everyone was there on the rafts, and even better, the whole Dakota and Chris scene distracted most of them. I just needed to convince the Maggots to throw the challenge and get rid of Scott…but to convince them I needed to offer a solid final four alliance. The tricky part was selecting whom I'd choose to go with me… **

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: Once Dakota calms down, perhaps we can get this challenge underway!

Mike: Jesus Christ…for the love of- (He is pulled back by someone's jerking arm.) OW! Who the f**k-

Jo: _Shhhhhhh_! (She lowers her voice to a whisper.) _Pointy, it's me. Listen, I want to talk to you for a sec._

Mike (whispering also): _Oh, I thought maybe you were Scott. So, what do you need?_

Jo: _Okay, look. We all know Scott is our biggest threat at the moment._ _Am I right so far on this?_

Mike: _Absolutely. Heh, nobody here is more hated than he is._

Jo: _I thought so. Anyways, I have a plan for us to go further in the game together without him. Wanna hear it?_

Mike: _Shoot_.

Jo: _I need your team to throw the challenge today, plain and simple._

Mike: _WHAT_? _But why would we want to-_

Jo: _Mike, just listen to me for a sec. Why risk taking Scott further into the game? It could be a risky strategic move, and potentially costly._

Mike: _Well, what if he manages to find another idol or something? He could find a way to slip by again tonight!_

Jo: _Mike, there __**isn't**__ another idol! Chris said so himself- only one idol. Besides, the merge is probably in the next episode so why not get rid of Scott now? Once you do that, you and Zoey can join Brick and I to have a free ride to the final four. Sound like a deal or what?_

Mike: _Well…that does sound tempting. But what if we don't merge next time? It could ruin __**everything**__!_

Jo: _Look, worst-case scenario, you guys lose again and get rid of Dakota! It's easy, really!_

Mike: _But…that would really upset Sam and-_

Jo: _Stop. Just stop. Mike, let me tell you something that I think you have to realize- this is a __**game**__. You have to realize that eventually you're going to need to backstab some of these people to move forward in the game. And right now, I'm offering to bring you and Zoey to the final four with my alliance. And all you need to do to solidify our deal is to throw the challenge. Are you in or not?_

Mike: _Wow…I'm not sure, to be honest. It sounds like a great idea, but…okay, how about this? Whichever person's team wins, they owe the other a favor down the road. Does that sound fair?_

Jo: _Hmm…well, that too could work. Yeah, that's a nice idea too. I also guess if Scott went to the merge he could go next anyway. But remember, if you throw the challenge I'll owe __**you**__. Personally I'd go that way if I were you. But whatever happens is fine with me, so…deal?_

Mike:_ Deal. _(The two shake hands, and then disperse among the clump of campers once again. However, little do they know, Dawn had listened in on their entire conversation.)

Chris: Anyways, it's time for both of you rascally teams to split up your rafts so we can begin the challenge for today! Let's move, move, MOOOOOOVE! (Reluctantly, Brick pushes the Rats' raft away from the other with the sign. After the teams separate their rafts, Mike spots an object in the water.)

Mike: Ooh, what's that? (He picks it up, and it's a fedora- just like the one he wore before.) Okay, I need you keep this with me… (He places it down on the raft.)

Scott: C'mon Chris! Tell us what the freaking challenge is already! We've been on these blasted rafts _forever_!

Chris: All righty then! ATTENTIOOOOOOOON! First things first- as you all probably know by now, the immunity idol was used at the last Campfire Ceremony. (Everyone glares over at Scott, spiteful of what he used the idol to do.) Now, just so everyone knows I am not re-hiding that sucker. To be clear, that means no more idols- and no more heroes to save you from certain doom.

Sam: Heh, he said "No More Heroes". Such a classic game.

Chris: And, speaking of digging things up, today's challenge is all about winning the ultimate reward- _life itself_! Your first challenge is to race to the shore by any means possible. The first team there wins a handy reward. The last team to make it earns a heinous penalty before you embark on a quest for _buried_ treasure!

Dakota: You're using us to dig up _treasure_ now? Weak!

Chris: There _was_ treasure here once, but I found it **years** ago! How do you think I _bought_ the island?

Dakota: It must've been a pretty small treasure! Just like how I hear some talk about you having a very small-

Chris: Oooookay! Sadly, we have so little time left! Therefore it is time that I let you all begin- a race back to the island, for an advantage during the next half of the challenge! Survivors ready….….…GO! (He speeds off on his jet ski along with Chef, letting the teens begin the challenge.)

**Confession Cam**

**(Static)**

**Jo: It seems like I'm in a great spot for this game. I have several safety nets in Mike, Zoey, Dawn, and Brick. Dakota and Scott seem expendable, while Sam…eh, I like the guy, but he's definitely on the bottom of the totem pole for the Rats. And I mean, I respect every one of them aside from Scott, and I have at least some sort of connection, either direct or indirect, with everyone…but when considering what I have to do strategically, I'm going to have to remove that from my gameplay. So things look good for my game, from what it looks like today. Win or lose, I'm going to be in a great spot to further myself in this game.**

**(Static)**

**Mike: Did Jo just offer me a deal to go to the final four? Sweet! Do I think she'll honor the deal we made? Perhaps. And am I going to throw the challenge? I have my doubts, honestly…but whether I choose to or not could be influenced over the course of this challenge.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: What I heard between Jo and Mike was absolutely eye opening. Mainly because Jo told me that it would be her and I until the end. I'm not sure if she was being sincere with Mike or not, but I'm now uncertain if she is truly aligned with me strategically in this game.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Rats' Raft**

Jo: Okay everybody, lets hustle! We're going to get this wooden baby on course! Dawn, you and I will push the raft forward in the water, so come on!

Dawn: I'm on it, JJ! (Both jump in the water, and then get behind the raft to push it along.)

Jo: And Brick, you row the raft with our sign- double time!

Brick: Affirmative! (He takes the sign, and begins to use it as a paddle to propel the boat through the water.) W.W.T.A.O, WE WORK TOGETHER AS ONE! (The boat begins to pick up speed.)

Sam: What about me? What do I do?

Jo: Um, just rest easy for now, Sam! We've got this.

Sam: Fine by me, Jo.

Jo: Okay then- glad it's so buddy. (She turns her attention back to Brick while swimming.) Now ROW THAT RAFT, SOLDIER! LET'S BLOW OUR COMPETITION RIGHT OUT OF THE WATER!

Brick: YES MA'AM! POWERED AND DIGGING, MA'AM!

Jo: STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! (Brick paddles furiously to Jo's commands, creating a big lead for the Rats.)

**Maggots' Raft**

Zoey: Oh no! The Rats are in the lead, and pulling away fast! C'mon, you guys- we can't let them get too far ahead of us!

Mike: Well then c'mon! We have to catch up- Scott; you help me kick in the water so we can push the boat.

Scott: What? No WAY! I'm not setting a foot in that damn water.

Zoey: Um, _excuse_ me?

Mike: Oh no, no no no. See, I don't think you're in any position to be calling the shots, _buddy_.

Scott: You don't understand! Ever since I was a little kid…I…I've been deathly afraid of the open water! I'm always scared that a shark will gobble me up-

Dakota: Oh, _boo-hoo_! Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest _I-don't-give-a-shit_!

Mike: Although, if we _lose_ then it's going to be _you_ that'll pay the price. But it's not going to come to that, since I want to win this damn game. So unless you want to experience first-hand the Hurl of Shame, I suggest you do what _we_ tell you to!

Zoey: Besides, the _faster_ we get to shore, the faster _you're_ out of the water.

Scott: You _monsters_-

Dakota: GET YOUR ASS IN THE LAKE!

Scott: AAIEE! (He dives headfirst into the water, and gets behind the raft.)

Mike: Much better! Now let's go! (He jumps down to push the raft as well.)

Dakota: So angry…so _angry_…

Zoey (comfortingly): Dakota, dear, please don't get upset-

Dakota: Dakota…angry. Dakota. SMASH. CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! (She rips the sign off the base of her team's raft, and then begins to rapidly stroke towards Camp Wawanakwa in the same fashion as Brick.)

Zoey: WOO-HOO! Way to go, Dakota! You keep it up, girl!

Dakota: Chris…will…DIE! (Her muscles start to bulge, and her clothes begin to rip as her body mass increases once again.)

Zoey: Goodness gracious… (She is both afraid and admiring of what is happening to her teammate.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Something is happening to Dakota. I don't like it, not one bit. But can it benefit us? Maybe. She's stronger, and that could be good. But I hope it isn't bad for her from her own perspective. Also, speaking of odd occurrences…between everything that's going on, I've noticed that Zoey has acted a bit…unlike herself. I'm just getting this vibe- perhaps I'm wrong, but still.**

**(Static)**

**Zoey: I've been feeling physically distressed today…as Dakota was, but at least we now know why **_**she**_** was feeling that way. But as for myself, the mystery trudges on still.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Rats' Raft**

Jo: Good job Brick! You're doing great! Now KEEP IT UP!

Brick: Course is set for island; arrival should be imminent!

Sam: Actually we're still about a couple hundred meters away- but whatever. (He sighs, and Brick notices a bit of stress in it.)

Brick: Is something wrong, Sam? I can tell you're not exactly too happy.

Sam: Well, Brick….…it's not exactly easy to talk about. But I can with you, since I trust you. (He makes sure nobody else is listening.) It's really about Dakota. It really must be difficult for her, since her body beginning to transform into something else. I think _she_ might think that…that I won't love her anymore…

Brick (worriedly): Uh-oh. That isn't too good to hear. Although, what led you to believe this?

Sam: When she said something about not being able to "have her own family"…I think she was afraid our chances as a couple would be gone. But I still love her, even as all this is happening. I just want to tell her that.

Brick: I'm so sorry about that Sam. I wish I could help, though I doubt I could do much- you know her better than I do. Until then, though, we're going to try to win this challenge. Afterwards you guys can talk.

Sam: Sounds right. I don't even want to think about what we're going to have to do if we lose. (He then walks over to the raft edge and sits.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: I've been having suspicions lately that I'm on the bottom of the totem pole on my team. Brick and Jo have a strong alliance, **_**I**_** believe, and they **_**both**_** love Dawn to death- although I also have an alliance with Dawn, plus Brick said we'd go far together. I would never want to write any of their names down, but I suppose later on I'll have to do exactly that; after all, this is a game where X amount of people want to win a million dollars. And only one can win in the end, so…yeah. Game on.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Maggots' Raft**

(Both teams are rowing quickly through the water, with Brick paddling for the Toxic Rats and Dakota for the Mutant Maggots. The Rats are in the lead, though the Maggots are slowly catching up.)

Mike: You're doing great, Dakota! Keep rowing and we'll edge them out in time!

Scott: Ugh, I don't think we can beat them. Brick is too strong!

Zoey: Are you saying Dakota can't reach them? Ha, you really are delusional. You're lucky that we're not all throwing the challenge to get rid of you tonight!

Mike: Yeah, that'd be _reeeeeeal_ stupid! Heh.

Zoey: I just wonder what the advantage would be…that or the penalty. Yeuch…we don't want the latter, guys.

Dakota: DAKOTA. SMASH! (She is ever so quickly paddling the sign through the water, and is quickly getting closer to the Rats' raft.)

Zoey: YES! We're going to pass them any minute now! (Little does she know that Dakota is not motivated by wanting to win, but by wanting to make it to shore so she can have her way with Chris later on.)

Dakota: So…close…I can…TASTE IT!

Mike: That's the spirit!

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Rats' Raft**

Jo: Brick, we have a situation! The Maggots are quickly catching up to us- we HAVE to keep going faster! (Brick rows faster, while her and Dawn kick in the water as hard as they can.)

Dawn (breathing heavily): We need the advantage! *gasp* We can't afford to lose anything at this point! So for the sake of my racing heart; _hurry_! (She continues to moan as she pushes the raft with much effort.)

Jo: Dig deep, Dawn! DIG DEEEEP!

Brick: Dang it, they're gaining on us!

Jo: Well then dig deep, Brick! DIG DEEEEP!

Sam: So if I need to find diamonds, which are only at the lowest sixteen levels underground, how am I going to reach them?

Jo: You dig deep, Sam! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIG DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sam: Why, of course! Ingenious. (Suddenly, the raft comes to an abrupt halt- and a shadow had descended upon the players.)

Dawn: Uh…uh…oh my…

Brick: What the- (He looks ahead of him into something yellow- after a moment, he realizes it to be an eye of sorts.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Jo: Holy CRAP! (After a good look, everyone on the raft realizes what it is- a giant, mutant octopus. The Maggots see this as well.)

Zoey: Dakota! STOP! (She stops rowing, which prevents their raft from getting too close to the spectacle.)

Sam: IT'S TENTALUS! RUUUUN! (Quickly, however, a tentacle grasps each one of the Toxic Rats, with Dawn and Brick being held high up in the air; Jo and Sam are held closer to the water.)

Dawn: AAAAIIIIIEEEE! Please put me down, you giant slimy creature! (However, the creature does not listen- its aura is clouded in darkness, and cannot be reasoned with.)

Chris (from a helicopter): Heheheheheee! Awww…it's _playing_ with them!

Jo: HELP US, you _idiot_! We're going to get ripped apart by this monster unless you do something!

Sam (frightened): Well, I've already seen enough Hentai to know where _this_ is going!

Jo: Oh god, _please_ don't give me those kinds of thoughts!

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: It frightened me greatly, being in the grasp of an irrational creature- it's weird, and I've seen it before when an animal's aura is unable to be read or communicated with. This octopus was clearly insane and troubled, because no matter what it never let go of us voluntarily. Fortunately, we were able to get out somehow.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: That creature was pretty daunting- it was probably the most mentally unstable sea creature I've ever seen in my entire life. And when Sam mentioned Hentai…oh god, I crossed my legs and everything. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FILMMAKERS? WHAT SANE PERSON WANTS TO SEE THAT KIND OF SHIT?**

**(Static)**

**Mike: I was still unsure on whether or not I should throw the challenge. I mean, why risk it? But Jo did make a good case…I still have yet to make up my mind on it.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Maggots' Raft**

(After seeing the octopus attack the Rats, the Maggots slowed down considerably and are now trying to not get noticed.)

Dakota: Oh no! SAM! Giant squid dead ahead!

Mike: SHHH! We can't let ourselves get seen by the octopus…we're going to need to sneak around it.

Dakota: But _Sam_-

Mike: I'm sorry, but we _have_ to worry about ourselves only for the moment.

Zoey (comfortingly): I'm sure he'll be fine, dear. Now lets try to maneuver around this scene, guys.

Scott: _Humph_. Better them than us. (Everyone shoots him an icy glare.) What? You all know it's true. (As he keeps pushing the boat from the water, Scott cannot shake off this weird feeling he had- it's as though something was watching him and following him.)

Mike: _That's good_…_slowly_…_quietly_…

Scott: _I know, I know_. (Then, he hears something behind him splash out of the water…then he feels a chilly rush of wind against his neck. Terrified, he turns his head…to see Fang right behind him.) GAAAAH! Shark! Shark! Shark! Shaaaaark! (He gets onto the raft again, and runs in circles around Dakota and Zoey.)

Zoey: Shut up Scott! You're going to draw attention to us if you keep acting like an idiot!

Mike: Oh, for the love of- (He gasps, and then changes personalities.)

Mike (as Chester): Dagnabit, that punk is going to get us killed! Kids these days and their tomfoolery…

Zoey: Mike, get on the raft, now! (She pulls him out of the water, so that he rests on the raft, and then gasps yet again.)

Mike: Whoa boy, what's happening?

Dakota: We've got a shark to take care of, brah! (Just then, Fang jumps out of the water and onto the front of the Maggots' raft.)

Scott: AAAGGGHH! It's going to kill us all!

Zoey: SOMEBODY HEEEEELP!

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The giant octopus still is assaulting the Toxic Rats; while struggling to escape, Brick hears the cries for help from the Maggots.)

Brick: What the- oh _no_! They're in trouble down there! Guys, we're going to need to-

Sam: Forget it, dude! There's nothing we can _do_! We're also pretty screwed as is! Look down _there_! (He beckons to Jo.)

Jo (terrified): I WON'T BECOME SOME KALAMARI'S DINNER! (She continually whacks the beast with the team sign; it breaks after a few whacks.) Somebody HELP MEEEE! (She then gasps, and then barfs onto the tentacle.) Bleeeeeeeeeh! Ugh, please…no…BLEEEEEEEHH!

Brick: JO! Hold tight, I'm coming! (He then takes a knife out of his pocket, and begins to stab the octopus's tentacle repeatedly.)

Sam: Whoa, is that a Balisong knife you've got there?

Brick: Yes sir! And I'M GOING TO ATTAIN FREEDOM WITH IT! (The octopus wails in pain, and slowly loosens its grip on the cadet. Just then, however, Dawn sees what he is doing.)

Dawn: BRICK, STOP THAT! YOU'RE HURTING IT!

Brick: I KNOW! I have to or else it's going to kill us all!

Dawn: BUT-

Sam: Dawn, we _have_ to get out of this! Would you rather not harm the octopus and DIE or hurt it a little and stay alive?

Dawn: I…I… (She can't bring herself to say anything coherent.)

Brick: Almost…there! (He breaks free of the tentacle's grasp.) I'm coming, Jo! Yaaaaaargh! (He falls and lands on the tentacle holding the jockette.)

Jo: Brick! Oh thank god, get me out of here! (She is visibly terrified, more so than Brick has ever seen her.)

Sam: I'd like help next if it isn't too much trouble!

Brick: Hang on there, soldier! You're next!

Jo (terrified): I want out so bad…_hurry_! (As Brick stabs the tentacle holding her, she breathes rapidly in deep breathes.)

Brick: Calm down, it's okay! You're going to be fine!

Dawn: POOR MR. OCTOPUUUUUUS! (She cries loudly.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I could hear its aura; it screamed loudly and…even though it was trapping us, it was too damaged already mentally to know better. It greatly upset me… (Dawn lets some tears out.) but I can understand that Brick was only trying to save Jo. I'd probably do the same had it been Cameron there.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: I felt bad when I harmed that creature…but it had to be done. I care so much about Jo, and I didn't want her to get hurt. Dawn was very upset, but I made sure that I would apologize later on…and then with Jo, why was she so terrified? She was way more scared than usual.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Okay…one thing I think I've never told anybody is that octopi make me SUPER squeamish…the thought of them, and the sight of them altogether. It' something that dates back a few years, and it's a dark secret I've had; I was sworn by my friends who were also involved to never tell anyone, but since it's in here I think I can say…here goes. When I was really young, a friend of mine and I were at this sleep over with some of the other girls I knew. And one of the more pesky girls was browsing for movies on Cramcast when…they made a huge mistake in their purchase. We were trying to see this movie called "The Intruder Knights" which was the typical sappy medieval film that we'd heard of. But instead she got a movie called "Intruders of the Night". Boy, what a mistake. (She chuckles while shaking her head.) And we saw the first half of it thinking that it was somehow a modern anime version or something….….….…but then we came to **_**the**_** scene…and we all were scarred for life and hell over. It was apparently the most iconic "Hentai" film from Japan at that time, and we saw all the worst stuff. Thus, many of us were scarred for life if not beyond saving. Today whenever I see octopus at the market I become physically sick. So when the octopus grabbed me during the challenge…I almost lost my shit. It brought me right back to that terrible night, and all the disturbing imagery came back. I vomited **_**everywhere**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The Mutant Maggots are backed onto the back of the raft, as Fang approaches them all.)

Zoey: Please, just go away! We don't want any trouble!

Mike: We all still have big, bright futures to live for!

Scott: Some of which will have very, very hot sex!

Mike: IS THAT REALLY WHATS FIRST ON YOUR MIND?

Dakota: Don't. Hurt. My. FRIENDS! (With fierce blow, she hooks Fang with her knuckle and sends him flying away from the raft.)

Zoey: Dakota, you saved us! Thank you so much! (She immediately hugs the mutated girl.)

Dakota: I…I guess I did. No problem, BFF. (She returns the hug.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: Did I just do something…**_**helpful**_**? Maybe being a mutated freak won't be such a bad thing after all…**

**End of Confessionals**

Dawn: Someone please help me! I'm…scared! (She is terrified, and afraid that something will happen to her that will be painful…until-)

**SMASH!**

(Fang knocks into the tentacle holding onto Dawn, and just barely misses the tiny blonde herself. The impact sets her free, and she falls into the water.)

Sam: All right! Dawn is safe guys!

Jo: Good! Just…the rest of us have to get out first.

Brick: Hold on Sam, I'm coming in a second! (Suddenly, an opening is created as the tentacle opens up, allowing Jo to escape.) JO, NOW!

Jo: There! (She jumps through he tentacle opening, landing on the raft…and she is covered in tentacle slime.) EEEEWWWW!

Brick: It's going to be all right. Now let's get Sam undone!

Jo: Leave it to me! (She picks up the sign from the raft, and rams it into the creature's left eye- a deafening cry is heard from the octopus as it lets go of Sam.)

Sam: Yee-haw, I'm freeeee! Thanks you guys, that was a close one! (Dawn then climbs from the water and onto the raft.)

Dawn: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Jo: Nothing! Now let's all get in the water before it see us!

Sam: _What_? Why?

Jo: We'll have to swim it! Just trust me, you guys!

Brick: Jo is right; it's the only option we've got right now. NOW LET'S MOVE IT, RATS! INTO THE WATER! (Everyone does as told, and the Toxic Rats all begin to swim towards the island.)

Jo: Kick everybody! KIIIIIIICK!

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The Maggots are still shaken by the close encounter with Fang.)

Scott: Oh my god, that was _close_! I though we were toast for sure.

Mike: Yes, and we're _lucky_ to have Dakota here with us right now!

Dakota (modestly): Oh, it was nothing really guys. I'm just glad that you're okay. Well, most of you that is.

Scott: HEY!

Zoey: Oh no! The Rats are gone! What happened to them?

Scott: Gosh, maybe the octopus _ate_ them!

Dakota: Wait a minute you guys…no, I see them swimming to shore right now! We need to catch up, pronto!

Zoey: Well then what are we waiting for? It's time for us to- (She turns around to see the octopus now suddenly in front of their raft) …row. (Everyone is panicking, but then Mike gets an idea.)

Mike: Everyone, get behind me! NOW! (They do as told.)

Dakota: Get away from us you stupid, ugly octopus! Oh- unnghh… (She tightly holds her stomach, and the other three Maggots can see her physically grow slightly larger…while the tone of her skin darkens slightly.) Dakota…grow…

Scott: Sweet Jesus… (The octopus then "roars", making everyone realize it is about to attack them again.)

Zoey: Mike, do something! Oww… (She bends over, in pain for some reason.)

Mike (frantically): C'mon Mike, think! What to do, what to do… (He comes to a sudden realization.) That's it! Guys, stand back! I just hope this works! (He steps to the front of the raft, reaches into his pocket, and then puts on the watch and glasses that belonged to Cameron previously.)

Scott: What is he doing? HELP US!

Zoey: Shut up! He's trying! (Just then, Mike gasps, and is silent again while facing away from the others.) Um…Mike? Everything okay?

Scott: Well would you look at that? He fused his brain out! Time for us to die, I suppose.

Zoey: SHUT UP! You're never constructive nor a good person, so quit trying to say anything because it always sounds like some that a MORON WOULD SAY!

Scott: …Geez, tough break.

Dakota: Um, guys, all he's doing is standing there. I'm afraid…I'm afraid that-

Mike (as ?): Ah-HA! Zis issue is of ze most urgent importance!

Zoey: Mike, you're okay! What were you doing all that time you were quiet?

Mike (as ?): Alzo, ze creature du mer est un grand problem, sans aucun doute. Mais, comment est nous supposed to get out of it, yes?

Scott: Um…what did he just say?

Mike (as ?): Pour vous, un solution est quoi vous voudriez, non?

Dakota: You have a solution? Urgh…TELL US!

Mike (as ?): Ah, ce n'est pas un problem pour moi, ma dame! For Simonez, ze noble an' honoured Nobel Prize awarded, French Phyzicist est un dame qui ne quitte jamais! _POUR VOI DE TEMPS, SIMONEZ_!

Zoey: Wait a second- you're WHAT?

Mike (as Simonez): Temps pur ze grand plan être dans motion! 'Ey, ze octopus! (The creature roars in response.) I do not zink vous could smashe-moi si vous aviez un try! (After saying this, the octopus raises on of its tentacles in the air.)

Dakota: Oh no! What have you DONE?

Scott (frightened): Mike, you moron! It's going to kill us all now!

Mike (as Simonez): Oh non, c'est under le control du moi, tous les persons, relaxes-vous! (Spikes then emerge from the tentacles, which are readied above them.)

Zoey: OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO BE IMPALED!

Mike (as Simonez): Trustez-moi, sil vous plait! Je know what je suis doing! (He then looks at the tentacle, and at the raft, and back at the tentacle, then back at the raft again.) Okay now, everyone! Stand… _zere_! (Mike has everyone stand on a specific spot on the raft, while the monster is ready to strike.)

Scott: If we die, I'm going to kill you, Mike!

Mike (as Simonez): …Vun…

Dakota: I want my Sammy!

Mike (as Simonez): …Deux…

Zoey: HOLD ME MIKE! (She throws her arms around him.)

Mike: …an'…TREE! (Ze octopusse…oops, sorry. *Ahem* The octopus smashes its tentacle against the raft, launching Dakota, Mike, Scott, and Zoey into the air.)

Dakota: AAAAAAaahhh we're _alive_! (As the four fly through the air, they cheer as they soar over the reckless beast.)

Mike (as Simonez): Zee? Vut did I tell vous? (They fly towards the island, and see the Toxic Rats swimming below them.) I calcuzated se arc to carry us to ze island!

Zoey: Nice job, uh, Simonez! We're going to make it for sure!

Dakota: YAY! Dakota's team will win challenge! (However, as they get closer and closer to the island their arc descends rather rapidly- Simonez's measurements were apparently a bit off, and they are about to plummet into the water below.)

Scott: CRAAAAAP! MIKE, YOU IDIOT!

Zoey: It's going to be too shallow for us to land in! We're going to get all of our bones broken! (Dakota looks down hopelessly, but then suddenly gets an idea.)

Dakota: EVERYONE GET UNDER DAKOTA, NOW! (She grabs the members of her team and holds them tightly in her grasp, curling into a ball to protect them.)

Scott: PAPPY I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOUUUU! (Dakota lands in the water with her team, just behind the Rats who are still swimming. Sam looks behind him at the noise.)

Sam: Did you guys hear something?

Jo: I didn't hear anything, unless you mean the waves hitting the island shores! HURRY! (The Rats all increase their speed, and before they know it they all hit the shore, relieved and out of the water.)

Brick: YES! We beat them to the island!

Sam: Boy, am I _winded_! I can barely feel my arms or legs…but I'm super glad we made it! Feels so AWESOME! (He fist-pumps.)

Jo: See? I told you all that kicking harder would win it for us. GO RATS! (Her team cheers with her, although Dawn does not seem as excited.)

Dawn: Yes…! I'm so…_happy_.

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: What a relief! We won the first challenge, which means we're going to have a **_**big**_** advantage. Although I do feel rather sorry for the Maggots, I can only be happy for us as a team. I knew, just **_**knew**_** that we had it in us! WHOOO!**

**(Static)**

**Sam: It sure was tough to swim all the way to shore, but we did and it was soooooo worth it! Now we're **_**bound**_** to win. I just hope Dakota is okay- who knows what her team had to go through on their way to shore?**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: It felt good to win, but….….…it just didn't feel right. Something makes me wonder if that octopus truly deserved to get stabbed that way. It made me feel sad for it…even if it was about to do **_**something**_** to us. I did sense, however, that Jo was made uneasy by the tentacles…but I wonder why?**

**End of Confessionals**

**Wawanakwa Shores**

(The Toxic Rats celebrate their victory, jumping around on the sands of the beach. Brick and Jo hug each other, while Sam attempts to high-five Dawn…but she declines it.)

Sam: Um, is something wrong Dawn?

Dawn: No…I'm just a little bit tired from all that swimming.

Sam: I understand…but you're glad right?

Dawn: Oh, totally! Let's hope we're going to come out on top again. (As they talk, Brick and Jo are ecstatic over the victory still.)

Jo: Aw, dude! Did you see me? I was like "AAH!" And then you were like "I'LL SAVE YOU!" and it was just _incredible_!

Brick: It sure was exhilarating, Jo! I'm just happy that we could both make it together. Also I- (He is surprised by a kiss on the lips from Jo.)

Jo: Seriously, though. Thanks for saving me. You have no idea how _scared_ I was. (She rests her head on his chest, and he puts his arm around her.)

Brick: Aw c'mon, Jo…not in front of the others.

Jo: Aw, shut it- I love you. Just let me cuddle on you then you can go back to being a macho man all you want. (He chuckles at this.)

Brick: Oh, _all right_. Have it your way, little whippersnapper. (He wipes some octopus slime off of her jacket, and then bops her on the nose.)

Jo: Gross…I love it. (They share a laugh, and then head back over to their other teammates.)

Brick: So, have you guys seen the other team yet?

Jo: Yeah, they're taking _forever_.

Dawn: Actually, here they come now. (She points to the Mutant Maggots, who have just made it to the shore.)

Sam: Well, speak of the devils. (They are all dripping wet, and seem to be at least somewhat upset.)

Scott: Thanks a ton, _Mike_! Thanks to you we came to shore _last_!

Zoey: Give him a break, Scott! At least he saved our _lives_. Not like you could ever do that.

Mike (as Simonez): Zat was too bad…we should 'av ben to land premiere…

Zoey: Shhh…it's okay. (She then removes the glasses from Mike's face- he gasps, returning to his normal self.)

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ _**That is the most broken French you will ever see written on the internet; no normal French is written that way, so don't refer to this fic for proper usage of the language. This message was made possible by the ChloroFax Publishing Foundation, with contributions from viewers like you. Thank you.**_

Mike: Huh? Wuh, where are we?

Zoey: We're back at the island. And we're FAR away from that wretched octopus.

Mike: Whew, thank goodness- am I ever glad THAT's over. So anyways, who was I _this_ time, Zoey?

Zoey: This time it was somebody brand new…your name was, like, _Simonez_. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Mike: Hang on. So you're telling me that I took on a _whole new persona_? And they had a, what was it, French name?

Zoey: Precisely. I've never seen anything like it, honestly. She was quite intelligent.

Mike (worried): _What_? Uh-oh…this can't be good. This can't be good at all!

Zoey: What? Why? (Just then, Dakota makes it back to shore, and she appears to be very angry.)

Dakota: WHERE'S CHRIS? (As if to answer her question, the helicopter that Chris is in appears flying above her.)

Chris: Hey down there, everybody! _S'up_?

Dakota: GET DOWN HERE, YOU! (She jumps very high into the air, and attempts to swipe at the helicopter- she _just_ misses as it avoids her by ascending slightly.)

Chris: WOAH! Too close man, _too_ close.

Zoey: Hey, calm down Dakota- violence won't solve this.

Dakota: I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!

Mike: I know, I know. I do too. Just calm down, you'll get your chance soon anyways. It's all right. (Sam sees all of this going on, and he appears worried.)

Sam: Aw man. (He sighs.) Poor Dakota…she's clearly having a lot of issues right now. Maybe I should go over and talk to her. (He walks on over.)

Dakota: Chris McLean…WILL DIE!

Sam: Hey Dakota! How are you?

Dakota: Huh? Oh, hey Sam. How is Sam doing?

Sam: I'm doing great, Dakota. Look, if it isn't too much trouble I would like to take a minute to talk with you. You cool with that?

Dakota: Dakota wouldn't mind talking. What topic would you like to discuss?

Sam: Dakota, look- I feel as though something is bothering you lately. If you want to talk about it I'm more than willing to listen.

Dakota: Umm… (She remembers everything that she does not want to tell Sam.) Uh, nothing! Nothing. Dakota has nothing on her mind.

Sam: Huh. Is that so-

Dakota (suddenly): Does Sam still like Dakota?

Sam: Huh, _what_? Whoa, whoa, whoa…_what_? I don't understand.

Dakota: Does…does Sam think Dakota is ugly now?

Sam: WHAT? No! Dakota, there is nothing that has made me change my feelings for you. You're still my girlfriend and nothing is going to change that. You make me happy. (He looks up at her, and holds her giant, mutant hand.)

Dakota: Oh…well, you make Dakota happy too. (She smiles.) Thanks Sam. (However, she wonder what his reactions to her secrets will be-)

Chris: OOOOOKAY, campers! We have our winners of this first challenge- the Rats! (The aforementioned team applauds knowing they've won the first part.) And because they won, they get _these_! (He tosses down a map and compass, which are caught by Dawn.)

Brick: A map and compass? Sweet! Now we'll have no trouble finding…whatever we'll be searching for! Am I right?

Jo: Indeedeo, my Brickster. I just wonder what the "penalty" is for the Maggots.

Chris: Now, the second part of today's challenge started off as a joke involving classic Total Drama competitors Courtney and Gwen! _Buuuuuuut_ it's now turned into more of a rescue mission! (He presses a button, which turns on a monitor…that just was wheeled in. It displays a camera within some sort of coffin underground.)

_Monitor_

_Gwen_: _Ugh…what the? Oh no…I'm buried alive? AGAIN? CHRIIIIIIIIIIS!_ (She starts banging on the edge of the coffin.)

Jo: What the _hell_? Oh my god, why on earth would you EVER bury someone? If something happens to her you could be ARRESTED!

Mike: Besides, burying someone alive is downright heartless…even by _your_ standards!

Chris: Why thanks, I'm honored! (The contestants realize he isn't even kidding.) To answer your question though, Jo, that's why we're using the "buddy system"! So instead of being all alone, we let her have someone to enjoy it with! (The screen zooms out to show Courtney out cold in the coffin, along with Gwen.)

Dawn: Chris, you _fool_! That's even WORSE! Now they'll run out of air _twice_ as fast, and if they're awake together in there…it could get _really_ ugly. You _know_ how much they despise each other! (She shakes her fist up at him.)

Chris: Relax, Dawn. Besides, if anything goes even slightly wrong we can be sure to name one of our base camps after the two in their memory. Hehehehe! (This just about pushes Dakota over the edge.)

Dakota: You…stupid…heartless…IDIOOOOOOT! (She then starts growing taller, and the spikes on her shoulders expand…she then grows a tail, and her skin becomes as orange as a New Jersey's tan. Her hair grows out more, and her clothes are so torn that all that's being covered is what cannot be shown on Live TV.) GRAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! (Her grunts become heavy, and everyone cowers in fear at her presence now.)

Scott: Holy…F***.

Chris: We're going to need some elephant tranquilizers. (He swallows deeply, but then gets over it.) Rats! You've got your compass and your map to the general vicinity of the chest at the northern tip of the island. Nooooooow GO! (The Toxic Rats run off into the woods, in search of the buried chest on the other side of the island. The Maggots attempt to follow, but Chris stops them in their tracks.) Abububah…not so fast!

Scott: What _now_, you overblown egophile?

Chris: To the losing team, there applies a twist; two members of your team must wear the penalty belt during the second portion of this challenge.

Zoey: _Penalty belts_?

Chris: They are designed to slow your team down, because you guys are looooseeers. Ha ha ha!

Mike: SHUT UP, you moron! Not like _you_ have anything in life to gloat about.

Chris: Oh, the things you kids don't know. Anyways, you guys go ahead and choose your two that will be wearing the belts. Hurry, because the other team is making progress as I speak.

Zoey: I think I know _someone_ who should wear one of them… (She looks at Scott, and everyone else surrounds him.)

Scott: Who, you mean _me_? You can't put me in THAT! I simply _refuse_!

Mike: I'm afraid you don't really have a choice, _buster_. (Dakota pushes him into Chef, who chains him into one of the belts.)

Scott: GYAAA, damn it! You guys are all a bunch of _dicks_! (He groans, as the belt is quite heavy.) Urgh, this thing must way one hundred pounds!

Chris: One hundred and twenty to be precise. So, who's our number two?

Dakota: BY THAT DO YOU MEAN "SHIT"? WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SHIT YOUR OWN PANTS, SOAKY-SHORTS MCLEAN? (This startles everyone.)

Chris: Thanks, Dakota, for that completely unnecessary comment. But it's all on you guys; time's a wasting! So hurry up.

Mike: I'll do it. Dakota can't fit it on her and Zoey…well, I wouldn't want you to have to carry the burden of that belt.

Zoey: Awww…thanks Mike. (She smiles sweetly at him, and he does so back at her- it's a perfect heavenly moment.) But are you sure? It's not like I couldn't-

Mike: I know. But I'm more than happy to. So Chef, strap me in! (He walks over to Chef, who puts Mike into the second belt- he also locks it in place so it cannot be taken off.)

Chris: And there we are! You guys look like you're ready to begin your adventure. But wait; I almost forgot. (He takes out a metal rod and attaches it to the back of Scott's neck.)

Scott: Gyaaah, what the _hell_?

Zoey: A _metal detector_? How is that going to help us find a wooden chest?

Chris: It's _not_. (He then takes out a megaphone.) Now GO! GO GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOO! (This scares the living dickens out of the Maggots, who run as fast as they can into the woods.)

Mike: THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, ASSHOLE!

Chris: No problem, my dear good fellow! Good luck!

Chef: So, what now? We gonna go back to camp and binge on our high quality producer food?

Chris: Not this time, actually…I plan on watching from overhead to see the _drama_ that arises form this challenge! C'mon, Chef- we're headin' out. TO GREAT TELEVISIOOOOON! (The helicopter lifts off the ground, and flies over the woods….…)

**Can the Maggots catch up, or is it a lost cause?**

**Will Dakota tell anybody about her true secret? And can anybody help her?**

**Furthermore, what's up with Zoey? Where is **_**her**_** "pain" coming from?**

**Why is Mike worried about his new personality?**

**How long will Dawn's vendetta against Scott last? **

**And which team will win the challenge, avoiding the dreaded campfire ceremony? **

**Find out the answers to these questions, including who is voted out and will take the Hurl of Shame, next time!**

**Note: I personally believe that this was perhaps the most emotional and possibly dark chapter yet. And honestly, the next chapter will likely continue that trend. I just want to thank the people who read this fic, for it has continued to motivate me to write even as life has gotten unbearably busy. I'll do my best to keep the updates coming quicker, but as you can see yet another long break in updates occurred. So, I'll do my best and I hope this chapter was wonderful and enjoyable!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria, Cameron**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Dakota, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Jo, Sam**


	12. The Treasure Island of Dr McLean Part 3

**ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality**

Note: Well, here I am again. I think I should start by saying how sorry I am for having you all wait this long! It really was all about schoolwork, and only now that I've made it to summer have I been able to really focus on this again. But I'm no going to make any more excuses beyond that, because now I have managed to complete the final chapter of the "Treasure Island" arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially after the extra-long wait!

Warning: As per the usual, you should expect to find cursing, violence, and sexual themes in my stories. As a chapter concluding the episode, expect it to be even more wild than usual. Just to warn you, in case you're a pansy who doesn't read fanfiction. Nah, I'm kidding. Now feel free to dive in.

**Time for the epic next part…**

**Forest Clearing**

(About five feet under the ground lays a wooden chest. Inside the chest lies Gwen, along with an unconscious Courtney.)

Gwen: CHRIIIIIIIIIIS! (She bangs her hands against the lining of the coffin, until she finally accepts that it will do her no good.) Rrrrrgh! Where's my- (She searches for her cell phone, and finds it.) Lousy Chris and his stupid game on his crummy _show_! (She dials the number she wants, and then soon a familiar voice answers her call.)

Chris (over the phone): _Hellooooooo?_ (He sounds joyful, for some reason.)

Gwen: You've gone _too far_ this time McLean! You can't do these things to me- I'm not even ON this season, for Christ's sake!

Chris: _Yeah, about that. Sorry that the intern I sent to bury you didn't take note of where you were buried. It was only supposed to be a prank, but…_

Gwen: Well that's just _great_, Chris! You really outdid yourself, you know? I'm actually impressed by how you managed to beat your own record for being a _flipping_ moron! I'm sure you're _so_ proud of yourself right now!

Chris: _Why thanks, I am_. (Gwen is stone-faced at this comment.) _Anyways, the teams are currently looking for you as we speak, so within a few hours you should be safe and sound once again! Probably._

Gwen: Do you have any idea how badly I want to wring your _guts_ out?! I want to rip off your scrotum and stick it on your _face_!

Chris: _Whoa, __**easy**__ there! Look, I'll pay you extra afterwards if you don't tell anybody outside of the game, __**especially**__ the authorities! And remember, if you start having trouble breathing, just start taking off your clothes- it'll open up your arteries for easier respiration!_

Gwen: F**K YOU! You sick bastard, I know there's a camera in here somewhere, so _nice try_! Also, why the hell did you put _her_ in here with me?! (She points at Courtney redundantly.) She's going to try and _kill_ me if she wakes up, you know!

Chris: _Oh, don't worry about THAT! I'm pretty sure that there were so many tranquilizers in her soup that she won't wake up until at least tomorrow! Well, unless you both…erm…_

Gwen: What? Unless _WHAT_?

Chris: _Huh?! Oh, nothing. Anyways, I have a helicopter to fly here. So….…see ya!_

Gwen: NO! _Wait_! Don't go, please don't leave me! I need someone to talk to keep me calm! I'll _lose_ it if you go!

Chris: _Awww, I'm glad you want to spend more time with me and hear my voice._ (Gwen does a fake gaging.)_ Sadly, that cannot happen right now. I've got a show to do, so hold tight until your knights in shining armor come for you. And, well…adios!_ (He hangs up.)

Gwen: No, _please_! Please don't go away! (She hears nothing.) Chris. Chris? CHRIIIIS! Oh no…no please no…NO! (She curls up, and looks frightened.) I'm trapped….…I can barely move my legs, I can't see a thing…and I really have to pee. (She closes her eyes and begins to cry softly.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Forest Path (Toxic Rats)**

(The Toxic Rats run quickly through the forest- Brick leads the pack with the compass, while Jo is just behind him with the map. Dawn and Sam trail behind, but not by much.)

Brick: Keep it up, soldiers! (He takes note of the fact that Dawn and Sam are trailing a little.) D.B.U.T.T.! Don't break up the team! We're making good progress, so let's not dilly-dally in the slightest!

Jo: We don't know what the Maggots received for their penalty, so we're going to need to be quick just in case it isn't anything _that_ bad!

Dawn: Our map says that we're going to the northern part of the island…how far away is that?

Sam: It's hard to tell really, but it has to be at least a few miles! Hopefully this trip won't be as tough as the one to Mount Looming Tragedy!

Brick: Wait, where? I don't think I know where you're talking about.

Sam: Remember when we had to climb the cliff face back around day four or five? You know, the one where B created the rocket-couch to scale it?

Brick: Hmm….…oh, I remember that! I don't recall having too much fun at the time…though it was certainly a genius idea to use the couch!

Dawn: Yeah….…poor B. (She looks at the ground, somewhat solemnly.) I still really miss him, you know.

Sam: I _know_; in fact, I sort of wish we hadn't gotten rid of him when we did. That really sucked to be honest with you…

Brick: Say, why _did_ you guys vote him out, anyway? He seemed like an absolute genius! Just like Cameron was, I believe. (Dawn sighs inwardly at this.)

Sam: Well, at the time it seemed like he was the reason we'd lost the challenge…though now I think we certainly have second thoughts about that. Too bad we didn't know who was _truly_ to blame at the time…

Dawn: Now I think it's clear that Scott was the _true_ saboteur! It just baffles me that he'd do that; it makes me so mad that he cost us the challenges early on! If only I could do everything all over again… (Just then, Jo falls back to the rest of her team.)

Jo: C'mon you guys! Y'all seem to be slowing down just a bit! Even you, Brickhouse. (She elbows the cadet softly.)

Brick: Easy there, Josephine! I don't think we're in _any_ position to be worried. Right now we have a big lead, and the other team is going to be laced with a huge penalty! Why get all choked up over that?

Jo: (She laughs softly.) I'm glad you're being optimistic, Brick. But anything can happen in a challenge like this one, so there's no reason for us to unnecessarily risk the chance of us losing. We just can't sit on our lead- we'll have to extend it if we can!

Sam: Well, fine by me! If we can snag a third victory in a row, that'd be uber radical!

Brick: Then we've got no time to lose! Let's pick up the pace, soldiers! (The Rats increase their speed, and begin to enter the darkness of the forests.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: I'm very confident that we can win today, but I'm still a little bit wary of the…other possible outcome. Since the Maggots are behind, Mike should just throw the challenge now- it's not like they're going to win anyway. You know, he even ought to give Scott a taste of his own medicine. (She grins, and then laughs.)**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I'm still sort of shocked that Chris would go as far to **_**bury**_** Gwen and Courtney together. He probably did it for ratings, but that still doesn't make it right. **

**End of Confessionals**

**Forest Path (Mutant Maggots)**

(The Mutant Maggots, far behind the Rats, run along a seemingly linear path through the forest. As they do, it becomes clear who is pulling their weight in the challenge.)

Scott: Nnnnnngh! This damn thing is too _heavy_! Yet I had no choice, I guess, since you all just _had_ to elect _me_ to do the hard work!

Zoey (annoyed): It's pretty much what you deserve though, is it not? I still can't believe you're actually surprised about this.

Mike: Your atrocious behavior has earned you that task, Scott! After all you've done so far I think you ought to try pulling your own _weight_ for a change. That is, unless you want to be the one going home tonight!

Scott: Uuuuuuuh! I swear, if I wasn't in this _belt_-

Dakota: YOU! SHUT IT! (She picks him up about five feet, and then drops him on the ground below.)

Scott: OW! God damn it, you guys! You call yourselves a team; I'll show _you_ a team! (She tries to run off, but Dakota grabs him again.)

Zoey: Dakota dear, could you hold onto him while we walk please? We don't want him getting in the way of our progress.

Dakota: SURE THING, BUH-FUH-FUH!

Mike: Wait, what?

Dakota: SHORT FOR "B-F-F"!

Zoey: Ohhhh…

Scott (quietly): _"Short for"?_

Mike: ….…Anyways, we _have_ to catch up to those Rats! We may be behind, but we can't lose hope! After all, we've come from behind and won before. Not like it isn't possible, am I right?

Zoey: Yeah, I- OW! (She holds the back of her neck.) Oh god- (She bends over onto her knees.)

Mike: Huh? Zoey? What's wrong? Zoey!

Zoey: Ugh, I…I… (She tries to stand.)

Mike: Zoey, don't move. What's going on? Let me look at you. (He holds her steady, and as he look at her…he notices something on the back of her neck.) What the hell-

Zoey: What? What is it? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

Mike: I…I can't tell. (The skin on her neck has become a shade of light green. Her veins also are more visible there.) This looks pretty bad. How long have you been feeling this?

Zoey: I don't know! It must've been…around when we came to the raft! Yeah, after I woke up I started feeling it! Oh Mike, what am I going to do?!

Mike: Just stay calm for now; it doesn't appear to be that bad at the moment. We'll figure it out, but just let me know if it gets worse-

Dakota: IS BUH-FUH-FUH OKAY?!

Zoey: Huh? Oh, yes! I'm okay, Dakota! Just don't worry about us!

Scott: Heh. That's what they all say- then before you know it, they're just a pile of flesh and bones! (He snickers rudely.)

Mike: SHUT UP! That was so tasteless and unnecessary that I have nothing to say in response to it! So shut your mouth…MAN! (Him and Zoey continue to run into the woods, with Dakota following them.)

Scott: Geez, _relax_. I was only trying to ease the tension with some humor. (Dakota spits on him in response.) EW! You dumb faggot, now I'm all slimy and cold!

Dakota (hatefully): I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Scott: Well, likewise, bitch! Just don't push me any further and I won't do anything worse to you in retaliation. (After the two both glare at each other for a few moments, Dakota flicks him into a tree, and he lands face first on the ground after sliding down it.)

Dakota: WALK _YOURSELF_! DAKOTA WON'T GIVE YOU THE LUXURY OF FREE TRANSPORT! (She quickly dashes to where Mike and Zoey are.)

Scott: …I really hate my damn team. (He painfully stands up and follows the rest of the Maggots reluctantly.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: I don't feel too well…but knowing the circumstances of the game right now, I don't see anything going wrong for our alliance.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: My team is full of a bunch of losers. They don't know who they're **_**messing**_** with! Even if we lose, I know I'm safe. They just don't know it yet…though if I can, maybe helping them win wouldn't be such a bad idea. Because chances are, this **_**could**_** very well be the last team challenge of the season.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Clearing (Toxic Rats)**

(The Rats all come to a large clearing, where they stop to look around at what they see.)

Brick: Mission report; we have yet to see anything of interest. We've been traversing the terrain for about an hour with little to no-

Sam: Hey, look! (He points somewhere.) Check it out!

Dawn: What is it, Sam? What've you found? (The team follows him.)

Sam: Over there! Look, it's a…a… (They all see what it is. It's a very foggy, steamy swamp.)

Jo: A _swamp_? Geez, do we really need to wade through all that? Guess we'd better give it a go.

Sam: I mean, why not? Is it really worse than a dank, dark cave? We've seen worse, believe me.

Jo: …fair point, there. Let's get going then, guys! We have no time to lose. (They head into the muddy wasteland, but Brick stops Dawn.)

Brick: Here Dawn, let me carry you through the swamp. I think it'll help us progress easier, nothing against you.

Dawn: I guess I can, sure. I'll do that. (She gets up and sits on his shoulders.)

Brick: There. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. Cameron would've wanted that. (When he says this, Dawn thinks about her lover.)

Dawn: Yeah…you're probably right. Anyways, let's head on in. (He heads over to Jo and Sam, and begins to wade through the muddy water with them.)

Jo: This is going to be a long trudge, that's for sure. Too bad I'm not very fond of mud.

Sam: Tell me about it. Anyways, I'm ready- no turning back now. (They head into the swamp, slowly traversing through the mud.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Mutant Maggots**

(Mike and Zoey arrive at the swamp; a few moments later, Dakota catches up to them. All three look at the nasty environment around them.)

Mike: Geez…what a horrid place. Guess we'd better hurry through.

Zoey: You can say that again.

Mike: Geez…what a horrid place. Guess we'd better hurry through.

Zoey: …Oh, you. (She giggles out loud.) Oof! Ow…my neck still hurts…

Mike: Then we have no time to lose! Where's that no good low-life, anyway? (Scott runs up right then, now having made it to the swamp with the rest of the Maggots.)

Scott: Thanks for nothing, losers. Say, what's that smell? (He gets a whiff of the swampy air around them.) Mmmmmmmm…smells just like home.

Zoey: Gross. I don't even want to know where _you_ came from.

Scott: Nobody asked for your opinion, you know. But whatever, we need to get across the swamp…yet Spider Boy and I can't walk through due to our penalty belts.

Mike: Dakota will carry us across. And I didn't realize you cared so much about winning. Something suddenly change your philosophy on challenges?

Scott: I suppose maybe I'm interested in staying alive in this game. Ever think that? I'm not as stupid as you think I am…you know, as the Lord said once, "never judge thy fellow man until thee know him".

Zoey: …What? Did you just try and quote the Bible? I'm pretty sure that wasn't in there.

Scott: Well then f*ck you, because it is. Don't insult the Holy Book that I follow.

Mike: Dude, cool it. Nobody was insulting your stupid religion. Maybe you should follow your own stupid advice, by the way.

Dakota: HOW DO WE GET ACROSS SWAMP?

Zoey: Good question. Hmm…hey, I just got an idea! Dakota, I need you to pick _all_ of us up.

Dakota: OKAY, BUH-FUH-FUH! (She reaches down and scoops up all of her teammates- Zoey then sits on her shoulders, while Mike and Scott are held in her hands.)

Scott: _Hey_- easy! Don't grip me so tightly! (Mike snickers at his small misfortune.)

Zoey (whispering in Dakota's ear): _Be sure to keep a tight grip on him, no matter what_.

Mike: Hey, I think I see something up ahead!

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: I take pleasure in every moment that Scott receives some form of pain or misfortune- he deserves it, especially after voting out Cameron and saying all those horrible things about gay people. I mean, it's 2013 for Christ's sake!**

**(Static)**

**Mike: I'm still sort of undecided over whether or not we should try and win the challenge, or just lose to get rid of Scott. Honestly it may sound like an easy choice but it isn't…though every time that lout opens his mouth I want to lean towards losing just to get rid of him. Looks like we'll have to see what happens…**

**(Static)**

**Scott: This day has really been a living hell so far…but in a game for a million dollars, you have to be able to deal with certain things. My pappy told me there are two kinds of people you can never trust in this world…women, and minorities. Dakota and Zoey are both girls obviously, and Mike seems to be of some, I don't know, inner-city origin? Most people of color are anyway. He also seems to be gay, being that he's so into Spider Man and all, so I'm simply on a team of very untrustworthy, sinful people. Oh lord, please help me prevail with these misfortunes I've been saddled with.**

**(Static)**

**Dakota: DAKOTA CAN'T FIT IN HERE…BUT IF ANYONE HEARS I WANT TO SAY HELLO TO SAM. HI SAM!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats**

(The Rats slowly wade through the mud in the swamp, which continually gets higher and higher. Jo leads the group; Brick still is carrying Dawn on his shoulders, and Sam brings up the rear. They look around, wary of their surrounding environment.)

Jo: Nice work everyone- we still have a little further to go, it seems. We're less than a mile from the digging site on this map, so we're not stopping for anything. Brick, mission report?

Brick: Affirmative, Private Josephine. It seems the muddy water keeps rising, but we'll keep trudging along.

Jo: Good to know. As I said, we're not stopping for any reason.

Sam: I don't know about you guys, but this swamp isn't so bad! It may smell kind of sulfur-y, but it's kind of a cool locale in my opinion. I wonder if we'll spot any nymphs in this swamp?

Dawn: Nymphs? What ever do you mean by that, Sam?

Sam: You know, those really hot fairies from Rayman Origins? I think the hottest is definitely Betilla, heh-heh. You could even be a nymph, Dawn- platonically speaking.

Dawn (blushing somewhat): Why thanks. I do love being compared to things that are "hot".

Sam: You're welcome. Of course, no nymph is as beautiful as Dakota- you just _can't_ surpass that kind of beauty.

Jo: Guys, shush. (The Rats stop- in front of them is a massive, mutant alligator that is asleep.)

Brick: Oh wow- good eyes Jo. Good thing you noticed that before someone bumped into it.

Jo: Yeah, I guess it's a good thing that I was actually paying attention- someone could've easily just walked on top of that thinking it was a log or something.

Dawn: Yes, we especially wouldn't have wanted to hurt it…that would've been highly unnecessary, as well as a bit mean.

Jo: Well, had it been necessary we would've. Better it than us.

Dawn: I just don't like hurting animals- that's all.

Sam: Say, do any of you hear that?

Brick: What? (Pretty soon, all of the hear something behind them; they turn around to see what was making the noises- it is Dakota, carrying the rest of her team.)

Jo: Damn it! I told you guys they would catch up! (They watch as Dakota jumps and soars over them, taking the lead.) Aw, man! Our lead is _gone_!

Brick: We have to pick up the pace _now_! That or we risk going to the bonfire ceremony tonight!

Sam: Um, guys?

Jo: At least we have the map and compass; they probably have no idea where they _really_ need to go!

Sam: Guys?

Dawn: Looks like we're going to have to rush through the mud- I'm fine getting dirty if it means that we avoid losing!

Sam: GUYS!

Jo: _What_?

Sam: We've got another problem… (Surrounding the Toxic Rats are about eight smaller alligators, and they don't seem too friendly.)

Jo: Oh d*ck.

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: Did I ever mention how terrified of alligators I was? Heh-heh…well…**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: That was really scary- those creatures were not only impossible to reason with, but also their auras had indicated a lack of eating in the last few days…I really was afraid that someone might die. **

**(Static)**

**Jo: Great. Just great. We were doing fine before, but now not only did we lose our lead- we also were attacked by mutant alligators! Or were they crocodiles? Meh, they all look the same, so who cares?**

**(Static)**

**Brick: …I sense racism lurking in the bounds!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Mutant Maggots**

(Dakota is high-tailing it through the swamp, until she hears some distant screaming.)

? : Heeeeeeeelp!

Dakota: Sam? (She slows to a stop.) SAM! Dakota's coming to help you! (She drops Mike and Scott painfully onto the ground. She then gently places Zoey next to them.) DAKOTA WILL BE RIGHT BACK! (She then runs to the sounds of the screams, leaving her team behind.)

Scott: Ugh…what a bitch.

Mike (shaking himself off): Ouch. Well, I guess we're going to have to wait for her to come back.

Zoey: I suppose you're right. I wonder what's happening to them back there? I hope they're okay…

Scott: Eh, I could care less about most of 'em. Jo's a bitch, Brick's a pussy, and Sam is annoying as hell. Dawn's really bossy too…she's kind of hot, though. (Zoey suddenly kicks him in the chest, knocking him over, then stomps on his crotch.) OOOOOOW!

Zoey: SHUT UP! None of what you just said is even _close_ to being true! And you call yourself a follower of Christ? He never would've thought the way you acted was anywhere close to being Christian. And even without that, you're just the most negative person I've ever met! STOP. TALKING!

Mike: …I agree.

Scott: …Don't question…my faith. Damn, woman- you can really bust a nut.

Zoey: At least you deserved it. Ow! (Mike looks at the green on her neck, which has spread a little further.)

Mike: It looks worse, Zoey. We need to finish this challenge soon before that thing gets too bad.

Zoey: Okay…but I think I can make it through. Don't worry about me, Mike. Just trust me on that.

Scott: Excuse me, I beg your pardon, but _look out_! (A group of small alligators is heading their way, and look rather aggressive.)

Mike: Oh no! We have to find a safe place where we can go to get away from them!

Zoey: Where to go, where to go… (She looks around frantically, until she looks behind her at a tree. It appears to be somewhat climbable.) Over there! This way!

Mike: Got it! (The Maggots run over to the tree, and attempt to get up it before the alligators reach them.)

Zoey: C'mon, there are some vines we can climb over there!

Scott: Wait, we can't climb that! Mike and I are in the penalty belts!

Zoey: Oh yeah…

Scott (under his breath): _Dumb woman_…

Mike: Hold on, I think I can get myself up there. Just a moment…and… (He gasps suddenly.)

Zoey: Mike? Are you- wait a second, I know this.

Mike (as Svetlana): 'Tis _Svetlana_ time! Zis _chain_ shall not be of hindrance! She will show you, yes, the way of jumping! HYA! (Svetlana leaps onto several nearby stumps, climbing the tree, and then launches herself on top of the nearest branch.)

Zoey: All right! Good work, Svetlana. (She starts to climb the vines.)

Scott: _Wait_! You need to help me climb up the tree!

Zoey: Can't you get yourself up the tree? Geez, I mean, Mike was able to do it!

Scott: But he's able to do that…freaky, gymnast thing. C'mon, they're going to get me! (Zoey looks behind him to see the alligators still approaching.)

Zoey: *sigh* _Fine_. But you'd better be thankful I'm not the kind to leave you to their mercy. (She slings Scott onto her back, and climbs up the tree slowly. She quickly gets out of the range of the alligators.)

Scott: Thanks. Looks like I _owe you one_. (He moves his eyebrows up and down.)

Zoey (in disgust): That really won't be necessary, no thanks. Now get off of me.

Scott: Cool then. (Zoey pushes him off of her back, so he is sitting on the branch, next to her.) By the way, that green on your neck keeps getting worse and worse.

Mike: He's actually right; we're going to need to make sure that we keep watch of that.

Scott: I think I can actually see one of your veins pulsating… (He is correct- one of her veins is actually becoming more visible.)

Mike: Just stay put for now and we'll be fine…we just need to let Dakota save the Rats.

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Good thing we found a way to get to safety. I was worried that we might get attacked, but it's nice that our environment provided a safe place for us to retreat. Still, I think Zoey was too nice in helping Scott up the tree. **

**(Static)**

**Zoey: So many things keep happening, I can't process it all. My neck keeps getting really bad, and we're stuck in a tree until our most valuable team member comes back to get us…crazy, just crazy. Also, after helping Scott up when I could've left him for the crocodiles, he'd **_**better**_** be thankful or else I won't even **_**think**_** of doing that again.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: Yeah, I totally could've made it up the tree without Zoey's help, even with the penalty belt. I just wanted her to carry me so I could smell her hair…and boy was it **_**nice**_**. Not only that, but even being able to touch her skin and feel her curves felt incredible…and if only my hands weren't chained to my sides, and had Mike not been there…OH what I would have done…**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats**

(The Rats all prepare to face the alligators. Brick and Jo are both ready to defend themselves, with Dawn in between them. Sam, however, stands surrounded a few feet away.)

Sam: Oh god, they're so close!

Brick: Don't worry; I'll save you, Sam! (However, before Brick can go anywhere, Dakota rushes in and scoops up Sam in her hands.) …Never mind!

Dakota: SAM! YOU SAFE WITH DAKOTA…

Sam: Aw, thank you babe. I owe you one. (He kisses her.)

Dakota: CROCODILES DON'T BELONG HERE! (In one fell swoop, she sweep-kicks all of the alligators surrounding the Rats somewhere else.)

Sam: Aw, _yeah_!

Jo: Sweet- now we can keep going!

Brick: Thank you kindly, Private Dakota!

Dakota: DAKOTA TAKE SAM TO SAFETY! (She runs off again with Sam in her hand.)

Dawn: That was sweet. It was very nice of her, too.

Jo: Let's go, Rats. Time to make up some lost time. (They begin to run off further into the swamp, and as they do they fail to notice a very large, pissed off creature traveling in the same direction…)

**Swamp Clearing**

(Dakota is still going back towards the tree with Sam.)

Sam: Man Dakota, you really have no idea how lucky I am to have you around. Seriously, no other girl has made me so happy.

Dakota: THANK YOU SAM! DAKOTA FEEL SAME WAY. (She still is painfully aware of the secret she keeps from Sam, however; it eats her up still every moment.)

Sam: Say, listen…if you can, do you think that you could go back after this and get everyone else? I guess it would seem fair if both teams were- (At that moment, a massive creature jumps out of nowhere and tackles Dakota- she drops Sam, and he lands painfully in the muddy water.)

Dakota: UUUUURGH! (It is a giant alligator that attacked her- and it is angry that Dakota hurt her offspring. It is now currently biting her tail.)

Sam: DAKOTA! Oh no, now _she's_ the one in trouble!

Dakota: RUN SAM, RUN! I'LL BE OKAY!

Sam: Well, I- (He remembers the fact that she's fighting a massive, gargantuan alligator.) IF YOU SAY SO! (He then runs further, to go in the direction that Dakota was going.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: So, alone and in a swamp where an alligator could jump you at any time? Yeah, it's not exactly the best situation to be in.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Toxic Rats**

(Brick, Dawn, and Jo trudge through the water in the direction they saw Dakota go.)

Jo: I guess in a way it's weird that she took Sam away with her and nobody else, but at the same time I understand why she did it.

Brick: Yes; she loves Sam very much so it is somewhat understandable that she would bring him, and not all of us too.

Jo: The only downside to that is that we're somewhat behind. Of course, with Sam up ahead alongside Dakota, anything could still be in our favor somehow.

Dawn: Hold on…I sense a powerful aura in the direction we're headed…along with Dakota's.

Brick: What about Sam?

Dawn: …No, he isn't with her.

Jo: What? That's strange…they were just with each other.

Dawn: I know…it's hard to think of why that wouldn't be.

Brick: Everybody stop- I just heard something. (The three are dead silent; for several moments they hear nothing.)

Jo: Hmmm. Maybe you were just hearing thin- (Out of literally nowhere, a small alligator lunges at Jo- she just _barely_ dodges it.)

Dawn (frightened): WHOA! What was _that_?

Jo: Looks like one of those tiny alligators- GET OVER HERE! (It comes back, only this time Jo is prepared, and Jo lunges at it, wrestling it in the water.)

Brick: Jo!

Jo: I've got it! (She punches it in the stomach.) You two keep going- I'll be done in a minute or two!

Brick: Jo, I…well, if you say so! (He runs off along with Dawn, trusting that Jo's words are true.)

Dawn: Do you think she'll be okay?

Brick: She's proven herself to be well off in these sorts of situations, so…yeah, I trust her. (There is a hint of doubt in his voice, however.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: Remember that time in the mine where Jo almost died against the one giant mole rat? This brought memories of that…though another part of me said that Jo was capable of handling the alligator. Since I've grown to trust Jo more and more, I suppose I trust her to be safe in this situation. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her…maybe next time I won't just leave. The only reason I did was because she insisted.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I don't like it when anyone gets hurt…be it Jo, or any animal. But I trusted Jo when she said she'd be able to handle it, probably because she's like a big sister to me. Too bad she doesn't seem to have me in her plans for the final four…**

**(Static)**

**Jo: That alligator sure was a chore- after the others left it seemed to put up even **_**more**_** of a fight. Well, at least Brick and Dawn were both able to get to safety…you know, I wouldn't mind them being of part of my final three. **

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Swamp Tree (Mutant Maggots)**

(Mike, Scott, and Zoey still wait up above in the tree for Dakota to come back.)

Scott: My goodness, she's taking _forever_! I'm getting tired of sitting in this damn tree!

Zoey: Were you ever told as a kid about the virtue of patience? Because it doesn't sound to me like you were.

Scott: Well, maybe I just want to actually win this challenge more than you do. I bet you three are trying to throw it just to get rid of me, aren't you?

Mike: Maybe.

Scott: You'd better not! You don't have any idea what I'm _capable_ of.

Zoey: Please, you're going to make me laugh! Spare me the threats, Scott.

Scott: Well, look at it this way then- nobody likes me, so if you kept me around I would be no threat.

Mike: That's what they always say. (He suddenly hears something in the distance.) Hold on a second…I hear somebody coming!

Zoey: They don't sound too large…is it somebody from the Rats? (After a few moments of waiting, the person emerges from the steamy fog…it's Sam.)

Sam: Hey, is anybody there…? Oh hello, guys! What're you doing up there?

Mike: We were waiting for Dakota to come back! Did you see her?

Sam: Oh yeah, I was just with her not too long ago. See, she- (All of a sudden, Dakota and the giant alligator come flying onto the ground nearby, as they continue to brawl it out.)

Zoey: WHOA! What on Earth?!

Sam: Yep, that's where Dakota has been, basically!

Mike: Oh man, that looks really brutal! How long is it going to take? Does she need our help?

Scott: Nah…I just think we'd be getting in the way. (They watch Dakota pummel the alligator on the head repeatedly with its own tentacles.)

Dakota: WHY YOU HIT YOURSELF? WHY YOU HIT YOURSELF?

Mike: Wow, it looks like she's got that thing under control. (Just then, the alligator wraps its tentacles around Dakota's arms and tosses her very hard into the tree that the Maggots are sitting in, knocking her unconscious- this causes Zoey to fall off the branch and into the water below onto her back.)

Sam: OH NO! DAKOTA!

Zoey: AAAAAH! Oh god, I can't move! Please, someone help me get up! (She didn't notice the worsening of her infection while on the tree- now she can barely bend her back to get up.)

Mike: Zoey! Oh no, she's in trouble! Sam, do something!

Sam: I'm on it! Don't worry Zoey, I- (All of a sudden, a small alligator surfaces and starts heading towards him.) Oh no, not again! (It makes him back up in the opposite direction.) Sorry Zoey, it won't let me through!

Mike: Aw, drat!

Scott: Geez, those little buggers are everywhere. Let's just hope they can't climb trees. (The huge alligator roars, causing a few more small alligators to head in their direction…to Zoey.)

Zoey: OH NO! Somebody, help meeeeee!

Scott: Well, look at that. She's in trouble again, who would've thought? (Mike kicks Scott with one of his feet.)

Mike: C'MON! We have to help her! (The alligators continue to approach Zoey, getting closer and closer.) Oh man, oh man! What do we do?

Scott: I hate to say it dude, really, but it looks like she's toast. (Little does Mike realize that Scott is secretly smiling to himself.)

Mike: ZOEEEEEEEY! (He then gasps oddly, and begins to tug outward very hard on the handcuffs of his penalty belt.)

Scott (confused): What are you doing?

Mike (as Vito): I'm goin' break dese _cuffs_!

Scott: You can't break those cuffs… (As the alligators come very near, Zoey cries out again.)

Zoey: IT"S ALL OVEEER!

Mike (as Vito): NOOOOOO! (With all of his might, Mike suddenly rips the chains connecting his hands to his waist, which causes the belt the fall off.)

Scott (absolutely shocked): _How in the name of Mother Mary_?!

Mike (as Vito): IMA COMIN' BAAAAABE! (He launches himself down onto the ground, and lands squarely in front of Zoey…just as the alligators begin to show up.) You can't have her!

Zoey: Mike? You're here! Oh thank you, _thank you_!

Mike (as Vito): Eh, no problem babe. But we're not out of da swamp yet. (With the cuffs still around his wrists, Mike hooks an alligator in the jaw, and then lifts it over his head, throwing it several feet away.)

Scott: No way…I'm genuinely impressed!

Sam: GO MIKE! YOU TAKE 'EM! (He is now in a much shorter tree with a thinner trunk, trying to stay away from the alligators pursuing him.)

Zoey: That was amazing! You saved me… (Mike picks her up bridal style, then lays her down on an elevated surface away from the ground.)

Mike (as Vito): Stay here, babe! (He turns around to see more alligators down below.) All right, time ta rough it with some moa! (A few more alligators, though not many, come towards Mike still and he starts wailing on them as well.)

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: I was incredibly relieved when Mike showed up to save me…okay, I guess I do end up as the "damsel in distress" a little more than I'd like to, but this time I couldn't save myself due to what was affecting my neck. I still wonder how he was able to break out of the penalty belt, though.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: I literally have NO idea how Mike was able to do any of that…perhaps he has some hidden talent? (He thinks for a moment.) Nah.**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Wow…Mike was just like Ty the Tasmanian Tiger with the Bunyip power-up back there! I don't know how he does it… **

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(Brick is still with Dawn in the swamp, trying to head north and find the others.)

Dawn: How far have we gone, Brick? It seems like we've been walking forever…

Brick: No telling to be honest, Dawn. We have the map, but Sam had the compass with him when Dakota took him along.

Dawn: I suppose we'll find our way…it's a good thing that we haven't encountered any other of those alligators. I sure wouldn't want to be eaten or hurt.

Brick: And speaking of that I am hoping that Jo is all right. Sure, she's proven to be capable of handling danger herself on many occasions…but I still worry.

Dawn: Because you love her?

Brick: ….…Yeah. I do love her…I'd do anything to make sure she's happy. And to make sure she's safe too…

Dawn: I know the feeling, trust me. (Both nod in silence for a few moments.)

? : Hya! Take that, ya little punks!

Dawn: Did you hear that?

Brick: Yes, I heard a voice! We must be near some of the others. C'mon! (They run faster in the direction of the voices…they soon see a large tree, with Mike close to it, beating up some alligators.)

Dawn: Mike! We must help him! (She starts to head towards him, but Brick stops her.)

Brick: Don't. He appears to be handling them rather well. Look. (Dawn sees Mike uppercut one of the alligators…this sends of twinge of pain through her.)

Dawn (slowly): …Right. (Suddenly, Brick notices something else.)

Brick: Oh my god! What happened to her?

Dawn (worriedly): What? _Who_?

Brick: Dakota. Look, over there! (Dakota still lies unconscious, with torn clothes and cuts on her body from her fight with the giant alligator.)

Dawn: We need to go over and see if she's okay! (They head on over to the tree, and a they do Zoey notices them.)

Zoey: Dawn, Brick! You're here! Where _were_ you guys?

Brick: Some alligators back there slowed us down, in case you didn't see. Dakota helped us, but then there was one more, which Jo stayed behind to fight.

Zoey: Oh no! I hope she's all right…

Brick (concernedly): …Me too. Say, did you see Sam come by here?

Zoey: Oh, of course! He's right over there, in that smaller tree over there. (She points east, where he is trying to stay above a small swarm of swamp alligators.)

Dawn: I can see him! Brick, we need to go help him, now!

Brick: Leave it to me, Dawn. I will save him; you stay here out of harm's way, okay?

Dawn: Got it. (Brick heads off to help Sam. Dawn watches him go, then turns to talk to Zoey.) Are you feeling okay, dear? I sense that you're very troubled and hurt…

Zoey: Well, I have this infection on my neck, and…well, have a look-see for yourself, I suppose. (Dawn sees the green on her skin, and what it appears to have done to her.)

Dawn (astonished): Oh my goodness! This looks _very_ bad- it doesn't seem to have much time to be cured, either.

Zoey (panicking): What?! What do you mean, not much time? How long do I have before it-

Dawn: It's hard to calculate. This infection is of…radioactive nature. I do not know how you got it, but it must be treated very soon. I think the challenge should be done before then, but…that is a very rough prediction.

Zoey: What will happen if I don't…you know…?

Dawn: Well, your body size will slightly increase, but it won't be quite the same as Dakota went through. (Zoey looks over at Dakota, who is unconscious.) It might be a lot more harmful to your system…

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: When Dawn told me what was going on with my body, I was very afraid that I might die…will I?**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I didn't want to scare Zoey, but anyone should know that radioactive infections could mess with you quite a bit. I think she'll be fine, honestly…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Brick high-foots it through the muddy water to where Sam is surrounded by alligators.)

Brick: Sam, hold tight! I'm coming to get you!

Sam: Brick! Oh man, am I glad to see you!

Brick: Hold on buddy, I'll get you down from there! It might take a moment, but I assure you I will succeed! (He looks around the place, and notices a large, yet movable log nearby.)

Sam: Got any ideas, man? I don't think you'll be able to jump across their heads, if you were thinking that by chance.

Brick: Oh no, I have a much better, yet probably more dangerous idea! (He picks up the log, and wields it with both hands.) I plan to use a little force!

Sam: Cool! That should do the trick, man. (Brick swings the log, knocking one of the alligators out of the way. The others notice him, and a few head towards him.) Look out, dude!

Brick: Don't worry; I've got myself covered! (He repeats the process, knocking more away.) Any other challengers?

Sam: Dude, they're leaving! (The other alligators, probably in fear, leave the area.) I owe it to you, man!

Brick: Absolutely, solider. Now, let's go back to that there tree where everyone seems to be. (Sam gets off the small tree, and then heads along with Brick over to where the rest are.)

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: I'll tell you, Brick certainly is a true, true friend! As they, say a true, true friend helps a friend in need! Hmm…wonder where I got that.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: A soldier never leaves a man behind! I've said that many times during this competition, and I still go by it all the time. Sure, we did leave Jo behind…but she **_**insisted**_** that we go, and that she could handle it. I trusted her because I know that she'll follow up on that promise. Anyways, it felt nice to help a friend in need, and show the light that shines from a true, true friend….…truly. **

**End of Confessionals**

(Back at the big tree, Mike has finished fighting off all of the small alligators, and reverted to his normal personality. Brick and Sam are still heading back to rejoin the group.)

Mike: There, they should all be gone for now. Is everybody okay?

Zoey: Yes, we're all fine. (She hugs Mike from where she sits.) Thank you…I owe you so much because of what you did to save me.

Mike (smiling): It was nothing, really. (Just then, Brick and Sam come back.)

Brick: We're back, everyone! Sam is now rescued; nothing further to report.

Dawn: Awesome! We're glad you're all right, Sam.

Sam: Thanks Dawn. I was in a pickle but Brick sure was a hero, heh-heh. (He turns to Dakota.) How's Dakota doing?

Zoey: Dakota is fine; just a few minutes ago she woke up.

Dakota: DAKOTA FEELS FUNNY…

Dawn: Just relax a little, dear. Try not to move too much.

Sam: Listen Dakota, you don't seem to be too hurt, but I suggest you try to be a little less active for the rest of this challenge.

Scott: Yeah, you don't want to put anybody else's' life in danger by knocking yourself into giant trees. (Brick takes a rock and tosses it at Scott, hitting him in the face and causing him to fall out of the tree, landing painfully in the shallow water.)

Brick: Don't talk to Private Dakota that way, cannon fodder!

Sam: Yeah man, and learn to respect a lady. You clearly can't do that.

Scott: Oh dear God…I can't feel my ribs.

Zoey: Serves you right, moron. (Suddenly, a loud roar is heard.)

Mike: What was _that_? (The campers turn to see the giant alligator from earlier coming towards them…and it looks really pissed.)

Dawn (fearfully): Goodness gracious, what is _that_?

Sam: It's _back_! That's what Dakota was fighting earlier! (Dakota sees the creature, and then something within her arises.)

Dakota: TIME…FOR…PAYBACK! (She suddenly leaps up and tackles the giant alligator, fighting it in a fashion similar to how she did the first time.)

Zoey: Dakota, NO!

Brick: There's nothing we can do. Looks like she'll fight that thing, and whatever happens will happen.

? : Hey! Can anyone hear me?!

Sam: Hey, did anyone hear that?

Mike: Yeah…HELLO! WE'RE OVER HERE!

? : Good! I thought I might be lost! (Someone comes closer, and as they near the teens, they can see that it is none other than Jo.)

Brick: JO! You're _back_! Where were you? (He goes up to her.)

Jo: That alligator back there was a little bit more difficult than I expected, but he still wasn't too much of a problem. (Brick sees that her clothes are torn, and she has a few cuts on her legs and waist.)

Brick: Oh goodness, what happened to you? You have quite a few injuries on you…

Jo: I'm fine, or at least not too hurt. Don't worry, I'll be okay for the rest of this challenge. Anyways, it's a good thing I was able to find the way here, because I didn't have a map, compass, or anything. It took a little while for me to find you guys, so I hope that isn't too much of a problem.

Brick: It's not. Anyways, let's reunite with our other teammates. (Him and Jo go back to where everyone else is.)

Sam: Whoa! Are you okay, Jo?

Jo: You should see the other guy. (She looks around.) Say, I see everybody here except for Dakota. Where is she?

Mike: She's in the distance over there, fighting with that alligator.

Jo: Oh, right. (She secretly is glad because this puts the Maggots at a disadvantage. She whispers to herself.) _Perfect_. Well, that sucks, sorry Maggots. Anyways, which way do we go next?

Sam: Well, we have to go north, and according to the compass, north is…that way. (He points.)

Scott: Hey, you guys can't go ahead of us! Why don't you all wait until we get our full team back? (He decides to think up a lie.) We waited for _you_ guys to catch up!

Jo: Sorry Scott, but this isn't a contest where thing happen based on fairness. (She snickers at his misfortune.)

Dawn: Hope you don't mind getting voted off tonight, since it's practically set in stone that it's going to happen!

Jo (charmed): Heh, that's why I like you, ya little rascal. Rats, move out! (They go forward north, leaving behind the Mutant Maggots.)

Sam: See you later, guys! (He is somewhat reluctant to leave, however, because he wants to make sure Dakota isn't hurt.)

Mike: Dang it, there goes our chances of winning!

Zoey: Well, look at it this way; we still have an easy vote if we lose.

Scott: I swear, if my hands weren't tied to my sides…

Mike: HA, if only. Anyways, at least we're not _trying_ to lose this challenge just to get rid of you.

Zoey: …we're not?

Dakota: HYYYAAAAAAAA! (Mike, Scott and Zoey turn to see Dakota _destroying_ the alligator she's fighting. It roars in pain, repeatedly.)

Scott: …Ouch.

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The Toxic Rats come up to a giant thorn bush, which is in the way of their path on the map.)

Jo: Darn it! Now we've got something in our way that will probably prevent us from getting to where we need to go!

Sam: Hey, don't worry Jo. We'll probably find a way through no matter! (Nobody notices something approaching them, and it is quite vicious.)

Brick: It'd be a bad idea to burn our way through the bush…though it'd take too long to go around it…

Sam: Heh-heh, or beat around the bush.

Jo: Sam, are you sure that we're actually even going the right-

Brick: DAWN! BEHIND YOU! (An alligator is behind Dawn, and it is very close; Brick can tell that it is about to lunge at her.)

Dawn (nervously): Oh…hey, there young creature. How are you toda- (Just as it is about to try and strike, Brick dives towards it and wrestles it out of the way.)

Brick: DO NOT TRY AND EAT PRIVATE DAWN! (He punches it in the stomach, but that seems to do no good.) AAAGH!

Jo: Brick, no!

Brick: I got you…foul…urgh, it's too _powerful_!

Dawn: Brick, find something to defend yourself with, hurry!

Brick (determined): I know what to do… (He takes out his Balisong knife from earlier, and once he does Dawn gasps.)

Dawn: NO, not THAT!

Sam: But he has to, Dawn!

Dawn: First the octopus, and now this? DON'T DO IT! (She is conflicted, as she wants Brick to be okay but she does not want him to kill the alligator.)

Brick: You won't win, reptile! Take THIS! (He slashes at the alligator repeatedly with the knife, and Dawn has to turn away to prevent seeing what happens next.)

Jo: Dear god…

Brick: You must NEVER mess with the Toxic Rats! NEVER! (He then stabs the alligator. And then he stabs it again. And again. And again. And _again_. All of this is just too much for Dawn to handle.)

Sam: Dude, I think you got it, stop! (Brick hears Sam, and he does so…the alligator immediately falls over, dead. He looks over at a weeping Dawn, then at his clothes, which are quite stained with red.)

Brick: …what have I _done_? (He has blood all over him- not his own, but that of the alligator. He shamefully pockets the knife again.)

Jo: Brick, are you hurt? Is any of that blood yours? (She looks to see- he miraculously only has a tiny cut on his shoulder.) Here… (She kisses it, but that isn't really what is hurting Brick.)

Brick: Was all of that…_unnecessary_?

Sam: Not really, you did defend yourself and save Dawn. It might have been…a _little_ overdone, though. (Everyone then notices that Dawn is sort of…praying over the creature's dead body.)

Dawn (crying): ….…oh Mother, nobody needed to die today….…while my own life was spared….…this innocent animal did not need to pass….… (She then does an odd ritual where she sort of pays respect to the creature. Her teammates watch this while feeling bad for Dawn, but nobody more than Brick.)

Jo: …Let me go talk to her. (She heads over to do so. Dawn looks up and notices her presence.)

Dawn: ….…

Jo: Hey. You okay?

Dawn (solemnly): ….…I'd be lying if I said yes.

Jo (gently): I know, I know… (She hugs the moonchild close, to comfort her in her fragile state.) But just so you know, Brick did you really big favor. He may have gone a little overboard what with the…killing and all, but he did it to protect you. He said that Cameron asked him nothing more than to protect you, and he only was interested in doing that very thing. I'm sure he's sorry and feels bad about what he did, but who wouldn't? While feeling bad for this creature you must never forget to thank Brick for what he did for you today.

Dawn: ….…okay, Jo. I shall do so. (She nods, and seems to smile a tiny bit. Jo then heads back to Brick. She whispers in his ear.)

Jo: _Hey, I just wanna let you know, you didn't do anything wrong babe. It'll take a minute for you to get over it but I wanna let you know that there is nothing that you need to feel ashamed of. _(She kisses him again, this time on the neck, and he seems to be just a little bit reassured.)

Sam: Guys! Look out! (The Toxic Rats see the giant alligator hurtling in their direction- a few moments later the alligator smashes through the thorns, creating a path through them.)

Brick (firmly): ….…Perfect. Now all we need to do is go through here, and we should be at the site of the burial.

Sam: On the map it says there's a clearing up ahead; that _has_ to be it!

Jo: It's a good thing that a path was cleared for us; now let's go, there's no time to lose! (They head in quickly, hoping to further their lead.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick (with melancholy): I still can't believe I did that…I killed an alligator when I didn't have to. Sure, I was protecting Dawn from it attacking her and all, but I just wish that I could have subdued it some other way…and now I know that Dawn is mad at me, and she likely won't forgive me anytime soon. (He gets misty-eyed.) If only…she could somehow accept my apologies…I don't know why, but it just hurt me more than it hurt her…**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: (She is sniffling, and meekly whimpering as she tries to find words that aren't coming to her.) **

**(Static)**

**Jo: As a very close friend of Dawn's, I sort of feel like her big sister now, and I felt very, VERY bad for her when she was in that vulnerable state of sorrow. I do not blame Brick, however, because he did absolutely the right thing. Now, I probably seemed a bit snappy and rude at other times, but I was only trying to protect the four of us; if possible, I'd prefer to not lose any allies of mine, literally nor in this game.**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Damn, dude. So many emotions pouring through the air, it's almost a bit discomforting to me.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Burial Clearing**

(Brick, Dawn, Jo, and Sam exit the thorn mass to find a large clearing.)

Sam: Finally! Now we can search for Gwen and Courtney in the coffin!

Jo: C'mon team, we have to start digging immediately! (She spots some shovels conveniently lying around nearby.) Brick!

Brick (attentively): Yes ma'am?

Jo: You and I will use the shovels to dig. Dawn!

Dawn: Anything you need, Jo?

Jo: See if you can use your aura seeking to find where they are underground!

Dawn: Okay… (She and Brick avoid making eye contact.)

Sam: What about me?

Jo: We'll need you to help dig as well. (She tosses him a shovel.) Why don't you go ahead and start?

Dawn: I can't sense anything underground, Jo. The soil is too thick; they're probably buried rather deep!

Jo: Damn! Well, according to the map we're in the right place. Dawn, go help Sam dig over there!

Sam: C'mon, let's do this! (Pretty soon, the four are all digging and racing to find the buried interns.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(The Maggots are heading in the direction that they saw the Rats go. Mike is carrying Zoey bridal style, and Dakota carries Scott in her grasp.)

Mike: Zoey, how much does it hurt?

Zoey: Ohhhh… (She can hardly talk.)

Mike: Talk to me! …This isn't good; we _need_ to hurry or else!

Scott: _Why_ does she have to carry me this way? I can walk myself, for goodness sakes!

Mike: We don't trust you, _that's_ why! If we let you go, you just might run off!

Scott: Puh-lease, I don't really have anything better to do, so…you're making shit up!

Dakota: DON'T MAKE DAKOTA SQUEEZE TIGHTER.

Scott (fearfully): No, no! I'll behave myself, I promise!

Dakota: VERY GOOD. NOW SHUT UP. (The Maggots find the thorn bush that was crushed by the giant alligator.)

Mike: This should be it! I think we're going the right way! C'mon, follow me Dakota! (They go into the passage, hoping to be going along the correct path.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I needed to hurry! Zoey soon wasn't able to talk, and whether or not we won the challenge, I needed to get her some help! **

**(Static)**

**Scott: I probably seem like the village idiot of this game, and that I'm in this place where no matter what happens, I'm doomed. Well….…let's just say that's not exactly true. **

**End of Confessional**

**Burial Clearing**

(The Mutant Maggots show up, and notice that the Toxic Rats have already begun their digging.)

Mike: Guys! Has anyone seen Chris?

Sam: No, we haven't seen him around anywhere. Why?

Dakota: BUH-FUH-FUH IS NOT FEELING TOO GOOD!

Dawn: Zoey! (She runs over to have a look at the Indie Chick, and is alarmed by her condition.)

Mike: Dawn, can you sense what's wrong with her?

Dawn: I can try… (Dawn goes into a state of reading Zoey's biological signals…and she notices something is very wrong.) Oh no…

Mike: Oh no? What do you _mean_ oh no?!

Dawn: Her body will react violently to this infection if we don't get her medical assistance immediately!

Dakota: WILL BUH-FUH-FUH LIVE?

Dawn: I'm going to bring her to the medical crew, _right now_! (She runs over to her teammates.) Brick, Jo, and Sam! I need to get Zoey some help right away, or she could be in serious trouble!

Brick: That's okay soldier- we've got this challenge covered!

Jo: Yes, it's fine- just hurry if you can! (Dawn picks up Zoey in her arms and then speeds off, leaving the other Rats to dig.)

Sam: I hope Zoey is okay, man…

Brick: I do as well. I wish no harm on anyone, even if they're on another team…

Jo: I agree with Brick, I'm with him on that. Zoey is just too nice to have something bad happen to her. (Meanwhile, the Maggots are still sort of just standing off to the side of the Rats.)

Mike: …I guess we've lost this challenge, guys.

Scott: WHAT?! Weak sauce. C'mon, you haven't even _tried_ yet!

Mike: Dare I ask why I'm hearing this coming from _you_?

Scott: Well, maybe I'm not as uninterested in winning as _you_ believe.

Mike: Aaaaaand you're probably only saying that because you're worried we're going to vote you off tonight.

Scott: Humph. Well, what if Zoey gets medically evacuated? Maybe then there won't _be_ a vote.

Mike: Hmmm…I hadn't thought of that. Eh, everyone will just vote you out next anyway.

Scott: I KNEW IT! You're _trying_ to throw the challenge just to get rid of me, aren't you?

Mike (annoyed): What's it to you?

Scott: Oh, I'LL show what it is to m- WHOA! (Scott trips over a rock, and lands flat on his face. The metal detector attached to his back then goes off.)

Mike: What the- (He sees that the detector is over a medium-sized rock. He kicks the rock aside to uncover a pair of keys.) Well, would you look at that!

Scott: Two keys…one must be for the cuffs! (Mike sighs.)

Mike: I will ONLY let you out if you promise not to be a trouble-causer…_got it_? Slip up and you're _gone_.

Scott: Okay, okay. Just unlock me already! (After rolling his eyes, Mike uses the smaller key to unlock Scott's penalty belt.) _Finally_, I can move my arms again!

Mike: Hmm…now this second key looks old….…like, treasure chest old!

Scott: The only problem is that we have no flipping idea where to look… (While Mike and Scott try to figure out where the chest might be, Dakota hears something.)

? : _Somebody…_

Dakota: HUH?

? : _I need someone…_

Dakota: ANYBODY BESIDES DAKOTA HEAR VOICES?

Scott: Um, no…if you hear voices in your head and nobody else does, then something's wrong with you.

Mike: Hold on. What do you hear, Dakota?

Dakota: DAKOTA HEARS…SOMEONE WHO NEEDS SOMEONE.

Scott: With baited breath I await a clearer answer.

? : _I can feel the walls closing in…someone dig me up! I'll suffocate!_

Dakota: THEY WANT TO BE DUG UP!

Mike: Wait, _what_?

Dakota: THEY'LL SUFFOCATE OTHERWISE!

Mike: Hold on…sounds to me like mutant Dakota knows where the buried victims are!

Scott: SHH! Don't alert the _Rats_- they might try to dig near us.

Mike: C'mon Dakota, see if you can hear where it's coming from more closely.

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

Jo: Find anything yet, Brick?

Brick: Negative, Jo! I have not yet found that coffin. We've dug quite a few holes but it's not yet apparent where it is located.

Jo: Well, we're still far ahead…and those Maggots haven't even begun to dig yet. I wonder why? Oh well, better for us.

Sam: Perhaps losing a team member demoralized them? I suppose it'd be hard for them to get over that, especially considering what happened.

Brick: Yeah…I do hope Zoey is okay.

Jo: Me too. Although I'm sure that the medical team is going to fix her up. Chris wouldn't allow for her to actually die.

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: …right?**

**(Static)**

**Chris: No, we will never actually allow for a contestant to die. The mine challenge from last episode? Totally covered in case of a real emergency. A lot of dangerous stuff was played up for the cameras and ratings, but I can guarantee that our medical team would be capable of solving anybody's problems…though there is that one wrinkle where Dakota mutated…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Mike and Scott follow Dakota to see if she knows where the voice she "hears" is coming from.)

Scott: C'mon, you're going in too many directions! Just pick a spot so we can start digging- we haven't even _begun_!

Mike: Scott, just calm your tits for a minute. We'll give her the time to find where she's headed, and if we lose…well, Obladi, Oblada.

Scott (smugly): Or, maybe Zoey could suffer a fatal condition and there wouldn't be any elimination. (In a hot second, Mike punches Scott in the gut.)

Mike (angrily): How insensitive ARE YOU?! Don't you dare even _wish_ any sort of misfortune towards Zoey! Say something like that again, and I'll make you _regret it_.

Scott (in pain): Ow…_okay_….…_sorry_.

Dakota: Dakota…hears it…

Mike: Huh? What did you say?

Dakota: I HEAR THEM! THEY ARE… (She puts her ear to the ground.) RIGHT HERE!

Scott: Shhhhhhh! Not so loud!

Mike: Now Dakota, listen to me- are you _absolutely sure_ that you can hear them right around here?

Dakota: VERY VERY SURE IS DAKOTA!

Mike: Perfect! Look like we know where to begin. (He sees some shovels to dig with lying around, again conveniently, and grabs two of them.) Looks like we're ready to begin our excavation.

Dakota: DAKOTA CAN…DIG! (She starts digging with her claws, and throws the first scoop of dirt right in Scott's face.)

Scott: AAGH! Pto! Puh! Gross… (Mike then shoves a shovel in front of him, which he grabs.)

Mike: Now get digging, _idiot_. (Scott wordlessly complies.)

**Confession Cam**

**Scott: I just wanted so badly to hit that pathetic loser Mike in the head with my shovel…but of course, I know I couldn't have. I would have either been disqualified, voted out, or voted out later if we won and I wasn't disqualified. Luckily, however, I will probably get to do some things I want to later on…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: I stand by what I said before- Scott is just a pathetic, loser-idiot. Sure he found the idol, but so could anybody. I don't consider him a threat for even a **_**second**_**.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Digging Site**

(At this point the entire clearing has been dug around in some way. There are many pits where the contestants have dug, and as a result there is almost a complex system of small ravines covering the soil. Despite this, there are still many places unchecked. While the teens do this, Chris swoops in on his helicopter.)

Chris (through his megaphone): Well, lookie here! It's been several hours and still the two girls have not been found. Both teams could still win, though it looks like it's going to be over pretty soon!

Jo: Oh _great_. It's _him_, Chris Mc_Lame_.

Brick: Just ignore him, Jo. He's probably here to stir up drama…

Sam: You've caused enough trouble today, Chris! First Dakota, then Zoey, and now you have the _audacity_ to just hover over us like that?

Chris: Zoey? What happened to her?

Jo: Apparently she got a really bad neck infection, and it was caused by radiation…I'm sure you know about that!

Chris: Nope, no idea man. Sorry to hear about that though…like, seriously, I am.

Sam: Well, Dawn went ahead and brought her to the infirmary, so, it's cool this time, I guess.

Brick: BUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU'RE _MINE_, MCLEAN!

Jo: Whoa! Are you okay, Brick?

Brick: …sorry. (He then goes back to digging.)

Sam (to Jo): _Think he's still upset over…you know_?

Jo: I think you know the answer to that. Just try not to make him feel guilty, okay? He really didn't do anything _that_ morally questionable.

Brick (excitedly): Hey guys, I think I found it!

Jo: …_That's_ the news I was waiting for!

Sam: Whoa, really? Sweet! Show us! (They head over to Brick.)

Jo: Let's see if you've got it, Brickster! (She digs some dirt up…there is indeed a coffin.)

Sam: It has a lock on it! We need a key…

Jo: Ha. No matter. (She rips off the lock and chains with her bare hands.)

Sam: ….…Wow, man. That's pretty gnarly.

Brick: Yes! Now let's open this thing… (They quickly open the coffin…and once they do, the three of them all _scream_.)

Jo: OH MY GOD!

Brick: AAAAAAH!

Sam: Dear Jesus this can't BE! (In the coffin are two skeletons, one with what appears to be Gwen's clothes and hair, and the other with Courtney's clothes and hair.)

Brick: WE'RE TOO LATE! JO, HOLD MEEE! (He sobs again, this time into her shoulder.)

Sam: …wait a minute. (He opens the cover of the coffin all the way…and notices it has a troll face on the underside.) CHRIIIIS! (The host laughs uncontrollably form his copter.)

Chris: Ahahahahaha! You should've seen the _looks_ on your terrified _faces_! Looks like I forgot to mention it to you guys, but there are a few faulty coffins- three to be exact- that we buried around the _actual_ one, just for _fun_! (He starts laughing again.)

Jo: You bastard! You actually had us scared to _death_…no messed up pun intended.

Brick: Oh thank the lord, it was only fake…I hate this game. (He sighs with disappointment.) I guess we'd better keep looking.

Sam: Yeah, no reason in staying behind here. (He grabs his shovel, and then goes along with the group to figure out where to look next.)

**Confession Cam**

**Jo: Great! Just when our team thinks we've won, and that Brick could be cheered up again, we find out Chris made **_**fake**_** coffins! As if the whole "burying Gwen alive" thing…WITH Courtney, for that matter, wasn't cruel enough…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Damn dude, does Chris have ANY limits? Sure he won't let people die **_**supposedly**_**, but is this any worse **_**than**_** letting people die?**

**(Static)**

**Brick: I thought we had it there…looks like we didn't. Though we weren't done **_**just**_** yet…**

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(Mike and Scott still follow Dakota do dig in more places, and as they do they become ever so frustrated…well, Scott does, anyway.)

Scott: Come ON! We don't have all damn afternoon! Just pick another spot and _dig_ there!

Dakota: DAKOTA IS SURE SHE'S GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME…

Mike: Scott, lay off of Dakota. She's been working the hardest of us all, and you haven't done nearly _enough_ working!

Scott: Hey, we're not _all_ perfect, are we? (Mike is ready to punch Scott again, but Dakota interrupts them.)

Dakota: DAKOTA HEARS SOMETHING!

Scott: Let's hope you're not _wrong_!

Dakota: IT'S STRONGER THIS TIME!

Mike (assuredly): I trust you Dakota. Let's dig! (They begin to dig, with Dakota quickly moving away dirt using her hands, while Mike and Scott dig with their shovels.)

Scott: On the bright side, this shoveling of dirt really reminds me of home!

Mike: Say, where _do_ you live anyway?

Scott: Just in a rather rural place in Canada. Small town boy, that's me. Why?

Mike: Just curious.

Dakota: OWCH! I JUST TOUCHED SOMETHING HARD!

Scott (under his breath): _Yeah, I bet you like really hard stuff, you giant, mutated whore._

Mike: What's with the grin?

Scott: Nothing- I'm happy that we very well might have found the coffin, of course!

Mike: …Well, I'm happy that you're happy, so, let's get this thing. (They shovel dirt away more and more, until they find the coffin that Dakota was talking about.)

Scott: Perfect! Now all we have to do is use this key to unlock it… (He puts the key into the lock, turns it, and then removes the lock and chains.)

Mike: Okay Gwen, we're here to save you! (He opens the lid to the coffin.)

Dakota: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Scott: Holy _SHIT_! (The three are horrified by what appears to be the skeletal remains of Courtney and Gwen. After all, they have the same clothes and hair each.)

Mike: CHRIIIIIIIIIIIS! (The helicopter swoops over to him.)

Chris (smiling): You called?

Mike: Explain this, NOW! (Chris explodes into a wild frenzy of laughter.)

Chris: Oh my god, oh my god this is just _too_ good!

Dakota: WHAT IS SO FUNNY?! (She swipes at the helicopter. Once again, it maneuvers out of the way.)

Chris: Whoa girl _easy_!

Scott: Even I'm a bit surprised. You let them _die_? Ouch man.

Chris: Dude! Dude dude dude dude dude…just take a closer look at what's in there. (The three do so…and notice something odd. Mike then notices the troll face.)

Mike (annoyed): Oh HA HA! So, a fake coffin, huh?

Chris: You got it! There are three fake coffins along with the real one. And, since the Toxic Rats have found one of the duds as well, that means that there is one fake coffin and one _real_ coffin left! You guys had better keep looking! (He then flies back to his normal elevation to watch the campers compete.)

Scott: Drat. At least it's not over…

Mike: Let's keep looking, Dakota! C'mon, we have a coffin to find.

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: I must admit, I was SO scared by those skeletons, since they seemed so…**_**real**_**. Of course, that fear turned into annoyance and a bit of anger once I realized it was only a fake. What a way to waste time while the **_**real**_** Gwen and Courtney suffocate, Chris! They might have just **_**killed**_** each other by now, too.**

**(Static)**

**Scott: A fake coffin, eh? Mad props, McLean- you even had **_**me**_** fooled, and I'm the **_**master**_** of creating fake shit. Of course, the only problem was that there was still a chance for the Rats to win. So naturally, it was time to keep looking. Damn, actually putting effort into challenges is **_**hard**_**.**

**(Static)**

**Dakota: DAKOTA CANNOT FIT, BUT SHE WILL SAY THIS- CHRIS MCLEAN CAN GO SUCK DICKS.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Medical Tent**

(Dawn is sitting down in a foldable chair, next to the giant Medical Tent.)

Doctor: Thanks, kid. We're glad you brought her here when you did. Had she been untreated any more than she was, it could've been fatal. But, thanks to you, it's not.

Dawn: I'm glad to hear that…how long will the recovery be?

Doctor: Eh, this is nothing. She'll be cured by the end of the day, at _most_. See, Chris has a team of medical professionals that can do literally _anything _for its patients to cure them. And this is a very easy sort of thing to cure. However, untreated it can be one of the most dangerous infections…

Dawn: Glad I could be of help. Hopefully she is out soon…

Doctor: Don't worry, she will be. Anyways, have a nice day, and be glad that you've saved a life. (As the doctor goes back into the tent, Dawn smiles at what he said.)

Dawn: I…I saved a life. Yeah…that feels really good. (She nods, and feels some happy feelings within her.)

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn: I'm happy that Zoey won't be suffering for too long…apparently this "disease", if you can even call it that, is so easily curable by this doctor that Zoey will be fine in no time. I'm feeling a little better now, considering what happened earlier. Perhaps I should take some time to reflect on that and decide how I feel about it… **

**End of Confessionals**

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

(Both teams continue to dig more and more around the area, and as time goes by they get more and more exhausted- however, they have not given up yet.)

Chris: This is unbelievable! It's been hours and nobody has managed to find Courtney and Gwen in their coffin!

Jo: Well, maybe if you hadn't _buried_ them in a coffin out here and made three _fake_ coffins to go along with them, we wouldn't be _doing_ this you _idiot_!

Mike: Furthermore, are those guys even okay? Do you even know if they're still _alive_?

Sam: Yeah! What if one of those "fakes" was the real deal?

Chris: Relax, broseph- I've been keeping track of how they're doing! Currently, Gwen is having a panic attack and Courtney is still deeply unconscious!

Scott: Dude, even _I_ know that doesn't exactly mean "under control".

Chris: Well, the coffins were only buried six feet deep! C'mon, you guys should be able to find that! (The teens look around- there are only a few more areas of land in the area where that seem to be undug at that level.)

Brick: Let's try over there, guys! (He motions for Jo and Sam to follow him.)

Dakota: DAKOTA HEARS SOMETHING OVER THERE!

Scott: You know what? NO!

Mike: What the-

Scott: Every time that you've said, "Oh well it's over here guys, I hear something", you've been WRONG! I see _no_ reason to believe you for the thirty-fifth time!

Dakota: BUT I MEAN IT! IT SOUNDS SO MUCH MORE CLEAR TO ME THIS TIME!

Mike: Scott, I really think we should give her another chance. Sure, not finding the coffin bugs me too, but…I mean, what better options do we have?

Scott: Ugh…_fine_. We'll listen to Godzilla here one last time! But if we lose, _she's_ going to be responsible.

Mike: Please, don't make me laugh- out of everyone here on this team, you of all people should _know_ that isn't true.

Dakota: RIGHT HERE!

Mike: Ready to do some more work and _not complain_, dude?

Scott: _Fine_…but only to shut you up. (They start again, and dig in the spot where Dakota is sure that she's correct. The Rats do a similar thing rather close to them.)

Jo: Boys, I feel like we just might get it this time! We just have to be fast and efficient! Brick, I'll need you to use those strong, delicious muscles of yours to try and dig that dirt for me. Think you can do that? (Brick knows hat she's trying to cheer him up, so he decides to humor her.)

Brick: Sure thing…_beautiful_.

Jo: _There_ we are. C'mon my manly man, dig!

Sam: You know guys, this reminds me of that movie _Holes_. Like, they had to dig holes that were five feet wide and five feet deep, remember? Only we're doing much more than that.

Jo: Yeah, it was a good movie. I wonder what it'd be like if my name was Josephine Enihpesoj? Know what I mean? That'd be pretty funny.

Brick: Focus guys- we don't want to allow those Maggots to take victory over us.

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

Scott: Hurry up! We don't want those Rats taking victory over us!

Mike: You should be lucky we've even gotten this far, man. So please, stop complaining; it's just annoying the two of us!

Dakota: THE VOICES ARE TELLING ME THAT THEY WANT THEIR MOMMY.

Mike: Really? That sounds pretty terrified…

Scott: Well, the sooner we find where the voices are coming from, the sooner we can stop worrying about the chances of losing to those Rats!

Mike: Like I said dude, just stop complaining! The negativity is so thick I could cut it with a knife.

Scott: Yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ one before.

Sam: Guys, I think I found it! C'mon!

Scott: Oh crap, let's hope we have a coffin right underneath us!

Mike: I've got the key, so if it's there I'll get it.

Dakota: I FEEL IT! I FEEL THE THING!

Mike: Perfect! (Mike then looks over at Jo, who looks nervous as she eyes him.)

Chris: Well, look at that! Both teams appear to have found a coffin at the _same time_! Why don't you all end the suspense and open both of your coffins right now?

Scott: Here we go, Mike…

Sam: Aw shucks, I hope we've got the right one…

Chris: Hurry up kids, the suspense is killing me! (Mike takes out the key and unlocks the lock, while Jo once again rips the lock off of her team's coffin.) And….…_reveal_! Well campers, it appears today that the winners of this challenge ARE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**The Mutant Maggots**! They win immunity and are safe from tonight's vote!

Jo: God f**king damn it!

Scott: YEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Ha ha ha haaaa! Have fun tonight at the ceremony you Loser-Rats, because tonight I am safe! _Safe_! YEEEEA- (Before he can go on any more, Mike _hammers _Scott in the back of the head with his shovel, knocking him clean unconscious.)

Mike: …_Idiot_. Sorry guys, you didn't deserve that.

Sam: That's okay, Mike. You didn't do anything to us…

Jo (crossly): Aside from _win_. (Mike notices her staring at him.)

Mike: Oh, heh-heh, yeah. Sorry.

Brick: Aw man…we _lost_. (He looks rather upset, or at least more than he usually is when losing.)

Chris: Well campers, this challenge is _over_! Time for you all to head back to camp, and if you so desire, take a well-earned shower! See y'all later! (After he flies off, Mike opens the coffin his team dug up and pulls a currently unconscious Gwen out of it.)

Mike: Gwen? Gwen, can you hear me? (She is unresponsive at first, but after a few moments, she comes to.)

Gwen: Where…where am I? (She slowly gets to her feet, as she has been unable to move for hours.)

Sam: She's alive! Man, if there's _one_ good thing that came out of this challenge, it's that we saved some _lives_ today! (Gwen then remembers where she was.)

Gwen: I'm free! Oh sweet fresh air, I'll never take you for granted again! (She hugs the air, and moves her body to stretch it after her imprisonment.) Thank you guys _so much_; I owe y'all one.

Mike: Nah, it's nothing Gwen. We're happy to help you out, regardless of the results of the challenge.

Jo: Speak for yourself.

Gwen: Well, I'm glad you guys came to look for me, regardless of whatever else Chris promised you for doing so. When I get my hands on that man, I swear to God…

Dakota: VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!

Gwen: Well…sometimes it is. But only to those who deserve it. Anyways, I'll be headed off now. See you guys later! (She runs off, gladly escaping the confines of the coffin.)

Sam: Now, what do we do with Courtney dude? (Mike drags her unconscious body out of the coffin as well.)

Mike: I think I might be able to guess what Scott would suggest if _he_ was still conscious. Such a prick. Anyways, we can't just leave her here.

Brick: I'll take her to the medical tent, so that someone can revive her. I don't believe she deserves anything bad, even though some consider her to be one of the main "Total Drama villains".

Sam: Yeah, I never got why people antagonize her. At least we're helping someone.

Jo: Let's just go back to camp, because I'm getting tired of this place. Rats, move out. (She starts to walk away…)

Sam: …Yeah, we should probably go too. C'mon, Brick. Mike, see you around man. (He leaves with Jo and Brick, the latter of whom carries Courtney bridal style.)

Mike: We should go too. Dakota, could you carry Scott please?

Dakota: SURE! (She picks up Scott by one of his legs, letting him dangle in her grasp. They head back to camp with the others.)

**Confession Cam**

**Mike: Well, in the end I decided that I'd try and win the challenge, even though Scott is on our team and probably would have been voted out. I thought about Jo's deal, and figured it'd be better if I got to repay her down the road rather than lose today. Also, I **_**kinda**_** wanted to be immune just this one last time in case this was the last team challenge. Because trust me, elimination ceremonies are very stressful and they go on for a **_**lot**_** longer than what you see on TV.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: Nothing can explain how upset I am right now…we freaking **_**lost**_** the challenge! I **_**told**_** Mike to throw the challenge, so that he could get rid of that idiot Scott! And what would it have cost everyone? NOTHING! Now I'm going to have to vote out one of my friends, which I didn't want to do but now I'll have to! I really wished I'd been more **_**persuasive**_** in that deal I made with Mike earlier…**

**(Static)**

**Gwen: I just thought I'd stop by to leave a confessional for this season, just for old times' sake. Anyways, here goes. Just so everyone out there knows, Chris McLean is the most evil, vile, and unreasonable human being this planet has ever known. You thought what you saw on TV was bad? Try being there for real- there's a LOT you don't see. Also, everything about the way he runs the show is a joke. I think we all knew that but I just want to confirm what a lame cheapskate the guy is. If you care even an **_**inkling**_** for your own well-being, **_**don't**_** sign up to be on this crap show. EVER. (She gets up and leaves the confessional.)**

**End of Confessionals**

**Medical Tent**

(Most of the campers head immediately to the medical tent, primarily to check on Zoey. Also in the tent is Courtney, who is still unconscious, and Dakota, due to being in her mutated form.)

Doctor: Now, I said this before to that young lady over there, but just so everyone is clear your friend will be perfectly fine over here- she is already in perfect condition again and she has been cleared by medical. (Zoey walks out of the tent, feeling absolutely, one hundred percent better.)

Mike: ZOEY! You're all better! (They share a hug.)

Zoey: Yeah, and I owe all my thanks to the best medical team _ever_!

Doctor: Thank you Zoey. Just remember, if anybody says we aren't that good, then they're wrong. (Jo looks off to the side, whistling.)

Brick: Glad to have you back to full health, Private Zoey. (He hugs her quickly.)

Zoey: Thank you, Brick. It really sucked to get infected but being back to normal just feels _so_ much better.

Jo: It would sure be a nasty world without you, sport.

Zoey: Oh _Jo_, don't joke that way. (She hugs Jo as well.) Happy to see me?

Jo: Yeah. I've just got some things on my mind that are bothering me, but overall it's nice to know you're doing okay.

Dawn: I'm happy too. Nobody deserves any sort of malice inflicted upon them, least of all Zoey. (As she looks at everyone in the group, Brick avoids making eye contact with her.)

Mike: Let's go guys- I think dinner is going to be ready in the mess hall, and Chris promised that he'd make us something good so we didn't tell on him for breaking about twelve international laws.

Zoey: Sounds good to me! Let's head on over, everyone. (Brick, Jo, Mike, and Zoey all leave the tent, while Dakota, Dawn, and Sam stay behind.)

Sam: So doctor, what about her? (He points to Dakota.)

Doctor: The big one? Oh, her procedure will actually require a timespan that would be an overnight endeavor. It's not overly difficult, but the cleansing would take some several hours to complete. Trust me though, by morning she should be good as before and not a trace of radiation will be left in her system.

Dawn: Why didn't she get fully cured before?

Doctor: Don't tell anyone, kids, but…Chris tried to cut costs and provide, in my opinion, a morally objectionable level of medical care. He wanted to cut corners in the budget so he'd have more for something else. But once the news about this girl here surfaced, he contacted my team immediately, fired the old crew, and we were here as soon as possible. Just don't tell Mr. McLean I said this or else I might get in a lot of trouble.

Sam: Your secret is safe with us, doctor.

Doctor: Good. Anyways, I'll be off for the moment, so you two have a nice day. (He leaves the tent for a while, leaving Dawn and Sam to talk.)

Dawn: Hey Sam. How are you?

Sam: I'm doing well, Dawn. I assume you're good as well?

Dawn: Fairly so…anyways, we lost, didn't we?

Sam: Yeah, we did lose. And it really sucks too, because I was hoping the four of us could all remain intact going into the merge. But since we can't, I can accept that.

Dawn: Sam?

Sam: Yeah?

Dawn: Do you trust me?

Sam: Of course I trust you, Dawn. You're one of the only people I've known here really well from day one…Dakota being the other.

Dawn: Then…can I tell you anything?

Sam: Absolutely, man. I've got your back, and I assume vice versa. So, what do you want to talk about?

Dawn: Well…it's not easy, but here's the gist of it.

Sam: Go on…

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: So I had this nice little chat with Dawn in the medical tent. She talked about the incident earlier with the alligator and everything…and how she felt about it and stuff. She was surprisingly accepting of it in the end, and she talked about how she wasn't really that upset at Brick for it. After that she told me a short story about her being in her tree house and having a fun day with a friend…I found that to be rather sweet to be honest. Oh, and did I forget to mention? Dakota is going to be feeling better soon! Not that her mutant form was in any way unappealing to me, but I know that it'll make her happy. And in the end, all I want is for her to be happy.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: …I was very upset by what happened to the alligator earlier today, because I firmly believe that it was only doing what it knew how to, and I cannot blame it for that. I was forgiving of the creature, for it only was doing what it was supposed to do as it was intended to in nature…to try and eat what it could, and I don't blame it for that. Mother Nature put it there to live in its swamp home, and it tried only to live within its habits, which was to feed on other species. God only meant for it to do as a carnivorous animal would, and because it lived under the Laws of Nature, it is would not have done otherwise and I am thus forgiving of it. **_**However**_**…I understand that Brick was doing what any friend would do. He saved me. I realize that for a while he's been protective of me in many ways, and that anything happening to me would be the worst nightmare for him. I am not mad at him in any way either, because he was told by Cameron, or, rather requested politely by Cameron, to make sure nothing bad ever happened to me. And I believe firmly that by killing that alligator he demonstrated how far he was willing to go to protect someone that mattered to him. Sure, I wasn't very happy at the time that he did that. But not only was he protecting me- he was also protecting himself. After thinking about it a lot I do know that both Brick and the alligator did what they did because it was in the best interests of themselves to survive, follow their principles, and serve any other goals they wanted to accomplish that were genuine- for the alligator it was have a meal, and for Brick it was to protect a true, true friend. As a creature of God, I respect and forgive the alligator for simply serving its role in nature to be there in the facet of its ecosystem. And Brick…I owe him so much for doing what he did to ensure the prevention of harm to me. I not only respect and forgive him, but in my heart I also love him, as a dear friend, for I cannot possibly wish for him to have not done what he did to save my life. This was a natural confrontation in nature, and there is no reason for me to wish that what happened had gone any different. I love the creature, Brick, and God for all being able to serve their purpose in having importance in the complex web that is my life.**

**End of Confessionals**

**Camp Grounds**

(Mike is through camp to go and get dinner at the mess hall. However, on his way there Jo pulls him aside.)

Jo: Hey you, I want a word with you for a moment.

Mike: Here we go…

Jo: Why didn't you throw the challenge, egghead? Now I have to vote one of my friends out of the game! Do you know how _hard_ that is going to be for me?

Mike: What? I mean, it can't be _that_ bad.

Jo: Imagine I told you right now you were going to have to vote Zoey out.

Mike: …Damn. Do you _really_ feel that way?

Jo: Yes. And tell me, is there any real, _substantive_ reason you didn't do as I asked?

Mike: Well, you never said I _had_ to. You kind of gave me the option not to. Also, I felt like I'd try to win like normal, and since nobody likes Scott, we could just get him out next time. Plus, I now owe you a favor you can have me fulfill at any time you want me to.

Jo: …Hmm. Fair point on that. I guess maybe now I'm not as upset as I was initially…but damn man, I'm not too happy I have to vote tonight.

Mike: Sorry. But are we still cool for the final four?

Jo: Yes, we're still good for that. (Little does Mike know that she isn't absolutely truthful about that.) Sorry if I seem a bit pissy when I'm mad too; it's just a by-product of my frustrations. Anyways, see you later Mike.

Mike: You too, Jo. Have a nice dinner!

Jo: I will. (She heads off to the cabins to do something first.)

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Toxic Rats Cabin (Guys' Side)**

(Brick sits on one of the bottom bunks of the beds, and sighs in exhaustion of what had happened that day. He wasn't too happy with himself.)

Brick: It just felt so…wrong. I was helping someone dear to me…but at the same time, I was doing the worst imaginable thing to something else. Am I…a bad person? (Just then Jo comes in.)

Jo: Oh, there you are Brick! Hey, I wanted to talk to you for a quick minute.

Brick: Absolutely. Anything you want, Jo. Have a seat right here. (She sits down next to him, and puts her arm around him.)

Jo: Is everything okay, Brickhouse? I can sense that you've been rather uneasy today. Is there anything you wanted to talk about with me?

Brick: I…I….…I can't get over what I did earlier, Jo. It's just so…hard, and I feel really bad because I made Dawn so upset. It was so hard for me, seeing Dawn that upset. (Jo begins massaging his shoulders.)

Jo: Well, you know what I think? You did something very heroic and I don't blame you one second for doing what you did in the name of self-defense. If I were you, I might've stabbed it even more times before I stopped, judging on how I handled that other one I fought before then. So you know what I think? If Dawn being upset was what bothered you the most, go and have a talk with her about it. I don't think she's that upset anymore, if at all, about that.

Brick: You make a good point. And you _are_ usually right…

Jo: Looks like you know me pretty well, Brickster. (She kisses him on the lips, and he returns it rather passionately.)

Brick: Thanks. I think I needed that…

Jo: Glad to hear I helped. Oh, and there was one more thing I wanted to tell you.

Brick: What's that?

Jo: I wanted to talk about the ceremony.

Brick: Oh yeah…there's _that_.

Jo: Do you know who we're voting for tonight?

Brick: …I think I know.

Jo: Glad to hear. Well, I'm going to be headed off to eat dinner. Feel free to come with me if you want.

Brick: …You know what? I'll go with you now, since you're headed out.

Jo: _That's_ the Brick I love. Let's go, c'mon. (They both head out of the cabin, and as they do they walk close together.)

**Mess Hall**

(The two teams sit in the mess hall, and are eating their dinner. The Mutant Maggots, minus Dakota, help themselves to the "champions' dinner" while the Toxic Rats have a simpler, yet just as good dinner of tomato soup, rice and beans.)

**Toxic Rats Table**

Jo: Ya know guys, I have to admit I'm not much of a "tomato person", yet this stuff it pretty damn good to me right now. Funny, isn't it?

Sam: Heh-heh, that kind of is. Of course, if nobody wants to finish his or her, well, _anything_ I'll be happy to have it instead.

Brick: Well privates, while it seems that we lost…I just want you all to know this is the best team we could ever have. We've had good times together, and a few not so good times…but to me I'd never give it up for anything.

Sam: I'll agree there man- this is the best team _ever_! (After this, everyone at the table is silent for a few minutes because they're eating their food. However, after a moderate length of time has passed, Dawn speaks up.)

Dawn: Hey, Brick, there's something I've wanted to tell you.

Brick (nervously): Yes?

Dawn: I can tell that you've been rather nervous to talk to me after earlier, but I wanted to let you know that I am not upset with you; I never was.

Brick: …Really? You're serious?

Dawn: Absolutely. You were never doing anything wrong; I was simply reacting to many things that, emotionally, were overcoming me. But I will let you know now that I have no reason to doubt that you're a true friend, and I still have a place in my heart for you as a great, honorable man. Always let yourself know that, Brick.

Brick: …thank you Dawn. That really means a lot to me. I appreciate it.

Dawn: Amen.

Sam: Amen _dos_.

Dawn (amused): It's just Amen, silly.

**Mutant Maggots Table**

(The Maggots seem to be having a nice meal; Scott has a bandage around his head after Mike bashing him earlier.)

Zoey: I'm quite glad that you boys won the challenge today. Not only are we safe but we also get a delicious dinner! Even me suffering through the day paid off in the end.

Mike: It's also a good thing we didn't have to _vote anyone off_, right Scott?

Scott: Bite me.

Mike: The only problem tonight is that someone more deserving of being here than you will get eliminated tonight, Scott.

Zoey: But hey, sometimes you have to wait for the good things in life. Right?

Mike: Right.

Scott: Even at dinner you guys can't leave me alone.

**Confession Cam**

**Zoey: While I didn't get to vote Scott off the island, I did get to have some delicious raspberry ice cream for dessert. It's not a very balanced trade-off, but I'll take it for tonight. This is just too good…**

**(Static)**

**Mike: A good dinner tonight, Scott goes home tomorrow. All in a good day's work!**

**(Static)**

**Scott: I mean, come on! I end up doing what they want, which was winning the damn challenge, and they **_**still**_** harass me? What a bunch of unappeasable morons.**

**End of Confessionals**

(As the campers eat, the intercom suddenly crackles into life.)

Chris (over the intercom): Attention everyone! It is now time for the elimination ceremony to take place- Toxic Rats, please head down to the campfire pit where one of you will be voted out of the game for good. See y'all there! (The Rats all look at each other.)

Brick: Well everyone…here we go. The best team there ever was…

Sam: No matter what happens tonight guys…we'll still be friends, right?

Dawn: Absolutely, Sam. We're all just playing a game here and the friends we make are long lasting outside of it.

Jo: And that's all it really is- a game. We're all playing with similar goals in mind. And whatever happens will only be a part of the game… (Over at the Maggots' table, Scott gets up.)

Scott: I'm going to go back to the cabins…this dinner was good, but you two are insufferable. (He leaves, allowing for Mike and Zoey to be alone.)

Mike (slyly): We're alone, see?

Zoey: Yes… (The two kiss each other tenderly.)

_**Later**_**…**

**Campfire Pit**

(The dark of the night has crept in. In front of the campfire sits the Toxic Rats on their little tree stumps, awaiting Chris to commence the ceremony. Pretty soon though, he walks in with a tray of marshmallows. Chef walks beside him with the brown box that he always has.)

Chris: Good evening, Rats! You know, it's been a while since this team has been here at the campfire; in fact, a few of you I haven't seen here in a while either. However, now it is time to face the music as one of you will be voted out and won't be able to come back.

Sam: That sucks…

Chris: I'm sure it will, for whoever goes. Anyways, I will waste no time with you guys, as I'm sure you don't want to be here for too long. Time to get to the votes! Sam, you're up first.

**Confession Cam**

**Sam: I'm voting for you primarily because I know you're voting for me. It's really nothing personal, just common strategic sense. Sorry.**

**(Static)**

**Brick: *sigh* I am only voting for the person that deserves to get voted for tonight. And that person is clearly-**

**(Static)**

**Jo: You're really awesome, but you're the only person I could **_**possibly**_** consider voting for tonight. I really hope you can understand that.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I love everyone on my team **_**so**_** much…voting one of them off is like cutting my own thigh; it's going to be so hard to do. However, I thought very hard and long about this ceremony, and I considered many, **_**many**_** things before I decided on whom to vote for. Who I trust, who has done kind things to and for me, and the people that I feel like I'd want to go far in this game with. However, after a lot of meditation and hard, very carefully considered thinking, I know it is my only choice to vote for this one person. With all due respect to them, the person I am voting for tonight is…**

**End of Confessionals**

(Dawn comes back from the confessional, and sits her tush on the tree stump just as Chris comes back with the usual plate of marshmallows.)

Chris: So, it appears that all of you have voted. Am I right? (They all nod.) Good. As you all know, marshmallows represent life. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you instead receive the _other_ kind, which is our beloved Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. (Chef opens the container for it, allowing for its green glow to light the area.) Comparatively, this horrid, inedible marshmallow represents _death_. Get it here tonight and your chances of winning are _through_.

Chef: C'mon, Chris, I'm missin' my television show.

Chris: Sorry Chef, but I have a _game_ to administer. Anyways, time for the marshmallows to be passed around. The first marshmallow of the night goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn! (He tosses it to her.)

Dawn: Yay!

Chris: Interestingly, Dawn is the _only_ person tonight to not have any votes cast against her.

Dawn: Really? That's bizarre.

Chris: Oh trust me, I know. Now, let's ease up some of the tension and increase it at the same time by confirming who gets tonight's _second_ marshmallow. Said marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sam!

Sam: Phew! Looks like I got lucky! (He catches it, and eats it with relief. Chris then looks to the bottom two- Brick and Jo.)

Jo: What the-

Brick: As I expected.

Chris: Hold on, you were _expecting_ to be in the bottom two, Brick?

Brick: Yes. I knew I'd get at least one vote, Chris.

Chris: Interesting. Anyways, of the both of you, one received one vote, and the other received two. Who's time is up? Will it be the Femme-Fatale known as Jo, or the honorable and loving cadet we call Brick? Well, you mustn't await much longer, because I know who it'll be. Tonight, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo.

Brick: Say WHAAAAAAAT?! (Brick flinches as he catches his regular marshmallow.)

Jo: But…_why_…?

Chris: Looks like two people were ready to get you out of here, Jo. Sucks, but that's that game. (Jo sighs, then turns to face her team.)

Jo: Well guys…I did say this was just a game, right? I guess I can't be too upset with you all.

Dawn: I'm sorry Jo…it was the hardest vote for me to cast, but-

Jo: Don't apologize, Dawn. It's okay. Thanks to you guys I'm able to accept that this is my time to go, and that all this is just a game we're playing. It sucks that I'm out, but at least you all will still be my friends.

Brick: Jo…I…I don't want you to go…

Jo: Don't fret Brickhouse. We can hug it out on the dock; it'll be all right.

Chris: Ready, Jo?

Jo: As long as it's fine that I say goodbye to these guys first.

Chris: Eh, why not? I'm feeling a little generous tonight. Head on down, Toxic Rats, and say goodbye to your teammate. (They head on over to the dock.)

**Confession Cam**

**Brick: This really stinks. I knew this might be a possibility, but I was hoping really hard that it couldn't happen. I love Jo so much and I was hoping that maybe I could save her…looks like it didn't really work out that way. At least I can properly say goodbye…**

**(Static)**

**Sam: Aw, man! Why do I **_**always**_** feel bad after voting someone off? At least Jo's taking it rather well- I imagine there are some people who would explode at us rather angrily had it been them.**

**(Static)**

**Dawn: I only voted for Jo because I knew that she was making the deal with Mike…regardless of whether or not she was going to follow through with it, that alone was too much of a risk to be left alone. Also, when I talked with Sam earlier I felt like I trusted him a lot more, and I also felt a special connection with Brick that, while I felt a similar thing with Jo, prevented me from voting for him either. I hope she doesn't have any slight trace of bitterness against me…it was a really hard decision to make.**

**(Static)**

**Jo: I'm going to go ahead and admit it now- I had **_**no idea**_** I'd be the one going tonight. Seriously, I thought it was going to be someone else for certain and I didn't realize anyone was targeting me. Well, woe is me there I suppose, and good on them for taking out a threat like me. Kudos to those guys for playing the game. I know Brick didn't vote for me either, so well played Dawn and Sam. (She smiles.)**

**End of Confessionals**

**Dock of Shame**

(The Rats are on the dock to see Jo off.)

Sam: Well, sorry it had to be like this man. If only we made the merge first…

Jo: Don't worry man. You're still like my bro and all, so…c'mere. (She hugs him, and he does so back.)

Sam: We'll play video games sometime.

Jo: Oh trust me, I'm all for that. (She chuckles with Sam for a moment before moving to Dawn.)

Dawn: I really hope you're not in any way bitter because I voted for you…

Jo: Oh, don't worry about that Dawn. You know what you are, though? You're my little lark, that's what. (She picks Dawn up off the ground as she hugs her, and after a few moments she puts her down again.) We shared something special out here you know; it's like you were my little sister and I got to be your friend when it came to girly stuff. For that I am _very_ appreciative.

Dawn: And I am appreciative of you as well. Thank you kindly, Jo. (Jo then moves to the last person in line.)

Brick: Ma'am, I-

Jo: Shhhhhhh…Brickhouse, I'm probably going to miss you most of all. See….…when I first got here, well, you remember me. I was just sort of a bitch, controlling lunatic who didn't know anything aside from trying to win at all the challenges. But you broke through that and found the _real_ me. I wouldn't be _half_ of what I am now if it weren't for you. I just cannot imagine life without you, big guy…the biggest con of leaving will be having to not be with you for a while. (She hugs him tightly, and then kisses him very meaningfully on the lips. This lasts for nearly a full minute, as her and Brick cannot separate themselves. Once they do, both have the look of pure bliss in their eyes.)

Brick: I love you, Jo. And thank you, that was nice.

Jo: You're welcome, McArthur. (She salutes him, and he salutes back.) Okay Chris, I'm ready now.

Chris: Awesome! These tender moments _always_ make me uncomfortable… (Everyone rolls their eyes as Jo climbs into the catapult.)

Jo: Bye guys. See you all latEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeerrrrrr… (Soon enough she can be heard no more.)

Chris: Well Rats, you may now head back to camp. That vote sure was a peaceful and accepting one, but now the game goes on- see you for the next challenge. Good night! (The Rats leave, ready to get a good night's sleep.)

_**Later**_**…**

(Scott leans against the wall of one of the cabins. After whittling something lazily, he notices the Toxic Rats returning form the campfire ceremony. He smirks in satisfaction.)

Scott: _Awesome_…they got Jo out tonight. Looks like my plan will be even _easier_ to pull off. (He stays hidden as the Rats return to their cabin, and head in for the night.)

Dawn: Good night everyone; have sweet dreams.

Brick: You too Dawn- let's hit the hay, Sam.

Sam: Gotcha dude. I'm spent, man. (After they disappear into the cabin, he talks to himself again.)

Scott: Good- now I just need to wait a little bit, and… (As he says this to himself, Zoey emerges from the other cabin, and walks out to brush her teeth.) _Perfect_.

Zoey: Oof, my teeth are feeling a little dirty after all that sugar. Guess I'd better give them a brushing…or two. Heh, how I amuse myself. (As he walks along outside, she walks by the other cabin to go to the communal washrooms. All of a sudden though, a hand reaches out and pulls her into the shadows.) HEY!

Scott: Shhhhhhh…wouldn't want to wake the others, would you?

Zoey: Ew, what are _you_ doing here? Trying to do something creepy or whatnot, are you? Well, you should just give up now because, well, what's the point? Nobody likes you, and furthermore nobody would consent to anything you want to do with them.

Scott (amused): Ha! Oh you silly, silly girl. Zoey Zoey, I didn't bring you here to play silly games- I only wanted to see you to make a…proposal, per say.

Zoey: Just try one or two, I'll still say no. C'mon man, this is just _sad_! If you're trying to say you like me, guess what? I have someone already, so bug off. (Scott frowns, but ignores this statement.)

Scott: Jo was just voted out, you know.

Zoey: What? I mean…you serious?

Scott: Yep. I saw them coming back while I was waiting for you to show up, and Jo was not with them.

Zoey: I may have to confirm that tomorrow…anyways, I'm tired of this silly, awkward conversation. I think I may as well take my leave-

Scott: Hey, hey, hey! We didn't even get to the interesting part yet! Please, just let little loser-old me tell you one thing. Then, if you, want, you can say "screw you" and whatnot. Please?

Zoey: Well, since you're not going to say anything substantive anyway, I don't see why not. So what is it? Shoot.

Scott: I was just curious to see if you wanted to look at some pictures on this cellphone of mine. Here, I have a picture of my house, here's one of me and my pappy together… (Zoey rolls her eyes as she listens.)

Zoey: Okay, so we're seeing your family photos. Fine, they're _cute_. Happy?

Scott: Oh, what's this? Here, let me show you this one, and tell me what you think. (He shows her the picture, and she looks at it for a moment…then turns pale.)

Zoey: Where…where did you…

Scott: Cool, isn't it? (The picture he is showing her is of her and Mike making out in the shower in their underwear.)

Zoey (panicking): How. Did. You. Get. That?

Scott: Oh, it was easy! Catch you two in the communal shower together, snap a photo and use it as blackmail! Isn't it equally as convenient that the "send to the worldwide web" button is so close to my fingers?

Zoey: No…please…please don't send that…

Scott: It'd suck really hard if this picture got out, and all those people from your school saw this photo and how slutty you looked in it…what, with your ass in the air in that white bikini bottom…

Zoey: Scott, please don't!

Scott: Maybe even your parents or other people anywhere you know! How much would that _suck_?

Zoey: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Scott: That's more or less what I was waiting to hear…well, let's see. I hope it isn't too much to ask, but…how about this- you do whatever I tell you to do in this game, vote how I tell you to, and if you try to defy or go against me, I'll send this pic out everywhere. How's that for a deal?

Zoey: Why you _little_-

Scott: Nuh-uh-uh! Slave, or internet. Slave, internet. Slave, internet. (Zoey shakes her head, defeated.)

Zoey: Okay! I'll be your… *gulp* _slave_.

Scott: Brilliant! Now, I'm going to set a guideline here…from now on while we're in private, you must call me "Daddy". Is that clear?

Zoey (disgusted): ….…yes, Daddy.

Scott: Good girl. Now, give Daddy a kiss… (He pulls her in and makes her kiss him…and she is appalled by it as he forces her to do so. To make matter worse, he holds her by the hair very tightly and forces her head closer to his while this happens. After a good long while in kissing time, he lets her go, and she is literally gasping for air at the end.)

Zoey: Ack…oh… (Tears have begun to form in her eyes, as there is nothing she can do as she is filled with pure disgust.)

Scott: You're a good kisser, my little Zoey…now, you will frequently meet with me, starting tomorrow. There I will tell you what I want you to do. _Understood_? (She is practically crying now.)

Zoey: …_Yes_…_Daddy_…

Scott: Very good. Now remember, Daddy loves you! (He leaves her there, helpless, weak and vulnerable beyond belief at this point. She is essentially his slave, yet only they know it.)

Zoey (helplessly): What am I going to do…? (She breaks down into a more intense cry, and slowly walks herself to the girls' side of the Maggots' cabin, where she is all alone. She cries herself to sleep, and feels a painful sensation of hopelessness in her chest.)

**Votes**

Brick: Brick

Dawn: **Jo**

Jo: Sam

Sam: **Jo**

_**Tally**_

**Jo: 2**

Brick: 1

Sam: 1

**Note: Well folks, there goes Jo, the manly woman. Starting out with this fic, Jo was one of the characters who I wanted to change the **_**most**_**, if not **_**the**_** most out of everyone from the canon events of this season. Like many people I wanted her to get together with Brick, as it seemed would happen but didn't. In addition to that being on my bucket list for this fic, I wanted to make Jo a lot nicer and more relatable at heart, seeing how all we got form her on the show itself was a sort of static character that never deviated form a competitive, cold jerk. Anyway, I think I succeeded in changing her from that in the way I wanted to, and as a result we ended up with a more down-to-earth Jo that I believe should've been the real Jo all along. Well, I sincerely hope that everyone loved the heck out of this chapter, as it took a long time to make. Did any story event shock or offend anybody? I am curious because knowing these things gives me a chance upon which to improve my writing. Well, until the next chapter (which I SWEAR won't take 5-6 months.) have a fun time and I look forward to seeing you then!**

**Next Time: Grand Chef Auto**

**-A dirty alliance of a villain and a victim will continue to have influence on the game.**

**-Once the merge arrives, the game changes yet again and allows for some more crazy moves.**

**-The challenge heats up big time, as dangerous feats must be pulled off and a few campers get down and dirty as they battle to win.**

**-Dakota heals up, becoming her normal human self again. Can she now compete normally without anything extraordinary making things difficult for her?**

**-Some campers from the original cast will cameo, one of which will try causing trouble. The question is, how MUCH trouble can they cause?**

**-Finally, we'll see Mike go wild with his personalities, in a new, obtuse way! How zany can he get with them?**

**Find out what happens with all these plot points and more…next time!**

**-Eliminated:**

**Staci, B, Lightning, Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo**

**-Still in the game:**

**Mutant Maggots: Dakota, Mike, Scott, Zoey**

**Toxic Rats: Brick, Dawn, Sam**


End file.
